Sometimes, Hell's Better than Earth
by TouchingDaylight
Summary: Kanna (OC) gets sent to Hell, but instead of getting punished, she's hired to be Hozuki's assistant. This is her story and her feelings. FYI, it'll have a lot of references to the anime, so if you notice a few familiar lines, they're not mine.
1. Quite the Offer

So, after watching Hoozuki no Reitetsu, I kind of got fired up about this idea for a bit. I know, it's kind of hard to imagine this, but humor me. Now without further ado, read on!

These characters, minus Kanna belong to Natsumi Eguchi. Many of the lines also come from the anime. I am not claiming any rights to those characters or lines!

* * *

When I first arrived, I already knew I was bound for some sort of hell. Which one, I couldn't have told you at that time. Why I went to hell instead of heaven, well, I leave that for you to find out. However, I didn't expect what I got. I doubt anyone could have. Even the inhabitants of hell couldn't have imagined this.

*400 years prior*

"Enma-daiou, straighten your back! You are our king, act like one! It's common courtesy!"

"Treat me like one then!"

During this time, I was still in the hallway, walking towards the desk for which Hozuki-san was scolding Enma-daiou and not in a good way. I never saw it, but suffice it to say, I could imagine what sort of brutal pain Enma-daiou was going through. Judging by the fact that when I first came, I roughly heard something equivalent to bashes with some sort of hard object, so at the time, I presumed it was torture devices. It was torture, but not for me, apparently.

When I first came up to the desk, I noticed how large Enma-daiou's head was in proportion to his body. He wasn't flaming red like the paintings depicted him, but he was large. His robe did somewhat match the paintings, but it was… simpler. More realistic, if I had to describe it. No flames were coming off his body nor was he giving off some dark aura like in the paintings. His facial expression, though angry was not unlike that of a human's. Well, paintings are paintings; artists can do whatever they like to it. His assistant though, was very different from what I expected.

Unlike the paintings, where he was an old man, he looked young. I can't imagine his age, but he looked relatively in his 20s. He wore a black robe with a lotus on the back. The horn on his head wasn't big, but it was noticeable. I could say at that time, I did think he was good looking, but I wasn't playing the role of "a love struck girl." Anyone could say that I was just surprised. Hell seemed less… well scary. Ironic, right? The Mortal World seemed a little more terrifying at first. Oh, was I wrong.

"Ahem, well. Kanna Minamoto, you know your purpose for being here, but you should have not been here. What is your defense?" Tilting my head down to avoid the gaze, I knew why Enma-daiou words were cautious at that time. I knew I was originally not destined to end up here. I technically didn't do something that was unjust. I simply lowered my head and shook it. I didn't care about the verdict that much; it was bound to be bad, no matter what I said, so I thought that I would just accept it. I mean, it is Hell. I should have expected the worst, especially for someone like me.

"I see. You, who commited the crime of murdering 55 men, I hereby sentence yo- ARGH!" At that time, I was shocked. At the time, I presumed that Enma-daiou was the last person to be creating the sounds of pain… I realized I was wrong. Instead of letting Enma-daiou finish his verdict, Hozuki-san punched him in the face while facing me. His face, though not exactly happy, didn't seem to scare me. Heck, I was probably too shocked to actually react.

"U-um… Enma-daiou? Are you okay?" Judging that it was Hozuki-san who punched him, I could guess that at this time, probably not so much.

"Minamoto-oujou-san. You do not seem to be worthy of this punishment. May I propose an alternative?" Well, at the time, I was probably looking like as if someone just threw a ball in my face: utter shock. I think at that time, I was also stuttering. I remember what he said very clearly. Just remembering it scares me…

"MINAMOTO-OUJOU-SAN, did you HEAR me?"

"Y-yes! U-um… what sort of alternative did you have in mind, um…"

"Hozuki. Hozuki Katashi." … with a name that means "firmness", I already saw that this was not a negotiable debate. Heck, I'm not even sure I was thinking correctly at that time. To me, any demon's name that means "firmness" couldn't be a good thing, right?

"Minamoto-oujou-san, we are currently understaffed and are looking for new members. Since you were not destined for this fate and considering your background information, here is my proposition. If you are willing to work for this department, we will offer a job on a contract basis for the first few years that will eventually lead to full employment as well as boarding." Given the fact that I know now that Hozuki-san was actually serious about it, I could have agreed now that it was a good thing. The me at that time, well, I was still in shock.

"Um… may I ask why I technically qualify?" Hey, I was curious. Granted, it wasn't smart to question Hozuki-san's offer, but… he's a demon. Do humans normally trust demons on the first day? Not really.

"You were the owner and director of a chain of stores, despite the fact you were female, well-organized and clearly, you knew how to solve difficult situations." Right, let me clarify what he meant by that.

About 6 years before I died, my parents were killed by passing ronin, leaving me and my sister, Sumire, at the mercy of my relatives. Of course, we couldn't do anything about the fact our parents were dead. However, what followed was probably worse than what Hell had. My relatives were scrambling to 'take care of me' because I was a woman. I was about to get married, but… after my parents died, the marriage was cancelled, saying I was bad luck for his family. Instead of accepting that quiet, pitiful state, I became the clan leader. Sure, it was not easy, especially because I was a woman. However, I showed every single one of those geezers that I could handle it, at least economically. The political decisions, I left to them, but I decided how the money was made. I invested in shops that were dedicated to kimono making. I knew how to create quality work and I knew how to attract customers. I wasn't bribed and I always held a firm position about our policies.

After the first 2 rough years, income became steady and I was able to help the clan rise in power. No one objected to me then. There were plenty of suitors for me, but at that time, I was already 21. I was old by that times standards. Now, I would have been considered young, but this was 1000 years ago. So instead of trying to get a husband for myself, I helped my sister try to find one. She was 16, so she was at a proper age. Considering the connections, I did whatever I could to make sure her husband was at least decent at heart. After the first few suitors, I was beginning to think no one could do that, since they were all after my power. They tried to seduce her, but Sumire was smart. I wasn't letting her be ignorant.

However, the 6th suitor was different. Despite his odd amber eye color, he was a tall man, with strong muscles. Kei proved his worth with his actions and was quite helpful. He was a worker for one of the shops; a manager to be precise. He was hardworking, strong and clearly, he was moderately well off. When I saw those two together, I thought it could work out and it did. He and Sumire hit off and within a few years, their wedding took place. I was glad to see her so happy. However, others didn't. Because Kei was so hardworking, others were jealous of his nature. That and Sumire was a beautiful girl. Long flow black hair, soft brown eyes with long eyelashes, an hourglass figure and a pale complexion; the perfect girl.

He received multiple threats and the men tried to pressure Sumire into cheating. She held her ground though and pushed back. To save her from this treatment, I gave her enough money and told her to set up shop in a different city. She readily understood. The shop was still under my jurisdiction, but they ran the shop by themselves and they were happy. Their child came within the next year and was given the name Kohaku because of the amber eyes he inherited. However, terror still followed.

A gang decided to take Sumire as their bride, despite being already a married mother. They tried to torture her, but she didn't give in until they raped her. She was so distraught and felt so dirty, despite how her husband tried to comfort her. Kohaku couldn't understand, but he tried to comfort her in his own way; a child's smile is worth more than anything possible. However, I couldn't forgive them. Sumire suffered at their hands; I wasn't about to let that happen. So I took a few men with me and made sure they could never do it again. Of course I took punishment, but I alone took it. I started this, I decided to take responsibility.

After they killed me, the chain of stores collapsed, not surprisingly. The old geezers didn't know a damn thing about economy. Sumire and Kei were able to keep the shop though, since before I died, I left it in her name and since her name no longer was Minamoto, they managed. I could still hear their prayers, but I killed people, so I was bound for Hell and back to the situation with Hozuki-san.

"… and if I accept, what would my position be?" I was cautious. You couldn't trust demons, right? Ironically, they were more straightforward than humans were. If they had an issue with me, they would flat out show me with their fists or their words. I couldn't say the same thing for European demons, but the demons in this hell proved otherwise.

"You would my assistant." Had I known what Hozuki was like, I might have jumped out of pure shock or happiness. Granted, if you mess up, he's quite scary, but he was only like that to Enma-daiou. The rest, he treated with some dignity and firmness. He was clean when it came to work, which I like. But, the me at that time simply paled.

" … a-accept…" Well,I was scared.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I will escort you to your quarters."

"Hozuki-kun, you could show a little bit of cheer in your face towards her. She's frightened." Well, naturally. I just got offered a job in Hell.

"Enma-sama, can't you see how cheerfully and openheartedly I spend my days?"… yeah, even now, I still can't believe that he was being 'cheerful'. At that time, his face as darkened, almost glaring and he gave off more of a dark aura than any other person there. His already pale face looked paler and more contrasted, which scared the crap out of me. To add to the effect, his baritone voice was so monotone that it made him even more distant. If I could say one thing, I'd say Hozuki-san was at the same level of creepiness as a flock of shoebills.

"Well, then, Minamoto-san, this way." Well, I just made a contract with a demon and I was going to work in Hell. I wasn't sure if the Buddhas would forgive me, but I had to admit, this was beyond my expectations…

* * *

So, how was it, guys? Tell what you guys think and tell me if you think I should continue with this on a longer basis. Good luck to you guys!


	2. Should I Not Be Surprised?

So, because I couldn't get the story plot out of my head, I decided to write another chapter. That and my critiquing friend said I write too short of chapters... T_T

Remember, these characters minus Kanna aren't mine; they belong to Natsumi Eguchi.

* * *

"Umm… Hozuki-san? May I ask a few questions?" At that time, I didn't really think about Hozuki-san as a superior, but rather this unknown mystery. If you think about it from a stranger's perspective, this is a lot to take in. I was killed about an hour ago, stripped from my life on Earth and then all of the sudden, I'm given a new job under a guy who looks like he is about to kill me with his glares. Ironically, if I think about it, I got special treatment. Usually, Hozuki-san wouldn't escort a newbie directly; he'd send for Okou-san or one of the other minions. I personally saw that fact about 50 years later.

"What is it? Don't hesitate to ask. It is a pain to repeat rules for people on the job." I could tell that he was a straightforward guy, but I wasn't sure how I would fit in here. After listening to his lecture about how to help him, I realized fairly quickly that he is not irrational; fact is when it comes to work, he is more rational than most men I have ever met. So it struck me oddly that he assigned me such an important duty considering that I know little at best.

"As your assistant, sir, could I ask why you chose a new person to be your assistant rather than someone who has worked her for longer? It seems rather unpractical." As a businessman, I could really say that I was skeptical. I would never let some newbie run a key part of my business. It's like asking for someone to steal your secrets.

"First off, you have the capabilities that many minions lack. Too many of them are unorganized and fail to use their brains." How fair, but cruel. As a director, I've seen that too. Too many younglings try to get money without putting more effort into it. So, I couldn't blame him at the time.

"Secondly, here, our rules are kept under strict punishment. If by chance you break one of these rules…" When he started saying that, he held up his metal spiked weapon and slammed it into a pillar right next to me. By the way, should I mention that it's still broken right now?

"This will be a minimum of what happens. Am I clear, Minamoto-san?"… yeah, I'm still having shivers remembering that. I nodded my head so much at that time, I had neck cramp later.

"This room is for you then. If you need anything from me, my room is down the hall and to the right." I figured at the time that he put me close to him so that I could reach him in case of emergencies. Well, that was at least part of the intentions. The place I resided in wasn't so bad on my eyes. It was a 10-tatami room with a closet, a small table with a tea set and all the other necessities. There were small rooms to the side: one for the bathroom and shower and the other for a kitchen. I even tested out the futon to make sure it wasn't made up of rocks or anything dangerous. To my relief, it was soft and not poisoned in any way.

"Minamoto-san, you can assured that nothing in here is dangerous. Do you think I would poison my assistant before I got any use out of her?" At that time, I thought of something quite scary. _So, you're telling me that once you got some use out of me, that possibility might happen? Scary…_ Now I find it so amusing.

"Oh, it's already this time. Excuse me, Minamoto-san. I have to attend to my daily inspections. Tomorrow, you start working. I'll escort you to the office for the first time, but afterwards you'll either come with me for inspections or stay in the office." I took the time he gave me to sort out any thoughts. It was kind of difficult to do that usually because I kept myself busy when I was alive so that I wouldn't think about these sort of things. All I felt was, I guess, shock and relief? I don't really remember.

What I do remember is that I spent the first hour there just cleaning the place. Granted, it was nice, but it was clear that it wasn't used any time recently, which shocked me. I would have thought that all of the nice living quarters would have been taken up by now. There's no lack of demons, judging by what I saw during the walk to my quarters. The dust piled up and there were quite a few things needed replacing. I didn't know how to replace them for now, so I decided to wait it out until later.

Once everything was cleaned up, I took a moment to think. Probably was a bad idea, but I had nothing else to do.

_Sumire, I hope you're doing all right. She's probably taking it hard. She's got a lot to deal with too. I wonder if Kei can help. No, he would help her. No doubt he's running the shop by himself, or at least, he's doing most of seen work. If she's working, she's be in the back. Kohaku needs looking after. I have a feeling that she'll be fine given some time. Kohaku will help her on that. Sumire's not that weak. I know that. I know that the most._

What snapped me out was the sound of people talking outside. Well, demons, but same difference. That and I realized that I was hungry. Even if I was dead, I still got hungry like any other human being. I found that to be kind of amusing.

"Well then, where shall I go? I can't stay here hungry. I don't know how I even get hungry, but can't work on an empty stomach." I vaguely remembered passing by the cafeteria on the way to my quarters, so I slowly retraced my steps, keeping my head down and worked my way towards the cafeteria. To my advantage, Enma-sama was there, having his meal. Even if he was the judge that nearly sentenced me to some hell I don't know about, it was nice to see a friendly face.

"Ah, Minamoto-chan." Chan? Kind of informal and rushed for someone he met just a few hours ago, but frankly, I was too tired to complain.

"Enma-sama, good day. On lunch break?"

"Ah… yeah, giving judgment is quite the tiring task. It's not so bad though. Hozuki-kun keeps me on track. Are you not eating, Minamoto-chan?"… at the time, I didn't know how to order from the place, so I just sat down.

"A-ah. I'm just about to order. Um… exactly what is on the menu here?"

"Go ahead and order anything you like. They keep 100 chefs on call her to make sure all of the orders are accommodated." 100 chefs, huh? To be honest, I never really paid attention to that, so I took his word for it, but now, I wonder if that's true and if that was the case, why did I have a kitchen then?

I took my time to think about what to eat, though not too long. I wasn't really sure of what to eat, but considering that I looked fairly unhealthy, I thought of something filling. I order some winter melon soup, some tofu claypot and mackerel. It was pretty luxurious, but considering that I wanted some comfort, it wasn't too much to ask for in that case. Luckily, the chefs already liked me because most don't order that, but they had too many of the ingredients for it. So I got my meal fairly quickly and in large proportions. I almost felt guilty. Hint on the almost.

"Minamoto-chan, I'll be in your care as well. It's surprising that Hozuki would take in an assistant. He is quite the independent person." I recalled at the time that being by Hozuki's side meant that I would take care of not only this department's work, but that of other departments. It just made me more curious as to why he chose me.

"Enma-sama, what is Hozuki-san like? I feel like I should know him a little better if we're to be working together on a daily basis." That and I doubt I'll be able to talk to him directly about anything personal about him. Enma-sama scratch his beard a little bit and then smiled. To be honest, I could swear at times that Enma-sama really didn't fit in with the whole "Hell King" image that was on Earth.

"Hozuki-kun is a hard-working person. Almost never forgiving when it comes to his policies, but he has his moments. I believe he has a goldfish plant hobby." Goldfish plants were some of the weirdest things that I ever saw. To be honest, seeing a goldfish on top of a stem, grown and swaying in the wind almost made me drop all of my paperwork when I saw them. I mean, it wasn't cause they were scary. It was just plain different. Who wouldn't think that after growing up and seeing fish only in the water?

"H-huh… um anything else that would help ease tensions between him and other demons?" I knew that the first thing when it comes to public work relations, especially with superiors is to never piss them off. Your day goes by much smoother when your boss is, maybe not happy, but at least content.

"Ah, you'll be fine, Minamoto-chan. He definitely won't do anything to you. He's not one to waste away someone as smart cute as you." _Somehow, I don't think that matters to him. And I'm not really cute. Fierce would be best. I remember what they said about me. "If I just had soft eyes…" Well, if I'm going to be a demon, might as well go out fighting. Soft never worked for me anyways._

At that time, I just ate silently as these thoughts went through my head. To be honest, those types of things did still affect me at that time. Taking into consideration that I was 21, which is young by today's standards, I still did have worries about my looks. For my era, I was slightly tall and a little fierce, I guess? I still was slim, but I had kind of slanted eyebrows, so I always looked mad. To be honest, I've never analyzed myself to that much of an idea, even to this day.

"Huh… well, I'm done, Enma-sama. If you'll excuse me, I need to acquire some new clothes. Clearly, I cannot walk around in these." Back then, my clothes were actually rags. My death wasn't that quiet, which made it worse for me. Not to mention, because I was a woman, they decided to do something they found amusing with me. Good thing I found them when they entered hell and made sure that they got their just punishment in the Maximum Suffer Hell. Well, not that it's worth talking about.

"Ah, if you're going to get new clothes, I suggest the kimono shop down in Mortal Hell. The female population there is high, so they keep up demand for clothes there." At that time, I was penniless and with no one to guide me there, I had to figure out on my own how to get there. Naturally, I figured that this would have come at a later time. However, somehow, Hell had different plans for me.

* * *

Yeah, sorry guys. I added a bit of drama. Couldn't help myself. Don't worry. I'll add more humor as I go. Shi shi. (That's your hint for next chapter)


	3. Grow Up, You Idiots

So, I got on a spree of writing for this fanfic that I literally spent hours on it. I'm sorry to those waiting for the Fairy Tail chapter. That'll be up shortly! In any case, enjoy!

All of the original characters belong to Natsumi Eguchi! I am not ever taking claims on them!

* * *

On my way back to my room, I bumped into Hozuki-san who was about to leave again for another inspection. I gave him a courtesy nod, but of course, I didn't expect what followed. Instead of nodding in return, Hozuki-san actually grabbed my shoulder. I flinched, and simply looked back at him. I remembered that before I died that one of the guys stabbed me there. Apparently, the wound was still there. Even though I was dead, I still felt the sting.

"This is a problem. You need medicine." At the time, I didn't think there was any way for it to heal considering I was already dead. Not to mention, that one stab was different from the others. This guy stabbed me, yeah. But it wasn't out of amusement. This guy purely hated me. It's not like he wanted me to die; he wanted me to feel pain. Why? Well, that'll be for another time, but that's why it stuck. For some reason, wounds like this stay because of the infused hatred.

"I-it's fine, Hozuki-san. I'm sure it will heal given time."

"Wounds like these don't heal without a certain medicine that's only available in Shangri-La. The pharmacist, Hakutaku-san, is a disgusting vermin, but you can trust the information in his head." To be honest, I felt that he wasn't like what people said. Granted, he was harsh. The little demonstration he showed me just an hour ago proved that. However, I could at least agree that he was not heartless; his dislike for this Hakutaku-san verified that he has some emotion.

"… all right, Hozuki-san. I will see this Hakutaku-san. However, I must request that you let go of my shoulder." That was reasonable considering he was pressing on the wound, making it hurt more. He did let go of my shoulder, but he instead had a death grip on my arm. Emphasis on death grip. I'm not kidding when I say that his grip hurt more than the wound. There was no bruise left behind, but it hurt more than anything else that I've felt before.

"Hozuki-san, could you be so kind as to let me go? That and I will not accept charity such as getting escorted. I may be a woman, but I can stand perfectly fine on my own strength." Ah, the nature of my youth. Prideful and stubborn as can be. I wasn't unreasonable when I was young, but I can recall a few times when I was set on certain topics. One was never looking weak in times when you were. It was bad for business, especially when you're a woman. So the habit stuck.

"Then, be my guest and attempt to walk there yourself. If you have such pride, toss it away this instant. In Hell, pride has its limits. We use that energy to make every soul stay in line." _Then what do I have other than that? My parents were good people. They went to Heaven, I'm sure. All the stuff I had back in the Mortal world? Gone. My sister is living happily, which is the only thing I'm glad about. What am I supposed to do?!_

Yeah, he got me there. My expression must have been priceless. I don't really recall actually after that point because I think I started feeling woozy. I grabbed the wall with one hand and my face with the other as strength started leaving my body. After that, everything went blank. However, I did feel slightly warm during that time, like it was okay to rest. I never heard the full details from Hozuki-san, but from the witness reports, I was carried to Shangri-La by Hozuki-san. Kind of pathetic of me, but what do I expect? Nothing anymore.

When I began to wake up, I saw a Chinese guy with a white bandana and coat on, grinding some sort of medicine and a bunch of rabbits. Yeah, rabbits. It took a while for me to adjust to the fact that the rabbits were not an illusion that made Shangri-La look more heavenly; they were actually pharmacists-in-training. One of them was tending to my wound and was very delicate in treating my shoulder wound. I couldn't actually move for a while. But I was more or less aware of what was happening because I could still hear at the time.

"What did you do to this beautiful young lady, moronic bastard?"

"Do use your brains, you ungulate fool. She came to Hell with these wounds."

"Stupid moron, why did you of all people have to bring her?"

"Remove those thoughts, useless gigolo. She fainted when I was there."

"Ever heard of calling for help, you anti-social demon!? ARGH! I messed up!" … right, they were playing the Word Chain game or their own version of it: Word "Yank My" Chain. I still have no idea as to this day why these guys won't admit that they're friends. Oh right, Hozuki-san will kill me if I say that.

"In any case, is the medicine done yet? I have other things to attend to." Ah, I did struck me odd at the time that he would stay with me while it was so busy, but considering that Hozuki-san seemed to be a guy who sees everything through, even if they're troublesome, I didn't take it much to heart. Besides, can't really think about that sort of stuff when you hear guys play something like Word "Yank My" Chain.

"Mmm… W-where is this?" I wanted to pretend I didn't hear that just cause I wanted some normalcy in my mind and having two demons act like brothers in elementary school was probably not for me to judge. It was funny to see Hozuki-san act somewhat like a kid once in a while. I bet these two are best of friends without them even knowing. They don't even know that they look similar too. They both had angular eyes with red marks on the edges of their eyelashes and have similar facial structures. Granted, they have their differences, but when I first saw those two together, I thought they were brothers. Luckily, neither of them caught on that I heard earlier. I slowly tried to sit up, but I wasn't completely stable. Luckily, one of the rabbits helped me up. As I caught my breath, I heard Hakutaku-san approach me. I looked up to see his grin, which did kind of creep me out. I bore through it through with a faint smile.

"My, what a lovely young lady. What is your name?" _…flirt. _Yeah, that was my first impression of Hakutaku-san and it stuck up til now.

"Minamoto. Minamoto Kanna." I took my time drink the medicine that he gave me as an excuse to not talk to him. The only piece of praise Hozuki-san ever gave to Hakutaku-san was that he knew what this guy knew medicine well and I could see why. I had a massive headache at the time and it was a little annoying, but the medicine gets rid of it in a heartbeat. That and the wound stung a little less as I drank the medicine.

"Quite the distant beauty. All girls should be like you. You are a model for other girls. Hey, are you availa-" Ah, at that time, Hozuki-san threw his spiked club at Hakutaku-san, barely missing my head. At times like that, I wondered whether or not he wanted me "able to work" or not. You could imagine my expression at the time. Yeah, I was not exactly out of shock just yet.

"Keep your grubby hands to yourself, flirtatious blabber." …although I did feel uncomfortable at that time, I still do think that he went overboard. I didn't particularly find this guy harmful nor likable, but I bore through it. At the time, I wondered how I was going to get along with Hozuki-san, given his violent nature.

"Really, cut it out, you overbearing monster!" …yeah, that was something. I couldn't imagine working with him…

"Raving lunatic!"

"Controlling poker face!" Yeah, it was starting to get ridiculous.

"Hakutaku-san. Hozuki-san. May I ask that if you two argue that you argue outside? There's already a hole in the building. Exactly who is going to fix THAT?" I firmly stated that after pointing to the hole that was created from Hozuki-san's club. At that time, I was not really angry as much as annoyed. I've seen my fair share of fights back in Japan, so I wasn't particularly one to get scared of these things. I like to avoid them when I can, but after a while, even I could break. My nerves were slightly tense because of the fading headache, but listening to these two just made my nerves pop off my skull.

"Minamo-" I cut both of them off before they had a chance to finish their sentences.

"Hozuki-san. While I am open to you two lovely gentlemen fighting, I am a practical person. Fixing that hole will time, energy and money that could be used elsewhere. I am sure that you, of all demons, could understand that."

"Hakutaku-san. I do appreciate that you gave me medicine, but I ask you to please sweet talk someone else. I am not in the mood to deal with such things." Yeah, their faces were kind of priceless.

Hozuki-san was actually surprised for a second, which is about as rare as it gets. Hakutaku-san, instead of being shocked, was frightened. To be honest, at that time, I think Hozuki-san was also amused because not only did I just stand up to the superior who single handedly give me my job but also save me from a torture worse than I could imagine, but I also made the one person he "despise" squat on the floor, begging for mercy from me. Yeah, you could say he was at least amused. If he wasn't, I could imagine the consequences.

"Minamoto-san. Then I presume you have recovered?" Judging by the way I was moving, I could verify that now. Instead of sitting down with my hands as support like before, I was standing with my feet firm in the ground. Rags still adorned my body, but instead of looking weak, I looked like a wild woman, ready to kill someone. I imagine that it somewhat fit the image that a demon should have: stern and scary.

"Yes, sir. Perfectly so. I shall join in on the job tomorrow morning."

"Well then, shall we take our leave?"

"Even though I regret Mina-chan leaving, you destructive demon should just get a hint." Yeah, after that day, he started calling me Mina-chan. Still remains relatively formal, but also a nickname that he liked. I have no idea why he does this, but since he didn't call me by my personal name, I never really cared. It's not like I had to see him so often.

"That is not something a perverted idiot should tell me, degenerate being."

"Get going, you cretin!"

"You lose again." …yeah, they really loved their Word "Yank My" Chain. I can't count how many times those two play it up until this day. I really think now that they're just being shy or dumb about it…

"… Hozuki-san. Would you kindly come with me back to Hell? If I recall correctly, you were in a rush, were you not?"

The way back, I walked back in silence. I wasn't necessarily unwilling to talk; it's just that I didn't' know what we could talk about. Let's face it; I wasn't really that close to Hozuki-san at that time. Only when we passed in the main building that I noticed a small pond. I took a moment to stare at the pond. With further inspection, I realized that there were koi fish inside and large ones to boot.

"Do you have any preference?" I believe that was the first time Hozuki-san asked me anything personally. Although it was mere courtesy to reply, I gave him a more thorough answer than what he would have wanted, I imagine. It reminded me of the koi pond at home. Raising my koi fish were my hobby, more or less. Since everything else in my life was somewhat unpredictable, the fact there was something always in the same place every day made it somewhat easier.

"I don't particularly prefer any of them, but I do like seeing them healthy. These ones seem to be doing well. If you don't mind answering, Hozuki-san. Who takes care of these little ones?"

"Hmm? I do." I was kind of shocked at the time because although I knew he had a goldfish hobby, Enma-sama clearly said 'goldfish plants' so I didn't think that he had time for these little ones. It did seem nice that Hozuki-san was caring in his own way, but it just made me wonder. When did Hozuki-san ever have time to rest?

"Lately though, I haven't been able to tend to them as much. It has me worried a little. I've been thinking about giving them away, but no one here knows how to take care of them." Feeling kind of lonely and nostalgic, I decided to do something rash. Yeah, I took them in. Hozuki-san was grateful, but he was a little surprised that I'd be willing. I thought why not. I was already going to work for the rest of eternity. I thought a hobby would keep me sane.

By the time I made it back to my room, I was so tired that I simply pulled out the futon and collapsed on the bed. I had no idea how to keep track of time, but frankly, I didn't care. For the first time that day, I had time to think about myself. Yeah, think, not cry. I had pride. Too much is definitely bad, but it had been engraved into my body so much that I couldn't cry anymore. Not wouldn't, couldn't.

_So it's just like this, huh? Well, I might as well get used to it. It's not like it's a bad situation. Hell, it's a decent one… Should I be using the term "Hell" like that anymore? Well, at the very least, I'm still moving and thinking. That's about as good as it can be. This is Hell after all. I should expect the worst._

* * *

Yeah, I just couldn't help but put that piece of humor in with Hakutaku-san. Give it a little review and tell me if you think I'm doing okay!


	4. Like Fire and Oil

So, here's another chapter. Keep in mind, this is not something I can do regularly. I've already had this written up, so that's why it's up so fast. So without further ado, enjoy!

These are all Natsumi Eguchi's characters minus Kanna. NO STEALING!

* * *

To start off the new day, I woke up fairly early. Early meaning 5 AM early. Intentional? Not really. Just needing adjusting to a futon that wasn't my own. That and no offense. I was and still am in Hell. For a woman who saw her sister suffer a fate worse than death and died at the hands of some stuck up officials, it was a bit much to take in. I simply stared at the ceiling, looking for something to focus on.

What I saw though, was not exactly what I had in mind. Rather than a blank ceiling, I saw a bloody face popping out of the ceiling, cursing some director's son. If I had the energy at that time, I would have actually reacted. Instead of that, I just laid there, staring at it. I took it as practice; a method of reminding me that I'm not in Japan anymore. I was in Hell, quite literally; there were bound to be more weird things I was about to see than a face popping out of the ceiling, insulting some random person that I didn't even know.

Once I stood up, I realized that I had nothing to change into. As a business person, I realized that image was important. Everyone had an image to keep up. Hakutaku-san, though a major womanizer, still wore his pharmacist outfit and kept it in neat condition. Enma-daiou still wore the traditional garment that a king of Hell should wear, though I doubt he would have worn anything else. Finally, Hozuki-san, though simple, wore a robe that made him look fair, but also terrifying, which pretty much describes his policy.

I looked down at my rags, feeling slightly ashamed. I knew it couldn't be helped at the time, but looking like some bum while actually being an assistant? Not a good first impression. Still, I sucked it up, and at least made my physical body look more presentable. I combed my hair until it was sleek and soft, braided it and then held it up with a pin that one of the fellow demons passed to me. It wasn't pretty; a demon head is never really my style, but it proved that I wasn't some stray soul and that I actually worked here. I took a clean shower and cut the rags such that they had clean cuts around the edges. A bit short, but I thought it would have to do until I got some new clothes. However, when I opened the door, I didn't expect her.

"Welcome to Hell, Minamoto-chan. I'm O-Koh Miyako, one of the managers of Mortal Hell. I'm here to help you get dressed."

"Oh, I thank you, but clearly, I don't have anything else to wear." O-koh-san was a nice lady. Although her obi was actually a twin pair of pink snakes wrapping around her and she had snake earrings, she was very humble and kind. I could see how the rumors about her being the Madonna of the Hell's mandate came into being.

"Oh, Hozuki-sama actually sent me here to give you this." I'd never know at the time if Hozuki-san sent that kimono to me out of need or kindness or even both because I could guess that at the time, I looked rather pitiful in the current outfit I was in. That and a Chief of Staff assistant looking like a hobo? Not a good impression on the department. Still, I was surprised by the quality of it.

The color of the cloth wasn't that outgoing, but the quality would have caught quiet a good price back in Japan. It was soft and the thread used was not easily acquired, unless all cloth from Hell were this nice. Frankly, it suited me; I never pegged Hozuki-san to be one to know fashion. The color was a dark burgundy red, with a sakura tree design on the back. I presume that since I was going to be an assistant, I would need a symbol in case of documents and that would be my symbol. Pretty ironic from my part, but good enough for me.

"I'm sorry for taking precious time out of your schedule. Thank you for coming all this way to deliver this. Would you be so kind as to help me put it on?" O-Koh-san smiled and helped me in it. Knowing her, she would have gladly done this every day, but the only reason why I asked this one time is that I kind of wanted to walk with her for a little bit. I didn't really know anyone here and talking usually helped pass the time.

"You have a very nice body, Minamoto-chan. Soft and sleek. I'm slightly envious." To me, that was somewhat surprising after looking at O-koh-san. She was more ideal than me for my time. She had very soft eyes and a good body. She wasn't as tall as I was, but not too short either, so you could say that she was a nice middle range. Granted, small chests were more attractive in my time, but O-koh-san's body looked far more mature than most. Her conservative way of dressing made her seem much more womanly and her expressions made people feel at ease with her, so to be honest, I was the one slightly jealous.

"There is no need to be jealous, O-koh-san. You're fine the way you are." Yeah, the me at that time might have considered that she was foolish. I still think that she's fine the way she was. Though for today's standards, I might have been good too.

"You sure? I was thinking that I've been gaining weight." … Yeah, I was mad at that point.

"… gaining weight? O-koh-san... you are a really something. If you said that back in Japan, you would be mauled."

"Eh?"

"If you are heavy, then who isn't? Girls like sticks?" Yeah, I broke.

"Your theme with snakes, it's supposed to suggest that you should have a curvy body! Have pride in your own sexiness at least to some sort of degree! If you say something like that again, I will personally see to it that you see another version of Hell: a hell dedicated for indecisive women." O-koh-san's expression of shock was not surprising, but her laughter right afterwards was something I also found amusing. In the end, we both starting laughing for quite a bit of time. I guess that we both found a friend in each other at that time.

Once we both finally stopped laughing, which was about 5 minutes later, we finished dressing me and we head out to the cafeteria to eat something before the long day. The chefs there were glad to see me, especially because they hoped to cook something new for once. I was actually a fan of the Chinese food they cooked there and I was able to hear quite a few new recipes that other cultures had, so I always had something new for them to cook for me. It helped keep the ingredients from getting rotten. For that morning, I was asking for a simple thing: porridge. It wasn't that I was sick; it was just that I kind of wanted something easy to eat.

Once I sat down, Hozuki-san came in and joined me and O-koh-san for breakfast. I slowly ate my meal as he and O-koh-san were talking about some of the recent issues within the departments. If I recall correctly at that time, we were having some weird occurrences throughout the Hells. Minions start acting weird, various documents disappearing, the works. Hozuki-san had a particular grudge in this case because his goldfish plants were actually damaged during one of the problems: someone destroyed the brick wall that surrounded the courtyard and well… some of the pieces of rock landed on his goldfish. Yeah, he was not happy.

"O-koh-san, how many have disappeared this time?"

"I believe that 13 in total have gone missing. All of them are females with long black hair. This is really concerning. Not to mention, the items that are missing this time were from your department." After she mentioned the part about the girls, I started listening in. First off, I had fair long hair for my age, so I was a potential target. I guess that was why they let me stay there. This type of information, you usually don't let newbies know. It tends to make situations worse since they'll usually panic and tell everyone. Luckily, I knew well enough not to just go asking around.

"Usually, the culprits choose items that we can afford to lose: utensils, the occasional empty file cabinet and unfilled paperwork, but this time, he took one of the stamps." Ah, right. For documents, specifically ones in regards to the government, are always stamped by an official's stamp to verify the validity of the transaction, report etc. If a stamp's stolen, someone could use it to pay for things that the government did not support such as drinking, food, women. I was actually concerned about the last one because of the missing girls.

"Again. What is the meaning of this? And these messages…" Ah, Hozuki-san was about to break the table, so that's why I stepped in right here.

"Hozuki-san, can I see those cards? Rest assure, I'm not interested in spreading rumors. I've had a few stalkers in my past, so I can decipher weird messages like these. If you please." I didn't do it because I particularly cared about the items or the culprit; I was an outsider for the most part. Still, I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I didn't want to imagine that 13 other girls here were suffering the same fate.

"Hozuki-sama, why don't we show her? Another person's perspective may help. That and she's reliable. You proved that yourself, Hozuki-sama."

Hozuki-san just glared at me, with his usual black aura. His face, I could swear, made me think that I was going to die. The way he manages to turn half of his face dark and give off such a black aura makes me wonder at times why I was able to even survive. I know now that he just sucks at expressing things, but at that time, he definitely looked like he was going to kill me.

"… here."

I took the cards and analyzed them. Kind of sickening in an annoying way would be the easiest way to describe them. Each of the cards was labeled with the order of which they came in and a picture of the girl taken.

1.) _Oh, demon of this Hell  
Shut these ugly girls away  
You are the fairest._

_2.)__ I've taken one beau  
Do you feel me in this act?  
Oh, if only I could._

_3.) __Another rival gone  
Can you see me now, Hozuki?  
Am I closer now?_

After I read a few more, I saw why Hozuki-san was pissed. He's being called beautiful, fair, elegant. Not handsome or manly. Like a girl. Yeah, that was going to sting a bit. Okay, that wasn't the only reason, but that did sting. Furthermore, when I was looking through the evidence, I noticed something sticking to the back of one of the cards. It was a photo-shopped version of Hozuki-san. Yeah, it was funny like demonly possible. Hozuki-san tilting his head, holding his hands up, and acting like a cat. It was adorable. Unfortunately, I couldn't hold back my laugh. That was where it started getting bad.

"Minamoto-chan, what's the matter?" I simply showed her the photo. Apparently, O-koh-san didn't know about that photo. She tried to hold back her smile, but alas, she failed just as I did. Both of our amused faces made Hozuki-san look into the photo.

Hozuki-san also didn't notice that it was attached to one of the cards. After he saw it, he snatched it out of my hands, ripping it into little shreds and stuffed it into my porridge. By that time, I ate most of it, so it didn't really matter, but the impact of the pieces of the photo shattered the bowl. Yes, shattered. At that moment, I almost thought that he was going to hit me with the big metal club, but the table took the blow for me. Yeah, I still think that I might have died from that. Ah, right, I'm already dead.

"Minamoto-san. O-koh-san. This will never be mentioned again." Yes, sir. Clear as rain.

After he rested the club down, I took a breath. Then he took out his watch and sighed. I don't know if he was disappointed in me or not, but he simple restored the usual dark look he had and looked at me. By now, I was more or less used to this look of his. I've had a few workers like this, so I was not completely new to the look, but I was never a fan of it. Still, a job's a job.

"Minamoto-san, it's time to head to the office. Come with me."

After cleaning up the broken pieces of my porridge bowl, I tossed it into the trash and followed him to Enma's office. Along the way, Hozuki-san started giving me instructions for what I needed to do: transporting documents, cataloguing inventory, the works. Now that I had a job, my poker face began to show. When it comes to detailed work like this, I knew all too well how it worked. Or at least, that's how I thought it was.

"Hozuki-san, why did you file the documents for newcomers for Avici Hell along with those about complaints in Maximum Suffering Hell? Furthermore, how do you keep track of inventory like this? It's so inefficient!"

"No, they have to go like this. The minions simply go through them in the order that they come. It's done by priorities!"

"Then separate them into categories first and then you can put them in based on priorities. If we leave them in stack like this, nothing will get done! Some of these take longer to process. Just tossing them like this won't solve anything."

"Listen!" I'm still wondering how he knew English at this time….

"You are my subordinate. The methods of the mortal world don't work here with this minions. Their brains are simply pasted into their heads to make sure they move." …some people say he's sadistic. I happened to agree to that at this point. Either that or he was beyond cruel.

"However, you chose me to be your assistant. Therefore, I must criticize you and your methods when I believe they are inefficient. If I don't criticize you or provide an alternate perspective, who will? Otherwise, you have no right to keep punishing Enma-daiou for his lack of efficiency." Yeah, that stung him for quite some time. His bad mood kept getting worse as time passed.

And that's how the first 2 hours went by. We were arguing so much that Enma-daiou tried to stop us. Yeah, it didn't settle well for either of us. In one synchronized hit, Enma-daiou was sent flying by my slap and Hozuki-san's kick. Yeah, flying. He still has some of the scars left over from that time. Well, my start off to the first day of the work? Yeah. It was interesting.

* * *

So, how do you like Kanna? Good, bad, annoying? Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading.


	5. Let's Get Along, Katashi

So, I realize that this story's starting to take less of the humor aspect and more drama. If I could put a third genre, I would put that in there. Just giving a heads up.

None of the characters minus Kanna are mine; they belong to Natsumi Eguchi!

* * *

After a week passed, more female demons were disappearing and the items that went missing no longer could be ignored. The stamp from before was concerning, but we could make do with that. Several major documents about deals with other versions of Hell started disappearing, which was a very serious issue. We sent delegates to the other Hells, apologizing for the issue and asked for new documents to be made which would be left in the hands of Hozuki-san directly. The rest was manageable.

The stamp could be covered because to ensure that no document was illegally allowed, we reinstated a new stamp for that person. That and I reviewed all of the documents submitted with that stamp since a year ago. Luckily, this stamp was used sparingly, so only 50 or so documents had it. It wasn't too hard to verify the legitimacy of each ones. Hozuki-san was a great help on that topic.

"These documents, I've verified several times before submission and I have reread them to be sure of their legitimacy. There are also Hell marks here that can be verified with certain items that few can access." When I first looked at the marks, I wasn't expecting Enma-daiou's face cartoon style. Granted, no one would use such a preposterous image, so it made it easy to notice, but… Enma-daiou's face getting pummeled by Hozuki-san. I didn't want to have to see that every single document. Luckily, I managed to convince him to change it. Apparently, to make those marks, you'd have to draw them by hand. Although no one could technically replicate it, I didn't want to draw that constantly. So I changed it to something else. What that is, I can't tell. Government secret.

"Now then, time to head out. Hozuki-san, I'm going to Shangri-La first to gather the package you said you needed. That and I need a few ingredients. Once I come back, I will join you on inspections."

"Take one of the minions with you. You are a victim to this string of crimes and have access to many of the critical documents here. If you spill those secrets, you are fully aware of the consequences." More than he could imagine. The glare and demonstrations always made that very clear. Not to mention the way you talk, it was enough to intimidate even the scariest of demons…

"Hozuki-kun, you can just say that you're worried about her."

"What? Enma-daiou, can't you clearly see the expression of worry that is on my face? Your eyes must not be working." Nope. I could not see it no more than anyone else could. Now, I could tell if I tried, but I never did just cause I would be tempted to tease him about it and that, without a doubt, would be the worst possible thing that could happen.

"Hozuki-san, I will be quite all right. It's not the first time I've dealt with these sort of situations. If I get caught, I will defend myself with whatever I can. Wasn't it your motto to 'protect thyself'?" Hozuki-san flinched and sighed. He wasn't used to people disobeying him, but that was the whole purpose of my being there; to disobey him and make him realize that even he was wrong or contradictory at times.

"My purpose for assigning a minion was to have another witness to verify who is the culprit in the case you are captured." _Oh, so you weren't worried for me. Somehow, I find that to be more realistic. I'm actually relieved about that. I'd be awkward for him to show me favoritism. The girls would see to my torture. _

Just within a week's time, I've been bombarded by questions from women in other departments. The questions ranged from the simplest of things such as his behaviors, his personal tastes, but some of them, I wouldn't have known how to answer. To be honest, I think the one that topped it was how was he in bed. I don't know how that one circulated, but I clearly made sure that they understood that he wasn't like that. I'm kind of glad that I had no remorse about hitting women; it made dealing with them easier. I'm still surprised that they suggested that idea. Hozuki-san and I were arguing every single moment we talked. Heck, we've had our fair share of fights at that point. We were both stubborn and hated being protected. I guess someone thought that we were like a married couple?

But, I believed that he was telling the truth at that time, so I let one of the minions come with me. I was not exactly happy with the idea, but even I could understand that I was an important asset that needed protecting. The men back in the mortal world said the same stuff, but sugarcoated it because they thought I couldn't handle, so I never accepted. Hozuki-san gave it to be straight up, so it was refreshing.

I went to Shangri-La and got my package, though I had to deal with Hakutaku-san, who was flirting with another girl, saying the same things he said to me. Snake-tongue would be accurate to describe Hakutaku-san. Still, I managed and left before he started offering some pretty weird ideas. Yeah, I was not interested in a guy who had no morals about women. Seeing the woman punch him out the door was quite satisfying.

However, on my way back, someone decided to splash me with water from the River Styx and trash that was littered there. I was not thrilled, but I figured that it would about time that the perpetrator started attacking me more seriously. Apparently, I was the only assistant that Hozuki-san chose personally and not to mention, I fought with him all the time, so this stalker of his probably saw me as a threat. Hozuki-san apparently never wasted energy in something he didn't think was worth investing the time into, so arguing with him was a luxury. I don't know which of the ladies were so masochistic that they would think that, but I could at least agree that I was different from the rest in terms of treatment.

When I returned to the office, Hozuki-san just glanced my way and noticed my appearance. He wasn't particularly worried, or if he was, he never showed it. I didn't care about it though. I've had my fair share of pranks like this. I swear, some of the men in the Mortal world needed to understand that I had nerves of steel and that throwing my clothes away wasn't going to stop me.

"Minamoto-san, another attempt? Have the Tengu police found any clues yet?"

"None whatsoever. Hozuki-san, can you pass me that package on my desk? I keep an extra set of clothes in case of things like this." I've gain enough experience from my time as director when dealing with stalkers and jealous people. The minimal you need to do is always have extra clothes ready.

"Anything else that is worth reporting?"

"Yes, it looks like the culprit is starting to show his or her colors. For the last few days, the pranks have gotten a little worse. Though it's still pretty mild right now. What should we do though? We can't just wait it out forever and I'd rather avoid getting injured if possible."

"The culprit is fixated on me. Perhaps it would be best to call the person out. The culprit is due for some clear punishment." You could see the veins popping out of his head and arms. Yeah, the only other person I've seen him get this mad about was Hakutaku-san, but this time, it was reasonable that he'd get mad.

"Hi, Mina-chan~. Are you all right? I heard abo-" Why Hakutaku-san just happened to show up was beyond my understanding, but his timing couldn't have been worse. Already mad, Hozuki-san punched Hakutaku-san before he even got a chance to get within 50 meters of me. If I was some random girl, I would have thought that he was jealous; nope, that was just Hozuki-san with Hakutaku-san.

"You idiot, what the heck are you doing?!"

"Getting ahead of the game. This was bound to happen, so I took the preemptive strike."

"Ever heard of moderation, you violent official?!"

"Like I have to explain myself to the likes of you, slithering pest."

"Throw yourself in the Scalding Cauldron, y-" Somehow, I became the moderator between these two fools. Just like how O-koh-san could stop these two with her words, I stopped them using their language: violence. Instead of just standing on the sides, worried about how to stop them, I just pulled both of their cheeks, and dragged them to the side. Keep in mind that Hozuki's office technically is in the Hall of Judgement where the newly dead souls come to receive their sentence, so seeing how the minions and souls were just staring at the situation, I thought that a little privacy was in order.

"Hozuki-san. Hakutaku-san. What I say when I first came to Shangri-La? I do not care if you guys fight. Take care of your image a little more. You can be ruthless, but keep your fights at least reasonable." By this time, this was the 10th time that I've had to get between the two. I was getting used to it, but frankly, it was annoying. After pulling on their cheeks a little more, I let them go, allowing them time to rub their bruises.

"Ai tch tch tch, Mina-chan, you're as strict as ever. Even this anti-social demon can't beat you." Soft words weren't getting to me then; that wasn't going to change ever.

"Understand that I have policies and morals about my treatment to women, you ungulate flirt."

"Try to say that again, you glaring jerk!"

"Keep that up, GENTLEMEN, and I will see to it that both of you will be rendered 'unfit for duty'." Yeah, they shut up after that.

"That aside, why is Mina-chan getting targeted? I know that the type of girls kidnapped fit her description too, but I've never heard of them getting pranks like this before they were kidnapped."

"I probably have the answer to that. The rumors around say that I'm close to Hozuki-san in more than a professional manner. I even got a question, asking how he was in BED. I must admit, that one took me by surprise." Hakutaku-san's mouth dropped like an anchor at first, but he then started laughing so hard that he fell to the ground and started punching the wall. Hozuki-san didn't take it well and then kicked him before turning towards me.

"Minamoto-san, report about such rumors so that I may thoroughly silence them." The menacing Hozuki-san came out at that time. He held his club in his hand, making it very clear that he was not happy. Although it was not in Hozuki-san's nature to be annoyed by such things, this time was an exception, not that I blame him. He didn't even have a crush on a girl, much less a woman to sleep with. I doubted that it sat well with him.

"No need. I cleared them up myself. I have no intention of sparing them from punishment just so they could blabber such slanders. That and I think it was a wonderful time to make them realize that such things are pointless and that I rule with an iron fist." I think at that time, Hozuki-san actually smiled. Yeah, smiled. I don't think Hakutaku-san saw it because his face was planted into the wall due to Hozuki-san's kick to his stomach, but I think what I saw was a smile. I might be wrong, but at the time, I thought it'd be nice if it was true.

"In any case, what is done is done. The question is what are we going to do about this? I doubt you challenging the person straight up will help since the person does not seem to have any intention of showing him or herself. That and we cannot let this continue. The amount of paperwork we have to redo due to this is starting to take its toll." Because more items and personnel started disappearing, the rest of us had to work harder to keep the records straight.

"If that's the case, why don't you and Mina-chan pretend to go out? You two fit each other pretty well." I looked down at Hakutaku-san in pure terror. Yeah, terror. Imagining Hozuki-san as a potential lover scared the crap out of me. Hozuki-san didn't really give off the romantic feeling and frankly, I couldn't imagine him trying to act that way. At that time, Hozuki-san hit Hakutaku-san with his club so many times, I was actually tempted to call the Tengu-police just to stop Hozuki-san from committing homicide. However, I did get as to where Hakutaku-san was getting this from.

"Please ignore the rant of this ingrate here, Minamoto-san." I took a moment to think about it.

"Unfortunately, he does have a point." Hozuki-san just turned to me, staring at me as if I was insane, not that I thought I was sane to suggest it.

"The perpetrator is after me because of that rumor, I presume. And the situation is not getting any better. If to lure this person out, we have to do something that will make him agitated enough. Me being your lover would do that perfectly."

"Minamoto-san."

"Katashi." That was the first time I called him like that without an honorifics. It was slightly embarrassing, but it was needed to get his attention.

"We are right now at a loss as to who this guy is and if we do not do something, more unnecessary work will be created. Rather than being hesitant, I think we must use this to our advantage." One reason why the business that I ran accepted me was that I took the fight to the businesses and did so mercilessly. My strength was my wit and stubbornness, so I used those to my full advantage. I wasn't about to let that change.

"I am not saying that we will be all over each other; clearly, that will never happen or we will look like we are possessed by a bunch of sex-craving morons. But considering that I am probably one of the only candidate for this job and already a target, I fail to see much choice." I really didn't like waiting for the enemy to come, so I decided to take the fight into my own hands.

"I want to avoid O-koh-san being used as well. She is another candidate, considering how well you two actually work together, but I have no wish to spread the damage to anyone else." O-koh-san was always a sweet and caring person, despite being a demon in Hell. Granted, she was not kind to the dead, but that was her job. Anything outside of it, she was pretty much an angel. Keeping her less injured was a pleasure and there was one more reason.

"Lastly, you chose me to be your assistant because I am supposed to help you. So let me help you." Hozuki-san took time to think about that and he was clearly frustrated. I didn't blame him.

"… all right. But tell me, how should we start this ruse, since I am clearly not one to be romantic?"

"Hakutaku-san, can I ask for your assistance in this? Your 'connections' with the women are so vast that I am sure you could spread a few rumors by yourself." There was no doubt in my mind that Hakutaku-san had at least that much influence. Although I was not a fan of this method, it was necessary.

"Katashi, we need to act somewhat informal with each other. We need to spend some time together outside of work. As much as I think that you'd like to spend it alone or with your goldfish, there's not much choice here. We need to back up those rumors a little. We can refuse during work hours since that would add more spice to the rumor."

"Why has my name been reduced to just 'Katashi'?" Believe me, at this time, I wasn't thinking that it was something I wanted. I just wanted to get it over with.

"Would a woman call her lover by his last name and with honorifics?" Not if they're not serious.

"Furthermore, you have to do the same. You shouldn't during work, since it would make it clear that you're faking it. You prioritize the work and order over anything else, so during then, I'm still Minamoto-san, but off work, I'm Kanna."

"At first, we'll just drop the honorifics to make a steady transition, but eventually, we will have to call each other like that." I think I hit him on that note.

"And how shall we deal with it then AFTER we catch the culprit?"

"We can just make an announcement that tells the truth afterwards. No one will doubt it." Come on, this was Hozuki-san. Could anyone at the time believe that he had a lover who was also his assistant? Certainly not. Hozuki-san just face palmed and scratched his head. Even he knew that we had little to no choice at this point. That and I imagine my facial expression stated that I wasn't changing my mind.

"Understood, Kanna. I will be in your care then." Yeah, that did make my heart skip a beat. After being called Minamoto-san or Minamoto-oujou-san by most except my sister and in such a personal manner by a handsome guy to boot, I'm not too surprised that I felt like that.

"Likewise, Katashi."

We told the Tengu-police of the plan and they agreed to keep an eye on both of us until the kidnapper was found. From that moment on, Hozuki-san became my 'lover'. Yeah, you could say that it was something that spread like wildfire: "Hozuki the Heartless, IN LOVE?" Oh, my days back then were truly something.

* * *

I did promise romance. Sorry, I'm not a fan of the HozukixHakutaku fandom. Seeing the fan art scared the crap out of me to dream of that stuff... T_T;


	6. I Guess I Better Play Along

So, here's to you guys out there finishing up your finals! Well, depends on the country, I guess. Still, how's summer? Good I hope. Here's another chapter! Also, it's getting more romantic and dramatic, but I've added some humor along the way. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! )(

These are Natsumi Eguchi's creations (the characters), minus Kanna.

* * *

That night, I didn't really know what to do. I didn't have anything to wear to make it look anything out of the ordinary, but if I think about it, that was good. Hozuki-san wasn't one to spend extra money on clothes he would use sparingly. Since I was supposed to be his lover, having a lot of clothes would indicate that we didn't suit each other much. I mean, Hozuki-san had only one outfit. Well, that and a hat for when he went out to the Mortal world. Still, to make myself look a little less formal, I put a different pin in my hair, courtesy of O-koh-san. It was a simple pin, wooden with a simple wood sakura figure on it. Simple, but effective.

Although we figured that we needed to go somewhere together, we knew that we couldn't rush the plan or it would seem unnatural. So for the first time we went out, we asked Enma-daiou and O-koh-san to join us for dinner at a popular casual restaurant with a lot of people. We all took our time enjoying our meal and talking, which made us less noticeable to the staff. None of us mentioned anything about work, but focused on some interesting topics such as the recent rumors about each other. That way, we could bring up the rumors about me and Hozuki-san naturally. Hozuki-san spent the first few minutes explaining to Enma-daiou the flaws of his nature.

"Hozuki-kun, that's too cruel!" Poor Enma-daiou...

"I am merely pointing out that your stomach is due to your lack of movement, constant snacking and intake of alcohol. I am not telling you to drop everything, but you have to either eat less rice or follow some diet." I still don't know how he managed to bring out a flat spatula and a bunch of lard, but he took some out and started smothering Enma-daiou's beard with it as he talked. If you ask me as to how I should think about Hozuki-san at this point, even I can't answer you on that one.

"Your entire body is covered in this fat because of your constant boozing habits and will stay until you start using those calories." Seeing the Great Enma-daiou act like a child getting scolded by his mother, his mother being Hozuki-san, was kind of amusing in the aspect that Enma-daiou was bigger than Hozuki-san by a good degree.

"You just made every father in Japan clutch his heart!" Oh, right. I don't know why they say that only men drink, but apparently, men are considered to be heavy drinkers. Biologically, I know why that makes more sense now since women apparently have lower tolerance levels due to size and our intake of materials, but at the time, I just thought this. _Sexist._

"Well, Hozuki-san. Maybe if you allowed for Enma-daiou to start moving around a little bit instead of staying in one place. Perhaps we could schedule for him to do inspections and you do some of the managing inside?" At this time, I was just trying to do small talk. I wasn't expecting Hozuki-san to take it seriously.

"Minamoto-san, we cannot do that. Enma-daou always excessively spends money that the department doesn't have and lets the demons become lax when he does inspections. Not to mention, we need to give the judgments for the incoming souls, so Enma-daiou must remain at his desk." When I thought about it more, I realized that he was right. Enma-daiou was glued to his desk because the duties there could only be done by him. That and I realized over the years that he truly was almost too kind-hearted for Hell. He was fair with his judgments, except when his grandson came. He didn't think logically like Hozuki-san and tries too much trying to make things peaceful rather than orderly. Still, I took this as a necessary scolding and went on to drink my tea.

"Minamoto-chan, may I ask a few questions?"

"Of course. Ask whatever you would like, O-koh-san." That was the cue for us to start talking about me loud enough that others could hear, but not obnoxiously.

"I've heard about your coming here, but where do you stay?"

"In the main Hell's department, about 5 rooms away from Hozuki-san."

"My, that's a little odd." At the time, I was wondering if she was telling the truth when she said it was odd, but I just followed along to see how she would continue the conversation. I knew was a bit odd that I was given a place in the department, but I just presumed that it was to help Hozuki-san at first. O-koh-san's explanation changed that.

"You see, most people talk to Hozuki-sama as a superior, which is the way we should, but you call him, 'Hozuki-SAN' rather than sama. Usually, he would not allow that, but he did with you." When I thought about it at that time, I did realize that I was one of the few if not the only one who referred to him as that. I kind of forgot after being a director for so long, but clearly, I broke protocol with that, but he accepted it as so. Somehow, I did feel more special.

"Another bias is that most new coming employees with no residence are given a room in the dorms outside of the department with a roommate and have to go to a communal bathroom, shower and kitchen. That's another reason why you've been a subject of interest, I presume." I didn't know that at the time, what I got was a privilege that others usually never got. I was indeed surprised, but instead of reacting so openly, I simply looked at Hozuki-san, who in turn looked at me. We didn't break eye contact for a bit, but I looked away, kind of feeling embarrassed. Who wouldn't be after such a stare for a minute?

"You didn't know about either?" O-koh-san's question brought me back to reality, causing me to fluster a bit. I looked down at my bowl and put it down so that I could reach for my tea cup. I took quite a long sip before replying to O-koh-san.

"No, I just presumed it was standard. I wasn't really thinking about it at the time." I truly wasn't. Besides, it wasn't really the right moment to talk to Hozuki-san about that sort of stuff. After I said that, she brought her face close to my ear, and whispered this.

"This issue has become a little more complicated than we thought. The kimono that I gave you was handpicked by Hozuki-sama and this was one of the more expensive kimonos in the shop. The owner there asked Hozuki-sama why he bought it and he replied, 'An interesting woman came in with nothing but rags. Somehow, this fabric seems to suit her best.' " After hearing that, I blushed a bit. I mean, it was flattering that Hozuki-san would go out of his way to get me a nice place to live, but the kimono seemed too much, especially for his standards. Being a practical and frugal person, I found it hard to believe he would do this. Then I realized something. _How did he know my size? It's not like I told him..._

"Um… Hozuki-san? May I ask something?"

"Please."

"How did you get my measurements? Kimono shops typically can't make the kimono without the person being physically there."

"I roughly estimated based on what I first saw of you. You were about O-koh-san's size overall, excluding her chest, so I had a reference to go from." _How did you know O-koh-san's measurements then? Actually, don't tell me. I don't want to know. _

"I see." I was slightly relieved that he wasn't observing my body in that sort of way like other men did. It would have made my life more awkward if he did. Once I looked at him, he put down the cup of sake that he was sipping on.

"I thought it would match with your personality." I don't think that he was drunk at this time because he was saying things very clearly, but I was almost tempted to believe that after what I heard. That and I doubt that Hozuki-san would get drunk so quickly. He had only one cup.

"Unlike O-koh-san, you are more prideful and can instill fear into others, but have stability and elegance others lacked. It suited you: the bright red color of blood, the stability of the tree and the elegance of the sakura flower. That and it would bring shame to Enma-daiou and the others if a staff member could not even have a proper outfit." I have to admit, that still makes me blush when I remember it. Hozuki-san wasn't lying at that time apparently either. I didn't blush at that time, but I did fluster.

"I-I see. Well then, I am finished. I shall head back then." To be honest, I was still a bit hungry, but my meal was finished and staying anymore would make this meeting seem suspicious. I wasn't a person to waste time chatting the day away after a meal.

"I shall escort you back, Minamoto-san." I remembered that this was part of the plan. Although it wouldn't seem weird that we would be walking in the same direction since we both happened to live roughly in the same block, the perpetrator might interpret the scene differently.

"Hozuki-sama!" A demon minion was running up to us as we were about to leave. After he was given a few moments to catch his breath, he looked up to us.

"Another incident! This time, Enma-daiou's wooden slab was taken!" This was serious. Without Enma's judgment tablet, we couldn't give judgment to any incoming soul because the slap indicated that the judgment was finished. Even if we tried using a fan or any other item, the judgment would not be valid in court.

"What is the meaning of this? What were the security guards doing? Have you contacted the Tengu-Police?"

"Yes, sir. There's a message card for you here, Hozuki-sama. Also, there is one for you, Minamoto-sama." I was kind of surprised. I didn't think that the culprit would be reacting so quickly.

Hozuki-san's card was similar to the previous ones but mine, mine was clearly a threat message. This person was falling for the trap, but the message wasn't exactly something worth reading.

_You who dares to talk  
To he who is above you,  
Your damned soul shall burn. _

I was both relieved and surprised that this would happen so quickly. It made it easier because the culprit was clearly watching us in the restaurant. What I didn't understand at the time was that the timing was too close. Supposedly, the incident happened in the department, which was about 1 hours away. There was no way that the culprit could have reacted so quickly nor gone there and back within such a short amount of time.

_Maybe… we have a mole in the department. It would explain how the culprit knew about me. The women who went missing would trust a member in the department, so it wouldn't be too hard to lure the women into a trap. Lastly, the person would have easy access to every document and item that was stolen. It made sense the most sense. I best talk this out with Hozuki-san._

I covered my mouth when I was thinking and then, without me noticing, Hozuki-san put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't notice at the time that I was shivering. Apparently, that was my habit when I was thinking. It got everyone around me worried, including Hozuki-san.

"Minamoto, calm down. We will capture this person and thoroughly punish the culprit." I simply blinked and then started to laugh like mad. Most people thought I was a mad woman for doing that. Once I got myself under control, I explained to them that I was thinking about what to do instead of being not in shock. Hozuki-san's, no, Hozuki's expression was priceless. He looked away and simply started walking back to the department. After 50 meters, he stopped and called out to me.

"Minamoto, you are coming back to the department, are you not?" I nodded and quickly caught up to him. Instead of acting like a love struck girl, which some of the minions were like, I held my head up and started matching Hozuki's pace. We didn't look at each other, but based on what I heard from Enma-daiou and O-koh-san, we already were different from just co-workers from the looks of the image. I, the fierce assistant, walking side by side the well known Chief of Staff. Must have been quite the image.

"Hozuki, I think we need to talk."

"What is it, Minamoto?"

"I've thought about what's been happening. If I could have word with you in private. Away from prying eyes." Hozuki took it as a hint that I discovered something. We quickly hid in an alleyway. I didn't think that Hozuki would wrap his arms around me, but I quickly realized that it was probably the only way to quietly exchange information, while keeping up the ruse. That and it would add to the rumors a bit. I wrapped my arms around him, turning my face inwards so my mouth would be covered and started talking.

"I think we have a mole in the department. It's the only way all of those items could have disappeared without a trace and why all the women vanished. The person doing this may be our culprit or it may be just a hired hand, but there is definitely more than one person doing this. The information spread too fast, even for rumors." Hozuki took this in carefully and then started holding me closer, adjusting his position. His face got really close to my ear. I knew it was just to cover his mouth, but the feel of his breath on my ear was a lot to take in.

"Understood, we'll keep the Tengu-police on the look-out. For the time being, stay close to me. If the culprit tries to attack, we will have a better chance of capturing this person together." He held his grip a little tighter and I almost fell for the act. Emphasis on almost. We let go of each other and we stepped back out into the streets, heading to the department. When we got back to my room, I bid Hozuki goodbye, only to call him back within 10 seconds.

Reason why? My room was ransacked. Although there wasn't much in the room, the damage was done. There were holes all over the place as well as curses to me. The futon was stabbed and losing stuffing while my rags were covered in mores holes. The sink and shower were covered with scratches and dents. It was lucky that I didn't have much because the only thing that really needed replacing was my futon and the rest of the appliances were still useable. The holes, I figured I could just fill in later or the department would cover it. Either way, the room was unusable for the time being.

"This is terrible. What will you do, Minamoto?" I don't know if he just got used to it or was using the lack of honorifics to try to target me in his own way, but since he talked to me in that manner, I returned it with the same courtesy.

"I don't know. I think I might have to stay with O-koh-san. I doubt there are any other places that I can rstay in while being safe." This confirmed my hypothesis: there were two culprits. The time between the events was too coincidental and I doubted that this had nothing to do with the threats. I felt tired all of the sudden. Perhaps my constant thinking about what was going on drained me a bit, but I couldn't just sit there moping.

"Then just stay in my room. If you are getting targeted, the culprit will try again. You didn't want to involve O-koh-san, correct?" Yeah, that was kind of a shocker. It was a logical thing to do, especially if we wanted to 'promote' our relationship, but trusting a man, well, male demon I've only met a week ago to this much of a degree was a little much. That and where would I sleep even if I went to his room concerned me.

"Hozuki, you do realize that I am unmarried and a woman? Especially with your personality, you wouldn't let any woman into your room just cause of something like this. Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

"Our options are limited at this point. A room at an inn is too expensive for something like this and there is no time for arguments at this point." I knew that there wasn't much of a choice and if I got attacked, there would be no telling what the consequences would be if it was anyone else but Hozuki.

"Or would you prefer to be tied up into the hallway as bait for the culprits? I would think it'd be faster." I opted out of that option and reluctantly, I agreed to stay in Hozuki's room. I changed into my sleeping garments and walked towards his room, thinking about how I might stir up a few more rumors than I wanted to acknowledge... I knocked on the door, waiting for him to open the door. What happened afterwards, I can't really forget even if I wanted to.

* * *

How's the story going for you guys? Too much drama? I'm sorry! I might need to change the tags at this rate... ^_^;


	7. And You'll Do What?

So, yeah, I'm on kind of a roll here with this fanfic. For those wondering about my Fairy Tail fanfic, I'm getting a chapter of that done as well. That'll be up probably tomorrow. Also... no, I'm not steering this fanfic to have ero in it. Maybe something comedic like Hakutaku-san getting stripped by the Cow-head, but nothing like that between Hozuki and Kanna.

These characters minus Minamoto are Natsumi Eguchi's creations. Now enjoy!

* * *

"Ah, Minamoto. Come this way. I apologize for the mess." When I first saw his room, I was thinking that we actually stepped into his medicinal experimentation room, but no. It was in fact his room, confirmed by the bed and various personal objects that he never had on his official desk. Littered all over the place were scrolls with recipes with various purposes: curses, torture, you name it. It probably was there. The room itself was dark without any windows nor light source that I could clearly see and I couldn't help but notice that amongst all of the items, there were collectables. At the time, I didn't realize that they were rare limited edition items that were only found in raffles in Japan, so I presumed he just got them as gifts. After stepping in further, I carefully walked around the endless scrolls and blood from the murdered souls for his soup. Yeah, not a pleasant thought...

"No, if anything, I'm grateful you were actually willing to let me in." While I was inspecting his room, Hozuki took out an extra futon that apparently he kept just in case that there was the need. I wasn't exactly sure what I should do other than sleep, so I reached out to the futon only to have him shift it away from me.

"Minamoto, take my bed. It is better for your back." I wasn't expecting him to be so courteous as to go that far. I was about to protest, but in reality, I had little to no energy to fight against him. I touched the blankets of his bed and realized that the linens were clean. I turned towards him, thinking what he was thinking. It was more practical if he just gave me the extra futon. Less to wash and it was still generous enough. Still, Hozuki had no intention of changing his mind.

"You think I would be so rude as to let a woman sleep on the floor?" By now, his disappointed glare had the least effect on me because I had nothing to combat it with and I was expecting a comment like that. I still believe 100 percent that he would have because it technically wasn't rude. If anything, it was both kind and borderline scandalous. A Chief of Staff alone with his secretary in his room? Well, the rumor spreading was the idea, so it worked in our benefit. However, I was wondering what the culprit would do to Hozuki if this spread. Our perpetrator was not exactly the most extreme of people, judging by the nature of the attacks and considering that Hozuki was the idol, I doubted that Hozuki would be harmed. If anything, I knew I would suffer if anyone. Not that I minded. I preferred a minimal damage range than minimal wounds. Easier to deal with, I guess.

"Unable to sleep, Minamoto?" I didn't realize that he actually noticed that I wasn't asleep. My body was turned away from him and as far as I knew, I didn't make much noise nor movement.

"I have a condition that won't let me sleep unless everyone around me is either gone or also asleep. I'm not so rude as to stare at a woman as she tries to sleep." I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but knowing Hozuki now, I can tell you that he was. So, yeah. He was being honest.

"Is there something on your mind?" I couldn't really hide from him nor did I have the energy to fight him, so I just gave him the cold truth. I was tired, but I managed to convey my concerns about the case a little bit. The other part, I wasn't really going to let him know just cause it's private. I wasn't like those women who would simply rely on their man when they felt weak. Call me stubborn, I'll take it as a compliment. That and Hozuki wasn't my lover, brother or anything like that. He was my superior. Relying on him this much was already pushing the boundaries.

"Hmm… If that's your main concern, keep this on you at all times." What Hozuki passed to me was a tanto, one with engravings of a phoenix. The blade has been nicely polished and the hilt melded into my hands as if it belonged there. It was simplistic, but suiting for my nature. Straightforward, yet somewhat sad. If I were to describe the feeling, it like dying quietly, with no one to know. It was glad to do so, but it was still lonely. Given my personality, it was perfect. I could only stare at Hozuki with somewhat concerned eyes. Sorry, I'm just frugal, so it bugged me quite a bit.

"Is this really okay? This doesn't seem to be one of those cheap items that you can get for multiple people."

"If you use one of those, it would break before you even used it. Take this one. It is soaked in the blood of women who have repented in the Lake of Blood. It fights against women of that ilk. If you tied up a woman in a turtle knot and stab her with it, she will become your slave. Very useful back in the olden days." _I think I could manage without that piece of information. So that's why it shines so sadly._ Well, I wasn't complaining. I usually just used my fists, but any help would be profoundly useful in my opinion. Besides, I needed to keep up my 'elegance' in the work place. Fists are fine for men, which is somewhat sad, but women are a no-no.

"Need anything else? A hug perhaps?" … I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but the face he showed made me feel like he absolutely was disgusted by me. I just shook my head with bulging eyes and tried to sleep. This time, I actually fell asleep out of complete fear. Yeah, fear. The black aura that I felt coming from Hozuki was more than enough incentive to not stay awake. However, the dream I had was an interesting spectacle. I say interesting because I do not know how I show react to it.

We were in a moderate house with a small wooden kitchen, a tea room, you name it. I say moderate because I lived in something bigger when I was alive, but this was pretty good from the average person's perspective. I was in the doorway, coming back from some errand I think. I looked over to the kitchen, apparently saying something to the woman there with a baby on her back. I don't really remember all of the details of the dream, but what I saw next terrified me. She turned around and it was Hozuki cooking dinner. Yes, Hozuki was a woman with long hair, minus the horn. I admit, he was good looking as a guy, but as a woman, he was terrifying.

"Welcome back. Wait for a bit." While Hozuki said that, a chicken squirms underneath a butcher knife. Yeah, it was still alive at that moment.

"I'll be done with dinner shortly. Could you take care of the baby?" I took the baby off Hozuki's back while the chicken got slaughtered. After putting the baby on my shoulder, I kissed his… um… her neck. I don't know why, but I was just observing my own movements at this time. It was… yeah. I don't know how I imagined that, but I saw female Hozuki blush. I believed myself guilty of perversion on so many levels at this point. I don't think many would blame me... To think I dreamt that with my superior was shocking. That and Enma-daiou was the baby. Yes, a baby with Enma-daiou's face. He started touching my face, smiled at me and said the most terrifying thing I've heard.

"Dadda." At that time, I looked over to the mirror that female Hozuki had, and looked at my face. I became a man. I woke screaming.

"Minamoto, what is the matter?" Hozuki ran into the room, half naked. Yes, it was… um… quite the sight. It's still awkward for me even now to mention it, but um… yeah, it wasn't a bad sight. Hozuki has nicely toned muscles, but they weren't bulky. They looked kind of… natural, I guess? Apparently, he just got out of the shower at the time. Still, I was only 21 and I never had to deal with seeing men dressed like that unless they were relatives. So, I panicked.

"Cover yourself, Hozuki!" He simply stood there, kind of clueless and tilted his head. I tossed his clothes right at him and looked away. It was still early; 6:24 if I remember correctly. He then realized that he was nearly naked in front of a woman who was not either his wife, lover, or relative. He quickly went back into the bathroom and changed. I thought I was having a heart attack at the time, which was not actually that far from the truth. My heart was getting attacked, just not in the normal way. Once he came out again fully dressed, he tilted his head down towards me.

"I apologize for my informal attire. Please, accept my humble apologies."

"T-that's fine, Hozuki. It's my fault for screaming." I quickly looked towards him and urged him to lift his head. Having a superior bow to you was a great honor as well as an embarrassing one. That and I thought that if I stayed any longer, I would have to deal with more than just a rumor. Once I looked outside of Hozuki's door, I checked to make sure that no one was watching as I left to go to my room. Even though it would have been a good idea to let someone see us, I still had reservations about letting people see this and the rumor about Hozuki and me have some... intimate moments together would be hard to refute.

Once back in my room, which was still a disaster, I changed quickly and walked slowly back to Hozuki's room. I knocked on the door so that we could both walk to the cafeteria. I knew that if I went by myself, Hozuki would scold me and that was something I wanted to avoid. He and I walked together to the cafeteria, but this time, not in there was literally a mountain of paperwork waiting for us at the desk, I decided to start writing down notes of what needed to be done. Frankly, if I didn't do that, even I could never keep up. Working a business, no matter how large or small, requires some note-taking skills.

"Minamoto-san." _Good, we're back to the work tone. Better finish this properly._

"Enma-daiou needs someone to assist him with the paperwork while I go out in inspections. Ensure that you keep him on time and assist him in any of his health and image." _ If you mean scold him and torture him to the point of where he's calling out for the higher power, I can do that, more or less. Hopefully, I can keep the violence down to a minimum._

"Hozuki-san, could you do me the favor of dropping by Shangri-La? There's some ingredients I need from Hakutaku-san. Please keep the fighting down to a minimum; dealing with the costs of repairing is a pain in my side. Here's the list." On the slip of paper, I actually wrote instructions of what rumors for Hakutaku-san to put down. I didn't put what happened last night, but the 'hug' Hozuki-san and I had last night should be enough to incite something. That and Enma-daiou and O-kou-san have already said something similar. This is just to spread it; the female staff will do the rest of the work. Once I walked into the cafeteria, everyone stopped talking and stared at Hozuki-san and me as we got our meals. Even the chefs were oddly quiet.

"Minamoto-chan, I heard about what happened. Are you all right?" I didn't recall tell anyone about my room, so I presumed that was not the issue she was talking about. I simply put my food down next to her and looked back at O-koh-san.

"Exactly what do you mean, O-koh-san?" She whispered the next words in my ear.

"Someone saw you leaving Hozuki-sama's room earlier this morning."

"Ah, that was because someone destroyed my room and Hozuki-san let me stay with him. I still think that it was not the most comfortable of ideas, but considering the circumstances, I doubt there was much choice." _So that's why silent treatment. They probably see me as some sort of prostitute or something._ I picked up my chopsticks and started eating, I knew fully well that the women were glaring at me, especially because I said previously that I had no interest in being more than an assistant to Hozuki-san. What happened later confirmed that.

"Hey, what is going on between you and Hozuki-sama, slut?"

_Ah… I knew this would happen. Sometimes, I'm really glad Sumire found Kei. Kei was not particularly bad looking, but because he was never really outgoing, we never had these female issues on her side. Mine, on the other hand. Yeah, a lot of guys wanted me, a lot of girls hated me. Well, if anything, I give them guts for trying to attack me directly. _The group of women who were after me were the typical women who seek out handsome guys. They had Daji-san's interest in seducing men, but lacked her beauty, so they grew bitter against a lot of women. Had I thought they had the strength, they might have been the culprits, but it wouldn't make sense for them to steal items from the workplace unless to blame someone else for the crime and nothing like that has supposedly turned up.

"Answer me!" One of the women had the guts to grab me by the color and hold me in a tight grip. Well, the women here had to be strong at heart since their version of being ruthless wasn't the same as the men. Still, I wasn't about to take this hit cold.

"And what? So you just dish out your complaints?" I was still very proud at the time. That and I had something to protect me. No, not Hozuki-san's tanto. I'd only use that as a last resort and it wouldn't be enough for a threat. I took the liberty of asking the Tengu police to allow me to have a wakizashi for defense last night before we arrived back at the department from dinner. I could have chosen a metal club like Hozuki-san, but I was not one to elongate pain. I would only make my message clear. I took out the blade and lifted it to her neck, allowing for it to shine against the light.

"Hozuki-san at the time required my assistance with some detail work. It was purely by accident that I slept there. I woke up on the opposite side of the room, away from Hozuki-san." Of course, they didn't really believe me. After all, would women with their type of disposition actually believe logic? Nope. Their agitated faces revealed just how twisted their thought processes were.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to him, bitch?" ... Considering the fact that I was the assistant to Hozuki-san, who was well known as "Enma-daiou's dog from Avici Hell", I guess being a female dog made sense. It's not that much of an insult considering my position.

"And even if that was the case, you have no right to judge us. Hozuki-san is free to act as he pleases outside of work as long as it still abides by the rules of Hell. You, however, have already broken one. Hozuki-san is not forgiving to people who torture others OUTSIDE of work. Merciless discipline during work is expected, but this is not a sweat shop nor is it lawless. You have no right to judge me." The women we kind of speechless. That and I think the fact I was fighting back was a new experience to them. They were probably used to women just giving into them because it was either not worth the effort fighting or they couldn't fight back. Either way, I wasn't like those people.

"L-l-like you have a right to say that!" Instead of backing off, the ringleader decided to punch me. Too bad I already figured that she would do something like. Dodging her was child's play. Each girl took at least one blow from the hilt of my sword. Not letting any of them escape, I pinned all of them down, tying them up with rope I kept on me at all times. Hey, if the culprit needed restraining, I had to have something on hand. That and I have no patience to deal with ladies who don't even know the meaning of the word "self-discipline."

"What is the meaning of this?" Hozuki-san came out from the cafeteria to hear the noise. He was somewhat annoyed when he saw the women attempt to corner me, but was again amused that I took it as a challenge.

"Nothing. Just some women needing discipline. It is quite all right now, Hozuki-san." Since the rest of the people saw the fight, many steered clear of my path. Yeah, I believe I got my nickname at that time. 'Minamoto the Merciless' is still in effect today and suits my needs. Being strict was my main concern. It helped keep the job easy on my side and Hozuki-san was able to rest a little more. That and being called 'slut' or 'bitch' was hardly something I wished to continue. Hozuki-san looked down at my bindings and tsked at me.

"Minamoto-san, your rope bindings are not strong enough. If you need to restrain them, you need to do it like this." He pulled the ropes even tighter and put them all in hogtie bondage form. Although I am sure Hozuki-san wouldn't do this to co-workers unless they did something terribly wrong, I still felt that one day, I might suffer the same fate.

"Then, Minamoto-san. If you would follow me." Ah, right. The amount of work we had to was kind of ridiculous. I knew that Hell would have been swamped thanks to the sheer amount of people dying, but I didn't expect this.

* * *

So that's all for now guys and girls. Tell me what you think. Sorry for you guys who were hoping for something steamy or fluffy.


	8. So It's 'Official' Now?

I actually don't have much to say this time. All I can say though is I'm grateful for you guys for actually following this story. I wasn't expecting much really. So enjoy!

Kanna is the only character that's mine; all the others are Natsumi Eguchi's property!

* * *

The moment I entered in to the Hall of Judgment, I was flabbergasted. The sheer amount of minions trying to tell Enma-daiou what was needed was unimaginable. I pretty much understood why Hozuki-san was so critical of Enma-daiou; he's completely useless when it comes to administering roles to subordinates.

"Enma-daiou, we have shortages of staff in Mortal Hell!"

"Shangri-La is currently under expansion and needs more help!"

"The souls in the Animal Cruelty hell are starting to fight back against the animals, resulting in massive casualties!"

"Walls around the Maximum Suffering hell need replacing!"

"Scheduling for Satan's visit needs to be revised, Enma-daiou!"

… yeah. We were kind of swamped to say the least. I decided not to enter in immediately but instead brew some tea. Enma-daiou saw me and tried to get me over, but I just looked back down at the tea and started pouring it into a large cup. The reason I did this was to have time where the minions could state the issues first without noticing me so that I had time to think about what to do. Enma-daiou, being the scatterbrain that he was, clearly didn't understand. You can imagine the amount of distress Enma-daiou was showing. The puppy eyes were kind of hard to ignore, but I managed for a bit. I slowly walked over there and put the cup of tea on the desk. Enma-daiou looked relieved. I sighed and then took a large breath.

"Everyone! Calm down." I knew fully well that a panicked staff is not going to get anything done and that a stern hand was required.

"First, in regard to shortage of staff, please state the situation for each Hell first clearly and then tell me how many people are required for help. If there are any departments with staff that are not working, tell them to send those people here for temporary reassignment. No staff member is to ever cruise through the job!" I slammed by hand on the desk, which left a slight imprint on it. And yes, my hand was slightly hurt afterwards. Everyone nodded their head furiously as if I would kill them if they didn't. One thing I hated the most were slackers and in any organization, there was no need for such people.

"Secondly, contact the Tengu police and ask for any assistance they can provide for the Animal Cruelty hell in quelling the rebellion. Any other complaints, please report them to me first and in writing! Move it, people!" I think someone told me that the first impression they had of me from that time was that I was a female Hozuki-san. I took that as my greatest compliment yet. Enma-daiou was grateful by a lot of means. He took a sip of his tea and started slouching a bit.

"Ah.. thank you Minamoto-chan. It was getting a little out of hand." That was true. However, watching Enma-daiou made me realize even more so how that issue got to that situation: his lack of organization and self-discipline. But not for long.

"Enma-daiou, keep your back straight. If you slouch, it is bad for your posture. Do not make me use physical methods to clarify any misunderstanding." The one thing that differed me from Hozuki-san. I gave warnings first, then punishment.

"Minamoto-chan, you're so strict like Hozuki-kun. Please cut me some slack already. Having one assistant like Hozuki-kun is too much for me." Well, clearly, it wasn't.

"Enma-daiou, I've been instructed to make sure everything is in line, even with brutal force. Fact is that Hozuki-san requested I keep your health up as well as assist you with the paperwork. I'm not going to hit you every single time you mess up, but I will find other methods of keeping things on schedule with your health in good shape. You may be one of the Kings of Hell, but until the situation is resolved, I will use any method to keep us on time." That's right, we couldn't afford to waste time. Suffice it to say, we were inefficient. I realized that Hozuki-san didn't have much of an organization system, which surprised me. The basic structure was there, but it was so unorganized that he might as well just have put all the requests on one pile. I decided to change that.

I quickly analyzed all of the requests and saw each and every one of the free staff that could be scavenged. Surprisingly, there were quite a few. And when I mean quite a few, I mean over 50. Exactly what was Hozuki-san doing during his inspections? Watching the moon?!

"Neh, lady. What are we doing here anyways? Can we go back our job?" … _LAZY BRATS_. I kind got ticked off. One thing a business leader will tell you: slackers are worse sinners than even murders; murders at least see things through.

"LISTEN. All of you have been temporarily reassigned. According to all of your superiors, your performance in the office were hardly helpful and were not implementing punishments accordingly. Suffice it to say, YOU GUYS ARE HEADING BACK OUT ONTO THE FRONT LINES." Yup, their faces were priceless. I simply smiled and had my thumb pointing down at them. I split up the groups such that most of them would help out with the shortage of hell in the Animal Cruelty hell and a few of the females to the Mortal Hell. I let O-koh-san straighten them out. Hard to imagine, but O-koh-san is rather strict with her staff when it comes to laziness. Mistakes, she can forgive, but slackers, she's a true demon. It actually scares me how she is. I do believe that some of the females were pushed in the Lake of Blood for a while under her instruction. Yes, that's why O-koh-san is still one of the higher governmental clerks and not a lackey.

By the time Hozuki-san returned to the office, Enma-daiou was glad to see him. Yeah, glad. Apparently, if Hozuki-san was the mother, I was the father. My glares were enough to scare Enma-daiou. Although we couldn't let any of incoming souls, we were lucky. Most of them were provided offers upon their death, so they didn't need judgment. They just needed to get their tongue pulled out as punishment and then they were sent to Heaven or reincarnated. So that issue was at least put to hold. However, in regards to the paperwork that we set up was so much that Enma-daiou was getting Carpal Tunnels syndrome. I wrote up a few proposals about a filing system that was still simplistic, but it would make documentation a little easier. Enma-daiou started crying and reaching out to Hozuki-san.

"Hozuki-kun, good timing! Save me from Minamoto-chan?"

"I see you're doing a decent job, Minamoto-san, but you have to make sure he can't live without you so that he won't do this." My greatest apologies, but I still don't want to be as cruel as Hozuki-san.

While reviewing the documents, Hozuki-san skimmed over mine a little and then looked somewhat agape.

"…Minamoto-san, did you write this document?"

"Yes. I figured that we needed at least a different system to work things out. Everyone came to Enma-daiou because they didn't know who to report the issue to. I managed to set up a temporary staff to help with the situation, but I think we need to consider hiring more to help out. At this rate, we will be swamped. Perhaps an internship for younger students who can just sort through documents? Hmm? Hozuki-san?"

At this time, Hozuki-san didn't say anything. He just read through the document so seriously that I was wondering whether or not he actually heard me. At first, I thought he might have actually gone into shock or was preparing to say something. While waiting, I decided to brew some tea, since I presumed that Hozuki-san was going to take some time to actually read through my entire proposal. I set up a chair for Hozuki-san, which he did sit in unconsciously, and laid two other alternate documents for him to skim over. I left to get make some tea and by the time I came back, he was already on the second document. After another 10 minutes, he finished reading all of my proposals.

"Minamoto-san, when did you come up with these systems? Especially the first one with the internships with younger people."

"As a business leader, I had to compete with a lot of rivaling stores, so I needed something to keep all of the stores afloat. There were plenty of capable people looking for jobs, but didn't have the connections to do anything. Fact was, most of the refugees coming in were decent people. However, fires were common and thievery occurred daily. Everyone was slipping by, so I thought it would be a good way to not only help my business, but also gain trust. Image is important to a business." Let's face it, life was cheap back that time. You could easily die from the simplest of diseases and one mistake could be your downfall. I've just been so sick of seeing people die for reasons that could have been prevented with a little help. I don't help those who don't want help; I just help those who have the will to get back up. There's nothing wrong with trying to help those who will help you in the future, right?

"Minamoto-san. How soon could you implement this proposal?"

"Given a few days, I could implement it. The basic structure is already set. I'm just setting a few new rules for people to follow. Could you potentially send this proposal to the other Chiefs of Staff to see if they approve? If we do such a thing, we should notify the rest of the staff."

"Understood."

"Hozuki-kun, I'm grateful that you brought Minamoto-chan in, but could you ask her to be a little more easy on me?"… Enma-daiou, don't ask the impossible. No offense, but at that time, Enma-daiou was harder to deal with just because he was starting to become more lax with Hozuki-san gone. If I wasn't strict, I doubt we would have gotten all of that work done… That and imagining the consequences from Hozuki-san would be even worse.

"Now, now. Take your duties seriously, Minamoto-san. You can't have any compassion. If you're going to scold him, do it like this!" I really did pity Enma-daiou at this time. Hozuki-san hit Enma-daiou in the face with his club, rubbing the spikes in his cheek and hitting him with it at least 20 times. It's a miracle that Enma-daiou hasn't lost his will after all these millennia. I didn't exactly find Hozuki-san's method wrong, but the demonstration was a bit excess given the circumstances.

"In any case, Hozuki-san. We should take a break. Even Enma-daiou need a lunch break. It's not healthy for him to skip out on meals, even though I am fairly sure that he could afford to do so." Yeah, even back then, Enma-daiou really needed to slim down, not just cause of looks, but because of health issues. Even the king of Hell has to keep up his health. I don't really understand up til this point why, but it's just what it is. Suffice it to say, we spent another lunch break together, just discussing the new system. How quietly that discussion was is a completely different story.

"Hozuki-san, you can't just isolate the documents based on priority alone! You have to have some sort of alphabetical order to sort the documents. Levels of importance is up to individual preferences, so it will be confusing for the minions!" Yeah, we argued like mad over the new system. It wasn't like we were unreasonable. It was just that we needed explanations.

"But if we cannot isolate the documents also by categories and priorities, the more important complaints will not be addressed!"

"If we get a contract-based staff to continuously regulate that, then we can keep logs of which complaints need prioritizing!"

"That fails in the case of the sensitive documents!"

"Those will be handled directly between people such as you or me, Hozuki-san. Those regarding deals between the major staffs, other hells and the such will be given special priorities to avoid such leaks."

"Now, now, you two. It's only lunch. We can get along right now. Now, smile!" … clearly, Enma-daiou never learned his lesson about coming between me and Hozuki-san when it came to arguing. That time, he didn't get scars, but it was clear that he wasn't completely okay after we both made Enma-daiou fall onto the floor. When it came to synchronized attacks, Hozuki-san and Hakutaku-san excelled, but Hozuki-san and I could do a decent job as well.

"My, you two get along well with each other." O-koh-san, I felt, had more guts than most minions do. Trying to calm us down is usually difficult, but Hozuki-san and I have policies about women: unless they've done something wrong, no hitting. Of course, once they slip up, all bets are off, but until that point, we both sucked it in our guts to deal with it.

"O-koh-san, I fail to see what you mean." I did, but I didn't bother bringing that up since it would lead to another fight.

"It's just that typically, men avoid discussing these sort of details with other people unless it seems worthwhile. Besides, men don't realize this, but often the more they argue with someone, the more those two get along." I realized that concept, but the idea that we were lovers kind of didn't match either. Hozuki-san and I understood each other because we have similar beliefs and methods.

We fought often, but that is because we are a.) stubborn, b.) logical, c.) merciless, and d.) charismatic. The reason why I say the last one is because neither of us would have gotten as far as we did if we didn't have it. Let's face it; if we didn't have charisma, everyone would have hated us. That and I truly believe that if you want to be lovers, you have to have some differences so that you can learn to compromise. A couple that gets along perfectly... I couldn't imagine that. Not even Kei and Sumire were a perfect couple; they had a few problems, but after solving each one, they got closer. I think that learning how to compromise is more important as a couple than being similar and agreeing at everything.

Hozuki-san's expression to this was kind of… weird. It wasn't scary, which would have been the usual. No, I would have welcomed that dark face at that time. No, he was just… staring at his food. It was a little discerning. However, at that time, I felt a cold chill behind my back, like a stare. As much as I wouldn't mind eating in quiet, if it was the culprit, I couldn't leave it alone.

"Hozuki, we need to talk." The witnesses to this day believe that I fell for Hozuki here. Whether or not I did, I leave for you guys to judge. My intentions were to get out of sight and see who would panic about us leaving. I picked up both of our plates and gave them to the counter for washing. I dragged Hozuki out of the room so fast and got out of sight that most reacted. I guess seeing Hozuki-san getting dragged was kind of an unusual sight, at least in his own department.

"Minamoto, what is the issue?"

"I felt a cold stare from behind. Normally, I would have gone after it, but it was in a crowd. I couldn't pinpoint the exact person. I was hoping to see who would panic, but there's too many to tell." I got closer to Hozuki-san, so I could peak over his shoulder while he looked behind mine.

"I see." _Wait a… oh, so that's why._ Around the corner, I happened to spy a two-tailed cat aka a gossip magazine reporter. I was not exactly a fan of those types because I got a lot of people asking me questions about my life even though I had nothing of interest for them. Persistent, the lot of them.

"… my apologies, Hozuki. Looks like it wasn't our culprit. It was just… paparazzi." Neither of us were happy. I grabbed the head of the cat, glaring at it as if I was the true demon. Well, Hozuki did to, but somehow, I think we were about equal ground when it came to the level of scariness. Seriously, put us in a scare contest, I think one of us would win.

"Ah, NYA! What are you doing?"

"You were trespassing in a government building. Even if you weren't capturing sensitive information, that is still illegal."

"You have no proof, nya!"

"It seems you do not have a pass to enter through this area" We through his bag and found quite a few notes about the relationship details in the department. I took the pleasure of ripping all of those into pieces.

"Come nyon! A cat's gotta feed himself, Enma-daiou's dogs!" Oh, he made a big mistake there.

"Enma-daiou's dogs, eh? Well, then since you are a cat, I am sure that you will recover from this." I grabbed his forehead, dragged him to a nearby window and punted him out of the building. I remember hearing applause from Hozuki-san from behind, saying that people should take after my example. I'm not so sure how that makes sense, but I was flattered to a degree.

"Neh, neh, Hozuki-sama." One of the minions had the guts to ask the worst question ever.

"Are you and Minamoto-san going out?" … the response actually killed me at heart.

"…if that were the case, she would have to eat my brain miso soup with a smile to be my lover."… PFT, yeah. I started laughing at that point. I didn't think that Hozuki would make such a weird condition, but it was hilariously disgusting. All of the women backed off in pure shock and terror. The thought of eating such a dish was not to their liking. Once I got control of myself, I looked at Hozuki-san with a large smile.

"I-if I..pft… did such a task, w-would I actually get that confession?" I didn't think he would reply like this.

"Yes. You seem to be a suitable lover. That and your attention towards animals is admirable. Would you consider this idea?" … all the laughter I just had stopped in a second. I still don't know to this day whether or not he was serious, but that set a chain reaction in the departments. The amount of 'what?' and other comments filled the department so much that, from what I hear, even the souls in Avici Hell noticed.

He actually brought out a soup out from a bamboo container. I don't know where he was keeping it, but he put it up to my face. I was kind of stuttering and no offense, that is something that you don't want to drink. Not because it's bad tasting; ironically, it just tastes like miso soup with some weird tofu in it. Yeah, feels like tofu. When I finished the soup, I flipped over the container to show that I actually finished it.

"… you do realize that this is not going to be some lovey-dovey relationship, right?" Come on, we're not the romantic type in the first place. Trying to act like we were would have been as awkward as demonly possible. That and I believed at the time that it was purely for the capture of the culprits and that Hozuki-san had just lost his patience. I mean, to most people, Hozuki-san was a calculating person when it came to work, so having lost a lot of his work due to the hands of some lunatic was enough to get him annoyed if not absolutely seething.

"I wouldn't have chosen you otherwise. I'll be in your care, Kanna." … that was embarrassing. No one took photographs of the scene, so I don't have physical proof, but I have enough eyewitnesses to last an eternity.

"Likewise, Katashi." Yeah, I became his official 'lover'.

* * *

Again, thank you guys for all the favorites, follows and reviews. You guys are awesome! See ya later!


	9. Time to Drown in Sake

So, I'm heading to a lake with my family during 4th of July, so here's an extra chapter ahead of time! Kudos!

*update* False alarm guys! Sorry about that. Well, you get a new chapter, so you guys probably won't complain.

You guys don't need me to tell you which characters don't belong to me, right? (They're Natsumi Eguchi's!)

* * *

"Mina-chan~. I heard the good news!" If by good news he meant the new deal about Hozuki and me, yeah, of course he heard. I didn't foresee this type of development IN THE OFFICE. Outside where people could see us kind of acting different would make more sense. Then again, if it wasn't because of that minion, it wouldn't have been brought up in the first place. Well, we managed. We both came to the agreement that we would only call each other by our personal names in the case of when people could see us outside the office.

"Hakutaku-san, what brings you here, other than to annoy not only one but two people?" By this time, I was swamped by so many women who were curious about Katashi or were jealous of me. I could no longer walk 5 meters without someone asking me to either come with them for a fight or to ask a question about Katashi. I think the most memorable one of those attacks was when 10 females tried to gang up on me so I could be publicly humiliated. Not a chance. They were the ones humiliated; I made sure that they were still able to work, but that they understood their lesson. Details omitted on purpose.

"I just happened to hear an interesting rumor. Want to hear?" I presumed it was about the culprits, so I lent him my ear for a bit. I was just sorting through paperwork while Katashi was out settling disputes between the workers and the dead in the Animal Cruelty hell.

"Someone found Enma-daiou's judgment slab." I quickly turned to Hakutaku-san and put away all of the documents immediately. I tapped his shoulder to hint to him that a change in location was needed.

"Tell me everything."

"One of the maidens from the shrine of Amateresu said she found it near the gates of Hell. She also mentioned that she saw someone running with a sack filled with papers. She gave the slab to me to return. Here it is. Now, can I get a reward?" He put the slab on the desk and I inspected it closely. There was a little dirt on it, not surprising since it was found near the gates of hell. There was a little bit of a scent on it. Something similar to the scent of peaches. I was wondering what it could mean. I didn't noticed that Hakutaku-san got so close to me when I lifted my head. He was about 3 centimeters from my face. But not for long. Hakutaku-san was sent flying thanks to Hozuki's flying kick.

"Minamoto, are you unharmed?" Ah, as to reason why we weren't calling each other by our actual names is that we wanted people to understand that we weren't the types to bring romance into the workplace. However, we still distinguished the distance we had from others and that of each other. Hence, no san.

"A second later, Hakutaku-san would have been stabbed. Shame." Yeah, I was about to grab my wakizashi and stab him in the foot with it. Hakutaku-san clearly has never heard of personal space.

"That aside, Hakutaku-san brought in some interesting information." Katashi clubbed Hakutaku-san one more time with his club when he stopped to listen to me. I explained the rumor to Hozuki and showed him the slab. We were both relieved because Enma-daiou was starting to lose his 'terrifying' image. I explained what I thought about the clues on the slab and I even suggested that the person was hiding in Shangri-La, since the scent of peaches was vaguely there.

"Hmm, it does fit. How is it that Cow-head and Horse-head have not noticed?" Cow-head and Horse-head are the guards of the gate, so it does seem odd that they wouldn't have noticed someone going through the gate. Thinking back to my original guess, though, it was not so surprising. If the women were lured by this guy, he had to look respectable, so there was probably no need for them to really think of it as odd.

"In any case, some investigation is in order. Hakutaku-san, can you look around? You already live there, so you won't be suspicious. Of at least that crime." The other crimes he's guilty of? Too many to count and honestly, as much as I think he suffer for them, we can't drag him down to Hell. He's one of the lucky mystical beasts.

"Kanna" He said that was a fluke later on but I was still not used to being called like that. So I sucked it up and I took it as training for my real lover, if I ever chose to get one. I didn't know really who would suit my tastes anyways. I wasn't a girly person, nor was I likely to give up my personal pride. I passed wife training, if that's what some people's concern is. If anything, I excelled. My cooking overshadowed that of most, cleaning was never a difficult task, and I was perfectly healthy. Looks, well, not that good for that time, but decent enough.

"HOZUKI, I think we need to talk tonight about a few things. Dinner?" I figured that I might as well explore what it means to be the lover of "Hozuki the Heartless." That and… I felt like having a companion for that day. I was kind of tired, but I looked at the calendar and noticed the date. It has already been 7 years since Mother and Father died. I couldn't really pray to their grave since I was in Hell and I couldn't go anywhere far anyways. But at the least, I didn't want to be alone that night. Heck, I could get drunk at least once, right?

The work passed more smoothly this time since we could actually address everything in a more timely manner and we had a temporary staff to help out with the documentation. With that in mind, Katashi and I personally took care of the rebellion of souls in Animal Cruelty hell. Suffice it to say, I had a lot to think about, but going off on a rampage tends to help avoid that. To avoid actually destroying a soul, I took a spare club Hozuki had. Both of us needed stress relief so we were glad to take down the rebels. It was honestly fun. The blood and screams were actually very stimulating. Shame I still had my sanity and that we stopped from going overboard.

"Does this solve the issue?" The minions gladly nodded while the Tengu police kind of paled. I could imagine that they felt slightly embarrassed and that they never wanted the chance that Hozuki and I would ever commit a crime; trying to capture us would be a true nightmare. They were a little relieved that we weren't so unreasonable as to go nuts on the souls and leave nothing for the other minions to do.

By the following hour, we were already back in the department, wrapping up the final details of the filing system. Enma-daiou actually did something helpful us once. With the notes that he took of each document, we were able to file them accordingly and resolve each of the issues. The internship idea hit off a lot with the parents, so there were actually a few more applicants for the internship than we anticipated. Not that we minded. Because of the newly selected recruits, we were let off early. I'm actually thinking that Enma-daiou and the other minions wanted us to have some 'personal time', but to be honest, I wasn't so sure what that meant for the two of us.

"Minamoto-chan!" O-koh-san came up from behind me and patted me on the shoulder. I looked back at her kind of tired and she gave me a look of concern. I was kind of letting loose, I guess would be the accurate description?

"Aiya, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little… tired, I guess?" … O-koh-san's face wasn't thinking that though. I didn't know at the time that she supported our pairing, but I could tell at the least that she wasn't letting me rest. I guess some of the high about me and Hozuki got to O-koh-san or something. I didn't know, but I could tell that if I resisted, I would suffer more, so I let her do what she wanted. It wasn't necessarily the best idea though. Had I known that she was planning to sweet me up for Hozuki, I would have considered resisting at the least.

*30 minutes later*

"… O-koh-san, where did you keep this sort of outfit?" To be honest, it wasn't something along the lines of sexy, flashy or anything like that. It was just a white yukata with an iris pattern with an indigo obi. It's just that Hell wasn't the most appropriate of places to wear something like this. And even if it was, Hozuki and I were not ones to dress up like this. Simplicity and economy; our little jewels.

"It's fine. It was given to me by one of the minions. I felt guilty about refusing it, so I took it. I never wore it though. It didn't fit around my chest. Besides, the person who gave it to me won't mind." I wondered about that. I mean, it looked nice, I guess? I never really wore this sort of outfit just cause I was always working. No rest for a person like me. Even during festivals, no, especially during festivals, we had no time to break. A drink with co-workers, now that I did every so often. Other than that, not much.

"Kanna." Katashi and I met up in front of a sake place that he knew. It was a small little shop in one of the kind of rundown neighborhoods, but the service, quality and price was always good, so everyone came here at least once, or so I've heard. There was no fancy sign, no flashy decorations. Just a tatami floor with wooden tables and cushions to sit on. For people like Katashi and me, this was ideal to have a good drink. It was easy on the eyes.

He was kind of surprised by new attire, but I explained to him about what O-koh-san did. Everyone kind of expected that we'd go together there one day, but they didn't think we would come so soon. They were thrilled to the point that they asked me to sing. I was kind of flabbergasted, but I couldn't exactly refuse to the point where I destroyed the place, so I did sing. Back then, I never sang with the type of traditional songs. I always sang sad or nostalgic ones, so I gave a warning ahead of time. At that time, I think I sang this one.

_Each time on my leaving home  
I run back to my mother's arms,  
one last hold and then it's over.  
_

Everyone took a moment to actually listen. I was never particularly bad by today's standards, but it was not traditional for traditional Japanese culture. I don't have any particularly reason off the top of my head why I sang this one. I can guess that I just wanted something that could be interpreted as sad, but also nostalgic. No one really spoke because I guess it was rude.

___Watching me, you know I cry,  
you wave a kiss to say goodbye,  
Feel the sky fall down upon me!_  


By this stanza, I closed my eyes, so I could avoid further embarrassment. That and I thought that if I kept my eyes open, they might have noticed my eyes were a little sad.

_All I am,  
a child with promises  
All I have  
are miles full of promises of home.  
_

I never got to the next stanza because Katashi grabbed me from the podium. I don't know til this day why but his excuse was that my voice was going to make the entire restaurant spill its food. I happened to notice because everyone had their chopstick out and were dropping food out of shock of what I was singing. I guess it did hit people in a heartfelt way; songs like that always do. Especially the sad ones.

''Kanna, well done." I was surprised by his words. I would have expect a question about why I sang something like for which I would have nothing to reply to.

"I just don't know of any uplifting songs." That was also the truth. I never had to sing for my business, so it wasn't something I particularly did on a daily basis. That and the only times when I did sing were during times of sorrow, so hence the list of depressing songs.

"Hozuki-sama, then would you like to sing a song?" Would I have guessed yes? Nope. Not for my life. Seeing Katashi sing was scary beyond all belief. Everyone became curious because no one has ever listened to Katashi's voice in that sort of way. If I had a video camera at that time, I would have considered recording it, but knowing Katashi, he would have destroyed even before we had a chance to use it.

Still, the song was… a traditional song of terror. It describes all of the torture methods that he's used on people, the traps he has laid out for Hakutaku-san, the works. It even describes how he needs to be harsher on Enma-daiou;at that time, Enma-daiou broke out in cold swear. I could imagine why. That part cracked me up.

"Hozuki-kun, could you please not criticize me in your singing?" Enma-daiou, although I pity you, I can't stop Hozuki from saying those things, especially when I agree with him. Strictness needs to increase for Enma-daiou...

"Minamoto-san, could you stop him? He's scaring away my customers." Hai, hai.

"Give him a kiss, Mina-chan!" … Hakutaku-san, up to this day, I still think that he was asking for death. And I don't mean getting dragged down to hell death; I meant death through the most painful form of torture demonly possible. Katashi didn't take it well either. Whether or not I hit Hakutaku-san out of embarrassment or sheer annoyance, you can figure it out, but the timing was perfect. Katashi and I hit him at the same time, both in very critical places. And I can tell you right now, it was cruel in every way for a guy. You can already guess where I hit. Trust me, calling uncle was not enough to describe how painful it was for him.

After Hakutaku-san retired for the evening, I took my time taking in the sake they had. It was not particularly bad sake; the quality was pretty high. Heck, the customer service is quite nice. They were so kind as to give me and Katashi a private room. Yes, a private room. Did we do much in there? Depends on what you mean as 'much'. Still, like everyone says, if you're going to drown in sake, do it alone cause then, no one has to see your sorrowful side. Usually, I drank alone in the quiet of my own room. Unlucky for me, I had a person besides me and worse yet, he was my superior and 'lover'.

"Kanna, you drank too much. At this rate, you will achieve Enma-daiou's body shape." That was not even a good joke. It would seriously destroy 95 percent of the women of the world. Not just of Japan, the world. Well, then again, I guess I can't blame him. By that time, I was on my third bottle. Yes, bottle, not cup. I'm not that lightweight.

"*hic* Ohhh…. I see…." Oh, did I forget to mention that when I'm tipsy, I'm pretty weird? I do remember a bit of what happened, but the part where I black out, I can't remember. All I know is that Katashi doesn't want to tell me, so I can presume I did something. Whether or not I want to remember is another story altogether. What I do remember, is already borderline weird.

"Neh… have you *hic* heard?... That rumor?... *hic*" I must have been pretty wasted because if I was sane, I wouldn't have tried to lean on Katashi. Yeah, expecting some aspect of open kindness was not something I would expect. And I didn't get it. I got a good few slaps in the face to make me slightly sober. My cheeks, according to Katashi, made me look like one of his goldfish. I couldn't really take that as a complement.

"Kanna, control yourself." If by control myself he meant stop drinking, I could drink even if I wanted to.

"*hic* Understood, sir. *hic*" I was smiling like an idiot at that time. Katashi probably took this as a note so that he could blackmail me, but he never did. I guess I was too loud for it to be effective blackmail material. That and it wouldn't affect me. Nope. I'd wear it as a mask of honor. The woman who was all over Katashi who couldn't do a thing against me.

"Neh… is it true you don't swing towards girls?" That was a true failing on my part… I can't believe that I said something that would insult my superior so much, but the reaction was scary. He truly looked like he was about to rip my head off and put something else in its place like a table or something. That way, I was at least a good piece of furniture to him.

"Just kidding~" His disgusted face didn't mean much to the sober me, so you can imagine the tipsy me could care even less. Unlike the usual composed me, I was reduced to pretty much a child. Oh, how the mighty had fallen.

"Kanna, wake up." He hit me with his club to sober me up. Not that I think it helped. If anything, I had a major headache…

"He he…" My childish grin was probably starting to get to Katashi cause he didn't hit me after that. Instead he just sighed and tried to help me up.

"It's already late, so I'll accompany you home."

"He he… neh, Katashi. Do you have *hic* family?"

"All of them right now vacationing around. Wasteful parents." _Ah, so that's why you're so strict. You're not allowed to rest with anyone else, not even family. Neh, Katashi. Can I ask for something selfish?_

"Neh, is there anyone you can *hic* take that mask off for? *hic*" Katashi just looks at me if I'm crazy. Can't say I was completely sane, but at that time, I just felt like I wanted to see another side of Katashi's that I haven't seen in work. I took another bottle and tried to finish the rest of the sake.

"What do you mean? Stop drinking, Kanna!" I did something daring at that time; I touched his face with both my hands and started rubbing his cheeks.

"It's just that no matter where you go, you *hic* never change that face. Sometimes *hic* I wonder if you are showing *hic* your real feelings… The only time you *hic* really show your emotions is with *hic* Hakutaku-san. That's why *hic* the rumors about you liking *hic* Hakutaku-san spread." That might have been a bad thing to say, but I was getting to the point of drunk beyond reason. But he didn't say anything. He just watched me, as if I was some subject under observation.

"Sorry for pushing *hic* this on you. I get that this is *hic* troublesome for you…" _Ah… I'm so tired…_

My face was already red from Katashi's slaps, so it wouldn't have made much change even if I was blushing. But you could imagine the sight. Me, red cheeks, touching Katashi's face with glazed eyes and in a slightly inappropriate position. How you imagine that position, I leave for you to decide because this is where my memory starts blacking out. What I last remember is Katashi's lips moving. I can't remember what he said, but if I tried to read his lips from that time, I think he said, "Do you?" I don't know if he did cause he won't tell me what I've done to him past that point.

* * *

So guys, how do you like the drunk Minamoto? Let me know if you want to see her again in the future.


	10. Just A Lot To Take In

Sooooo... I made a big Boo-boo in my writing. I just realized that I accidentally turned Hozuki's name from Katashi, which is should have been, to Takashi in recent chapters. I'm SO SORRY for you guys who were confused! Anyways, I've updated the chapters to fix that. Also, for those of you reading this, WOW. I'm so thankful that you guys are enjoying this. It wasn't really my intention of getting so many of you guys from all around to read my (kind of bad) writing! Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Remember, all the characters minus Kanna are MINE! Whoops, I mean Natsumi Eguchi's! SLIP OF THE TONGUE ;P

* * *

I woke up the next day with a headache. Ah, for those of you who are wondering, no, I wasn't staying with Katashi. He and I both agreed that we wanted to keep our sanities intact, so we agreed to have some personal space. My room has been cleaned up and I managed to get some new appliances for my room. Nothing big, just some pots and utensils. Nothing I couldn't live without, but I figured that would keep up my cooking skills a little. Stuff like this has to be done regularly or you're going to get rusty.

Today is a day off due to my little incident yesterday and Enma-daiou and Katashi refused to let me into the Judgment Hall, so I couldn't do anything even though I wanted to. What was the reason? Oh right… I was drunk like mad the previous night and apparently, I scared Enma-daiou and the others so much that Katashi used me to destroy a bloody rebellion in another Hell while drunk. Yup, I can see why Katashi made me drunk a lot when there were rebellions. Convenient tool, I imagine. Just like how he makes Mustard-san go into death mode whenever he makes a demonstration and mentions the word 'tanuki'. Yup. He loves that that sort of manipulation. I'm pretty sure he used me also as a way to get the ladies off. Not that I didn't understand. If I was cruel enough, I would do just the same. Saves a lot of trouble, that's for sure.

"Let me see. From the looks of it, everything is cleaned up. Not much for me to do though." That was no lie. I had no breaks back when I was alive; something was always in need of fixing, some deal needed to be signed, someone was always beating up another staff member, the usual. The best I could ask for was time to talk to Sumire or do some cooking. Well, that and embroidery, but tell me, where in this Hell could I get the thread? Thread that isn't cursed, poisoned or anything abnormal? Turns out, the kimono place was willing to lend me the thread for a few details about Katashi. I didn't let them know anything too juicy, so I paid for part of the thread. Disappointing for them, but money's money.

I had the cloth and I had the thread. What design to use? No bloody idea. I bought the materials without putting much thought to it. I mean, I had a bunch of bright thread and white cloth. I thought of making a handkerchief, but I couldn't think of any design off the top of my head. Instead of wasting my time in the room, I took a walk around the department. Since everyone was asking me to rest, I told everyone along the way that I wasn't working, which made them a little more at ease. Saddening, but yes.

On the way back, I traced my steps back to Hozuki's goldfish plants. Thanks to the wind, they were moving together as a wave. I listened to their unified cries and found it somewhat comforting. That's when it hit me; a koi fish design. It seemed fitting in a way. Not to mention, it makes sense with the color palette. When I got back, I took my time sewing the handkerchief. It wasn't difficult; embroidery of this magnitude was child's play. About 3 hours later, I was done. After lifting the handkerchief up to the light, I thought about it. I realized that this handkerchief wasn't really a necessary object. That and the design started looking heavy on one side. It wasn't bad; koi fish swimming underneath a lotus and lily pads was not a bad design, but it made me wonder where the lotus came from.

Ah, right. He showed up.

"Minamoto-san." Kata- no, Hozuki-san was still in work mode, hence the –san. He came for me to verify a few documents as well as go over the new system. Apparently, some of his methods weren't working, just like I said they wouldn't. Well, it was fine. I just told him to try out my methods and see how it goes. Although dipping in the water is kind of a waste of time, it wouldn't mean anything if we couldn't get work done anyways, so why not? That and we literally have all the time in the world. The stare he gave me was kind of eating me away now.

"Um… Hozuki-san?" Ah, I have a habit of matching tone with another person, even if the situation doesn't call for it. At the time, he was staring at the handkerchief. I guess the koi design caught his eye.

"You do embroidery, Minamoto?" ... Yeah?...

"More or less. My handiwork has become quite sloppy. Time does do a number on you." Perhaps saying it was sloppy is a little overdone, but it was not as good as it used to be. Before, I could sell my embroidery for a high price; that and they were kind of a luxury item since I rarely had the time to do it. Also, I think there was a rumor going around about getting the handkerchief from a girl, kissing it and she'll be your wife or something? Ah, that's probably why they sold like hotcakes. Dammit, maybe my embroidery wasn't that good after all. Still, Hozuki didn't see it like that.

"It's rare to see this type of work here."

"Is it? I would have thought you would have received gifts like this all the time. The fandom for you would have gone more than the extra kilometer to give you an entire outfit." I remember distinctly how his face paled and his mouth dropped. It was priceless.

"… they made the outfit, but it was completely see through…" I gave the people credit for having the guts to make it, but… imagining Hozuki like that was beyond imaginable. It would have been great eye candy for some women as well as advertisement, but… clearly it was not all right.

"PFT. No wonder you commented about my work like that. Such simplistic yet innocent work is indeed hard to find, especially in a place like this. Though I am curious as to why you would tell me." It's true. One thing I've learned about Hozuki is that he would never reveal such scandalous information, unless someone else did it for him or he trusted the person enough, which is a rarity. He would not reject the truth.

"There is very little to talk about it. That and if you cannot be trustworthy enough with this sort of information, then the amount of trust given to you is far too much."

"Indeed. Well, then, will you join me for some ramen? I have a fresh batch waiting." Ah, right. For those of you who didn't notice, I kept a pot of soup stock boiling since morning. For food, preparations take time, if done correctly. Did I expect a guest? No, but this was originally supposed to be more than just one meal. Well, not that I minded Hozuki coming in. It did occur to me though that I didn't know Hozuki's favorite food. If I have to put my guts on the type of food Hozuki would eat, I would think of nigiri sushi. Why? It's simplistic and elegant and to actually eat it properly, you needed wasabi and ginger to bring the flavors out. Truthfully, I never liked eating the wasabi. Burned my nose. But, you could say I was a fan of nigiri.

"Thank you. Truthfully, I have not had proper ramen, according to the souls of the dead."

"Really? How so?"

"The noodles they have here are webs from the Hell Spiders and the broth uses ingredients of hell. Even on my business trips, I never ate ramen because the deals always occurred in high class restaurants." Ah… right. Hozuki and Enma-daiou occasionally left for the Mortal world to meet up with delegates of other Hells. I believe the last one was in Japan, but the deal was in the mountains, so they had nabe.

"…I see. No wonder. Well, do not be shocked if the taste is not to your liking. I may be decent at cooking, but ramen was never my specialty. I've only cooked it a few times. Should we test it out on Enma-daiou before we eat it?"

"Wonderful idea." I figured just as much. I prepared a large bowl for Enma-daiou and took it out to his office. Lucky or unlucky, he was still there. Although I was not in a habit as to punish people unjustly, I felt that this would persuade Enma-daiou to avoid eating such fatty foods.

"Ah, Minamoto-chan. Are you all right? Last night was quite the hustle." Yeah, so I heard.

"Enma-daiou, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to test my cooking skills. I have not made ramen recently, so I am unsure of the results." Sorry, Enma-daiou.

"My! How kind of you, Minamoto-chan." He started eating and to his delight, it was delicious. Well, I made a few modification to the recipe to suit Enma-daiou's needs. Now, I wasn't turning my food into a weapon to kill him. That was against my policy. However, I did believe Enma-daiou needed to understand that he could not eat as much fatty food as he wanted. So… I made sure to slip in an herb in his specific bowl that would make him suddenly need to work constantly for several hours. I'm sure he has the energy for it.

"AAIYA! I'm boiling! Minamoto-chan, what did you put in that soup?" Oh a little something.

"Ah, I just remembered. I accidentally spilled the 'Energy Fungus' in your ramen. Sorry, Enma-daiou…"

"That's too cruel, Minamoto-chan!"

"Enma-daiou, let us take this opportunity to finish paperwork!" Oh, I wish you luck, Enma-daiou.

"Hozuki-kun! Please don't! I need rest!" Too late, Enma-daiou. Hozuki-san already started dragging Enma-daiou to the desk. Oh, and here I was thinking of eating with Hozuki-san. Oh well.

"Minamoto-san." Hmm?

"I'll be able to join in half an hour. Enma-daiou will have enough instructions to last an hour. Could you keep the remaining stock warm until then?" I was kind of embarrassed that Hozuki-san, who is dedicated to his job more than life itself, would spend an hour to eat with me. Well, like he said, this isn't a sweat shop.

"With pleasure." I bowed my head and left Hozuki-san to deal with the newly energetic Enma-daiou. I thought it was to our advantage. We would be more ahead of schedule for the week. Also, because I felt so guilty about Enma-daiou, I made him a snack: roasted oolong tea with sweets.

I figured even he could use the boost. Now, I did acknowledge that the idea was a rash one to do under such time pressure, but I managed to make one. When Hozuki-san was to join me, I showed up with my treats. Cautious of me now, Enma-daiou refused. To prove that these were sincerely free of issues, I drank some tea and fed an extra sweet to Hozuki-san. Since Enma-daiou knew Hozuki-san would torture me if I fed him a bad sweet, he ate the rest and thanked me.

"Minamoto-chan. Why are you like this?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's just who I am, Enma-daiou. A businesswoman with an iron fist." I think that became my motto: make clean deals with an iron first.

"Hozuki-kun! Shouldn't you sort out your own assistant!?" Poor Enma-daiou, he was getting pretty desperate. His face was already starting to look a bit tired. Granted, he was going through paperwork at lightning speed, so I didn't blame him. I almost felt pity again. Hint on almost.

"How rude. Although I think she is troublesome from time to time, I would much rather her being here." Oh, the heart strings were pulling. Don't blame me; that sort of comment coming from Hozuki-san would be quite the spectacle. That and I think I started having a soft spot for Hozuki-san. Ahh… the nature of a fool hearted woman. Never changes.

By the time I came back, the soup was still warm. I started another small fire to heat up some water and soaked the noodles. One thing about cooking: never leave water boiling when you're not there. I've had the unfortunate experience of witnessing the consequences. Well, enough said. Now that I was fully aware of the fact that Hozuki-san was coming into my room alone, I left the door open. The rumors would spread, but it would spare the scandalous idea that Hozuki-san and I…well… an adult male and female in the same room with some romantic relationship… you can guess the rumors.

"Minamoto."

"Hozuki, the noodles are almost done, so can you take out the bowls from the cupboard?" I think this is when we both start acting more like a couple than we expected. Keep in mind that we had to act the part, but even when we pretended, we kept this strict wall between us. I guess here, we put those down a little. Would you usually keep them up? I guess maybe if it was your superior. Oh, I was surrounded by so many people trying to trick me that I slipped up once someone became bluntly honest with me.

"It's delicious. It is different from what the chefs here cook. If you could give them the recip-"

"Nope." Oh, his face was glorious.

Before Katashi had a chance to say something, we had a few witnesses outside my room, so I offered for them to join in. It was a small room, but 3-4 more extra people wouldn't change much. That and you can't cook ramen in small batches. This saved the trouble of having to deal with leftovers. That and it keeps me clean from rumors. Oh and, a chef never spills the recipe except to A.) their successors or B.) their children. Since Hozuki was clearly neither, I refused. That and the last ingredient, I could never share. Not even with you.

"Neh, Minamoto-san. Can I ask a question? What made you want to be a demon?" Ah, that one. It was interesting question. Considering I wanted to tease someone, I did something rash.

"Hmm… I guess the alternative was not pleasing. Being a demon suits me. I may not excel at seduce people like Daji-san or Lilith-san, but I work hard and cruelly, so it's fine. Besides…" I took the liberty of stealing their hearts. I brushed my hand towards their temples and picked out a flower from their ear. A little magic trick that children fell for. Even Hozuki choked on his noodles. His shocked face was amusing. Well, I didn't say I DIDN'T SEDUCE PEOPLE; I just didn't excel in it (at least in my own opinion). I never did it for business deals; that sort of trickery is rude, but for solving problems in the work place, it worked nicely. Having a male staff was easier than a female one at times like this. Well, the results were different than I expected.

"…Minamoto-aneki." Like I said, different.

"You're so much more different from Hozuki-sama. Hozuki-sama always makes us scared, even though he does his job well. You manage things more businesslike and with a more kind, but strict touch." Well, it was expected. Hozuki always kept his iron club around; fear would be the natural response. I reprimanded people only when I felt it was necessary. Hozuki also does that, but his dark nature leaks out more often… Well, not that I'm complaining. Although, I worry about Hozuki… Ah, he's not in a good mood.

"Now then. If you are finished with your meal, could you excuse Minamoto and me? We have to discuss about the documents regarding the new documentation staff." _Oh, so you are talking about business. Thought you just wanted an excuse to get away from the crowd. Oh well. _Once all of the women left their dishes in the sink, they bowed towards me and left. Notice that they bowed to me, not Hozuki? Yeah, he was not so happy.

"Minamoto, could you remind your followers to show respect in the correct manner?" Well, I could, but knowing women, I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to. No offense, you can't control fantasies, from either males or females. Women just have a tendency to show them more often I find. Now, if they wanted to call me Aneki, I was fine for the most part as long as they did their jobs, though I could see his point. So I made it clear to them that they should still show respect in the correct order.

"Minamoto. I need you to go out on an inspection in Shangri-La. That and that moron up there received an order that I've been waiting for. Get it for me." On that slip of paper, you showed me the areas where I needed to check out for suspicious activity; ones pertaining to our culprit. Every moment counted. I quickly gathered my materials and headed towards the gates of Hell. There, I heard a noise akin to torture; it was Hakutaku-san, running for his life away from Cow-head. Oh, did I pity him?… No.

"Mina-chan. HELP ME!" …why?

"What are you saying, Hakutaku-san? Didn't you once say that you wanted to be embraced by huge chests? Not to mention, she's got 2 full racks to embrace you in. Stop complaining…" Yeah, he pissed me off enough times to make me not want to care anymore. Although someone else might have helped him, frankly, he deserves some punishment for his flirting issues.

"She's all woman all right, but I gotta bite the cud on that one first."… don't get fresh with me, Hakutaku-san. Just keep frolicking with your even toed ungulate. Not to mention, your common ideal image of a woman ironically matched that of a cow. It was so ironic that his ideal version was one that should match him, but he refused with ease. Such a picky a person with such a wide strike zone… Still… she wasn't working, so I had to stop her. Kind of a shame, but what was I supposed to do? Let her kill the best pharmacist with her love? Even I can pity on that topic.

"What do you say, Hakutaku-sama? If you're willing, I'll give you my milk for free. If I work hard, I could even give you condensed milk." …yeah, I happened to agree at this point that I wouldn't know how to respond to that sort of question… Well, suffice it to say, Hakutaku-san became a little bit helpful at that point. He walked with me back to Shangri-La. Apparently, Hozuki told him to accompany with me since I became a target and it gave me some time to think a bit.

"So it's like this, huh? Hakutaku-san, could you provide me some of that Chinese herb stew? I think a few of the women in my department are suffering from similar issues. That and I don't want them to associate with you." Having the girls targeted by one set of culprits is enough; having Hakutaku-san flirting with them on top of that would be too much to deal with. That and I doubt Hozuki would be willing to let that pass without something or another getting destroyed. Dealing with the consequences would be terrible.

"Anything for you, Mina-chan. Neeh, after this fiasco is done, would you be m-" Hakutaku-san, I wondered whether or not you were really the culprit, but even I knew that you wouldn't do something that would hurt a girl; you've got too many idiotic ideals about those sort of things. That and I don't want to fuel the HakutakuxHozuki fans in Hell. Ironically, there is a fan club dedicated to that. How that came into being is beyond my understanding, but for the both of them, I think it'd be best not to have those sort of ideals in the workplace. Who knows what would happen if Hozuki heard…

"In any case, Hakutaku-san. There is a package that Hozuki sent for. Could you give it to me?"

"Eh? You call that bastard without honorifics?" Ah, he caught me there. It was kind of natural at this point. I wasn't really one to care about that stuff if others didn't care, so it just turned out like that. I'm both meticulous and lazy at the same time… That and I am his "official" lover. I should treat him a little different than I would other people.

"So if I do, Hakutaku-san? Would that change anything?" For once I joined in the game of Word "Yank Your" Chain and had a little fun. Although I could see the fun in this game, it's only effective for me every once in a while. Doing it every single time, I have no idea how Hozuki keeps up with that.

"Getting a little too close for comfort, aren't we?" Well, like you're one to talk, Hakutaku-san.

"Even so, you have no right to say the contrary."

"You got caught there. I happen to know that bastard's a heavy sleeper. He'd never wake up once asleep." Oh, that? Made me wonder if what he said then was a lie. After further inspection over the years, I did find out that he was both actually. Falling asleep is hard on Hozuki, but once he sleeps, he sleeps like a log. Not that it matters though at this point.

"Perhaps, but that's for later. You need to gather these ingredients. I'll head out for now."

"With pleasure, Mina-chan. I'll be back in about half an hour. You'll be fine, right?" Turned out that moment he looked away, I was knocked out and captured. From there, something rather annoying occurred.

* * *

Yup, things are starting to get more interesting. Tell me what you guys think and have a good day, guys!


	11. Out With The Crazy & In With The Order

Hey, guys. So how's your guys summer? Good? I hope so. Here's another chapter for you guys.

Remember, Only Kasumi and Kanna are my characters. The rest belong to Natsumi Eguchi!

* * *

From what I heard from the side, no one knew where I was for about 2 days. Since I was only conscious of where I was for about 1 day, this is a recap from Hozuki. The first few hours, no one suspected anything because inspections take a long time; Shangri-La is no small place. After it became night, O-koh-san inquired to Hozuki about where I was. That was when they started getting suspicious. The Tengu-police spread all out through Shangri-La, but by then, I was back in Hell, hauled in a sack of bugs. Yes, bugs. How do I know that? I had bugs in my hair when I woke up in that bag. Yeah, I was not happy.

Suffice it say, Hakutaku-san got a beating thanks to that; Hozuki took it as his pleasure to make sure he suffered, although this time, Hakutaku-san took it more mildly than usual. Guilt did eat him after all; that honestly surprised me. Judging based on how Hozuki noticed the cart marks near the area I supposedly disappeared from, he presumed that I was being dragged away in something, hidden in a package. About half an hour after I was knocked out, Horse-head noticed a cart with proper paperwork going through the gates. My guess is they copied one of the newer stamps or something. Either way, I was shipped along with other sacks into one of the smaller hells: one specifically filled with women who committed seduction crimes. Not Mortal Hell, but something more severe.

Hozuki actually didn't rest for a bit. I guess the fact that he felt guilty for leaving me in Hakutaku-san's hands; that and he probably finally got a lead as to who destroyed his goldfish. Yeah, I was betting on the latter of those reasons. Suffice it to say, he was destroying everything in his path. Everyone was scrambling; even some of the girls who were furious at me were actually trying to find me. I guess they got the memo: you can't bring personal feelings in if it gets in the way of work. That and they got wind of what was happening to Hozuki, so they actually appreciated me who got the brunt of the wave and still respected Hozuki's personal space.

When I woke up, they were carting me with a bunch of sacks and dumped me into some room, filled with torture tools. Whips, rope, saws, you name it. It was probably there. Ah, right, I was tied up with some pretty strong rope, so it took me a while to get out. How ironic that they didn't put a guard inside; the rumors about my strength must have not been strong enough at that time. Either that or they expected me to be out for a little longer. In any case, it took me about an hour to get out of the bindings. Hey, they were rather difficult to get out of, especially when they wrapped me in the weirdest of ways. Bondage 101, guys. If you do it correctly, it'll feel good for the person (if they're M, which I'm not). If not, it'll be a pain to get out of. This was the latter option. Well, I had my fair share of wounds. A few minor bruises here and there. Not to mention, the rope actually burned into my skin. I guess you could say the bonds were loose. Yes, loose. If they were tight, they wouldn't constantly moving against my skin.

By the time they actually sent someone inside, I was already loose and waiting with a whip in my hand. Well, if you are categorize me, I'm not S because I don't enjoy it; will I not use violence? That's a different matter altogether. Well, this time, I made sure he thoroughly remembered the pain and stayed in that room. It was just one of the hired guys; no point in wasting more energy than needed. That and I have no need to punish him more than needed. I hid behind the corner, trying to listen in on a conversation. Closing my eyes, I let my ears do the rest of the work.

"I can't believe it… this woman got Hozuki-sama's heart? Not to mention, she's not a demon originally. She was a bloody human! She must have done something, that bitch!" Hey, hey. I didn't do anything I wouldn't do normally. Also, what could I have done about my heritage, man? Seriously, don't blame genes. I pulled out my mirror to see in a little. Judging by the looks of the room, there was both a guy and girl. The one I heard though was male. I could already tell that this was not going to end nicely.

"Calm down. She's for you to torture in that room. We need to wait through until we get those items, so we can frame her. Be patient." Items? I wondered what they could have stolen. I took the liberty of changing my outfit to one of the attendants in the area. I figured they could spare one. I changed my hairstyle and hid away my tanto. Luckily, I had only a few wounds, so a little makeup covered them up very nicely. I pretended to be a shy new helper who was delivering some new supplies to the girls; guards always fall for that act for some odd reason.

Unlike what I presumed would be torture, these girls were being treated with rather… unique ways. Instead of torture, they were forced to wear… rather different clothes and hairstyles. They were turned into dolls of sorts. If I have to say what they look like according to current aspects, think of gothic Lolita with curly hair, put in pigtails. Yeah, that's probably the best description. Now, how did they have that? Don't ask me. I'll take a guess that they visited the European hell once and started going nuts about designs. The only girl that didn't have that was wounded severely. This girl became one of my best friends in the future. Stubborn, prideful and very… how to say it… straightforward.

"Who the hell are you?" Yeah. Straightforward.

"I was captured too, but because I was Hozuki-san's 'lover'. More or less, I got out of the bonds and here I am. Help me release the other girls." As if she was feverish, she reddened and looked away from me. I was wondering whether or not she had an actual fever, but after looking at her, she was just incredibly embarrassed. What an adorable girl. Yes, adorable. Her expression gives away everything.

"W-w-why should I care for these weak girls?!" Well, give her credit for saying that in this situation. I took that as a personal challenge. I pinched her cheek and broke her ropes.

"Because A.) you try to help out others when possible, B.) they'll be helpful in the future and C.) you're not leaving here until you do as I say." Yeah, just like a teenage girl. Who knew why she was hired, but she wasn't so bad once you got to know her.

"What's your name?"

"…mi" Yeah, she said it so quietly that I couldn't hear her.

"Say it louder."

"SEITARO Kasumi!" Yeah, a little too loud.

"Good. Kasumi-san. Stay here with the girls. I'm fairly certain you can handle what comes this way, right?" Her blush and stuttering said yes.

Once the bonds were off everyone, I told them to stay put for a little longer until the situation outside was remedied. Although Kasumi-san clearly didn't want to stay, she held her word and kept a close guard on the door. Once I left, the guards simply watched me from behind. I'm fairly certain that they were staring at my neck; not surprising since I've heard from some of the male demons that I have an irresistible neck. I do find that weird, but I bore with it at the time. I walked past the corner and then spotted a closet to hide in for a short bit.

Inside, I found everything that was stolen from the department: papers, utensils, stamps, you name it. I even found one of Hozuki's pens; I actually noticed that it was the only one put in a box. I immediately saw the connections; the two culprits were doing it for different reasons. The girl was probably the clever one, looking for an opportunity to sell items to the right buyers. It wasn't like people here were doing it for money; it was for favors, bribes, that sort of work. Money here doesn't work like it does in the Mortal world. Only the poor here could really be bribed like that; jobs here were more valuable than money. After all, the morals system here was actually more simplistic and pure than even in the Mortal world. Makes me somewhat proud to be a demon now.

Since there were no photos back then, I labeled the location of the place and took one of the stamps as proof that this was not a lie. True, they would suspect me, but it was unlikely since I was a direct victim and these crimes started before I came. In any case, I grabbed the wabizashi that I had, which they so conveniently left in the evidence room and stormed out. The guards were shocked and thus reacted too late to my kicks. Yeah, they'll be cursing me for a lot of reasons, so it was fairly obvious where I kicked them. That was when the two I overheard came into the hallway.

"Y-you… HOW DID YOU BREAK THOSE BONDS?" Please, you don't know much about bondage, do you? You didn't do it tight enough, nor did you use the correct knots. Why I know this, thank Hozuki. He gave me a thorough lesson about the correct way to do bondage. It was completely terrifying, but useful.

"Like I have to explain myself to you. But let me ask, why did you agree to work with that lady? Not really something I'd think you'd do, judging by your reactions."

"She had the plans, everything I thought I could use."

"But you also indirectly became an adversary to Hozuki. Did you think a small stamp meant nothing? Those verify fake documents in the government and ensure that we don't have false charges. Furthermore, the staff that you take away had to be filled in temporarily by newbies, which make Hozuki's jo-"

"Don't call him that. That's Hozuki-SAMA for you!" Well, he had quite the punch. He had metal knuckles, so his punches did hurt a bit, but I just stood there, taking the blow.

"Why didn't you move?"

"Cause I don't need to." And that was when I slapped him right in the face. For guys like him, the hardest hits won't be the ones to wake him up, it'll be the simplest ones. His 'partner' was just about to leave when I threw a wooden beam to keep her from leaving. Yes, a wooden beam. How else would I have made her stop? With a pen? Doubt that would have been effective.

"You know… I was going to use this whip to get out of here. I'm thinking of a different purpose now." Yup, for those of you guys, this was quite the tiresome task actually. Whipping this guy on the cheek in the process, I jump around, avoiding each ones of his punches. The girl tries to run away again, but I pull her back with my whip and push her down onto a chair.

"Look, I can understand both of you guys feelings, but this isn't the way to go. For you, lady, I don't care what sort of deal you did this for. If you think you're going to get power through this, you'll die not from the likes of me. And for you, crazy bastard, if you wish to like Hozuki-san, that's fine, but don't get in his way. You should at least do that." That was the difference between professionals and amateurs; professionals did their jobs correctly regardless of what sort of crap they had to deal with in their own lives. I decided to beat that into his head.

"Y-you… WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Like that, he tried to trample with a stampede, but he was really simple, just charging in without changing directions; child's play to dodge. That was when he just lost it.

"I've always loved him. His scowl, his way of punishment, the sternness of his attitude, the respect he accumulated, the way he moved, EVERYTHING! What right did you have to take that away?" … my eyes were literally disgusted with him. Stalker would be the correct way to describe this guy. Not to mention, he was literally what the girls back in the HakutakuxHozuki fan club wanted; something to spice up the imagination of all those female fantasies. It was honestly creepy.

"*sighs* You do realize that Hozuki-san and I were only acting like that TO LURE YOU OUT?" His jaw dropped to the ground.

"W-w-what did you say?" Oh, this was going to be a long explanation…

"Hozuki-san and I agreed to pretend to be lovers to lure you guys out. O-koh-san was an alternate, but considering that I was already being targeted, we thought I'd be best if I became the lover. All of this was so you guys would fluster long enough to reveal yourselves and looks like you did." The guy just went limp there. He bent his back in complete defeat and just stares down at the ground as I grab the girl and tie her up.

"H-hozuki-sama is looking for me." I nodded, but I made it clear it wasn't cause he was thrilled to see this guy. The girl in the corner simply bites down on her nails as if she was screwed, which she pretty much was. And I made it very clear that they wouldn't get off nicely. You could already imagine what I had planned for those two fools. That and there was a mountain's worth of sorting needed to be done. I thought that I should get to it.

Within the next few hours, Hozuki-san along with the rest of the Tengu-police comes in to see quite the side. Both of those two were tied up and swinging from the ceiling with their mouths stuffed with rags. While those two were swinging, I was cataloguing the items that were there to make sure that we had all of the items there that were missing. All of the women who were kidnapped were assisting me in this filing cause honestly, they were kind of annoyed at the kidnappers too, but they had jobs just as I did. The expressions of our 'saviors' were priceless. I'm fairly certain that the Tengu-police started respecting me then. Either that or they were so frightened of me that they wouldn't dare say anything rude or rash at me.

"Ah, Hozuki-san. These two are the culprits. I took the liberty of also disabling the guards out back. Don't worry; they won't resist. They're just hired hands. They're not sticking their necks out for these two." I think the Tengu-police were genuinely thinking of having me join the force, but frankly, they offered the same thing to Hozuki-san some decades ago. Not that I personally cared too much. As stress relieving the job may be, all the culprits might be dead before the end of the week.

"Minamoto, are you all right?" I put down the pen and set aside the inventory.

"Hozuki-san, I think it's time we explain it to the rest before we actually confuse more people than we need to." That was right in my opinion. We weren't lovers nor was I particularly close to him; I technically only knew him for about 2 months. Hardly enough time to call each other lovers. Hozuki-san just tilted your head and remembered that I was your fake lover. Ironic that we forgot that fact a few times.

"Minamoto-chan. Are you all right?... You're wounded!" Ah. Right, I had a small bruise from the guy punching me in the stomach, but it wasn't so serious that I needed hospitalization. I just waltzed right out with the sword by my side while Hozuki-san hit the guts out of both of the culprits. I would have normally said I pity them, but as far as I was concerned, both of them got their just punishments.

While O-koh-san examined my bruises, I closed my eyes for a bit, trying to sort through all of my thoughts for today. The pain in my sides have gone now; believe it or not, the pranks were continuing. I just failed to mention them. That and dealing with those girls were hardly what I considered to be even flies. They were ants just underneath my toes. Besides, I guess I got kind of used to Hozuki-san acting like he cared in that sense. Well, it was fine for me to let it slide; it wasn't like I was going to have a romantic life in Hell. That would be truly an interesting spectacle worth getting a legend.

"Mina-chan~! You all right?" … with my eyes like bags, I highly doubted that I looked all right. Well, it wasn't like it was his fault; I was expecting something like this to happen at some point. Glad that it was over with, but still a little bit weird, I guess. It was brilliant in its own unique way. Didn't know what to expect anymore. I think at this point, I stopped getting surprised at all anymore. I simply stood up before O-koh-san finished tending to my wounds and started walking away.

"Neh… Mina-chan~" … I was not up for dealing with him so I gave him a back fist punch as he tried to hug me from behind. I felt some force back on my hand that didn't come from hitting Hakutaku-san, so I looked back and saw Hozuki-san punched Hakutaku-san on the back of the head.

"Hozuki-san… I think I could handle him." Hozuki-san grabbed Hakutaku-san by the collar and walked up to me. Checking the wounds on my arm, he pushed me onto a chair while he was inspecting my wound. At this point, there was no need for concern. While tending my wounds, Hozuki-san scolded me for quite a bit of time. It was somewhat amusing, really.

"Why did you not leave immediately after removing your bonds?" Oh, I don't know. Just didn't feel like it.

"Since I was already here, I thought it would be best to handle the situation and I did not see any viable escape route." Yeah, that was kind of true... Not that I couldn't make one, but do you expect me to leave the women behind? Fat chance.

"Even so, you must have seen something for communications purposes?"

"So I am supposed to call for help even though I was clearly capable of handing the problem?"

"More than the problem, if you were hurt, we could at least see what we would need to heal you, you fool." That stung a little…

"Like you can say otherwise, sir." Have you begun to notice a pattern here?

"Remind me why that would be the case." Wait for it.

"Every time something similar occurs, you would handle it at the spot. Being your assistant, should I not follow suit?" Wait for it…

"Take a moment to listen to yourself, woman." Caught him.

"You lose." Yup, now you noticed. Word "Yank My" Chain. I was really just pulling at his strings. To be honest, it was a serious conversation, but someone needed to lighten the mood. That and it was easier to deal with an annoyed Hozuki-san than a worried one. Besides, I already knew that arguing about what I did would never solve anything. Was I wrong to not call out? Depends on who you're talking to. To me, I would say no because I solved the issue and without having to deal with many consequences. To Hozuki-san who spent 2 days without sleep trying to find me, you could say yes. With that done, the fiasco of the homosexual tackler and the scheming lady was over.

* * *

How was that twist there? And for those of you who have been constantly reviewing, THANK YOU! It's nice to know I have a steady audience for this fanfic. ^_^


	12. Should I Be Happy Or Annoyed?

So guys, how are you guys? I think my dad is trying to turn me into a housewife... Cooking for dinner 4 nights a week. *sighs* I don't hate it; it's just... my schedule's going to be bad... T_T

Well, enough about me. ENJOY! And let me know if you think I'm doing something weird. Actually scratch that. I'm already doing that. :P

Remember, Kasumi and Kanna are my characters, but the rest are Natsumi Eguchi's!

* * *

More or less, the workplace became relatively more stable. With the kidnapped women back, we were able to handle the workload more steadily. Furthermore, I relayed my concerns about my living quarters in the department, since it was causing some bad rumors such as being a favorite of Hozuki-san. I have to acknowledge that it did seem unfair for me to get such privileges despite being a complete newbie. To my benefit, I gathered enough money from my job to get a decent living space. It wasn't really much different than what I had before. Fact was, I already gained favor from the owner since one of the girls I saved was his daughter. Yeah, you probably guessed it: Kasumi. Was she thrilled to see me? In her expression, yup.

Moving out did relieve some people. Frankly, it reduced half of my issues with the women; most of them had an issue with me due to proximity to Hozuki-san's living quarters. Once I moved out, they had little issue with me. My relationship with Hozuki-san was for the most part superior and assistant. I say for the most part because I still had one thing that other girls didn't have: the arguments. Even after 8 months of being together, he never stopped arguing with me after that day. Yeah, that much time passed in between.

Nothing unusual happened really. Fact was, it was so busy that none of us really had time for each other because of the recent drought and war between the northern districts and the southern ones.

"Hozuki-san, I thought I told you that I would take care of the delegate's tour of this Hell. Why did you take it, despite your clearly packed schedule? Furthermore, I have finished the paperwork for Satan's visit and scheduled the visit in about 3 weeks."

"Very good. As for the tour, you still are lacking in the knowledge of this hell. You are an assistant, so having you do the tour would be mocking the delegates!" Couldn't really refute that one…

"Then at least let me attend Enma-daiou with his judgments. He knows how to do them correctly without my help. You've already let me do that a few times before, so it shouldn't be hard to shift that to my workload!"

"No, you're already doing more than you should as an assistant. Doing more would meaning increasing your pay and promote you to senior assistant." Were we that strapped for cash? Not really, but I don't think that was the reason why he wouldn't let me work more. I had a feeling that it would cause rumors about me again. That and senior assistant is different than personal assistant. As senior assistant, I would be able to work independently from Hozuki-san and I would not need his permission on certain tasks, which somehow bugged him.

"Then get another assistant! We are swamped right now with work. O-koh-san and five other Chiefs of Staff are right now gone because of a business trip, so the work load has doubled on us. If you are not going to hire someone, there will be mistakes. We've already started seeing that in the work of our subordinates!" At that time, I was looking over documents from the lower level demons and found several mistakes due to rushed handwriting, quick scannings of inventory instead of thorough searches, the works. We needed help.

"No, we will manage. We have gone through worse. Enma-daiou will pick up the slack for certain topics. That and I find that in times like these that Enma-daiou's strength is fairly useful."…yeah, at times like this, I wondered what Enma-daiou was to Hozuki-san. Still, I didn't budge about that topic. I was pretty insistent because the work that Hozuki-san was hiding from me, but failed to hide, was a long term project that required more attention than anything else: the new setting up 10 new hells dedicated to new crimes.

Now currently, there are 272 hells in total with a large spanning staff with over 1,000 demons and other creatures to help, but back then, we didn't have half the amount that we do now. You could imagine that it was not an easy idea. We had the room, don't get me wrong. We just didn't have the time to do it right now. Think about it: we have already a skeleton staff thanks to 6 key officials being away and the new arrivals weren't helping, since most of them were criminals of some sort. I'm not one to say that some people couldn't be forgiven, but we right now didn't have the demon power to take them on.

"Hozuki-san, if you keep this up, I will take matters into my own hands."

"So, how are you planning to conduct such activities without my word?"

"Depends on the task. I won't do something rash, but at least I will try to alleviate the issues that our subordinates have." Well, someone has to do it. At this rate, we're going to lose our staff to overwork.

"Even if you do that, you have no authority that cannot be overwritten by me." Sucks to be second, I know.

"Even you cannot sway the weary from resting."

"Granted, we aren't a sweat shop, but we should be able to handle it at this level."

"Let's presume that you're right. Even so, not everyone here is as capable as you. You saw the reports yourself; you should learn to be a little lenient when the case calls for it." Yeah, we didn't get along as much anymore. I had not only the responsibility of my job, but also of taking care of the subordinates. Since I was probably one of the few that could talk to him straight, I became the mediator. That and they thought I could persuade him since I was the only one who actually could pretend to be his lover.

After another half an hour of arguing/filing paperwork, we went our separate ways to relay the paperwork and other tedious works. I guess he didn't trust me to handle the "big" issues, which was a sword in my pride. It was like at the beginning of my business when no one trusted me. I couldn't help it, but getting frustrated was one of the privileges I had about this job. I did this sort of work properly; he just didn't trust me to do it. Chauvinistic moron. Yes, I called Hozuki-san that in my mind. Out loud, I would have died a million deaths by his club.

"Minamoto-sama?" Ah, I was talking to one of the smaller minions about the report from the Cold Hells, so I was caught off guard a bit.

"There needs to be changes to this sentence and this policy. Although we can accommodate this many new souls here, we have the issue of lack of staff so for the time being, send half in and the rest are coming with me for punishment." They paled; not surprising because the souls that were going to be sent to me were going to suffer a hell they probably could never stand: SHOPPING. Yes, shopping. I used 10 souls as my baggage boys. Oh, trust me, they deserve it; they were shop lifters and loved to steal wallets from people, specifically in populated areas from the people carrying packages. How fitting, right? After one hour, they were begging.

"Neehh…. How long til this is over?..." My grin gave them enough grief.

"Who knows? I think til the end of my bad mood." And well, you can imagine that it lasted for quite a while. Their expressions reveals just how annoyed they were, but I managed to scare them enough to listen to me. Now, how I did that was simple. A little demonstration. You can imagine it if you like.

My actually shopping wasn't for flashy objects or anything I wouldn't need on a daily basis. Literally, it was office materials or replacement items that were desperately needed in the department. The recent fights between some of the staff resulted in damaged chairs, so I took the liberty of getting new ones. That and a few more scrolls since we were running dangerously low. Yeah, you could call it slave labor. It technically is. Did I care? Nope. Give 100 such men, I would care even less. At least I can pity these guys for having to deal with so much by themselves.

"Minamoto-san, what is this? A reverse harem?" Hozuki-san's face was both unchanged as well as scolding. I could say that it was a weird image to see. That and I think I actually broke a rule or something. Wait, the rule of not using souls as forced labor actually came later. My mistake. In fact, I think Hozuki-san created it after this specific incident. Yeah, he was not thrilled.

"Reverse harem? Do not make such a mistake. I took the liberty of replacing all the broken utilities and furniture in the offices. Furthermore, I have settled the disputes and sorted through all the paperwork to make sure there were not mistakes." You could say that if there was a mental fight and we had animal spirits glaring at each other, think of me as a cobra against a scorpion, representing Hozuki-san.

"Minamoto-san, you cannot use souls for your own benefit."

"I didn't technically. They were simply taking a tour of the hell that they would join. They just HAPPENED to carry the stuff I needed to transport OF THEIR FREE WILL." Free will under terror. Yeah.

"Hmm… well, for the time being, return them to the line so that they can receive sentences properly."

"They already have, Hozuki-san. Enma-daiou saw to it. No, I wasn't there; another Chief of Staff accompanied Enma-daiou instead. I took that person's place for a bit of time to sort through the documents and issues while the other person assisted Enma-daiou. I have not disobeyed any of your orders, sir." I think the stare he gave to me showed just how much of his disdain about his loss here showed through. Yup, I proved to him that even if he restricts me, I find my ways to get what I want.

"…Minamoto-san, that reminds me. Mortal Hell has requested something I can't do. Can you attend to that matter?"

"What is the issue first? If it involves an opinion, any of the female workers could solve it."

"No, this one has to be you. We have… a bit of a troublemaker there. He's peeping in the female's bathhouses in the area, so I need someone on the inside." …Oh, just the perfect thing I needed.

"Just a question: why tell me and not the Tengu-police? Don't tell that they can't catch the guy." I kept wondering what was the point of paying those guys if they couldn't catch one bloody pervert.

"He keeps stealing the undies before we can catch him. He always blends well for some reason."… how incompetent men can be at times like this… well, a girl's got to do what a girl's go to do. That and at least I have someone to vent out on in case I get annoyed. No, it was a guarantee that I was going to see to it that this person suffered worse than anything Avici Hell could dish out. Yes, I was grateful to Hozuki-san until I heard this.

"Don't go alone." …who would I bring with me? Seriously, who would I endanger to that? Apparently, there was someone who just happened to show up at the wrong time in the wrong place.

"I will accompany Minamoto-san." … I sincerely hoped to spare Kasumi-san from this, but knowing her, she would do the most rash thing and accompany me, despite getting captured not too long ago. Ah, the reason why I call her by her first name is that we have another Seitaro-san in the department and that person is older, so we settled for Kasumi-san for her.

"Surely sir, you are not suggesting a recently captured woman should accompany me?"

"There is no discussion on this. You were also captured, so going by that logic, you shouldn't even do this." True on that one.

"At least I can defend my own back if need be. Besides, I work best without having to worry about others, Hozuki-san. I think it'd be best for me to go alone inside. If you want to have support, keep the Tengu-police outside or a hidden operative. You don't need to bring both of us inside." Like I said, minimal strike zone over minimal wounds.

"Minamoto-san." …my own undoing started here….

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself in this case." Coming from you, Kasumi-san, I very much doubted it. But an order was an order. I simply put my hand on my face and sighed. After removing it, I looked at Kasumi-san and tossed her some pins.

"I sincerely hope you know what is in store for you." Same applied for me.

"…um, Minamoto-san? Why the pins?" I didn't explain this to her until we arrived at the bath house. The reason why was because the pervert has a thing for women who reveal the backs of their necks and have their hair up. Ask around, I have no idea why, but I guess it's a thing that some men have. What was the phrase that Hakutaku-san said it was? That it gives the feeling of permission? Yeah, I think that was it. I wondered at the time if I let my hair down during work how everyone would react. Not that differently, I imagine, but who knows?

"N-neh… Minamoto-san, can I ask a question?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" This was in the changing room with a lot of naked women. You can imagine what Kasumi-san was going to ask…

"…how did you get such a nice body?" Yeah… the typical question in every single bath scene possible. Trust me, I wish I didn't have to deal with that, but it's expected I guess. Wrapping the naked me with a towel, I slid open the slide door and stepped in the bath. Truthfully, it's been a while since I've had the luxury of going to the bath during the busy hours. Typically, I came in at either the start of opening hours or the end since my schedule didn't usually permit me to do during the regular times and it allowed me to have to review over a few ideas without the chatter of other people. One being Kasumi-san's question.

"It's not like I particularly did much. I never had to use makeup since I was trying to be straightforward with my customers. That and makeup on kimonos will reduce the quality, so I never had time to really wear it. That stuff actually damages your skin, so it's better to not use it." I remember that Kasumi-san actually took notes on that. I found it amusing, but we weren't allowed makeup anyways in work, so that issue was already settled for her. That and I didn't think her face needed it. She had an overall good facial expression and she had nice eyes. Her skin, though a little dry, could be remedied with a little cream. She wasn't the most pale, but frankly, too pale isn't good for the body either.

"I spent a lot of my time inside tending to my wares, hence my pale skin. My hair, that's just from the family. The body shape… well, I just ate healthy. I didn't have the luxury of eating anything that was fatty, greasy, or anything like that. So it's just the result of hard work really." That was not a lie. If you think about it, it makes sense. All of those things add up to why I looked as nice as I did, or at least not pertaining to my eyes. Before, when I was asked about that, I took the time to think more clearly about how I looked. I couldn't really help it; once I start thinking, I don't stop for a long time. Since she referred to my body though, I couldn't really say nothing to her question. I put a towel over my head and closed my eyes, soaking in all of the warmth of the water.

"But Minamoto-san, how is it that you didn't get a husband? With your looks, I'd think there'd be loads of guys after you." Slowly, I opened my eyes halfway, thinking about all the suitors I had before I died. I considered the idea of a "woman's domestic happiness" many years ago, not that it suited me. Rather than calling me the woman who was the perfect housewife, I was the best at bossing people around. That and… I couldn't imagine it anyways. Me, married to some guy with children of my own to take care of? Kind of an oddball thing to imagine. As I thought, I simply smirked and pulled her cheek.

"I'm already old by those standards. A husband wasn't really ideal anyways." Yup. That girl with the demon eyes. Better off as a demon that tortures people than being used as a tool.

"Besides, our little friend's already here." Yeah, the entire time, that guy was on the room. I noticed it when my eyes were closed. It's hard not to notice a tiny old perverted man when he's just drooling at the women from above. If there is a comparison to him to today's standards, think of Happosai from Ranma ½ .Seriously, it's actually kind of creepy to think that it came to be a stereotypical image of a pervert.

"A-!" I had to splash water over her head and put a towel over her head to make sure that she didn't say anything that would blow our cover. Frankly, I think she almost did. Emphasis on almost. The pervert above was too engrossed in staring at another woman's chest to notice us. I was thankful that I didn't have a bigger chest because it was a pain to exercise with, but to add to that gratitude, I didn't have perverts staring at me. Double plus there. I whispered to Kasumi to stay put while I took care of him.

While he was staring at the other women, I quickly switched locations to be right underneath him. In just a second, I threw up a bucket and he fell unconscious. The fact that it felt that easy made me wonder whether or not I fell for a trap. To my disadvantage, I did. He wasn't unconscious; he just played dead for a bit. He got behind me and started feeling me in all weird places with a really bad grin on his face.

"Where in Enma-daiou's name are you TOUCHING?!" With that, I punched him so hard that it created a hole in the top of the bath house. Yeah… they managed to find him. Well… what was left of him. Apparently, my punch was so strong that it cracked his skull open and split him into several pieces. Rather fitting really. Helped a lot too cause we didn't have to worry about him coming back. Avici Hell for the pieces of that gy. Only after 10 more minutes did Hozuki-san show up.

"Quite spectacular. As expected from my assistant." … you could imagine that I was not grateful.

"Hozuki-san, were you outside the whole time?"

"Of course. A superior must always check on their subordinates." … oh, so you were checking in on me? Somehow, I wonder if that was all you were checking. Just kidding, he wouldn't be that into that stuff. I can't imagine it at the least. If he was, may fate spare us because who knows what Hozuki-san would do with his knowledge.

"So what happened to 'an incompetent superior allows for a competent subordinate?' Also, what is it that compels you to come with a blindfold on? I understand that you wish to respect the wishes of the females here, but how would you attack the culprit otherwise?" I know that Hozuki-san respects women's rights more than most humans do, which is especially odd, but in such a case as this, I think they'd forgive him. Actually, because he's so good looking, they would welcome him.

"Although it is recommended to look, I fear that my eyes will be burned from the images, so I'm fairly certain that this is the best method."…at the very least, we can commend him for honesty.

"Well then, Hozuki-san. You may open your eyes. There's no one else here but me and Kasumi and neither of us are naked nor in towels only."

"Now that may be considered a shame. I'm sure some of the men here believe that you should flaunt your body around like the prostitutes and smack them like sadistic mistresses."… if you ask me why, I have no answer as to how he knew about that stuff nor why I would appear like that.

"Hozuki-san. Please do not change the topic. Now that the issue is now finished, may I return to my regular duties?" A bath was nice, but work is work.

"Ah, no need. Work is done for today."… do you honestly expect me to believe that when I left, you managed to work through 1,347 scrolls of reports, did inspections all over hell, allocated staffing issues for 6 different hells, provided judgments for 167 new souls all in 2 hours? I think you needed to give me a better excuse, Hozuki-san. I'm not sold.

"Now for a more pressing issue." Something more pressing than what I just stated? I highly doubted that.

"Satan-san is coming in for the next tour. Unfortunately, he's put on a rather annoying request: to have a female assistant escort him."… so basically, I had to do it with him. O-koh-san is away, so I'm the second best thing. Lovely. For once, I could imagine that Hell was smiling at me.

"Ah and there's one last thing." Hmm? Say it. I was in a good mood.

"He requests that you also escort Lilith-oujou-san, wife of Beelezebub, Satan-sama's Chief Aide, around as well after his tour."… Lilith-oujou-san? Well, I must admit, she's not exactly what I had in mind for a bad guest, but… isn't it kind of bad to have her influence here? We already have issues with the men in Mortal Hell, so Lilith-oujou-san might say something weird… Still, can't really refuse.

"Very well. However, Hozuki-san. Just a question. When is O-koh-san and the others returning? If the tour is before they come back, this will become very dicey." Come on. Hozuki-san and I were pretty much delegating what half of the hells are doing. If we left, it'd be nightmaric, even for one day.

"They will be, but the issue is that O-koh-san has refused to accompany Lady Lilith. Kind of odd." Not really… Lilith-oujou-san was and still is not one you really associate with when you're a woman. She's not a bad person; her job is just a little… bit worrisome.

"Understood. Now then, since I am not allowed back into the department, I shall return to my living quarters. Oh, Hozuki-san. I have to ask a favor. Could you not meet up with Lilith-oujou-san this round?" Hozuki-san simply raised stares at me and nods. To be honest, I happened to know her reputation enough by then just from the hatred that spewed around her. Well, had I known that I'd make a friend of her, I might have stopped myself from doing the tour as well. Too late though.

* * *

Like what you guys read? Give it a review and tell me what you like about it! I'll hear from you guys later! See ya!


	13. Did I Just Befriend a Seductress?

Here's a new chapter for you guys. Now here's a news update. I might need more time for chapters cause I'm being forced to do a day job for the next few months. I'm sorry if you guys really want me to keep this pace up, but I can't refuse family. I'll try to keep up the content as good as it is right now and maybe make the chapters longer. Now, there's nothing in set, but I'm giving you guys fair warning. If I need to do it, I'll give you guys a warning on both this story and the other one I write.

Now here's your chapter guys. Have fun laughing your heads off!

I don't need to tell you which characters are mine, right? The rest are Natsumi Eguchi's!

* * *

"Satan-sama, this way please." To be honest, for the most part about the tour, he was actually thinking of taking us over. To either my advantage or disadvantage, Hozuki-san didn't come to accompany me. Apparently, the Maximum Suffering Hell suffered from massive wall breaks, so now all of the souls were leaking out. I told them to send people to work on the walls, but given the chaos of what was happening, I wasn't surprised. So now, I'm tending to Satan-san by myself at least for the time being. You could clearly see that he was actually not interested in the tour as much as using this time to scout out. Have I told you that I don't take kindly to rivals? Well then, let's start the tour, shall we?

"This is the River Styx. It has been regularly cleaned due to the incoming traffic." And just at that time, the guardian of the Styx decides to come out. Yup, that several stories high snake decides to come out and jumps at us. Satan-sama was not exactly happy; actually, he was kind of peeing his pants. I don't know why he was. I thought snakes would have been one of the many idols in the European Hell considering it was a snake that led Eve astray from heaven. Still, the snake was only asking to PLAY; all you need to do is to toss a giant tree and it'll go chase after it. Isn't this a basic thing to know? Apparently not though.

"Are you all right, Satan-sama?" At this time, Satan-sama was simply shivering on the floor with his jaw on the floor. Aiya, this is just the beginning of the tour too. We're not nearly done yet. Yes, we have barely begun, Satan-sama. We still have much to do. It would be fair to say that it would be unwise as to stop right now. Oh, the look on this demon's face. Heaven knows how he became the ruler of the European hell. Perhaps he is lacking more examples.

"A-ah… Um, what exactly was that?"

"That would be the guardian of the Styx. You can relax, it is simply wanting to play. It is a bit of a carefree spirit after all. Wouldn't you agree, Satan-sama?" Oh, I was enjoying this far too much. I let him relax a bit before more...

"Satan-sama, perhaps you would like to meet some of the staff members. I believe some of the women in Mortal Hell can explain to you more about our hell." Oh, right. Now let me explain. The Mortal Hell had those Needle Mountains, right? I took the liberty of switching out one of the models at top such that there would be a maid there. I have my sources on the preferences on the types of likes for most of the officials. For example, I happen to know that Enma-daiou had a soft side for certain sweets and I've managed to actually drug him such that he does more work. It helped a lot with the new system and lack of staffing.

For instance, he was craving some takoyaki recently, so I added some extra ingredients in it. Now, I'm so not impractical as to give him that would render him incapable of working, so I gave him some natural stimulants. The taste is not so bad actually, but when I tried one, I actually couldn't sleep for a bit, meaning 2 days. So, I gave Enma-daiou a large serving of that in the takoyaki, so much of the work was done. Actually, he slimmed down quite a bit due to that, so I was tempted to do it again, but knowing that Hozuki-san would find it troublesome to carry Enma-daiou after that fiasco again, I restrained myself from the pleasure. You see? Preferences do matter when it comes to the professional world. Back to Satan-sama now.

"Um… may I ask what is this?" Why, it should be quite obvious.

"It is a mountain made of needles, Satan-sama. Those who committed crimes of adultery, flirtatious natures or any in that category attempt these mountains in order to get a free night with women here." The expression of his face was priceless. I dearly hope that by the time he leaves that he'll be pale due to the lack of blood in his head. He is far too tan.

"… ah, well. At least the men who make it get some sort of reward, right?" I saw the temptation in Satan-sama's eyes. I let the women staff dash away any hope he had.

"Oh no, Satan-sama. No one has actually made it though due to its difficulty. That and our department would never actually allow that. At best, we would provide him some chaste entertainment for an hour and then leave." Satan-sama's thoughts, I could imagine right now, were ones about the cruelty of this hell. In a way, it is. The European hell wraps itself around the concepts of luring people into sin while we're here to basically bash it out of them. No wonder that Satan-sama thought that we were cruel. Did he say that? No; his face revealed everything.

"Satan-sama? Was the explanation from the subordinates satisfactory?" I have a feeling that he would bow yes.

"Oh my. Will you look at the time? Satan-sama, if you're willing to accompany me, there will be a meal waiting for you."

"Oh, how considerate of you." Well, I might as well go all out then with my cooking. Prepared for Satan-sama, I laid out some of the best dishes I could make on the fly. Now, I didn't do what Hozuki-san did when Satan-sama came by later. No, he went all out with the fancy food. Since I wasn't particularly one to do that sort of food, I just made a few simple dishes on the spot. I guess you could say it impressed Satan-sama. Nothing particularly hard. Just some miso soup, fried mackerel, rice, stirred pork with tofu. Well, that was what I'd like to say.

Because it was on the spot, I had to use some of the ingredients from Hozuki-san's room. I let him know in advance, but had I known that I'd have to use some Hell animals and plants, I might have reconsidered. The soup paste used fermented jumping beans instead of fermented soybeans, so the soup actually bounced in the mouth when people ate it. It turned out to be a fun trick to pull on Enma-daiou when he was eating, but only once in every few decades would be the best. The fried mackerel was actually was one of Hozuki-san's goldfish, which he gave actually willingly; nice and juicy, so not bad for frying. The pork and tofu were substituted ones from the markets here. If you want to know what it was, I don't have the answer. Frankly, I don't want to know. The only thing that was real was the rice, which I was extremely thankful for.

Satan-sama probably didn't notice. Yeah, if he did, it was probably only for the soup. Everything else was fine, for the most part? I mean, when I ate it, it wasn't bad tasting. Enma-daiou didn't notice anything either. Frankly, if there was one thing I was glad about, was that it was going smoothly. Afterwards, it wasn't my job to watch over Satan-sama; it was to watch over Lady Lilith…

After 30 minutes of introductions, we set out to the Maximum Suffering Hell. I thought it would make some of the souls more dazzled by her such that the guards could capture them. Turns out, it worked like a charm. Talking to her though... was interesting.

"Neh, are there any good looking guys around? And may I ask why is it you agreed to listen to me?" …you want me to answer that? Frankly, I wouldn't under normal conditions, but considering what we have to deal with on a normal basis, you're probably less of an issue.

"If you're asking about the guys, well, I can't really say. I'm not one to care. The second one, well, it's not the first time I've dealt with a person like you. Daji-san is a perfect example of the type of person. My experience though is limited to the normal type of flirts though." Yeah… Well, she is Lady Lilith's friend, so that's to be expected. The only thing was that Daji-san wasn't yet dead. She was still in China at the time, flirting with King Zhou of the Shang Empire. Heck, the Foxy Lady geisha-... ahem… RESTAURANT, didn't exist yet.

"How do you know of her? You're Japanese, no?" Well… Daji-san was really well known, even in Japan for her beauty. Although I never met her directly, I heard a few rumors while alive. Then when I came here, all of the hatred and jealousy about her really came out. I could imagine that she is a demon, but I never put two and two together. Besides… I got compared to her a few times… No offense, but that was not something I wanted to imagine.

"Well, we have our methods of knowing. By the way, you said you desired to see something, Lady Lilith-san?"

"Lilith is fine for me. To be honest, I have a feeling that we're similar in a way." …I hated to imagine that at the time. Really, I did.

"… Lilith-san, you do realize that saying such a thing is not a compliment from my perspective." It really wasn't. And still isn't.

"Eh… well, that's fine in my opinion. Still, mind taking me the Lake of Blood? I feel like it'd be nice for me to visit." Somehow, I could imagine Lilith-san drowning in it for all of the seduction she's done. Looking down at the crimson water, I thought I recognized a sense of sadness from her. Judging on what I've heard, I could imagine a reason why, but she already explained it to me before I had much to say.

"So this is the Lake of Blood, huh? A hell dedicated to women like me, huh?" Well, yeah. There are hells dedicated to men too. In fact, more of that kind than ones dedicated to women.

"So, it's still like this no matter where I go. Those masochists God and Adam spread those beliefs wherever they went just cause they can't handle me. Labeling me as an evil tomboy heroine, eh? Kind of sad." I imagined that at least in one aspect, we were similar. We were bound by society's chains called 'woman's modesty'. Hardly something that either or us cared for.

"Well, I could relate at least to that topic. Men can be beyond blind at times. Honestly, cause I'm a woman, I can't run a business and should accept my duty as a wife? Give me a break."

"Nah, it's fine now. I'll just get as many boyfriends around the world as a silent revenge. Then, I'll probably suffer something like drowning in this lake as I would deserve."… I guess so.

"… Lilith-san? How do you feel about shopping right now for a kimono? I can recommend you a good one and clearly, you can afford it." Suffice it to say, Lilith-san was ecstatic because she had a shopping partner would do more than just carry the luggage. No, I didn't carry it. In the kimono store, she couldn't decide on the cloths... It was rather tiresome.

"Hmm… neh, can you recommend me one? I like this design, but the color doesn't go well with my skin." Well, I wasn't surprised. Pink sakura flowers were kind of too innocent for someone like Lilith-san. Look at the designs, I figured something more mature would match her personality. Actually, if it was bright or innocent in some manner, I don't think Lilith-san would take it. Then I saw it. A white kimono covered in nightshade blossoms, surrounded by poison ivy vines. "Bittersweet truths in a poisonous world of death" Sounds fitting. Ah, you want to know why I say that? Look up flower meanings.

"How about this one, Lilith-san?" Now, from the description, you'd think that it's not fancy. Trust me, it is. The amount of detail in the embroidery of each flower shows that. Yes, embroidery. Think of about 60 flowers sewn on in different positions and with a very high quality thread. That and the obi Lilith-san chose matched well as well. Dark indigo with a golden rim to match her hair. Yup, never underestimate one who likes clothing.

Yeah, you could say she liked it. She decided to wear it starting then. They didn't mind helping her, especially since she decided to wear it at that moment.

"…Lilith-san. How about we have some tea then? I happen to know of a good place. The tea there is decent, but the plus is that a lot of the more nice looking guys hang around there." Well... it worked out, I guess? During the time we had tea, we spent enough time complaining about our issues with societal ideas. I guess you could say we became friends. I think that was when we started sending letters to each other. I guess it was to find someone who you could relate to in a small way. We were flip sides of the same coin. Different methods, but similar feelings and reasons.

"Neh, haven't you gotten a boyfriend yet? I'm sure you could snare a good one too." … Lilith-san, no matter how many times I've been asked that, I've given the same answer.

"Do you honestly think I care for one right now?"

"I thought I heard from some of the staff that you had one recently." … if you ask me how she knows, I don't have the answer. Actually, it's along the lines of I don't want to know.

"That was just for a job. Hardly can call it a relationship." Yeah, just a job. Just a job...

"Still, I'd think you'd do well in a relationship. You'd definitely be able to at least have a balanced lifestyle." If balanced meant me dominating everything, including the bedroom, well then yes. Well… if it was someone like Hozuki-san, I could imagine a balanced lifestyle, but that seemed to be unlikely since a man like Hozuki-san was about as rare as possible.

"…I don't think you have any right to criticize me when it comes to my personal life, Lilith-san." …yeah, you really can't. Not with your history with guys.

"Hey, I do have preferences, you know. Those men outside seem to be quite tasty." … referring to flirty men as tasty… I think we have to at least agree on my part that men are not 'tasty' in that sense…

"…still… I guess they're okay. I don't really have much of a preference when it comes to looks. Too many handsome guys with masks on. I couldn't really judge based on such things." Well, I can see why there would be a lot like that. A steadily growing business, trusted connections and a wife who can pretty much do the job for you? I think that'd be too much of an offer to not at least try. Well, that's the only logical reason I could think of. There was one guy who didn't look at me like that, but he was worse; just wanted me for my looks. Cheeky bastard.

"What about that one?" The one she pointed to had a decent face and nice body, but how to describe it? He was kind of aloof. I guess if you were to call him something by those fangirl terms, he'd be the silent knight. Who knows if he is really like that, but did I particularly like him? Actually, no. I can say he's eye candy, but that's all.

"Kind of, but don't know him. I don't really have any facial preferences." I've seen too many good looking me men to honestly care anymore.

"Hmm, then what is your type?" … I actually didn't know any off the top of my head at the time. I just gave this. I might have regretted that though.

"Someone who can eat my blood ramen and keep a straight face." Pulling a Hozuki is not such a bad idea after all. Lilith-san's face was amusing to see. Well, it is the easiest way to deter people. I think Hozuki-san taught me well when it comes to what is the easier way of getting what you want.

"So that would be the condition for your hand, Minamoto-san?" When Hozuki-san showed up behind me is beyond my comprehension, but he was sitting there, eating some sweets. I honestly didn't know how to show myself in front of him the next day after saying something as rash as that in front of my superior. That and… given what I went through to be his 'lover', I wouldn't be surprised that he picked up on the connection here. To his previous condition. Yeah, I think I paled even more so at that time.

"Ah, Hozuki-san. Um… this is Lilith-oujou-san. We are currently having tea time. W-would you care to join us, sir?" Yeah, um… I had a habit of making sure that the men around me didn't know of my preferences. I thought we were alone because the tea house is typically empty during this hour. Well, I couldn't really say no because an assistant with the gall to refuse her superior? Yeah, not in this case. I needed to at least survive a little longer. Lilith-san, seeing me fluster, whispers to me in a quiet voice.

"So he's your type?" …well, it'd be a lie to say that he wasn't a candidate when I considered, but the fact was that we weren't able to really be that type of coupling.

"Lilith-san, please don't do something reckless. I'll get the punishment here." Luckily, Lilith-san was in a good mood, so she spared me that treatment… in a manner of speaking.

"Neh, can I ask a favor though? Could you be a doll and hand this back to Satan-sama? I'm going to borrow Kanna-chan for a little bit." What she gave to Hozuki-san turned out to be a prank item: sweets made out of natto. Oh... I pitied Satan-sama a tad bit there. Also, what she meant by a little bit was 4 hours worth of more shopping. Although I'm not one to hate shopping, several hours of it can wear people down pretty easily.

Now, what we shopped for during that time was not what I would normally do. Back then, we only had traditional clothing shops, sweet shops, that sort of stuff. People didn't leave their homes to buy stuff; they left for food, business deals, socializing, nothing involving high quantities of bags at hand. Well, Lilith-san took the liberty of changing that for me.

"I want this screen door for my room!" …Lilith-san, you can MAKE that door with a little time and patience. Seriously… I've made a few of those. Ah, for those of you wonder, sometimes, I made personal screens to match the kimonos that are set up in front of them. Very rare occasions; I think I only ever made 12 of them.

"Lilith-san, please refrain from buying things unnecessarily. Those items, I doubt you would have any use, considering your nature."

"Oh, I do have use for them. Having items to woo men over with makes it easier. Perhaps you should buy one for that guy?"…I paled. Yes, paled. Blushing was beyond my reach, believe it or not. I couldn't imagine what to buy for Hozuki-san, even if I wanted to. Furthermore, could you imagine what I could get for him?

That's when I saw it. One of the smaller shops in the back alley that I happened to notice had a rather odd sign; metal signs were pretty rare back in those days, so you can imagine that that signs for metalwork with an European style did not blend in well. In the corner, Lilith-san spent her time flirting with some of the younger demons, so I took the chance to look around. I remember specifically how unique it was. How ironic considering where we are.

While Lilith was busy seducing half of the males in the district, I browsed through the collection of unique items in the store. It really was a European style shop. European jewelry, European clothing, European furniture, the works. The one thing that did catch my eye though: the pocket watch. Classic gold plated with no fancy designs and kanji numbers. Not even new; used by an old man who apparently spent his entire life, trying to find something that didn't exist. Seemed useful to keep a schedule. Not exactly something I'd normally buy but I did. One of the more spontaneous decisions of my life.

Luckily, Lilith-san never noticed me leaving. When I hinted to her that we should leave, she was so engrossed in flirting with the men that I had to pry her hands off of them. I know her job is seductions, but I preferred that she would keep some decent strike zone. Some of the staff aren't even 400 years old. Ah… right. That's um… in human years. Demon years, they're 10. We age so slowly when we're young, but once we get to about 25 years old, we stop aging. Crazy, I know.

By the time I managed to pry Lilith-san away from the guys that she had in her web and return to the department, Satan-sama was lifeless. I have no proof from the involved parties as to what happened to him. I've heard the rumors though. Apparently, Hozuki-san was helping in the back during this time, but from the sounds of it, Enma-daiou told some scary stories while Hozuki was behind the hall way screen and simply pat Satan-san on the shoulder to let him know that he brought in some tea. I have no concrete idea why Satan-sama was frightened, but supposedly, Enma-daiou chose the wrong story for the situation. That and Hozuki-san came in right at the perfect time. Yeah, I'm betting on the latter of the choices being the reason.

By now, everything was calm again. At least in the sense of the workplace. My personal life? What you'd expect: chaos. Now, I'm not saying that I was completely oblivious to how I felt about Hozuki-san. I probably already knew. Did I ever say it or think it at the time? Nope. Too prideful. Well, at least, I think I knew instinctly because of what I did the next day. I took the watch with me.

The next day, while sorting through paperwork, I took the watch out to keep myself on time with my work. Monitoring your own timing seemed quite helpful, especially for someone as meticulous as me. However, I noticed that it wasn't. I did my job more tediously and keeping a check on the time made me sloppy, as I found out with my work.

While on a break, someone called me to sort out another issue between department officials. Only after did I come back did I realized that Hozuki-san was inspecting the watch rather keenly.

"Is there something of interesting in that trinket of mine, Hozuki-san?"

"I did not mean to pry, but why do you have this?" I guess it was kind of odd for me to carry anything other than my tanto and wakizashi.

"Hmm? Oh… it didn't really mean much to me. I thought it'd be nice to have something to keep me on track of time, but it's not that helpful for me anyways. Why don't you keep it, Hozuki-san? I'm sure you'll have more use for it than me." Hozuki-san just looks down on the watch and feels the weight of it in his hand. Somehow, it fit him. Simplistic, but useful. And pocket watches, in this size apparently, are meant for men anyways. So, it guess it would work out if Hozuki-san took it.

"I'll pay you the money for this watch." Now, you'd think I'd refuse the money. No, I accepted it. Why? Because I doubted that Hozuki-san would accept not paying. Although I know he has occasions where he has accepted another person's conditions, but that's because he ran out of time. Here, we have all the time we need.

So, the next day, I notice that he keeps the watch actually in the chest area of his robe rather than in his pouch like I thought he would. He said it was proper for a man to keep the watch there, apparently, but I never was one to know European traditions anyways. What did happen though in the following week was… well… both tiresome and enjoyable.

* * *

Yeah, I wanted to do something special about that watch. This is still romance, even if it's humor romance!


	14. Cut Me Some Slack Already

So, as some of you may be aware, I'm not currently writing for my Fairy Tail fanfic. Rest assure, I will still write this one because I'm still able to. If you read my message on my other story, you'll see why. Don't worry; I'll get myself back together in about a month or so.

At this point, I won't explain who the original characters belong to nor which ones are mine because I will start introducing quite a few from here on out. Now ENJOY!

* * *

So, I'm not one to judge when it comes to people's preferences, but when I first came into the Judgment Hall that day, I didn't expect to see this though. Hozuki-san, I have the utmost respect for you when it comes to a superior, but now, I had every right to look down at you as a person. The day I see you, waltzing with a HAREM of extremely well-dressed people, not just one, A HAREM of well-dressed geishas, was one I hoped to never see. Yet here we were.

"Minamoto-san, is there an issue you would like to bring up?" You put down your pen at that time to listen to me and yes, I had a very major issue to discuss with you.

"I'll be blunt, sir. Hozuki-san, exactly what possessed you to bring these people in here? Sir, have you been brainwashed to become like Hakutaku-san? I hope that this is only temporary." Clearly, I was not happy. I don't think most would blame me. It'd be one thing if he was socializing off of office premises, but he has a HAREM in the Judgment Hall. No offense, if I was being blunt. I tell you to imagine what I was staring at; think of Hozuki-san sitting in his wooden desk with glasses on, looking down at his paperwork with 30 expensively dressed geishas surrounding him. Yes, the several layered dragging kimono with long pinned up hair, makeup, painted fan, and gold colored obi strap. Yup, that fancy.

"Please refrain from making ridiculous comments in front of our guests. These MEN are testing out the recent makeup products and the skills of a passing artist that is being commissioned to do an artwork in the department. If anything, you should pity them." …No, I knew they were men. I never once said that they were women, but pray tell in an era where a man is considered unmanly, except in the cases of kabuki and other legit entertainment businesses, are there men wearing women's clothing and why they are here in the Judgment Hall where the souls are coming to receive their sentence. Please, Hozuki-san, have some sensitivity to the situation at hand. That and this is a governmental office. This was no place for testing of makeup.

"Sir, must this be done here though? The incoming dead are coming soon…"

"Ah, you don't have to worry about that right now. Enma-daiou is on a business trip, so all incoming dead are going to the other judges." … right we have 12 Kings of Hell. Makes me wonder at times why it seems that Enma-daiou is the only one so stressed with work. Then I remember: Hozuki-san is one of the harshest and most critical Chief of Staff that has ever existed in the history of Japanese hell. Is it a wonder? No.

"I see. However, there was no mention of it in the calendar. May I ask why the last minute meeting?" When things like this happen, there was bound to be something wrong.

"Ah, we have a business deal with another delegate from the Indian Hell. They wished to see Enma-daiou directly, but seeing that their delegate was injured and unable to move, Enma-daiou had to go instead." Though the sudden departure puts a little kink in the schedule, I can't say that it was not a bad idea; the office was now quieter, the workload decreased a bit on our side and we had one less thorn in our side. Well, can't say I was as pleased with the situation here either. No offense, those men were staring at Hozuki-san weirdly. I hoped that I was imagining it, but alas, I wasn't.

"Hozuki-san? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Testing the waters, testing the waters.

"Minamoto-san?" Yeah, I dragged him out of the office and pulled him to the side. I covered his mouth and then tilted my head in the direction of the 'ladies.' I kind of already figured that they would do something crazy, but… um… no offense, Hozuki-san's desk is not a podium to start dancing on like idiots. That and… I think I could avoid seeing the extreme fandom they had for Hozuki-san. Yeah, you could say it was kind of bad. And yes, I sighed. I think anyone in my position would.

"Hozuki-san, this is why we keep this out of the office. I know the Japanese hell is relatively new, but surely you must see the logic on this one." Yup, he understood. That's why he never allowed anyone else near him when he did his work unless they were delivering something, reporting an issue or anything work related. Yeah, even I didn't have that privilege at the time. He loosened up a bit, but he never left it in the hands of someone he didn't know again. Wise decision.

"Hozuki-san, I'll take care of this issue for right now. If you enter, this will just worsen. We'll have to file a report about why there are more holes in the Judgment Hall and pay back for the damage to the models and products. Let us avoid that, shall we? I'll be back in 30 minutes. Please tell the staff to leave a direct pathway open to the exit." Yeah, I decided to show to them how a real woman wears makeup. Back then, I had zero tolerance for that type of behavior. Well, still do in the workplace, but I respect their preferences at least.

I gathered about 10 other women in the department to help me out. Kasumi-san was more than willing to help and the kimono shop gladly rented me a decent formal kimono. The accessories… well, I can tell you one thing for sure, a lot of women are absolutely nuts when it comes to this sort of stuff. Even in hell, this has not changed. If you ask me what to wear, I'll give you a decent idea since kimonos and accessories go hand in hand, but these women will go out of their way to accent those pointers and make a woman stand out. Never fails. Well, it was an interesting experience, suffice it to say.

I move into the hallway with full blown makeup, accessories and long kimono. Now, I'm just stating what they said back them, but apparently, with make up on, I could pass as a high class consort. Well, I was flattered and all, but this kimono… was heavy. Hardly surprising since it was 7 layers of thick fabric, gold accessories and raised geta… People ask why women walk so slowly; this is a reason. Well, let me show you how a woman should act, GENTLEMEN.

"My, oh my. What a surprise. May I inquire as to why there is such a gathering in the Judgment Hall?" I raise my fan to the side, touching it to my lip as I watch the gentlemen gather around me.

"Ma'am, surely you can see we are here to entertain the gentleman who was sitting here. However, there has been a pest around him. Perhaps you would assist in our dilemma." In reality, they couldn't recognize me. Apparently, my eyes were softened a bit by the makeup and since my natural complexion was pale and I had naturally red lips, you could say that I appeared to be a completely different person with the pinned up hair style and the almost formal "elegant" tone. Don't ask me; I personally prefer the formal workplace tone, but for this type of thing, these tones are best.

"Hmm… may I request a description of the gentleman? Perhaps I glanced an image of him on my way here." Yeah, easing them in my net was child play.

"Hmm… he's a rather handsome gentleman. Slightly long ebony hair, dark night eyes like a demon's (I find this so amusing), an elegant figure (kind of creeping me out here….), and a simple black robe. Surely, you cannot miss him." Yeah, about those parentheses? My thoughts were about their comments. In all's honesty, I can see what they mean by that, but… that was and still is downright creepy. I was not surprised, just a little concerned.

"Hmm… Ah… that gentleman. If I recall correctly, he was going on an inspection with some of the other officials. Would you ladies kindly join me for some tea ceremony? Surely, we are all up to par and available for such a performance?" Oh, you can tell they were paling underneath all of the makeup. Really, this was hardly something worth the time, but considering that I got to de-stress from all the work in a non-violent way with permission from Hozuki-san and I didn't have to pay for anything, it wasn't such a bad idea.

Well, I'll leave it for you guys to imagine the details, but you could probably put the image out that they suffered quite a lot. If I'm going to compare what I did to them, imagine the most torturous idea possible and make that 100 times worse. Yeah, I think that was the minimum. I actually don't remember because someone decided to pull me to the side and make me drink sake with 88% alcohol content. You can guess who did that. Yeah, he was not happy to see me going all seductive. Apparently, his excuse later was that it was taking too long, but… I was in the office for 3 minutes and was leaving right then. I think we can figure out why.

Now, according to the report submitted by the other witnesses, I pounded into them the basics of tea ceremony. Yes, I knew how to prepare decent level tea because all girls relatively well-off were forced in to this tradition; I never hated it, but the blood always turned my feet into bee hives or at least they must have because the stinging feeling in my feet really wears me down. Anyhow, judging based on the remainders of what appeared to be ladles and boiling pots, you can roughly see that they either sucked and I decided to reprimand them or I just decided to stop the lesson and go physical.

When I returned to the office, makeup removed and in my normal clothes, I received another dilemma. The HakutakuxHozuki club decided to barge into the department and to make it worse, some of the female AND male staff joined in. The moe characteristic between Hakutaku-san and Hozuki-san was appealing in many ways and all, but… I couldn't really support a gathering like this in the middle of the office. I think that's understandable.

"May I ask what is the purpose and duration of this gathering?" I mean, no one was asking, so it was up to someone of at least my status to reprimand trespassers and dissidents.

"It's her." Oh, boy. You can already tell what this meant.

"GET THAT LADY!" … JUST MY LUCK. First, a harem of some clearly homosexual men and then, a riot of HakutakuxHozuki fans after my head. Truly, no rest for the wicked.

"… you know what? I really have no more patience as to communicate with the likes of you. Let's settle this outside of the office, shall we?" I pulled my wakizashi from my desk and moved towards the exit. Clearly not wanting to damage the office and due to my reputation, some of them backed off: specifically those in the office. The rest followed me into an open area next to the department, specifically for battles between people of various skills against the department. Seems fitting right?

"I have one question to offer to you though. Why is it that there is a price on my head, specifically from people such as you?" I mean, I had a right to know. They accused me of something and I didn't even know what was the supposed crime that I committed.

"Have you no shame? After what you have done to Hozuki-sama's relationship with Hakutaku-sama?!"… I had no idea what they were talking about. Their relationship was always the same; arguments over the most trivial of things, synchronizing their movements and behaviors at the exact times, always bringing up the most useless of insults. If there was something I missed, forgive me. I was not intentionally doing so.

"May I ask what has changed between them? As far as I know, they still act like two rival boys with ego." Hey, it wasn't a lie. They did and still do til this day. Even when Hakutaku-san got a… oh wait, can't tell you that one yet. That'll be quite the story for a later time.

"… are you blind? Have you not seen the love between those forbidden lovers?" …no. I didn't and I don't think I ever have. The image is both scary and tempting at the same time. Don't get me wrong; I could imagine a bond between them, but anything further than two men who can at least acknowledge their friendship, I might have a bloody nose on. I may not care for the coupling, but I have to admit, it would be interesting to watch.

"And how have I gotten in between them? If this is about my relationship with Hozuki-san, we both clarified that we did that out of a NEED to find the culprits disturbing the office." Some of them whispered in the back as if they didn't know. I honestly found that odd considering the reported that issue in front of a crowd of people… I guessed the gossipers were not spreading it as fast as I thought they would.

"Then why is this on Hozuki-san's desk?" And in that person's hand was a painting which featured a person who supposedly look similar to me, but… if you think of Japanese portraits, it's kind of hard to relate the actual person to the artwork at least for my case. Artwork is lovely, but I'm one to judge on what I see rather than an image. That why the invention of the camera was a big plus on my side when it first came into being.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is not me and this is not meant for Hozuki-san. I remember categorizing this. This was to be delivered to another staff member for documentation because it was passed from one of the high end nobles in Hell." Ah, right. We do have a nobility structure in Hell, but it;s fairly different from what you would think. It's not based on legacy; it's based on skill sets. Although we call these people nobility, they're just people who fit the role. They make policy decisions, but that is the job they choose. We fit the roles to the people who are power hungry in that sense. Their children are not bound or even asked to enter the same work domain as their parents to prevent power struggles. They can if they choose, but they often do not.

"Then why is it redirected here? Clearly, it is your face on that portrait." …Okay, why it looks like me is up to interpretation, but the reason it was directed here was to prevent scandals. Isn't it best to avoid those?

"We're just here to verify the requests from nobility here. We are not the ones who delegate the nobility system. I typically receive the documents, but since I was occupied with delivering documents to the other Kings of Hell, the request must have been sent to Hozuki-san. I assure you, having such a portrait is hardly worth the time and effort to make. Is Hozuki-san such an unreasonable man such that he would use the government's money for something like this?" Well, maybe for zoos or anything nature related, but a portrait and one with no model available? Not his cup of sake, I guarantee you.

"We don't believe you, ex-human." …You can imagine my reaction. It was already a year since I became a demon and certain demons still saw me as only a pain and a disgrace. It wasn't like there weren't others who were similar to me, but those were typically heroes or villains with some sort of fame like Oda Nobunaga-sama. Nobunaga-sama is actually working in the department as one of the top ambassadors with Europe's Hell. I had acknowledgement back when I was a human, but of course not to the extent of the others like Nobunaga-san. That's why I am special in a way.

"*sighs* All right. If you have any complaints to me, we can take this outside. Frankly, this is not worth the effort nor the time, but I doubt the people here will leave otherwise." Yup, you could say I was getting bored. Paperwork and the occasional scolding was fine and all, but… I guessed some fighting wouldn't be so bad. That and… well… I think I at least acknowledged that I was kind of lonely. Other than Kasumi-san and Okoh-san, few were my friends at that time. The rest, acquaintances, fans, and people who just plain hated me. Hozuki-san… well I guess you could say he is an exception, but… I think most would agree that he would be an exception no matter what the actual relation would be.

"Minamoto-san." Ah… he spoiled my fun there.

"Hozuki-san."

"May I ask what is the issue here?" I guess my holding of my wakizashi in broad daylight in the office would be kind of too conspicuous.

"Hozuki-san, if you will allow me 20 minutes, I shall report back to you about the situation accordingly. Please give me permission to do so."

"No." No, is it? Rather odd. Considering your nature, I'd think you'd welcome it. Well, then. Guess the dutiful puppy here will follow suit.

"Oh? Well, then, I presume that I should behave for my part and leave."

"Not yet, Minamoto-san. There is something I need to discuss with you. The rest of the scoundrels here, I simply will relay this message from my superior." …I doubt Enma-daiou would say anything about this.

"His own words. 'In any case, leave this sort of issue to Hozuki-san.' Since he did not specify which issue he referred to, I presume that it would be the one he discussed about at that time which was anything in regards to protesting." … I presume that he probably meant something else, but considering the situation, it was actually fine to leave to him. I could imagine that he was stressed out too. He handled most of the paperwork and the major issues with the incoming filing system, even with my advice.

What frustrates me the most is that I can't do anything more helpful for him. Even as an assistant, I'm doing basic tasks such as filing, data entry and errands. That proposal I gave to him before was the only one he accepted. I could understand if I was a newbie, but after a year, I'd think that it would be fair to say that I was frustrated. I already decided that I'd give up something else, so I at least wanted to be a reliable worker.

"Hozuki-sama! What is that thing to you!?" …thing? Well, I have to admit, I expected insults, but I didn't expect that sort of treatment here considering that most of the demons here had more diversity than most in the mortal world. You'd think there was no specific racial bias here. Or at least, I thought that should be the case. Hell always has some sort of new interest at hand.

"My assistant."

"Why her? Surely there were more capable candidates?!" Well, I asked that myself. But knowing Hozuki-san, he had his reasons. He wasn't so unreasonable as to not add on another worker who is incapable of handling the workload.

"None. All of them knew nothing of the mortal world and its ways. What I required of my assistant is not someone to help the paperwork, but to stand up to my opinions." …well, that explained why he insisted on keeping me regardless of the issues we had. Well, if anything, that was a nice touch to me.

"Surely, you don't need her for that though? Why her specifically?"

"Then if I chose O-koh-san, a male assistant or one of you to be my aide, would that change anything?" I guessed not... but judging by how the crowd stirred, I imagined that they didn't want that either. They were just complaining about Hozuki-san getting close to anyone else other than Hakutaku-san. Wouldn't have mattered who as long as it wasn't them. Selfish fools. On top of that… do they even have the guts to even try?

"Minamoto-san had not only the qualifications from her time when she was alive, but clearly knew what was missing from this department. The filing system she implemented and the advice she provided both are exceptional. Furthermore, could any of you foolish fanatics actually do what she does?" Well... I'd like to see them try.

"If you are willing to let us, then yes!" … oh this was fun. I took one afternoon to watch everyone just get murdered by Hozuki-san.

"Then, follow me. We shall test that for 3 hours. If someone is able to do it, they shall be an assistant alongside Minamoto-san. If not, you receive a punishment accordingly." You know something? I think those who bailed out right before Hozuki-san came were the luckiest and most cowardly bastards I ever met. They made their sentiments clear, but weren't willing to put the effort into the work At least those who went with Hozuki-san at least did that much.

Now my daily regiment. I forgot to tell you this, but really, if I look back to that, I guess I did more than I thought I did. My mornings typically consisted of inventorial assessments which required me to attend to all of the storages within the area. Since I clearly could not do that by myself, I trained staff members to do that in my stead and had them check at different times. If something clashed in the reports, I would check it out myself and correct the error or file a report, depending on who did the initial and final report. Furthermore, I kept every required item stocked in case of emergencies and hired various architects to expand the stock rooms, which helped a few staff members get some exercise that was needed.

The afternoons were filing paperwork from all of the departments and making sure that each one was done correctly. That means sorting through about 1,000 documents, one at a time. Now, there weren't computers to help sort them based on priority, so I read every one of them carefully and keep a list of which ones are for staff issues, replacement/repair, diplomacy problems, policy changes etc. If they are meant to be dealt with Hozuki-san, which general half of them are, I collect the documents and send them to his desk. The rest, I deliver them to the remaining departments to be implemented. So if you can imagine why I was always mad, I commend you. The rest who do not, let me elaborate. The departments are spread out such it requires at least an hour to do a full walk around. So, there's a reason why even after all this time, I am fairly strong and healthy for someone who maintains a clerical position.

Now, typically, most don't do that, but my policy is always doing what you can with your own power. As a manager, you can't be everywhere, so you teach people to do smaller jobs carefully and take care of the bigger decisions. Now I've done the first of those things, but the second is done by Hozuki-san. Although I understood clearly that I am an assistant, it made me very frustrated because I couldn't do my job the full extent that I thought I should. The advice that he says I give wasn't asked within the last 3 months before he said those words.

So, suffice it to say, I thought I was being treated in a biased manner, which I hate. Even so though, for this one time, I agreed to take the special treatment. Why? Well, to show those women exactly what was required of them to be Hozuki-san's assistant. I wasn't so cruel as to say that they should do all of what I did, but I did want them to understand that I was not letting my personal life into my work life. By the time the first hour was done, half of the women and men were slouching on the tables with their heads down, wishing that they bailed out when the rest of the cowards did. The next few hours were some of the most satisfying I've ever had.

* * *

So guys, I'll see you later!


	15. I Told You, Didn't I?

Now... I realized that I made a big boo-boo... This chapter was to be posted. Not the other one. Considering that I already left it up for a day. I'll repost it up and you guys can now see where the story will go from here. SORRY! _

* * *

"We are not even half way done yet, people. If you rest, 100 hits with my club on your back!" …well, I could sympathize there a little. Watching these guys keel over what was not even a percentage of my work was kind of pitiable though. Still, they should have known what was expected of them to be Hozuki-san's assistant. The amount of 'dead' bodies on the floor due to exhaustion made me wonder who was the real youkai here. Me or them?

"Hozuki-sama, does…*gasp*… Minamoto-san do all of this?" Yup. All of it. You thought I was lazing around. Fool.

"Yes, she does. I am not so biased as to choose an aide who will not live up to her job." Hey, I wasn't the leader of a chain of stores for nothing. And you have to admit, some of them still retained their guts; one of them still glared at me. Cheeky, I admitted, but somewhat risky considering the situation.

"Then why… do you have… the watch? Minamoto-san gave it to you, yes?" Technically, yes, but like I said, not romantically intended. And wasn't the issue with the portrait? I guessed that they realized that one was a little sketchy, but the watch, I would have no argument for.

"I admit, it was an odd circumstance, but I properly paid her for the watch. There should be nothing else behind that." I was practically begging them in my head to let this fiasco end so I could get back to my work.

"Then tell us. Why have you not accepted any of the other gifts that were sent to you?" ... If gifts like the one with the see through robe, even the most crazy of youkai wouldn't wear that. Well... maybe the stripping hag near the River Styx, but not any sane person here.

"...I wonder when you guys have had enough!" Yeah, I was tired of waiting.

"Look, it was not meant to be romantic or anything like that. If he truly took it as something special because of me, he wouldn't pay for it. Lastly, you cannot bring those type of feelings into this job. No matter how much you think that's enough to motivate you, unless you have guts of goddamn iron, you won't make it. The amount of work you do right now should be proof of that." Looking away from me, they probably already knew that. They always saw me moving around with a bunch of paperwork, giving orders, smashing rebellions. They already knew; they probably couldn't accept anyone near Hozuki-san. It was honestly frustrating, not just on my part. I imagine those who were having their first one-sided crush were struggling too. It's not like I didn't understand what they felt. If anything, I did.

"… such a worthless bunch of women."Hozuki-san, there were MEN also in this group. Being sexist wasn't going to help anywhere; here was not an exception.

"Hozuki-san. You haven't really fallen for someone, so you probably don't understand why they did this." … I don't think anyone would completely understand without feeling that way. Yeah, I pretty much figured it out at that point. Did I acknowledge it? In my head, yeah. But did I let it get in the way of my work? No. There was no way I could, could I? I like my job and the benefits that came with it.

"I have my doubts about you understanding either, Minamoto-san." Excuse me? Talking like I was a child was probably not the best method of calming the crowd. Well, I think the fighting at least made it obvious to people that I was one of the few that could argue with him on equal ground.

"Hozuki-san, have you ever heard of putting yourself in the other's shoes?" I do believe he has, but those are rare occasions.

"I have, but I fail to understand in this case. I am not telepathic, Minamoto-san. I can only understand based on facts that I can see." Knowing Hozuki-san for pretty much a year, yeah I could believe that he was telepathic. For all I knew, he could have been able to do alchemy like Edward in Fullmetal Alchemist. I could see how that'd work. Frankly, nothing could surprise me with Hozuki-san when it comes to abilities. Personal tastes, well, that's where I can surprised. Abilities? Nope.

"Hozuki-san, I'm not asking you to accept what they have done nor understand them. Please don't categorize us like that."

"Is there a point to this discussion?" In a way, yes. Someone has to prove to these women that even under conditions like what I do, there are people who learn to deal with worse stupidity than what I have to deal with right now. Even when I actually believed my life would be screwed because I fell for my superior, of all people, who I thought I couldn't ever be with, I still held my ground about my work. Without that, I'd have nothing, even with those feelings. I'd be a walk piece of trash.

"Hozuki-san, our policy is that we are merciless, correct? But even so… when being merciless get in the way of our work, I think we need to stop." No offense, but they were terrible. I could finish their work in about less than an hour. They were still not even half way done. I stopped this because we were falling behind schedule. I didn't want to deal with overtime. Spending several extra hours with Hozuki-san in an empty hallway is both exhausting as well as tedious. I've had the personal experience of this several times after this day. After looking down at the watch, Hozuki-san realized what I meant.

"… goodness, I let the time slip by. For the time being, put these people to work on the new development of the new Hell subdivision." Finally. Any more dropping out of exhaustion, I thought I would need to call the taxi services to carry them all home.

"H-H-Hozuki-sama! W-we're not done yet!" …Okay, I give this lady guts for trying to continue despite clearly how exhausted she is and how sloppy her work's been. I figured I should be the one to tell her what she needs to hear. Better me to scold her than Hozuki-san. I grabbed her by the collar and pushed her onto a chair.

"Look. When you get better such that you can be useful in this office, I am sure we'll find a position for you. However, as you are right now, you're fairly useless. Your reports are sloppy, incomplete and take far too much time to finish." If you looked at her work, it was fairly bad. I wasn't pulling punches because someone needed to tell her. Might as well be me.

"Lastly, I already said this, didn't I? You cannot bring personal feelings into this office such that it hinders work. No matter how much you hate my kind, no matter how much you like Hozuki-san, that cannot hinder your work. I'm not going to say don't feel. That'd be pointless, but have the decency to act civil when the times call for it." Especially with my feelings. That and what Hozuki-san has done to Enma-daiou would be considered a crime then and I'd have to arrest him. You have any idea how difficult that would be? Not happening.

Watching her grit her teeth, I guessed that she'd understand some day, but not today. She really hated me, I guess. For being a human before? I can't help that. For being Hozuki-san's assistant? Well, that is something I wouldn't want to change anyways.

"Minamoto-san, I need your opinion on this." Walking over to Hozuki-san, I noticed how she couldn't really look at either of us. Ashamed would be the best way to describe her expression.

"What is it, Hozuki-san?"

"I'm a little troubled as to what I should do with this. Fact is, I am very displeased with the way this group thinks." That was something no one has control over, Hozuki-san. Unless you seriously get along with Hakutaku-san or at least treat him like you would normally do with O-koh-san, I highly doubt that there would be any changes to that group of people.

"Hozuki-san, not everything will go by your rules. Learn to accept that." Hozuki-san's displeased face grew even more grim.

"Ho? And I am to be told that by you, Minamoto-san?" Actually, yes. I've pretty much accepted most of what has happened here. Consider what I've dealt with for the past year in comparison to what I've dealt with when I was still human, yeah, I've pretty much given up on trying to fight against the norms of this place. I couldn't expect anything, really.

"In any case, Hozuki-san. I suggest that we wrap up the workload and just end early today. Both of us are tired and in need of rest." And in more than one way, if you catch my drift.

To be honest, although watching the people suffer their just fate was fun and all, the clean up work was a pain. All of the reports had to be redone. Luckily, they only did half of what I was supposed to do, so my job was fairly easy, especially with Hozuki-san to help me out. The rest, well… I had a few helpers whom I've trained to sort inventory do the daily inspections of storages while the other guys were trying to finish up what I'd usually finish in an hour. By the time we actually finished the work, we were well into the night. And meaning into the night, think about 1 in the morning. I needed A.) a bath, B.) food, and C.) sleep. Add on a massive headache, you could imagine that I was downright annoyed and frustrated. We nearly fell behind schedule and we still have to deal with tomorrow.

"Minamoto-san. It's too late for you to start heading back to your living arrangements. Head back to your old room for today." Yeah, I agreed for this time that there was no way I was walking 40 minutes to get back to my apartment in the middle of the night. Not when I had huge black crescents under my eyes, my hair was loosening from the pin and my kimono started loosening as well. You could say I look like a mess. I would hardly refute against that if at all.

"Hozuki-san, can I ask something?" Yeah, I was curious on this point.

"If you truly thought that they were a waste of time, you wouldn't have done this, would you? Were you testing me to see if I would stand up to them?" I couldn't even hope to think that he'd do something like this to such an extent, but who knows Hozuki-san's mind. Certainly not me.

"Ah, that? To be fair, it was both for my own personal interest and to test you." Fair enough. I imagined that he enjoyed that fairly well. Even though Hozuki-san doesn't say that he enjoys it, I think in this case, he takes a little if not a lot of pleasure in… re-educating these people the meaning of being a youkai.

"Well, I will presume I passed not cause I put myself that high on your list of reliable staff members, but because I am still standing here." Does anyone here honestly think that Hozuki-san would spare even a minute of time on something he didn't enjoy or at least need? I sure can't imagine that.

"Splendidly. Just as I would expect from the one who's destined to argue with me for eternity."… shouldn't that be Hakutaku-san? Oh, right… they don't argue; they bloody try to kill each other. Oh, in Enma-daiou's name, why is it these two are clearly too aggressive for their own good? You can imagine my rather weirded out expression.

"I have my hesitations on that issue, but we'll leave the subject at that. Night, Hozuki-san." A simple nod was all Hozuki-san gave me before I entered into my old living quarters. Nothing really changed and to be honest, I didn't pay much attention, so if something did, I didn't notice. I was too tired to care. My dream, however… I'm not exactly sure how I should interpret it. I was watching it from a third person's perspective. To separate the me from third perspective and the me of the dream, I'll refer to the me in the dream as Kanna-san.

So what I remember from the dream, Kanna-san was wearing the white yukata that I wore when I went out on a 'dinner date' with Hozuki-san. We were probably inspecting from what it looks like the coastline near my old town. Strange to see it like the way it was. A soaring sunset was hardly ever a sight for me to see; spent too much time inside tending to the store for that sort of luxury. Judging by the way Hozuki-san and Kanna-san were talking to each other, we were being rather serious. Well… serious as in work serious. If you're thinking romantic, that wasn't like us; even my dreams wouldn't permit me such an elusive desire. I may dream, but I'm still realistic to a degree. I say to a degree because later on, it got weird.

Either way, it didn't exactly seem anything out of the ordinary. If anything, it would have been completely normal for the Mortal world. Hozuki-san didn't have his horn, so he looked like any other gorgeous guy in the town. I don't remember what it was they talked about, but… Kanna-san was laughing. I guess… Kanna-san was a normal girl? Remembering what I went through, I could imagine that I wanted that sort of life. Who knows? I couldn't exactly go live like an ordinary girl in the Mortal World anymore anyways. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I watched Kanna-san start getting bashful in front of Hozuki-san. That was where it started getting weird.

Lilith-san was there, coming up to us with the kimono she bought from the time I accompanied her. I think she was trying to seduce Hozuki-san away because she was clinging to her arm really tightly. Looking at Kanna-san reaction, I think she was trying to hold myself from pulling her off him, but he took the liberty of taking care of that for me. As that was happening though, Hakutaku-san tried to grope Kanna-san in the dream. Now, she was pretty pathetic here because Kanna-san just yelped and tried to run away instead of punching him. I became a real wimp in the dream. That's one of the many things I don't regret having; my youkai strength.

Hozuki-san managed to get Lilith-san off just in time to give a stern kick to Hakutaku-san, who coincidentally fell into the ocean. However, I noticed that a whirlpool was at the exact spot where Hakutaku-san fell and after closer inspection, I saw that it led right to the Maximum Suffering Hell. How fitting. Considering what I would see in the future years with Hozuki-san, I wondered if this was a premonition or something.

Looking back now at Kanna-san and Hozuki-san, I didn't know exactly how to feel. I think I saw Hozuki-san looking back the watch that I gave to him. I didn't think it'd affect me so much that I'd see it in my dream. Looking down at the watch, Kanna-san was blushing again with a smile. I had to admit, I almost was about to slap Kanna-san just cause she was being so wishy-washy. I guess that I still can't believe that was remotely like me or I would dream about that.

Still… I didn't want to see what happened next. I swear… it was still terrifying… Enma-daiou as a female geisha…. That was burned into my retinas when I looked at Kanna-san and Hozuki-san to find Enma-daiou approaching. Now, if you want to know what Enma-daiou looked like right now in the dream… just imagine Enma-daiou with make-up on, no beard and… umm… gold hair pins in his hair. That and… switch the kimono to a female one… That's pretty much what I saw then. Now, that was what he looked like. The way he acted was even worse. Could you imagine Enma-daiou flirting? I sure couldn't, but that was what I saw. Absolutely terrifying.

Hozuki-san's expression of disgust showed the same sentiment and before I knew it, Enma-daiou was flying from Hozuki-san's roundhouse kick. Well, I couldn't say I wouldn't blame him because frankly, it was disturbing. What followed that might have even been more troublesome though. A crowd of guys were apparently chasing after Kanna-san. Heaven knows why, but they were chasing me. Hozuki-san took the liberty of actually grabbing me and doing the running for me. Whether or not she was fine with that… I have no idea even til now.

When I finally caught up to the two runners, Hozuki-san was laughing with me. In Enma-daiou's name, I still can't see that in my waking hours because A.) no animals, B.) we don't exactly live like this, and C.) it wasn't like Hozuki-san. Now, I noticed that Hozuki-san was touching Kanna's face, which made me blush because I never thought that the scene would look so… well… cute. I looked away, asking myself to wake up before I started wishing for this to be a reality. It would have been both heart-throbbing and scary. That was when I woke up. It is uncertain if my subconscious is merciful or not because it let me dream, but it sometimes was a little too liberal with the dreams that it creates. Oh well, can't get everything you want. I guess that is just life… er… death.

Looking back up to the ceiling, that pop out face was still there, cursing the 'director's son', whoever that was. I was actually more tired now than when I first went to sleep, which made my day quite the troublesome one. My headache was pretty bad, but I held myself together. I put on my kimono and waltzed my way to the cafeteria for some quick breakfast. Luckily, I managed to work through the day well enough.

"Hozuki-san, here are the reports about the inventories in most of the hells. The reports for the Maximum Suffering Hell and Avici Hell are arriving in about 30 minutes. Also, the recent interns are having difficulties doing some of the paperwork, so I'm hosting a tutorial session to help ease them into the program more." Yeah, that's what I define as well enough. The rest of the staff members were more appreciative of me after the previous day because as it turned out, they had to pull the extra weight from the crowd of complainers to compensate for their sloppy effort. I guess I shouldn't expect much more than that since I was kind of aloof that day. Yeah, that was aloof.

The dream wasn't the only reason I felt like that. I felt… kind of tired. I guess it was finally hitting me that this was going to be my life for the rest of eternity. Well, I managed to get through my usual 1000 documents without really paying attention to what was in most of them. I read each one of the for about a minute or two and then wrote notes for each one, making a rough sketch as to what the budget for each facility would be and what could be kept or removed. Then, I would go through inspection reports and then finally take my usual lunch break. Oh, did you guys think this was the whole day? Nope. Just my morning.

"Are you all right, Minamoto-chan?" O-koh-san was probably one of the few who actually noticed something different with me. Hozuki-san probably noticed, but either chose not to mention it at the time or didn't care enough to ask.

"I'm fine. Just a little… how to describe it?... I guess the reality is setting in." O-koh-san's expression of concern turned into one of confusion. I didn't think she'd get it either.

"Think about it. For most of my life, I've been on edge for so long, trying to prevent people from taking advantage of me, my sister or anyone else I cared about. Too many people trying to use me as a stepping stone for their rise into power. I had zero time to myself to rest. The closest thing to rest was the time I spent with my sister and her family. Anything else… well… I was fighting against for the most part. For the first time in my life… well, actually in my death, I found more peace of mind and time to actually realize what my daily rituals have been for the last past year or so.

It wasn't like I hated my job; if anything, it would be considered first class in comparison to what I could have had. I just… probably realized at the time that… I could never go back and do the normal things for women at that age. Marrying to some man appropriate for your situation in life, having children, deciding what dinner would be; that sort of normal stuff. I couldn't even wish for it. How ironic that I felt more normal in death than in life.

"Maybe you should take a break?" A break? Exactly where would I go? I don't have much to do outside of my work. Travel? Not my style, I guess. That and I'd stick out like a sore thumb.

"Minamoto-san, I have a request to make of you." Hozuki-san? Exactly what could I be of use for you in this sort of state? Looking back at him, I couldn't tell much. I just wished… what was I doing? I was pretty moody back then. I don't even remember what I said to him, but I remember his reply.

"There is a contest that will happen between the Chief of Staffs of each King of Hell and the winner will gain a free trip to Nara. However, you can only go in pairs. Would you care to join me?" … my response was…

"Come again?" Does anyone blame me? I was pretty depressed, but my sanity wasn't that low. I hoped that I didn't start hallucinating in the middle of the day. I'd hate to redo all the paperwork I just did.

"Will you join me, Minamoto-san?" … yeah, so I wasn't hallucinating. That was a relief on my part.

"May I ask why me and not O-koh-san?" Having both assistants for Enma-daiou go out for a contest seemed a little too much to ask for. That and I thought O-koh-san would get along more easily than I would.

"Ahem… the contest is to see who can act like the most arguable couple while not being one…"… come again? If that was the case, why not Hakutaku-san? That would have been the most perfect example.

"Ah, the coupling must be heterosexual and are the ones to go on the trip, so Hakutaku-san is out." Yeah, I was surprised to know that he actually considered it.

"Ah, I see. Minamoto-chan, you should do it." _Please do not support Hozuki-san's request, O-koh-san_ would be what I should have thought, but instead… I thought _W__hy not?_.

The rest of the day kind of flew by before I really noticed. Reason why I know? I got about 5 times the amount of work I do daily completed by the end of the day. Yeah… when I daze out, I get work done faster. Whether or not it is quality work, I usually leave that for my subordinates to take care of. Turned out that I did fair quality work. A few mistakes here and there, but nothing major. Still, it made it fairly easy for the department for the next few days. I was kind of relieved to know that at least if I went, I wouldn't have to worry about work for a bit. Still… an arguing contest?

"Minamoto-chan, you should rest." At this time, it was already around 6 at night, so I was technically working overtime.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm heading off shift soon. I've already done with my work. Just wrapping up my desk is left." Actually, that was already done by then. I actually wanted some time alone to think. About a lot of things. I was pretty depressed and I couldn't really drink without it impeding my work for the next day. My previous bout really left a stain on my consciousness. Well, I could at least think on my own.

Walking past the koi pond, I stopped by Hozuki-san's goldfish plants. Judging by the way they were somewhat wilted, I presumed that they haven't be watered during the day. Remembering that Hozuki-san had to attend a late night social with the other Chiefs of Staff, I took the liberty of watering them for him. I was grateful for something to do actually. Watching the goldfish happily jitter in the rain appealed to me. It took a while, considering the sheer amount of plants Hozuki-san kept, however, I didn't realize that I had an audience until the very end.

"You're still here, Minamoto-san?" Yup. Hozuki-san. It wasn't surprising that he of all people was the one to come by. His room could only be reached by going through this hallway. I didn't think that he'd be back before I finished, but he was there nonetheless. Couldn't really react to him.

"Didn't really want to go back at first. The foot traffic is terrible at this time and I am trying to conserve energy here." That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't a full truth either.

"Ah. I see. Your reports today were a little amateurish, considering your nature." Guess I can't blame him for saying that. Mistakes were not of my nature.

"That, they were. I was a little taken back considering what you down right proposed for me to do. No offense, I think we just avoided one crisis. I would think we'd like to avoid another." Was it logical to bring a person who was the source of a landfill of complaints specifying my relationship to Hozuki-san to a contest where the pairing had to involve a female in an arguing contest? I think not.

"True, but this opportunity must not be wasted!" … right, Hozuki-san really was one to use everything at his disposal, so it was hardly something I was surprised about.

"…Hozuki-san, who will take care of Enma-daiou if we're not here to scold him?" If we weren't there to watch his spending habits, he would buy more than what the department could afford. That and with all offense possible, Enma-daiou was not one to make logical decisions when it came to the filing system.

"Ah, I already have a trustworthy person to keep Enma-daiou in line." …who is said person?

"In any case, Minamoto-san. Is there any complaint referred to me specifically about this deal?" To you, Hozuki-san, no. The idea itself would make sense if we did not have a crowd of people trying to kill me about it. Any other reason… well, I'd put that aside for the sake of my own sanity.

"None, sir." Truly, none that I could say out loud.

"Then, I shall go to your apartment tomorrow for the journey." Come again?

"The journey there will take only a few hours and I need to accompany you." Well, it was flattering to say the least, but understandable. I actually never personally seen the remaining Chiefs of Staff before then. Most of them, as far as I could recall, were… how to describe it, kind of typical of what you'd expect out of assistants. Hozuki-san and I were kind of the oddballs when it came to aides; who else other than us would treat our superiors as if they were children?

Well, the contest was something all right. However, I guess you could say that I was expecting something… more tame?

* * *

Again, sorry for the mishap. Since I kind of posted two chapters in advance, please cut me some slack for the next update. I have stuff to do when the next update is, so I might be late...


	16. I'll Take That Bet On

Hey, guys. How's it going? I'm giving this chapter ahead of time because my license test is tomorrow. WISH ME LUCK.

Also, for some reason, I got a review from Nyan-chan. I couldn't tell who it was because the guest review only sent me an email. I never found out which story it was in, so whoever it was, thank you and here's a new chapter for you guys!

Also, you might have realized that there was an extra chapter. I realized this, but I made a big mistake and posted this chapter instead of the one that was supposed to be put up. If you didn't understand how you got to this chapter, read the previous one. SORRY GUYS! X(

* * *

"Hozuki-san? Could I ask a question pertaining to why the Chiefs of Staff decided to have this contest? Promote morale or something?" It was a legit question, if you think about it. Normally, you'd think this would be something more predictable like a beauty contest, a quiz contest, anything along those lines. Nope, an arguing contest of all things. Well, there are weirder ones apparently. I've heard that the European Hell has the wife carrying competition. Now that one is definitely high on my weird radar.

"No, the idea this time originated as a democratic vote from all the Chiefs of Staff. According to the person who set up the idea, we're lacking in budget and wanted to restrict the idea to something that would cost less."…granted, the idea did cost less considering all we needed were the people involved and chairs, which we already had. So yes, it was a cheap idea, but… still, it was a little weird to think about.

By the time we arrived, half of the other Chiefs of Staff with their partners arrived as well. It wasn't too bad, considering how it worked out. I gave each one of them my greetings and luckily, most of them were open-minded enough to actually accept me, or at least put up with me. Another rule in business: never let others look down at you nor make them feel like they're looked down upon unless you are rivals. Here, even in competitions, one must always be civil to a small degree. Most of them were fairly docile in comparison to most of the officials I've met in the Mortal World. I guessed it was the fact that they don't work with the idea of trying to claim power. Boy, was I wrong.

Entering into the competition hall was a little surprising, considering the amount of refreshments and audience members there. I guessed each department had to hold up a certain amount of dignity and morale when it came to competitions. I noticed quite a few banners around supporting more of the other Chiefs of Staffs. It actually made me consider why Hozuki-san didn't mention this to our department, but then I realized that the HakutakuxHozuki fan club would be all over the crowd and a riot might ensue, knowing that group of zealots.

"Minamoto-san? You are required to wear this badge to enter onstage." After putting on the stage, I noticed how the other aides were… how to say it… aggressive. I could imagine everyone wanted a break. Hozuki-san probably wanted to go to see some of the wildlife there and to visit the market district for more product ideas to use. Me? I just wanted a break. It was so ironic that you can't be bribed with power, but with vacations...

After looking at the crowd, I noticed quite a few stares. I could imagine that there were quite a few stragglers in the crowd who were wondering who I was. Apparently, all of the Chiefs of Staffs and their respective aides have been coming for the last few centuries. It was hardly surprising that there were skeptical people in the crowd. Well, that and Hozuki-san was known for not having a personal aide, so that probably fueled the crowds. The small whispers, the gasps, the stares; all of that was something I eventually got used to. Not at this time though.

"Minamoto-san? Are you all right?" Hozuki-san probably noticed how I flinched a little, but I held my composure well enough to walk up. While they were reading our names to announce us, the speaker flinched as well. Turns out that there's still some bias here for me being a newbie. I guess I couldn't blame them. Apparently, O-koh-san typically does this sort of stuff with Hozuki-san, but considering that she asked me to go instead, it made me wonder why. Train me to expect some spit in my face? Sure. Why not? I've dealt with bad customers before.

"I'm quite all right, Hozuki-san." Yeah, I was all right.

"Then, let's begin. Hozuki-san… Minamoto-san. If you two would please demonstrate your arguments together." I prepared for this; bringing some of the paperwork for the recent development of a new hell for those bankers was quite handy.

"Hozuki-san, exactly what you were you suggesting when you proposed to use the interns to deal with brutal force in the new hell for bankers? They don't have enough experience for this sort of work!" Hey, they said have an argument. They didn't say what topic.

"Keeping them inside will not further their experience either! Hands on training is a must in these cases!" Well... true.

"So, you plan on tossing the cubs off the cliff? Wonderful training habits, sir. Very shrewd for a man known for his efficiency." I imagine that must have hurt a little. The audience was actually laughing because the fact was that it was something they could all relate to… That and someone managed to catch Hozuki-san off guard.

"Realize that there must be risks when doing these sort of projects. Surely, you can understand the limitations of our full time staff." Well, yes, but did I think that throwing them into a lion's dean was the best method? No.

"Favoring an ideal, but not following through with the process will not yield results, Hozuki-san. If you truly wish for them to learn to be brutal, give them an example up close and train them in person. Simply tossing them is just as inefficient as keep them away from the experience."

"Even though I may agree, I have little time for such things."

"So let me take this project over, sir. I am more than capable of teaching them that much. You of all people should acknowledge that." Apparently, the audience actually started taking interest into what we were saying. According to the other Chiefs of Staffs, my ideas were pretty radical, but also surprising well made for the departments. My internship idea actually spread to all parts of the administration after this competition. Like they say, a single drop will create ripples in the entire pond.

"Though that may be true, your schedule will not hold up to that either. You will collapse out of overworking." True, but I wasn't planning on taking on the project without changing a few things.

"Glad to reassure you on that part, Hozuki-san. I already have allocated managers for each sub division to help take over parts of my job, leaving me with enough space to train the new recruits. I am not that foolish, reckless superior of mine."

"Even though you are completely overly obsessed with your perfectionist ideas, overbearing assistant?" Yeah, it started getting fun.

"Talk for yourself, you goldfish maniac."

"Control your manners, crazy devil!" … somehow, that felt really contradictory at the time.

"Like you can say otherwise, intolerant berserker."

"Remind me why I should not bash you for insulting your superior."

"Refresh your memories from yesterday and you will remember that you chose me for the opinions and experience I had. Changing your decisions right now would stain your image." It would. He took me in. Abandoning me, or trying to fire me, would make him look irresponsible and that was definitely not allowed.

"Either way, it is all to your design, isn't it?" What design could I possibly have about this? I died, presuming I would be tortured for the rest of my spiritual life until my debt was deemed paid. How I could possibly imagine I get turned into an assistant for the governmental administration in Hell?

"True to some degree after I was hired, sir, but surely even I can't predict what Hozuki-san the Heartless would do."

"Over complimenting me will do you nothing, Minamoto-san. I am heartless." So he acknowledged it. I guessed he was enjoying himself.

"So, shall we wrap up this argument? I'm feeling rather bored." Yup, I was bored. Arguments were a daily thing for me to experience.

"Dabbling into fire is not good for your health, young lady."

"You still refer me to that, sir? Surely, we can settle this much faster." Yeah, I was actually testing the waters to see if Hozuki-san would actually fight me seriously if the occasion would present itself to him. That and it was a matter of pride. Yeah, pride. I wanted to prove to him that I could hold my own ground. That and I noticed what was happening behind the scenes.

"Remembering that a youkai must have no mercy and show brutality in every act?" Hozuki-san received the message loud and clear as did the audience. I guess I stepped on his pride a few too many times as well. Grabbing his club, Hozuki-san simply held it with his hands, showing how easy it would be to take me down. However, we both already realized what was happening backstage. Behind me, someone was trying to steal the badges of several officials that were contestants for the competition that day. On the other side, the other assailants were trying to gather some of the items carried by various nobility that decided to have a closer look at the contest. Seeing that we were not the forgiving type for this sort of dealings, we decided to take it to the next level.

"The thought never left my mind, sir. Shall we have a bout?" Yeah… the audience and judges were terrified. I presume that our reputations of being ridiculously capable sprouted from this occasion. With just a swing of his club and swish of my wakizashi, we took down the culprits behind the curtains, revealing them to the audience. Every member of the audience paled for various reasons. I could imagine that half of them were about Hozuki-san and me taking down people with the stoic look on our faces.

"Though I am fairly sure that everyone presumes that we are insane, perhaps we should step off stage?"

"Every single time, it's always the same boring stuff."

"For some boring stuff, you went all the way out, Hozuki-san."

"You lose." Ah, so I did. Sucking in some air, I left it all out in a hearty laugh. The audience was still in shock after what they just saw.

"But I've won at that for 20 times before. I think that says something, Hozuki-san. Or perhaps you're going easy on me?" It took a whole minute for the audience to register that we were playing Word "Yank My" Chain. The judges were laughing so hard that they started hitting the tables with their fists. Hey, we were experts at this by then. He never did answer that question though. I guess I found the answer later on, but… for now, it was unanswered.

Watching the other people try to argue was amusing, by no doubt. Apparently, Hozuki-san and I left such a big impression that we won almost by default. The audience agreed as well on that matter. However, I say almost because apparently, we were so in sync during parts that we looked more like partners than arguers. So instead of winning the prize to go to Nara, which Hozuki-san was kind of depressed over, they offered us a trip to some hot springs in Hakuba. Ironically, it was a decent place for hot springs and a good place to cool off from the heat of Hell, quite literally. Though I found it flattering, the issue was that I would have to go with Hozuki-san alone… That would have been a major issue for the clubs…

"Minamoto-san, you have to go with Hozuki-sama! You two work so well together. I'm sure that you two will be able to rest." …I highly doubted that. Me, with the guy I at least had a crush on in the same room for several days? Heaven forbid. What would the clubs do to me next? Turn the apartment I live into a nightmare room filled with pink frilly things and those glass eye dolls? Please no. I'd rather toss myself in the Lake of Blood instead. Did I have a choice? Nope.

"Hozuki-san, do you have any conditions for me to know?" I couldn't really do much about the fact that I was going to go, whether or not I felt comfortable with the idea or not. So I more or less accepted it with a bit of salt. Yes, salt. It was both good and bad for my heart cause I would be lying if I said that I didn't want some time with Hozuki-san alone, but I didn't think I could hold myself together by staying by his side like this.

"Hmm… if anything, you are forbidden from waking me in the morning. If you need to do something, please step out of the room quietly." … kind of a normal request, but I guess I wasn't the type of person who would do something that out of the ordinary. It was tiring more or less to deal with a cranky Hozuki-san after all.

The competition dinner was hosted by another department's Chief of Staff who, according to the rumors I heard at the time, was considered to be… how to describe it… flashy… The food was good, but flashy is the minimum I believe I should describe the gathering. Instead of the typical dinner with somewhat moderate dishes, the person brought out all of these expensive dishes with beautiful design, but the issue was that the nutritional balance was difficult and the taste of each individual dish clashed with one another, so it was difficult to eat them without the constant need to drink sake to dispose of the taste of the previous dish. Furthermore, we sat in chairs with proper seating name plates rather than on cushions with low rise tables. To be honest, it was a little too stiff for my tastes.

"Well, then. Our beloved guests! Please! Do not hesitate to call upon me, the GREAT Oshiro Masayoshi! Eat! Drink! Let us bask in our glory!" … actually, instead of flashy, I'd say flamboyant. Yeah, flamboyant would be the best way to describe our host. Let's just say we didn't get along with them for that reason… And when I say we, I mean Hozuki-san and I. You can probably guess why.

"Hozuki-san, am I to presume that this person became Chief of Staff because of his wonderful personality?" I hope you can hear my sarcasm.

"Minamoto-san, you can rest assure that although you can never trust the words coming out of that man's mouth, he has merit in his work. If not, I would have seen to it." That was a serious question I had because he did not seem like a Chief of Staff. That and… well… what followed left some bad memories on my part.

After his long rant, he came up to me, with a smug grin on his face. I guess he was interested in the Minamoto the Merciless who supposedly captured the heart of Hozuki the Heartless. Even though it was to capture culprits, Hozuki-san would not usually to such a ridiculous plan. It would stain his image, but he accepted. Why? This was a question many had. Even in cases for people like us, we have an image of terror that we maintain with every action we make. Love was hardly something we could have, given our nature. I guess if I had to give an answer, it would be because we're too alike when it comes to brutality. I wouldn't put that much of a stain on his reputation because of that. That or we argued constatly in the workplace which made people think otherwise. Suited us, I guess.

"Minamoto-san. A pleasure to meet you." The way he nodded his head and swished his hair around, trying to make himself look 'special' made me almost want to vomit, but mask mode activated.

"To you as well, Oshiro-sama."

"What an honor to meet the one who so advantageously captured the attention of the darkest of youkais around. Pray, tell me more about you; I'm sure we can get along." My thoughts at the time were so violently against this guy that I thought Avici Hell would not be enough for him. I had yet to see the benefits of this guy since he clearly was off duty at the time. Once I saw him on duty, I could at least tolerate him, but that happened many centuries later and under stressed times.

"I see… What would you ask of this humble person?" Keep the calm, keep the calm. That was the only thing in my head for the following half an hour. Yes, half an hour.

"Perhaps… you're trying to tempt me?" … losing my cool would have been something I'd love to do, but unfortunately, I was on the job, so I held my smile together. The way he tried to get close to me by sitting next to me and wrap his arm around my waist? Nope. I didn't let that happen.

"Sir, with all due respect, I am sure you can be satisfied with listening to my words." Before he got a chance to really get a grip, I pinched the skin of his hand and pulled it away with a pasted smile on my face. I can reassure you of one thing; Hozuki-san let me take care of the situation. I presumed that he was trying to let me redeem my own reputation instead of constantly getting saved or that he wasn't interested in helping me out. I personally hate that anyways so our interests were in sync for this time again.

"Ah… such a roundabout manner of getting my attention, Milady." … upon my word, you are at best admirable for your stubbornness and at worst, the most deplorable man I've ever met.

"Milady? Such a title is not fitting for one such as I."

"With a name such as Minamoto, I'd think the opposite, milady." Ah, right. To explain that, the Minamoto clan was also known as the Genji Clan and if you know anything about Japanese history, that was one of the nobility clans back in the olden days just before my generation and also became one of the foundations for the future nobility clans that would one day reign havoc throughout Japan for centuries to follow.

Still, here's the thing. I never cared for that stuff. Nobility or not, status of that sort doesn't mean anything if you can't back it up with some sort of power, which needs money. Considering the nature of the clan itself, it would not be surprising that some would try to use me and my sister as pawns for such plans. However, because I became the money maker of the clan, they left me alone in a manner of speaking. My sister, I managed to save from them, although they were not thrilled about my intervention. After I died, apparently the clan split up and took a different methods of trying to kill each other. Although we all originated from one clan, every family member was after each other's throat. Calling me Milady like spitting on all of my work and saying I should sit in my room, doing paintings and strumming my instrument for those high class politicians who see women for nothing more than tools.

"Forgive me, I fear I have drunk too much. Where is the ladies' room?" Yeah, I was ready to slash his throat and toss his head out the window. I doubt many would blame me. I accumulated power not by slithering into the beds of politicians nor through the words of a woman leeching of a man; my strength arose from hard work, business deals and trust. Sure, my personality can suck at times, but I'd rather toss my head out the window than listen to this bootlicker.

Inside the ladies' room, I received quite the reception: both good and bad. About half of the women were interested in my methods in my department, which I was more than glad to explain and share. To me, it doesn't matter if anyone took credit. All that mattered is that people became efficient and that'd be more than what I could ever ask for.

The other half… well, they were interested in the rumors about me and Hozuki-san. Apparently, we were duped into the trip to Hakuba because someone wanted to confirm my… status. I don't really have that much of an idea as to what was going through their heads, but I imagine that it couldn't be good. Now, they were not against me and Hozuki-san; what they wanted was to see who I would prefer overall because somehow, Oshiro-sama did not have the wide strike zone that Hakutaku-san had; in fact, his preferences were difficult to achieve. At least he had decent taste, I guess. The conversations kind of went like this, I think…

"Minamoto-san, for your internship program, how did you select your candidates? Do you have some filtering process as to who gets what job?"

"What's your relationship with Hozuki-sama? Are the rumors just rumors?" Trust me, I was trying to keep a professional relationship. Not exactly what they wanted, but I tried.

"How is it that Oshiro-sama decides to talk to you of all people here?" I was asking the same question.

"Could you elaborate on the filing system that you implemented?"

"What's Hozuki-san in bed?" … I thought we solved that one a while ago. Apparently not.

"Minamoto-san!" … I started cracking a bit. And no, it was not because I was amused.

"Ladies! Hold on. I have only one mouth, so let me answer those questions in order. First, for the internship program, you first test them out by having them do a basic report in a controlled environment to gage their observation and writing skills, so you can figure out what is best for them." I was glad to help out and to my pleasure, I found out that the internship program hit off in other departments, so lack of staffing was less of a problem overall.

"Secondly, Hozuki-san and I are simply co-workers. Those rumors were originally created to capture criminals that were not only steal materials from the department, but also attacking women who were deemed too close to Hozuki-san. We created that 'fake' relationship to capture the culprits and we did." I still couldn't believe that the rumors still remained, but leave it to the youkai community to remember these sort of details for ages to come. They never die…

"Thirdly, I have as little idea about Oshiro-sama's tastes as much as you do if not less. I just met him today. I'm fairly certain that's he's simply interested in the 'pet puppy' that Hozuki-san picked up. If you have complaints about his behavior, please relay them to him, not me." Trust me, if I knew how to get rid of him, I would.

"Fourth, for the filing system, base it on what your staff can do. My staff right now is capable of the system based on both priorities and division, so that's why the paperwork is separated by division first and then by priority. If your staff prefers simplicity and wants to get the stuff needed done immediately done there, do it by priority first. If you have the staff, do it by division to make sure you know where everything is. The best solution is both, but do what you can first, then update it." Theory is only practical if you have the capability to back it up. If not, stick to reality. Saves a lot of trouble.

"And for that last question…. LADIES. I believe the second question indirectly answer this one." If it doesn't, then clearly, these people are not using their heads.

"… still, Minamoto-san. Why is it you put with all of this?" Odd question considering that the ladies here were pretty much causing the situation, but fair enough.

"… if I don't explain what I think, no one will understand, so I might as well." I think they appreciated me for that part. Most of the youkais here were straightforward, but supposedly, I was a mystery to them. Now, that I think about it, I was the first one to be integrated into the government, despite being a human soul. So, if you think about it. The reason why half of the ambassadors and officials that are human souls work is because of me… Yeah. I guess I was kind of a big deal?

By the time I returned back to the dining hall, Hozuki-san and the others were wrapping up their discussions. The female aides who talked to me were now have their discussions with their respective Chiefs of Staffs. I felt quite a few stares back then, but as of that moment, I could care less. I wanted to go back to my apartment and rest. Seriously, I lost more energy trying to hold myself together in one day than I have in all of my time in Hell. Hozuki-san inquired for my health, but I imagine he already knew why I was so tired. The smell of makeup and perfume didn't suit me nor did I wear it in the department, so he knew I was ambushed.

Once I was able to return to my apartment, I already plopped on my futon, which Kasumi-san so graciously did for me before I came home. Since the apartment had its monthly cleaning while I was away, Kasumi-san probably remembered about the so called competition that Hozuki-san mentioned. Keep in mind that Kasumi-san's office is stationed fairly close to mine, so she probably knows more about my schedule than even I can remember. So she laid out the futon for me and praise the Heaven's for Kasumi-san's good heart for she left some headache medicine for me. Oh, how much I am grateful for her and her constant care.

Oh, I've never described to you my apartment, have I? It's not much. It's actually fairly similar to my original living quarters, but instead of a kitchen in each room, there's a communal kitchen for everyone. In place of a kitchen, I have a larger living room which allows me space to practice my dancing. Yes, I dance, but just to make sure my joints don't become exceedingly rusty due to lack of graceful movements. No bathroom either, but with a communal bathhouse next door and with already paid access due to our monthly payment.

My neighbor at the time, Sakimoto-san, was a poor artist who often came to me for inspiration because apparently, I was unique. I believe he used me in one his paintings: a woman staring out of her window with a pipe in her face, full makeup and half opened eyes. If I recall, some anonymous guy bought it for quite some money. Shame I don't know who. My future tenants all somehow came to know me in a more intimate manner than I would prefer to remember.

Now that I've given you a rough idea of my apartment, you could imagine that I was quite comfortable in my futon and was resting quite nicely. However, I would have liked to imagine something different to wake up to the next morning. No, it wasn't the trip that made the morning bad; that redeemed what opinion I had left for the remaining of the day. No, what I woke up to gave me a heart attack.

* * *

Now to do last minute reviews. I will see you guys later!


	17. Not What I Had In Mind

Hey, guys! How's it going? Yes, I made a boo-boo before, but I'm sure you guys don't mind that much. Here's the next chapter and YES, it is the correct one this time.

ENJOY!

* * *

So, I guarantee you guys that 95% of you thought I woke up to Hozuki-san's banging on my door or anything along that train of thought because what woke me gave me a heart attack. No. It wasn't him. I would have surprised, yes, but no. I wouldn't have gotten a heart attack from that, not anymore. No, what I woke up to was a crowd of women. Yes, my own personal harem of women… trying to wake me up. I've heard this is a fantasy for men, but considering that I am straight and I personally do not like waking up by force, this was quite the heart attack. I imagine most would understand.

"Minamoto-sama! Wake up, sleepy head! You have quite a day ahead of you with Hozuki-sama! Come on. Don't be lazy! Mina-" I cut her off by grabbing her throat. Yes, her throat. If Hozuki-san and I understand one thing about each other, we hate getting woken up by others. Although he may be sympathetic enough to not do that to certain creatures, I am not. If anything, I should have asked Hozuki-san to do the same for me.

"Ladies… just to let you know, it is 6 in the morning and I came back around 12 last night. By the way, who gave you permission to come into my room?" Shivering would be the least that those women did. Paling was also common amongst them. Once I was able to gather myself together, I got out of bed and tossed all of them out of my room so I could actually change. Trying to push away my headache, I raced to change into my new clothes.

By this time in my youkai life, I took the liberty of buying a few kimonos for occasions outside of the office. Although they were considered an expense, if a woman does not have different outfits for various occasions, she'd be considered unfashionable. So, I often trade my clothes in to keep up with the trends and not recklessly exceed my income. Now, since I was on vacation, I was in no interest of standing out. A simple navy kimono suited my needs for the time and considering that I had no interest of trying to make myself noticeable, I left all of my makeup and silver hairpins back, taking only my wooden pins. No need to be fancy for vacation after all.

After about half an hour of packing my clothes, I left my apartment key with Kasumi's father and headed towards the workplace. Although I was not particularly welcoming the idea of going to Hozuki-san's room for the sake of my own safety, I didn't expect to actually make it there without seeing a single staff member along the way. I decided to keep my guard up and took an alternate route such that I could at least scout out what was happening. What shocked me though… was the reception once I entered the main lobby for staff members. Now, I expected something different, but an armada of staff members with heart banners and makeup kits was not on the list of expected scenes.

"… now I expect something to attack me. I didn't expect my nightmare to turn into reality, ladies and gentlemen." This was one of nightmares before. Not for Hozuki-san, but another suitor that my relatives tried to pair me up with. It was honestly one of the most horrible I've ever had to dream. To see that in reality is like trying to commit harakiri with a spoon.

"We heard the news from the other departments. We are supporting you two…" … about a quarter of the staff, both males and females tried to lynch me for getting too close to him. What in Enma-daiou's name changed their mind?

"Forgive me, but is this a prank trip for Hozuki-san and me? I have this itching feeling that I am about to duped." Do you blame me for this? I sure hope not.

"No, no. We got word of what you two did during the competition! It was rather heartfelt! We actually saw it too!"… that was heartfelt? A typical argument and synchronized slashes pulled the strings of your hearts? I beg to differ.

"…exactly how was that heartfelt?" Please. Enlighten me. I was dying to know.

"The way you two argued so coldly and logically made you two seem more like a couple than most think! That and the way you two sync your movements to take down the thieves?! How could that not be heartfelt?" Although I didn't want to put them down, but… wouldn't that be considered cool more than heartfelt?

"Now, I doubt that was the only reason why everyone here is like this. Tell me the truth. What changed your minds?" Surely that was not enough. If that could change the opinion of these people, how is it anything is set certain in this hell? Then again, it only started a filing system when I came into the government. Who knows what else could have been true?

"… rather than say we've accepted you, even we are not so blind as to not acknowledge that Hozuki-sama at least requires you by his side. Romantic or not, you support him in more ways than we could."… hmm… honest, aren't they? I can't tell even til now why they would say this but, I took their word for it.

"I appreciate everyone's intentions. I had no other intention other than to do what I can. Speaking of which surely you have work to do?" If the department was going to celebrate outrageously for something as trivial as this, I wondered how anything got done before I came.

"We do, but why are you here then, Minamoto-san? Hozuki-sama's on his way to your apartment to pick you up. You didn't hear about this?" _… you tell me this now?!_

"…when did Hozuki-san leave?" I hoped not too long… I couldn't imagine what would happen if he was forced to wait on my behalf…

"Luckily for all of you, not yet."… I took that statement back in a heartbeat. It was not a good idea that Hozuki-san didn't leave the premises yet.

Seeing the banners made Hozuki-san reek out an aura of blackness to the point of where I couldn't see Hozuki-san. Actually, if I remember correctly, that's cause he wasn't there. Right… he moved so quickly as to destroy every single banner that by the time I actually noticed that he was gone from that spot of blackness, he already dispensed all of the banners into the trash. Yup, if anyone qualified to be a youkai, Hozuki-san truly would have passed with flying colors.

"*sighs* Hozuki-san, rather than wasting time, let's go before we miss the transport." By budging Hozuki-san out the door, I managed to save the staff from brutal torture.

While walking to the taxi depot, I happened to notice that Houzki-san had little to bring aside from the essentials. It made me wonder what we would do for several days at an inn. Once we noticed the two taxis at the depot, I kind of found it amusing that we had something so practical. To be honest, it was interesting how we supposedly move around in the olden days. We, luckily, did have the youkai taxis, which helped greatly. Especially because we didn't have trains or anything like that set up yet, we relied heavily on taxis.

"Ah, Hozuki-sama. Minamoto-san. Rare customers." So I was even known by then. Yeah. Kind of sad.

"Are you two really okay with using common taxis like us?" … what would a luxurious taxi be like anyways? The fact that we get to sit in a room casually is kind of a luxury already.

"We're going on a vacation, sir. No need to spend money needlessly. To the mountain exit near Mt. Karamatsu." After rising into the air, I think we had to wait for about an hour before we arrived at the exit. To entertain us though… the taxi told us stories. I think the most unusual one was the one involving a living being.

"My old friend was telling me about this one. Now, there was this woman who asked for a ride. During the ride, my friend heard this strange sound, like the crackling of bones. The lamp inside of my friend, she said that she saw the lady start eating herself…. Yes… She was still alive! She was eating her own life away!"… somewhat terrifying, but also has a nice twist. Huh… Not bad.

"You're rather good at story telling. However, don't you guys have it hard?" I would expect something like that. Bad customers are bound to happen I imagine.

"Nah, that sort of stuff is just what we expect to happen."

"How humble." No offense, if someone tried to mess me up on the inside, I'd murder them. No joke.

"Hozuki-sama, you have quite the companion." … really? I thought I was fairly normal with my response there.

"Is that so?" … sipping on tea in a taxi? Well, I could see someone doesn't have issues with transportation.

"In any case, how far til the mountain exit?"

"Just another 20 minutes, Minamoto-san. By the way, I've heard a little bit about you, Minamoto-san. One of your relatives was once a recent customer of mine." … How? I thought souls of the dead unless those who were heroes of some sort were forbidden to do so.

"This was a special case. The person was originally supposed to be sent to one of the other Kings of Hell for sentencing, but he got moved to Enma-daiou, so someone had to transport him. The old man mentioned something about a rash youngster who preferred to do what she could by her own hands rather than be the little delicate doll she ought to be."…I think I know who he was referring to. Jii-chan… Oh how much he was against me. He always tried to make my business deals go bad or hitch me up with men in power. Sure, his choice of suitors at least were respectable, but it was against my nature to let someone else run my life. I guess if I got my stubbornness from anyone, it was Jii-chan.

"He mentioned that he regretted not getting you married before he died."… I was sure he was. Well, a family was something I originally wanted when I was younger, but that became impossible, didn't it?

"Well, thank you for the information. It's nice to know Jii-chan was still doing well even in death."

"My pleasure, Minamoto-san. In any case, here's your destination!"

When I arrived, at the exit, Hozuki-san and I walked for quite a bit of distance through the exit before we had any sort of conversation. I was caught off guard a little, but not any more than usual. Now, I'm not saying that I was in a love struck mode. I couldn't really grasp that sort of mood in my head even if I tried. No, I was just reminiscing when Jii-chan used to scold me. The only thing I was grateful for Jii-chan was that he made my nerves ones of steel.

"Minamoto-san, you seem to have fond memories of this man." …seriously?

"I wonder about that…" Truly, I did. All I remember about Jii-chan was arguing with him. When we were young, we were like dolls, so he doted us. He was kind of the softie type of grandpa that people want, but after Mother and Father died, well… things turned sour. Getting me married was one of the top, if not the top, priorities he had. Never worked out though. I made myself very clear that I would never be used nor would I marry someone I just met. If you can say I was fond of him, that was only for the times when Sumire and I were children.

"However, you call him Jii-chan, despite clearly addressing people in a more formal tone." Oh, and I called him Jii-chan cause he made me call him that. The alternative was to marry someone, so obviously, I choose to call him Jii-chan.

"That was just what Jii-chan did: forcing people to do what he wanted, no matter how bad it was." I think I faintly smirking at the time. I don't really remember. However, it definitely stopped Hozuki-san in his tracks. I'm not so sure if it was pity or anything, but he patted me on the head. It was a little bit comforting, I have to admit. Embarrassing too, but considering it was Hozuki-san, I didn't really mind too much. He probably wouldn't spread the news.

By the time we actually reached the Mortal World. It was still early morning. The time difference in Hell and Earth is slightly different too at times. I think occasionally, Hell speeds up in time in comparison to Earth. I believe this was meant as a tactic to allow us time to allocate the destination for each soul. It helped out. We had a guide for us waiting for us. One of kodama from the mountain led us to the inn.

The one in charge of the inn was a youkai; one of the lesser ones which watched over humans. You could say it was a kind mountain protector, but in reality, it was only making sure the balance was kept. Humans do have the bad habits of destroying that, don't we? Suffice it to say, they were more than willing to entertain us and let us rest. However, do you honestly think that was in the nature of people like Hozuki-san and me? Nope. True, when we arrived, we put our stuff to rest, but the first thing we did was investigate the recent news about what was happening in the Mortal World. Anything from a drought to a birth booming to the battlefields.

"So, recently, the youkai community has been struggling because lately, a lot of the humans have been tearing away the forests, pushing us more and more into the wilderness. There might be an inflow of youkai back into Hell." Well, that would help the staffing if the youkai actually listen to us, but I'll presume they will.

"What about on the humans' side? Any recent developments in medicine or wars to tell us a rough pattern of how the dead will come in?" Yeah… that was one of the most important things. By judging how many will come in roughly, it'd give a basis on how the schedule for one day should be. Furthermore, if we could figure out the trends of the current society, we can rearrange the hells such that they match according to ideals. Hell may be old, but we like to do renovations every so often.

"Ah, about that. Lately, there's been lately a split between the emperor and the nobles. I don't know all the details, but now, there's a power struggle over who owns the most power. It's causing quite a bit of havoc amongst the middle range communities. The poor, of course, are affected, but not in the way the middle are." I'd have expected the poor farmers to get affected the most because majority of the time, their food supplies are taken away for soldiers and they'd have to pay heavy taxes. True, the lower classes were worried about food supplies, but everyone, not just the lower classes were not getting enough food. Those in the middle class store food away, but even that is not enough to sustain them. However, since the farmers didn't have much, taxes were fairly useless for them. Instead, the taxes fell on the middle class and majority of the police harass them for their stress problems. I guess you could say this was a case where it was more fortunate to have less.

"Hmm… I should presume a war is coming soon. Best to finish expanding the hells as soon as we return." Yeah… if there was a war, I'd have imagined that it wasn't ending nicely.

Knowing my clan, they'd want in on the nobility side, especially since we were technically booted off the Emperor's line. It'd be difficult to not imagine how they'd react; all of those hotheaded elders were always in power, but it was never enough. Judging by how the gossip followed, the clan was pissed about Sumire unwilling to give up her child for the clan. Knowing her, she made enough connections to keep them off her tail. That and Kohaku got strong enough to fight against them. It pissed me off that I couldn't just interfere directly, but those were mortal issues. As a demon, I had no right to stop them. However, no one said about listening in on some interesting rumors.

"Neh, Hozuki-san. I'm going to head to the market tomorrow. Would you care to join me?" The best place to hear rumors about Sumire would be at a kimono shop or anywhere in the general vicinity. My chain was relatively still well known at this time, so naturally, if someone heard a rumor about Sumire, Kei or Kohaku and spread it around… you could imagine the information would land right on my lap.

"Understood, but may I make a request?" A request?

"No excessive spending. Our department can't handle the expense."…I had my own money at the time, so it wasn't an issue anyways. However, what I asked was what could I buy that would be as big of an expense as Hozuki-san's trip to the zoos all over the world? I doubted that anything I bought could be that much.

For that evening, I took a dip in the hot springs, which were kind fairly nice. No monkeys to deal with, thankfully. Now, I was not one to drink in the hot springs, considering the danger, but it was nice for once in a while. Turns out that I was the only female customer at this time, so I had the hot springs to myself. Hozuki-san wasn't as lucky. We had a few male youkai come in and they all decided to join in with him. Actually, if I think about it, I heard some groans on the other side of the wall. Ah, right. The male and female sides were only separated by a bamboo wall, so it was kind of hard to not listen in to the conversations.

"Ah, Hozuki-san. This is rare. Out here on business?" I couldn't tell who was the other youkai, but I could at least see that Hozuki-san has been in this area quite a few times or his reputation preceded him.

"Paid vacation actually. Won a trip to this place from a contest."

"Hmm… and? Who was the lovely young lady that accompanied you?" … I wasn't liking where this conversation was going already.

"My aide." By now, I moved myself to the edge of the spring nearest to the wall. It wasn't covered by a roof, so it was fairly easy to hear the conversation.

"Just an aide. Ah! Is she the one in the rumors?" … I never escaped that ever…

"Most likely. Is there something of interest in those rumors?" … Hozuki-san? What were you thinking?

"Ah… there are plenty of interesting rumors, but most of them seem unlikely since it's not your nature to be romantic." …yeah, that is still true even to this day.

"Such as?" Did I want to know? Yup. It'd fuel me to be even more stern on our staff members, specifically the ones who started the rumors.

"The one with you having sex with her is clearly against your policies, so I won't talk about that one. The one about you two have a picnic together seems unlikely as well since you two are unlikely to have the time. The one about you two sharing a room though, I've heard that it was for capturing a culprit, so I think it's justified. I think my personal favorite would be the one where she cooked a meal for you. Is that true?" Well, it wasn't a lie and considering that I did invite other people over, it's not so holy unexpected that someone mentioned it in a rumor. I have to admit, some of the gossip about Hozuki-san and I was pretty normal, but given the fact that we are in view at almost all times, it makes me wonder how people thought we had time for that sort of stuff.

"Anything else, well, it is about Hakutaku-san and you." At that moment, a hole broke in the wall… Yeah, it was Hozuki-san's fist. It seemed that no matter what I did, those two would never stop fighting. Men…

"…Hozuki-san. You do realize that the department has to pay for that expense." Yeah, I told him. Was I scared? Yup.

"Minamoto-san? Why are you at this part of the spring?" Hmm? It was interesting. That and there's not that much space in the spring anyways. True, I could have gone to the other side, but it'd make little difference. Besides, how could I not notice the giant hole in the wall?

"Just chance, sir. In any case, I'm covering the hole. Please refrain from destroying more of the wall, Hozuki-san. We can't afford to spend too much, as you said."

I managed to put a cover using one of the bucket that they had lying around. After a few more minutes, I left to tell the owners about the damage and told them that'd we pay. They said that they expected this much at least, so I didn't have to pay. I found it rather contradictory, but considering that they were insistent on not accepting the pay, I gave in. I presumed that this was not the first time Hozuki-san came to this inn. Either that or his reputation preceded him, which would hardly be surprising.

Once I made it back to the room, I wanted to sue the owner. They decided to bring out the turtle soup. If anything is known about that, turtle soup is known as an aphrodisiac and a tonic known for… making women fertile… Believe me, I sighed when I first saw it. Also, I was concerned because… Hozuki-san likes animals quite a lot. He can eat the typical types of meat such as pork, beef, fish, but I think he might have had complaints about what was shown in front of us for more than one reason. Luckily, I managed to switch it out for some pork clay pot and a tofu dish before Hozuki-san came into the room.

To be fair, there was little to do other than work at times like this. It was not like we could talk about our personal lives for several hours on end. We weren't a couple either, so acting like one would be contradictory. We had no family to gossip about. Well, we did technically, but considering that A.) my family was alive and I had no news about them since I came to Hell and B.) Hozuki-san seemed rather keen on not talking to me about his. Now, I had my gossip channels, but ironically, I heard nothing about them either at this time. Hozuki-san made his actions so outrageously more interesting that his parents were overshadowed and forgotten in the stream of rumors.

"Hozuki-san, I think we need to reconsider this plan to expand the Mortal Hell. If we're going to get a lot more soldiers coming in, I'd think we need to expand the divisions that are specific for murderers. I'm not sure about how many to expect, but let's listen in on the gossip to decide. We can put off this plan until later."

"We can't just presume all of them will fall to our way. Most of the soldiers are just following orders more than anything else, so their sins, if prayed for, should be more than enough to exempt them from falling into hell." That was true. There was a policy of sorts to decide how they could get into heaven, but the punishment was fairly biased, depending on who the person was. Eventually, the tongue pulling punishment came into being. I'm not exactly sure who proposed it, but it eventually came into practice a few decades later. For the time being, we took it for granted. We took so many things for granted.

"Then for the time being, let's train more of the interns or create benefits for them so that they stay. Lack of staffing is not what we need in those sort of issues." In fact, it'd be better if we never had those problems.

Looking at the time, I decided to turn in. It wasn't that late, but considering the manner of which I was awoken that morning and the things I more or less recalled that evening, I felt drained. It was fine to move at my own leisurely pace, but I was tired for other reasons. When you find out about a lot of new things in a world you have no idea what to expect from, it's tiring no matter how you put it. I fell asleep fairly quickly.

From what I heard, Hozuki-san stayed up a little longer before he slept. It made me worry that the employees were taking notice to that much of a degree, but considering that I wasn't his wife or anything, I couldn't scold him. Hozuki-san was more than capable enough to take care of himself. That and did I want to piss off my superior whom I was sharing a room with? Certainly not.

By dawn, I was already awake and changed. Hozuki-san decided to sleep a little longer and that suited me just fine. I took the liberty of taking a short walk in nearby the inn to slowly adjust to the mountain air. Hell did have a heavier feel to it, so in the mountains where the air presume is low and in a less "tainted" atmosphere, it is kind of difficult to breathe in, considering that I am dead now. The dead can't stay in the living world for too long; otherwise we lose our minds. Hell is where our sanity is bashed right back into us, quite literally.

On the walk, I noticed a few of the youkai gossiping about recent fashion trends, so I listened in. Apparently, there was less emphasis on the more delicate patterns from embroider and focused more on bigger and brighter colors, using this Yuzen resist dying technique. Dyes were apparently getting cheaper, thanks to the influence of various artists and embroidery often took delicate hands. It's not like you don't need delicate hands for both, but with embroidery, it takes very extensive time while dying takes about maybe 75% of the time embroidery takes. Since the times call for cheaper kimonos, dyed kimonos hit off more.

Uncertain of how I should think about it, I inquired after several kimono shops. Turns out Sumire managed to still make a name for herself. It was fairly relieving, considering how she managed to do these things with Kei in the front view and her doing the back deals. I guess she did take after me a bit. Never the less, after listening in on the regional politics, it seems that the Minamoto clan still tried to coerce her into their battles. Luckily, they couldn't really take the child because it no longer had the Minamoto name. He was under Kei's name, Ayuzawa. If they tried to take him, with they did several times, it would have issues with the other clans trying to keep them away from power. From the looks of it, Kei managed to keep themselves under the protection of one of the other clans: one of the neutral parties when it came to these disputes. They weren't a tremendously powerful nobility, but they had influence to a degree. That and I think they were interested in the money that Sumire's store made. It's reputable, reliable and high quality for the yen, so customers came to it from towns around. It made sense if you think about it. Nonetheless, I was grateful. Apparently, their mansions weren't too far, so… I decided to take a peek.

Whether or not that was the best idea… well… I still can't say.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Leave it a review to tell me how I'm doing. I'm glad to know that my new followers are thinking so highly of this story. See ya later!


	18. Please, Spare Me The Pain

Not saying much other than my greatest thanks for those of you guys who are giving reviews. I've seen that there are a few new reviewers. Welcome and I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

By this time, I was fairly certain that Hozuki-san realized that I wasn't in the vicinity of the inn. I didn't think at the time what he would do. I just thought he'd presume that I went to the market without him, but knowing myself, I wouldn't do that. So, I guess that was what tipped him off.

Me? I was already in the mansion. Keep in mind. I'm dead and the living can't see the dead. Not unless A.) I'm spiritually powerful enough to allow myself to be shown (which I apparently was) , B.) I choose to show myself or C.) someone else exposes me. Since none of the above happened, I slipped in rather easily. I wasn't evil either, so the so-called barrier that should keep things like me out really meant nothing to me.

Judging by what I heard from the entire mansion, the lady and lord were humble people, wishing for not the power of the emperor neither the glory of war nor the fame of the nobility. They just wanted peace. For that, I could appreciate them, as did the towns people. From the rumors I heard directly, Sumire had a shop in the market district. I figured that once I got back to the inn, I could just go back to the district and have a look around. What I found once I came back up the mountain… was a true devil.

"Minamoto-san. Where have you been?"… I was sorry. I was so sorry. I bowed about 20 times before I felt it was safe enough such that I wouldn't suffer too much. I emphasize too much because I still got a scolding…

"Minamoto-san, interaction with living beings is breaking of contract as a spirit when it comes to our own familial relations. Specifically for one like you. It is a good thing that they didn't noticed you." Yeah, that was a very lucky thing indeed.

"Now then, for your punishment…"… yeah, I was terrified. I don't need to explain why, right?

"You are not allowed to go into the market district. That and you must complete your 10 proposals for the expansions for the divisions." Yeah, I saw it coming. Well, I didn't think that I needed to see Sumire and the others. It was okay if I didn't. Since I heard that things were going okay, I didn't mind it that much. Of course, I would have loved to have seen her, but her safety is first. Once you're dead, you can't go back after all.

"Understood. Considering what I did, I don't mind. That and… I already found what I wanted to know the most." I'm sure he understood why I was willing to take in the risk. Of course I would accept punishment; I'm not a child, but even so, I took the responsibility with grace.

The proposals were something I was planning to do with or without Hozuki-san's permission. That and it wasn't difficult to figure out what was needed. Proposals were more or less my forte. Whether or not Hozuki-san would accept them, of course, is entirely up to him, but I trust that he'll at least accept a few of them if they are good quality. I wasn't so foolish as to say that we have all the time in the world, but we do have a time gap from the looks of it. Right now, things are tense, but no clan has their armies up enough for an all-out war, so if push comes to shove, we could at least manage with the incoming dead. Anything else could have been at least delayed for at least a few years. We had that sort of time.

After making my 6th proposal, I took some time to lay down and properly think to myself. To be honest, I didn't have that sort of time since I first came to Hell. Whenever I thought, it was for the work, for others. For now, it was me. Just me alone in my thoughts in a room with no one else in it and the wind and trees outside as my sole witness. Opening the window and laying my head down on the windowsill, I couldn't help close my eyes and stare out into the continuing forest. Helped me put myself at ease a little for my own thoughts. Can't say if it was a smart idea necessarily, considering that it was winter, but I wasn't one to care.

_So it's all boiled down to this, huh? My life, working as a clerical assistant. It's been a while since I've take a proper thinking session, but I doubt there's much I can do. I really can't go back, no matter how much I want to. The way the people don't notice me. Being alone in that group of people. I'm relieved that Sumire's all right, but… I really can't stay by her side. I just hope that Kei and Kohaku help her. Knowing them, the whole family will be fine. _

At this time, I opened my eyes and laid my head on my forearms, taking in the scenery.

_It really is peaceful right now. And in just a few hundred kilometers, people are preparing for war. Work is going to be painful. Not to mention… I'll have to work with Hozuki-san a lot more if I work with him on those expansion plans. _

This part was where I started acting weird. Well, everyone in love acts weird at some point. Can you blame me? I was in love with my superior who was known to be one of the most brutal and crazy youkai out there in the Japanese Hell.

_Hozuki-san of all youkai, huh? So, what should I do about this? Confessing is definitely out. I don't want the office environment to get more tense than need be and those clubs could use less fuel to their fire. Burying it would probably be the best. I'm not so foolish as to do something as rash as confess anyways. My life right now is quite nice anyways._

My imagination precedes me here. Don't ask me. I've forgotten why I thought these things.

_That dream of Hozuki-san being the wife was honestly terrifying. I don't want to imagine that lifestyle. Well, then again, I'd be the wife, but I can't imagine Hozuki-san being flirty; it would be terrifying. Besides, what would I expect when it came to us being a couple? Romantic isn't our style and if anything, we'd just call each other by our personal names. We'd still argue over who's the most logical and what would be best for us. _

This part, well… I guess I did look at him a lot more than I took credit for.

_What do I like about Hozuki-san?... His eyes? Good shape and nice pupil size, but a little terrifying. Considering that he's a legit oni, I should think that would be the best you could get for his specific type of youkai. Overall body shape? Can't tell too much, but he is fairly well built. His hair is fairly neat since he tends to it every day. I'm certain of that much. His lips? Well… tempting, yes, but would I kiss him? Not if I want to die. _

Ah, how I knew all of these things? Remember when I stayed at his room? I'm pretty sure that was how I knew at that time.

_The Hozuki-san I know is harsh, but fair. He's not so inflexible as to not consider new possibilities, but he is stubborn to his own ideals when he believes that they are right, which about 75% of the time. Not a bad percentage though. He's not one to pity, but he is generous enough to show kindness when the situation calls for it. I guess… the main part I like is that he is honest. Even it's brutal honesty; no, because it was brutal honesty. No one ever gave me that when I was alive. Honesty was rare and pity constant. Perhaps that's why._

That last sentence, I spoke out loud. And the gods truly hate me at times such as this. Just when I said that, I was laying on the floor with my head up, arm covering over my eyes and Hozuki-san just came into the room. What he was carrying looked like a lot of random items. My guess would be that he bought them because it could give ideas for potential products for other business connected to the government. Utensils, chair designs, anything that could be of use to the people.

"Perhaps, that is why for what, Minamoto-san?" Moving my arm away from one of my eyes to see Hozuki-san, I pretended not to care too much.

"Just thinking about exactly what do to about the expansions. I'm not finished with all of the proposals, but I'm half done, I was taking a break." Looking at Hozuki-san's expression, he wasn't convinced. I guess my acting skills were not up to par?

"On the floor with your eyes covered? Would have presume something else."

"Such as?" I was curious as to what he would think I would do in this sort of position.

"Cursing someone's name or thinking about your own life."… first one was off; second one was pretty much the truth. I couldn't really say that, could I?

"Lovely to know, Hozuki-san. Well? See anything of interest at the market?" What I saw in the bag would be what I expect. What he showed in a package was something I would have not guessed at first.

"A… kimono, sir? And to top it, it's a high class geisha kimono. Pray tell why you bought it." No matter what I could think of, I could not figure out a reason to buy this other than for a woman and as I knew, none of the women in the department, myself included, would want that.

"Ah. One of the kimono shops asked me to give an opinion about this kimono, but I don't have much knowledge about it, so I asked if I could bring it to my female assistant for judging." …rather nonchalant in my opinion, but somehow, I doubted that they had a choice in the matter.

Looking down at the quality of the material, I already knew. This style of painting, the color palette, the texture of the fabric and heaviness of the fabric; all of it was like that of the quality I sold. The only ones who I knew would could create this work were Sumire and her shop assistants. Knowing them myself, I already could tell you that it was high quality worth more than it is usually sold for. I would have loved to have gone to give this to them directly, but that would have been impossible. We're not allowed direct contact with the ones we've left behind except on O-bon, but during those times, I'm not even seen. If I were to return it, I'd have to be seen. A floating kimono would be strange, right?

"It's good quality. The flower design is well done as well and the stitching is well hidden and sturdy. The colors are not too bright nor too dark. A nice moderate kimono considering its purpose. Tell the owner though, that the dyeing technique still needs more work. My guess is that they're still testing it out. Have a person with steady arms do the resisting technique and another paint. That should help." It was the only thing I could really do for them. Judging by how Hozuki-san took in my reaction, he probably knew that I reminiscing on my old days.

Yeah, I was thinking of back when I sewed together my first kimono. Sumire was watching my needlework, though you could say I was fairly bad. Most are when they first start. At that time, I was telling a story to her. Of Mother and Father. She was fairly young, but she remembered them vaguely, so I told her of their story

When they first met, Mother showed her clear dislike for Father with her trite manners. Yeah, they hated each other. It is usually like that with political marriages. The engagement was made without their consent, but they both understood the position they had. They met about 4 times afterward before they were married, each assuming that they would be at best tolerant of each other. Their wedding night, they couldn't avoid the traditions since the elders were watching, but both understood that the feelings that they were feeling weren't what they would have originally wanted out of each other.

About 2 weeks into the marriage though, a man tried to murder my father for reasons he never told me. What he didn't forsee happening was that Mother grabbed the katana and slashed through the assailant, protecting Father. It was fairly amusing to imagine the scene, considering that my father was the better swordsman between the two. He was panicked about her getting hurt, but only cut that occurred tore her kimono to shreds. Yeah… she was kind of mad at him for looking. Apparently, Father had the decency of to tend to Mother's bruises in an almost silent manner. Trust me, it's extremely awkward to have your husband tend your wounds and talk to you if supposedly you hate each other. After that day, they more or less trusted each other. Usually, that's all you could ask for in a political marriage. That wasn't the case with Mother and Father though, thankfully.

When those two finally went on what you would consider to be a honeymoon in those days, Father caught view of Mother while she was napping underneath a magnolia tree, drooling a little. Although he knew she was beautiful, he never really liked for her rather curt manners. Wrapping a bit of her lock of hair with his finger, he took the time to watch over her as she was sleep talking. Father more or less started to appreciate Mother for being his wife because that was when he started thinking about Mother's actions: the planning for the meetings he did, the connections between the relatives; all the things that he didn't like to do, she took care of. For that, he was grateful, now that he had a clear mind. Unknowing to Father, Mother woke up while Father was staring at her, trying to figure out what Father was thinking to himself and what to do.

When she was about to 'wake up', Father lifted her up and escorted her to their chambers. At that time, Mother realized that Father was a man. Sadly, yes. It took her a few months to realize that. When she 'woke up', Father was about to put her down on her futon, hoping to let Mother rest for a little longer. Both blushed tremendously because they knew more or less what would follow. They were actually realizing how they felt and that day, no one was scheduled to meet with them. So… I don't need to elaborate what happened next, I hope. I left that part out from Sumire's story since she wasn't even 10 at that time. Either way, Mother and Father had a more intimate relationship that most would feel envious of.

To Sumire, our parents were really like idols who were able to anything they wanted. To me, they were the parents I loved. Kind, awkward and extremely stubborn people who learned to treasure the most important things while facing reality. Sumire always asked for the continuation of the story, but obviously, I didn't need to tell her once she grew older. Remembering how Sumire and I would argue over which one we loved most made me actually chuckle, which caught Hozuki-san's attention. I guess I can't blame him, considering that I'm not one to laugh under such weird circumstances typically.

"Minamoto-san, is there something amusing in the proposal?" Hardly, Hozuki-san. Hardly.

"No, no. I'm just remembering some old memories."

"I see. Well then. Finish the rest of these proposals while I read the ones you have finished." … I was literally hoping that he would let me have some more break time, but I guess that just wasn't like us anyways. Well, I managed to write up the rest of the proposals considering that my life as an assistant was probably on the line. That and what else would I have done? Hozuki-san forbade me from going outside and I couldn't stay in the hot springs for that long. Besides, before we left, these proposals had to be done, so might as well get them done, right? Yeah… I finished them and by some miracle, only one got refused. Frankly, I was hoping for at most 5 to get approved, much less 9.

And like I said, the gods either hate me or they really enjoy torturing me. When the cleaning service was cleaning the futons, one of them dropped in the hot springs. So… Hozuki-san and I had ONE FUTON to sleep in. I don't know why the staff wouldn't give us another futon, but supposedly, they were out. I detected some forced shipping, but I didn't want to get kicked out from the inn. So, what did we do? We just gave in. Of course, nothing intimate happened. If it did, do you honestly think I would take this scene lightly? Nope.

"Hozuki-san, are you really okay with us sharing? I can just stay out with a robe and rough it til tomorrow."

"Minamoto-san, you'll catch a cold if you do that. Are you saying that I am untrustworthy?"…no, but do you share a futon with someone you don't have some sort of intimate or familial relationship? Not really.

"Rather than that, I'd prefer to not fuel the shippers in the staff…"

"Minamoto." That was the first time he called me without honorifics since we made our relationship strictly professional.

"I'm not going to do anything. Saying that I would touch an unwilling woman would be the end of the world." …well, that was true to a degree. However, it made me feel weird though.

"…it's not that, Hozuki." Like I said, I match tone.

"*sighs* Not much choice, right? Then how about this?" What I suggested was that we used the large kimono that was 'lent' to us as a blanket so that we could lie down on the futon horizontally with a little gap in between than sleep close together with the futon right side up. It wasn't the most comfortable, but I wanted that gap. I didn't know what I would do in my sleep, so if I woke Hozuki up, I would suffer a punishment worse than death. Heck, so far, death is a greater relief than life is at times.

"Hozuki-san, is this okay?" At this time, I was laying down with my front facing away from Hozuki-san. Now, I didn't expect this.

"Is there a reason why you should call me Hozuki-SAN at this point?"…yeah. Heart attack….

"Hozuki or Hozuki-san, you're still my superior. I have to make that distinction or we're going to have that headache sneak up behind us." No joke. If it's not the HakutakuxHozuki club, it'll be the HozukixMinamoto club. It was honestly tiring either way for both Hozuki-san and I. At this time, I was wondering if they put aphrodisiac or any hallucinogens in our food because Hozuki-san acted weird for his nature. Like I said, romantic wasn't our style.

"True. Question though. Why have you not marry though? You had quite the amount of suitors when you were alive. Had you actually preferred to not?" … of course I wanted a family, but given the circumstances, did Hozuki-san honestly think I could have one in a peaceful manner? Certainly not. I'm not so foolish as to let my children get manipulated by such a family nor would I want a child with someone who only saw me as an object or a tool.

"Hozuki-san, then I should ask the same thing. You clearly have people who want to be with you in that sense, but you never considered it either. I'm fairly certain that our reasons for not marrying are similar if not the same." Bottom line: it's not in our nature nor is it wise for us to marry, considering the world around us right now.

"Although that may be the case, it is more concerning on your part since you were relatively old for your time and because you are a woman." Because I was a woman. Not a smart move. I kicked off the futon and stood my ground above Hozuki-san. If you came in, you'd think I was about to attack him, but no such luck there.

"…Hozuki-san. I take it back. I shall sleep out in the lounge. Even if I am a woman, I have my pride as a person and now, as a demon. If you attempt to bind me to such ideals, let me remind you that in the end of the day, your strengths and skills are what save you. If I am to live my life bound by those beliefs, I'd sooner take those 100 hits with your club for every day for the rest of eternity." Judging by how Hozuki-san actually had the club, I'm thinking that he wouldn't mind another outlet for stress and exercise.

"No, thank you. I don't need a disabled aide." Yeah, he probably knew that I would be broken down to pieces by the end of the first week, so I was secretly glad that he had the sympathy to not follow through with my ideas.

"Still, Hozuki-san. Why are you asking this?" It was a legit question. It wasn't like Hozuki-san. Or at least, so I thought.

"It seems to be the only question for which you never answered."… well, normally, no one else has the rudeness to state the forbidden question, so this was never an issue. Getting off of Hozuki-san, I simply sighed while trying to get my head level again. I was actually tempted to think that Hozuki-san thought of me as a potential… well… either way, it wasn't something I would logically deduct.

Once I took a moment to make myself a little bit more presentable, that was when I realized that the staff decided to get themselves killed. Yeah. Half of the staff was eavesdropping on our room from all directions: the balcony, the sliding doors, even the closet. I was ready to sue them for peeping, but of course, there was no law against that back then. Trying to calm my own head, I realized that Hozuki-san would have known if they were there, but did nothing to stop them. So I took another risk.

"Hozuki-san… did you know that they were outside the room?" I felt like I already knew the answer.

"Yes. I asked them to stay as witnesses to see what your weaknesses are." … I was ready to annihilate Hozuki-san at this point, even though no one would have ever imagined that I'd win against him

"…Hozuki-san, are you trying to tell me that you purposely set this situation up such that you could find out my weaknesses? Whatever for?" Please, enlighten me. I was rather confused.

"In times of our arguments, you never once acted flustered, except when it related to family or your personal life. Although I appreciate the professional way you treat the workplace, when you're flustered, you look too stressed." … did I? I could imagine it, but I never once looked at myself in a mirror when that happened, so I never noticed.

"Was this out of pity, Hozuki-san?"

"No. Concern." … my heart was clutching itself, but I just kept my gaze down. I didn't want him to see my face. I don't know if I was blushing or not. Probably, but did I want him to see it? No.

"Still, I don't appreciate them doing this. Please, can the staff leave? That and I want another futon." Please, spare me from the torture. Did I get that? Nope.

"My apologies, but we truly do not have any clean futons left. The rest are either dirty, filled with holes or are cursed, so we can't allow you to use them." … I'd take the dirty one if I had a choice, but nope.

"Hozuki-sama, how about this? If Minamoto-san and you share that futon, we shall return all of the money spent for you two to stay here at this inn." … I was about to murder her.

"Let's do it, Minamoto." … why oh, why were the gods so cruel to me?

"…Hozuki-san. I won't go into the same futon with any other man with those vague intentions." Please spare me. Did I get that relief? Nope.

"Then you can rest assure that I have no intentions of touching you with those intentions or try to push you on this issue any more." Was I convinced? Only slightly. Why, well the touching, I could believe any day unless he moved in his sleep, but the other topic, I knew, it would reoccur some time in future so long as I would be his assistant. Therefore, only half convinced.

"But Hozuki-san. Unless we plan on sleeping in the same manner of which we were earlier, we're not going to fit." It's true. Futons are typically very long, suited for one person or two, provided that they hug each other or are least touching. Did I want to? Of course I did a little. I'm a grown woman after all, but for my sanity and my job, I tried to avoid it so badly…

"Did I already make it clear I wouldn't touch you in that sort of manner?" …yes, he did, but considering my social position as a person and my professional position as Hozuki-san's assistant… this was already borderline scandalous, if not downright scandalous.

"*sighs* There is no negotiating on this matter, is there?" Judging by the way he stared down at me, I doubted that very much. Laying down on the futon in the correct manner, I turned my body away from Hozuki-san. I desperately wished that I could sleep quickly so that I may wake up the next morning and regain my composure.

To my disadvantage of course, it was not as speedily as I would have liked it to be. Well, I doubt you guys would blame me. I'm in a futon, my back touching that of the youkai whom I've fallen for. Could I really sleep under normal conditions? No, he didn't do anything, but it was still rather tense. The previous time, I was in a completely different bed and across the room, so it was manageable, but at this particular time, being literally right next to Hozuki-san made me feel worried. For my image rather than my safety. Still, considering that I usually take about 5 minutes to sleep, under these conditions, falling to sleep after 10 minutes should be considered a record of some type.

The next morning, the staff sighed whenever I passed by, so I imagine I dashed away any hopes that they had of seeing some 'action', but for me, I was glad that night was over. No, I didn't sleep well, but it wasn't like I was going to stay in the room with Hozuki-san still sleeping. Did I want to wake up a dragon who was more than capable of torturing me more than any other creature in Hell or the Mortal World? Nope. Not for my youkai life.

Knowing that I would risk that if I left the inn, I took a dip in the hot spring. Early, yes, but I needed something to help me unwind and since I was the only woman there, why not? I could take more time to think about what to write to Lilith-san. My last letter was about a month or so ago, so it was about time to explain to her my situation. If I recalled correctly, her last letter mentioned something about meeting Daji-san in person. I think she said Daji-san recently entered into Hell and was setting up shop soon. Yes, you guessed it. The Foxy Lady Restaurant. I guessed that we had to take her in considering the fact that she was 'exorcised' in Japan, despite being rather well known in China for her relation to the King Zhou.

Now, I'm not one to specifically say that I like Lilith-san's job, but considering that Satan-sama assigned that to her, it was bearable. Thinking about those two together, I imagined that it would be quite the image. It was nice to see that Lilith-san was enjoying herself, though there were rarely days when she didn't, and that there would be a proper leader to the 'entertainment' industry in Hell. Although I may not like their roles, they do play a vital role in morale in Hell, specifically for the males. It saves the trouble of dealing with unsatisfied male youkai.

By the time I got out, I pretty much knew what to write. My letter, well, I won't really tell you the contents word for word because I can't remember it that much, but I can say for the least that I told her my opinion about Daji-san coming to Hell and about my current vacation situation. Not what happened with the futon and stuff like that, but more or less the general situation. I recalled from her previous letter about Hozuki-san's relation to me, but… it wasn't really something new. I more or less acknowledged it, since I knew she would discover the truth anyways, but I really could act like she could with her 'lovers'. If I did, I'd never forgive myself.

"Minamoto-san?" Coming from around the corner, Hozuki-san walked into the lobby with his hands in his pockets. My hair was still wet at the time, so that was probably the reason he asked if it was me rather than presume it was.

"Hozuki-san. Anything that needs to be completed today?" Shaking his head, Hozuki-san took a seat next to me. I presumed that we finished all the work so that we could take some actual time off to relax. Hozuki-san did say that Hell wasn't a sweat shop. Could have fooled me though.

"I'm returning to the market today to return the kimono. While I'm at the kimono shop, I expect you to be inspecting the food products." I took that to heart. I knew that if I got anywhere near the shop, I would lose my head. Even though I wished to see Sumire, I knew it all too well. I couldn't be there anymore. Being at that mansion was enough to tell me… that the dead can't stay near the living.

"Understood, Hozuki-san."

* * *

Now, I know some of you are going to be a little bit frustrated with this chapter. Hold on. It'll get better soon! I promise!


	19. Truly, This Is A Day of Wonders

So... I kind of wanted to post this up earlier, but for some really odd reason, the website was down, so that's why I'm posting it now...

Well, enjoy guys!

* * *

Following that conversation, well… more order than conversation, Hozuki-san and I set out for the market district. I had little to think about, but relief was profoundly welcome right now for my life was being sapped away due to work, even on vacation days. The market was more or less what you should expect: shops with their wares out, stalls selling their produces and handmade crafts from rural areas and people. Yes, people with their money, looking for their next meal or purchase. According to Hozuki-san, most would not see me unless I approach them and call out to them directly, so I figured a quiet mouth would help out.

While Hozuki-san was returning the kimono, as instructed, I went to the farmer's market in search of the recent food issues. As it turns out, I apparently have been remembered in the world, despite it already being one year since I died. The collapse of my chain led to the rise of Sumire's chain, but I was remembered for my generosity, specifically to victims of life. My program was only heard of from Sumire's chain, which led my customers to her doors. The farmers were also more shrewd than I thought possible. The produces were decent quality and the price was rather cheap, but to get any information, I had to buy. Not that I minded. I figured I could buy some food that I could bring back for cooking. However, I didn't expect to hear something else though.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that again?"

"Ah? 'bout Ayuzawa's chain? Recently, the owner's been a little happy, more so than usual. She's always been a chipper person, but more so now thanks to that 'andsome customer."…I could already guess who was the handsome customer.

"As far as I know, she's a respectable lady 'n' I appreciate her chain. Brings business from all over. Still, kind of scandalous for a married woman with a child." … nah, she wasn't being flirty. I confirmed that later with Hozuki-san. Could you imagine Hozuki-san trying to play with someone else's flirting? Certainly not.

"Well, seems quite the social and amiable person. By the way, how much does this fish cost?" Well, I was in a market. What's wrong with a little food shopping?

"23 mon. She is indeed. I 'eard about 'er sister's death. Such a sad 'n' terrifyin' thin'."

"Oh? Terrifying? How so?"

"She supposedly killed a buncha guys who were torturin' her sister. Killed wit' highest charges. 'lthough it's shameful, her reasonin's better than most. For family 'n' she took the whole blame by herself. Probably the most respectable 'n' shameful woman of our time." Well, I had to admit, it was both flattering and surprising I would receive such a pleasing compliment. I expected slander and insults, but turned out that reputation still held a little with the people.

"I see. Well then, it must have been quite a rumor to spread around."

"'tis was indeed. I still remember when I first went to her shop." Consider the man's age, it was not surprising that he's been to my shop. He looked at least 30 years old.

"She was not in at the time, but the serbice was splendid as well as the quality top notch." Best thing I could ever ask from a customer. Their satisfaction.

"I'be heard rumors about her dark beauty, but neber saw it. You're a pretty one yourself, youn' lady." That was a relief that he had not seen me, considering that I would have a hard time explaining why I look the way I did.

"Why thank you. Now, if you will excuse me." One fish wouldn't make a meal, so I took a turn around, buying vegetables and any other ingredients I could use to make my own dishes. Since I was in the Mortal world, I took the time to buy spices that I couldn't find in Hell that could be used to make miso and other small little assorted necessities for my own dishes. I still enjoy cooking, after all.

After about an hour of food shopping, I couldn't really do much more other than leave to find Hozuki-san. By the time I found him, he was wandering around the forest shrines, listening to other youkai. Rather than interrupt Hozuki-san, I went into the shrine to give prayers. Heaven knows who I would pray to, considering the fact that I was dead, but might as well give respect to the residential god here. We were both youkai and as a new assistant, it would be rude to not give my greetings.

Besides the shrine's statue of their residential guardian, a female kitsune youkai approached me, asking me if I would like to offer my prayers. Considering that I was dead, it was curious to wonder who I would be praying for, but in this case, I thought why not. Clapping my hands twice, I gave a small wish. What it was, I won't tell you, but I can assure you one thing, it has nothing to do with me. After giving my prayer, I took some time to talk with the other female youkai about the prayers people gave. I didn't ask for specifics, but more around the general ideas: health, war, prosperity, those sort of categories. Just as you can expect from female youkai bound to a shrine with almost nothing to do, gossip spread to me like wildfire on a dry plain. We got along swimmingly considering the fact I had interesting stories for them to hear and they had the information for my needs. Now, I'm not saying that we tattletaled, but you could say for the least that we were being blunt honest.

"Lately, a lot of people have been a little selfish with their requests. Most of them are for their own prosperities and desires, but what bugs me specifically is the few that don't ask for themselves ask for the war. No one is asking about peace. It's strange…" … that was strange in any era. Hatred and selfish are also common in any era, but occasionally, you should find someone praying for the happiness of another or at least pray for peace. Even children occasionally wish for such naive ideas. To think that no one would pray for it scared me tremendously.

"I see. I could imagine fairly well that you ladies much deal with quite the amount of trouble in the Mortal World. Well, if it is any comfort, I shall hope for the best for you."

"How kind of you to relay those greetings. My lady is almost done talking to Hozuki-san. I believe you are his companion, yes? Pray tell. Why have you come here to the Mortal World?" Vacation was a true response, but not a whole truth. The rest, well… both by chance and order and the other by curiosity.

"I'm simply here to accompany Hozuki-san with his endeavors. Now then, if you will excuse me, Hozuki-san appears to be done with his conversation. Have a nice day." I was not lying really. Had I really not be forced, I would have not gone.

I was one to never have vacations, only rest days. A business can never really be left in the hands of someone else other than the owner for more than a few days or so. Besides, I wouldn't have known where to go given the chance. Where could I go, after all? Hell is not exactly a good place to go vacationing and going to the Mortal World would not be the most relaxing considering that I had the bare minimum amount of money to pay for such an extravagance.

Upon approaching Hozuki-san, I happened to notice the lady of the shrine. She appeared as an elegant simple lady, but one with piercing eyes. I could say that she is a beauty: her pale blue kimono accented the silver hair color and the pale skin she had, the way she moved had a certain wind like elegance. And the way she smiled had a sense that she would see through your lies in a heartbeat. I would like to say that I could like her, but for the time being, I held up my guard.

"Why, Minamoto-san. How delightful to see you." Her icy smile made me feel like I was about to step into a field of bamboo traps.

"Quite lovely to see you as well, ma'am." Truthfully, I would prefer Lilith-san 10 times over this lady. At least, Lilith-san was straight forward. This lady had layers on top of layers of faces.

"Kurosukai Kimiko-sama, this is my aide, Minamoto Kanna." Nobility of the kitsune clans, I see? Well, you could say nobility of one type typically does not like one of another.

"Minamoto-san, I was simply discussing with Hozuki-san about his recent decision to bring you into the administration without any proper analysis of your skills nor training." I actually could understand her skepticism in this case because his decision was fairly biased. Even til that day, I had no idea why Hozuki-san took me in so willingly. It was one of those rash decisions that I could never understand. Still, I did not like how she looked down upon me, even though it was justified.

"I assure you, Kurosukai-sama, I do everything within my power to validate Hozuki-san's decision to hire me." Welcome to a woman's talk fight.

"Well, you certainly have kept up your reputation. I hear some rather interesting rumors about your appearance and behavior, but I can see that you live up to your name." Ah… right. My name means 'white lily' in the olden days. With my pale skin and tall figure, you could call me a white lily, but I doubt that the elegance that is suggested from the name comes with it.

"I say, with a name such as Kimiko, you ma'am have excelled at living up that name." I'd have preferred to leave as soon as possible, but I doubted that she would let me go. Ah and Kimiko is made up with the kanji of empress/noble and child, so it's natural that she, with such a 'superior' attitude, should have such a name.

"Please, enlighten me. I have a slight issue between some of the mountain kodama and their loyalties. Pray, tell me how I should deal with that."

"Ma'am, it is not my place to tell you how to talk to them. Furthermore, I hardly know what you define as lack of loyalty. Perhaps an example would help." She was testing me. If I answered one way, it would suggest that I was a simpleton.

"The men have been lately leaving their posts to talk with the female youkai. It is during duties, so it makes me question their loyalties." Loyalties to the job, perhaps, but certainly not to her. Trying to betray her might be too terrifying to risk the effort.

"Pray tell, are the women on the shrine allowed free roam?"

"Most certainly not."

"Perhaps it would be best to assign a punishment accordingly. Physical punishment is tempting by any means, but it would cause your followers to doubt you even more so. Restrictions lack impact, so perhaps something more severe. Perhaps adding an additional distasteful task should be added."

"Such as?" Her distrustful gaze would normally turn a person's blood into ice, but I held my ground. Some people thought I could create a gaze equivalent to hers, but never once would I wish to match up to her in that sense. I should gladly take second place when it comes to gazes that could murder people.

"This shrine does require quite the amount of maintenance. Perhaps you should require the dissents to polish the entire shrine, from the bottom of the stairs to the top. With over 200 steps, that should be enough for your followers." It was long tedious work where everyone can see the punishment. It was not vicious and needed to be done regardless, but it would make the point clear, to say the least.

"Upon my word, you certainly know how to allocate punishments." Like she could say otherwise. I already knew that she was known for her cruelty. The rumors from the other female youkai were enough to betray that elegant and generous image that she 'maintains'.

"For those of us in high positions, it is our duty to watch over and occasionally keep those underneath us in check. Wouldn't you agree, Kurosukai-sama?" I imagine that my rather wide smile and my dark aura was enough to intimidate her a little and given her response, I'd say it was a success.

"Certainly. Now then, I have business to take care of. If you would excuse me." ...thank the heavens that we didn't have to continue that conversation more than I had to.

"Minamoto-san, did I just imagine a battle between a wolf and a fox?" A wolf, huh? Wouldn't be too off from my character, so I simply nodded and started my way back to the inn. Seeing Hozuki-san follow suit to my pacing turned out to be a nice change of pace. Once we had a chance to actually stop for a breath, Hozuki-san relayed to me something I would never be able to repay him for. I wish from the bottom of my soul that I could, but nothing, nothing would ever match up to him for the joy I received.

"The owner of the kimono shop asked for me to give you this letter." When I looked down at the letter, I realized fairly quickly that my hands were shaking. What exactly was I feeling? Fear? No. Excitement? Doubtful. Most likely… uncertainty. How would Sumire act? What is Kohaku's current situation? Is Kei holding up to the family situation? All of these questions terrified me. However, what I read made me feel such joy and relief.

_Dearest Reviewer_

_Thank you for your input on the kimonos. We, the Ayuzawa family, appreciate the effort you put into this, despite the suddenness and unorthodox manner of the task given to you. It is strange though that the way you describe the cloth and the manner of which you advise us about the mistakes reminds me so much of my dear departed sister. _

_My greatest apologies for imposing such a comment upon you, but to me that would be the greatest compliment. I am sure you have heard of her. Kanna Minamoto. A strong kind and caring sister who gave her life to retain the honor of her sister. Although she was remembered for her crimes, her actions in life will surely grant her access to the Heavens. _

_For this advice, allow me to give you this present as a thank you. May you have prosperity and give birth to many children._

_Ayuzawa Sumire._

What Hozuki-san presented to me was something I knew Sumire would never give to any stranger: the carved comb, similar to the one I gave to her for her marriage. Her own handiwork. Although neither of us cared for wood carving when we first learned it, we promised each other that when, or if in my case, one of us married, the other would create a comb inscribing the most valued belief that she believed that the one who would be married should remember. The one I gave had this one message: Always remember what is most important to you. The comb I received had this: Never forget those who believe in you. Both different but important messages for those who remember.

"Hozuki-san…"

"She said it was tradition for this family. Is that true?" …for the first time since I've died, I shed a tear. Hozuki-san was extremely flustered. Not surprising since I hardly cried, even when I was alive.

"Minam-" I raised my hand to stop him from saying anything. Taking the wooden pin out of my hair, I let my long locks of black hair fall down to my waist. Wrapping my hair up again, I put the comb up the middle of my hairdo.

"What do you think, Katashi?" I don't really know what compelled me to call him by his personal name without honorifics, but it felt quite fitting in my case. The slight uncertainty in Hozuki-san's expression made my day that worthwhile.

"… it suits you… Kanna." Seeing Hozuki-san hesitate made me smile like I've never seen the sky before. Turning around back onto the path, I walked at a more leisurely and at ease pace. Yes. I was happy. Happier than I could remember for so long. From that day on, I always used that comb.

Once I got back to the inn, I reread the letter and then analyzed the ending, realizing just how awkward it was. "…give birth to many children." I found that to be a rather tall request from my sister, especially since I am dead. Finding a husband was already difficult enough, much less having children. Thinking back to Sumire's timid personality, I found it amusing that she would be the one to order me to have children. Nonetheless, I took great pleasure in knowing that she would be happy like this. I didn't need to know anything about their lives anymore. Knowing that she knew that I was watching over was the greatest thing I could have ever wished for.

By the time we got back to the inn, we knew it was time to start packing so we could head back to Hell. Hozuki-san and I were concerned that Enma-daiou might have done something incredibly foolish or some other issue that needed our immediate attention. Turned out that when we got back… we had quite the reception. Either the staff had no shame or they took lessons from Lilith-san. On the door of Hozuki-san's room, I believe Hakutaku-san, judging by the handwriting, left a rather annoying note with a gift basket of … rather intimate items….

_Moron, have you decided to understand the importance of a woman?_

I could imagine Hozuki-san and I were thinking of the same thing: how to torture Hakutaku-san in the most painful and cruel manner. Now, if I had a personal teleporter, I'd personally drag him right here in front of Hozuki-san and we'd find plenty of ways to make Hakutaku-san wish he was never born. To our unfortunate luck, it was the beginning of a work day and there were mountain loads of work and I mean mountain loads.

"…Hozuki-san. Are you sure you don't regret taking me with you for the vacation?" Enma-daiou really looked tiny in comparison to all of the piles of paperwork next to him. It was honestly weird to see that optical illusion, consider the vastness of Enma-daiou. He is the height of two normal human beings and with a waist similar to that of an elephant. Just seeing that paperwork made me look around the rest of the department. The office was in chaos and the only reason I felt it was able to still function to some degree was because the person we left in charge actually tried to match up to what we did. I applauded him and all, but… it was weird, considering we did work AHEAD of schedule.

"Enma-daiou! Exactly how did this happen?! Explain this situation." Please. I'd love to know too.

"Well… we kind of had a bit of an issue with the staff going lazy and then we had a rebellion in the hell for murderers, so….." The way Enma-daiou refused to look at our faces said it all. Because someone didn't make the government move, we had massive issues. Well, time to divide and conquer.

"…*sighs* Hozuki-san, I'll take care of the rebellion. Can you redistribute the staffing issue in the department? Although I understand that you would want to do the rebellion personally, I think that if you allow me to borrow Mustard-san, I am sure we'll be able to suppress the rebellion." I mean… when it comes to brutality, it's fairly easy to bring down a rebellion. No need to hold back, after all. They're already dead.

"That and I believe there are issues in the department that I do not have the authority to address to." If you think about it, as a personal assistant, I am under Hozuki-san's orders, so I do not have the authority to make certain decisions by myself without his permission. Therefore, it'd be more efficient if Hozuki-san himself made the decisions.

"Very well. The rebellion's yours. Do you really need Mustard-san though?" Probably not, but just in case. To my pleasure, Mustard-san was available and more than willing to assist me.

After I left the department, I dropped by my apartment to grab my wakizashi as well as change into my work clothes. Besides, burgundy red kimonos with bright sakura petals on throughout the design makes a youkai look blood thirsty, doesn't it? By the time I made it to Mortal Hell, I had ideas about what happened, but I never thought that I'd have to see the day when the female youkai would take refuge on top of the Needle Mountains. I knew they weren't the strongest, but I expect some strength in comparison to human females.

"Minamoto-san! Thank goodness!" …Yeah, I was concerned. Not just cause O-koh-san was missing for some strange reason, but because the male souls were after the female youkais. Suffice it to say, it was downright pitiful. I just decided to go nuts and called the murders 'murderous tanukis'. As expected from Mustard-san, she took down the souls with her pent up rage. Me? I can't remember. All I know is that I was very, very sore after I was done. Supposedly, I took down about 2,000 souls with just my pure enjoyment. Hey, I take a lot in one swipe and I wanted some exercise. Can't blame a lady to want to stretch, do you?

One of the most memorable parts of the fight was actually when one of the souls tried to battle me in an honorable manner. One strike decides it all. He was a cutie and seemed at least respectable in some sense. I wasn't sure why he had no one to pray for him, but in that era, all bets were off. If I recall, he asked for my name and why I, a woman, would need to fight. I distinctly remember his expression. Although I'm sure that he had his reasons for believing that women should be protected, I had my own beliefs.

"Sir, although I was a woman, I am a youkai now. No need to hesitate on my behalf. Even I am entitled to the belief that I should protect the people I care about." I think at the time, he understood that. His eyes steeled themselves and his stance became far more stable. I appreciated him. Why? Simple. He actually respected me in a sense. And with one slash, I took him down without mercy. My title of 'Minamoto the Merciless' fortified itself after that event, but in reality, that is how I think this man would have preferred. Clean and simple. No need to become more dramatic than asked.

Upon my return, I found that the entire department was shrouded by some sort of heavy black fog. I already knew; Hozuki-san was downright angry. I couldn't really blame him. He and I actually did extra work ahead of time and yet, when we came back before we should have, we were already behind schedule. I still could not comprehend why, but I just took it for what it was. Nevertheless, you could say it was very frustrating.

"Minamoto-san."

"Hozuki-san, the rebellion has been taken care of. Is there anything I could be of assistance here?" Seeing the piles of paperwork and the weary staff, there was little to no choice but to start helping out more. Going through the paper works, I noticed quite a few bills that neither I nor Hozuki-san would support. My fears were realized upon inspection of the documents; Enma-daiou purchased a few torture tools that didn't belong here and were not allowed in our budget. Looking back at Enma-daiou's desk, I noticed that he was currently pinned up against the wall with Hozuki-san's club within 1 centimeter of Enma-daiou's throat. Personally, I didn't think that was enough for punishment.

"Minamoto-san, the staffing issues have been solved for the time being, but the reports about the storages throughout the department need to be redone. Can you inspect the storages and compare them to the inventory reports?" Considering that we had about 30 all over the department, I thought why not. I trusted the staff I had before I left, but thanks to some idiot's idea, they were all dispersed now and needed recalling. I was not in the luxury of leaving this up to the new staff.

"Hozuki-san, if we have the new inspection crew list, I can take them out and provide a proper example of what an inspection should be." Always follow by example; that would be the best way to teach new staff the ropes.

"Very well. Oh and O-koh-san is currently dealing with issues in the Maximum Suffering hell right now, so can you take over for her after you are done with your inspections?" Naturally, I would. Did you expect me to be in humor as to abandon the female youkai population there? Never.

Taking the new inspection staff with me to the storages, I gave examples of what they should do for certain products. Office appliances were always sorted by the usage from top being least used and the lowest being most used and it was always important to move objects around as needed be to ensure the inventory is correctly counted. Record books would always be put in chronological order and separated based on the specific department and then by categories such as finances, public information, etc. Most of the storages were records, but there were a few treasury rooms that I couldn't take the staff in. Those storages, I did personally as to make sure there were no more leaks like the last time with the mole in the department. I was fortunate as to not put that person on the inspection crew, which would have been devastating. To my luck, nothing changed. All the items were there accordingly and only dust was the new occupant of the treasury rooms.

Once I was able to inspect personally every one of the 30 storages in the department, I substituted O-koh-san in Mortal Hell. I say in the department because only the main department had these problems. For some odd reason, it was only because we left that the staff got sloppy. Hozuki-san and I took this as a lesson that one cannot be too violent when teaching the staff of the meaning of the word discipline and order.

Ironically, my occupation of O-koh-san's position was done with extraordinary care and almost little inconvenience to myself. Considering the fact that most of the work O-koh-san normally did was already done for me and that the staff was rather efficient in its own way, I had a fairly easy time explaining to them what needed to be done. By now, I've integrated myself into the government so much that I had a reputation wherever I went. As Hozuki-san's assistant, I solved problems that most did not realize existed and did so under stressful conditions. Although I'm typically not one to brag, I guess this was something worth bragging?

"Minamoto-aneki?" Ah, she was one of the women who came in during the dinner with Hozuki-san. Seeing her come up to me, kind of in shock, was almost a surprise, even for me.

"Thank you for coming here in O-koh-san's stead, Aneki! Recently, a lot of the men have been trying to attack the women. We're holding out, but with you here, the job should be much more smooth." Well, I could imagine, but… Aneki? I guess I made a weirder reputation of myself than even I expected at the time.

"Anything to help right now. The central department's in chaos, but Hozuki-san requested I come here. I feel a little guilty, so anything I can do is profoundly relieving." Truly, it would have been. I was in a good mood which is fairly rare those days and I have nothing to help with. Made me feel a little if not a lot more guilty than the usual.

"Well, we're for the most part fine. O-koh-san mentioned that she had things she had to take care of at home, so we were in quite a dilemma." That explained why O-koh-san was gone, but it didn't explain the hassle back at headquarters. Well, to my advantage, I took the time to actually see O-koh-san's work in person. Her staff were fairly nice and organized. They didn't have the internship program, but considering the fact that majority of the staff were having issues due to the constant leaving of long term staff, those that were already there became more efficient as a result and required no extra assistance.

"It seems that O-koh-san teaches you very well." Seeing the smiles and nods all around made me see how efficient and effective O-koh-san's teaching styles were. She wasn't necessarily cruel, but she always knew how to keep a tight grip on the rules. Now, I use brute force or scare tactics when I deem necessary. If you want to compare me to O-koh-san and Hozuki-san, I'm in between. O-koh-san always went with the passive punishments while Hozuki-san used active ways. Suffice it to say, both work depending on the staff.

"O-koh-san's way of maintaining the government's nice, but somehow, I find that yours, Minamoto-aneki,, is more practical." I'm flexible with my teachings, so that's why. That and I guess I still maintain the image that a youkai should have, when dealing discipline onto others.

"Still, it seems that the ladies here are doing just fine. Is there anything that I can do before I head back to the central department?" Thinking about how Hozuki-san would deal with the severe crisis worried me quite a lot.

"Well, then, can you do me a favor, Minamoto-aneki?"

"What is it?" Looking at the giggling women, I could tell it wasn't about me at the least. I was curious to a degree about the so called amusement that comes from gossiping, but then again, I was always affected negatively, so it never occurred to me to bother.

"There has been one soul though that we don't know what to do with. He's not meant to be here, but due to the chaos in the central department and with the rebellion, we are in charge of him until transport is arranged. He's quite the gentleman. Although we told him to remain in place, he decided to help out with some of the chores. It is flattering that he would help, butt it makes me concerned that he might sabotage something. Can you keep him in line?" Considering the situation, I found it to be a relative nice and easy task to end the day with. When I saw him though, I had little to no expectations that it would be the man who I cut down not an hour ago.

"You are the top administrator? Strange things indeed happen here." That could be agreed even on my part. It hadn't occurred to me that I'd meet him again under such circumstances. Truly, it was a day of wonders.

* * *

So, how was the little piece of family love there? Touching right? I couldn't resist! Well, on with the show. See you guys with the next chapter later!


	20. Well, That Explains A Lot

Here you are, ladies and gentlemen! Now, I know I'm going slow for some people, and I'm getting there. Don't worry!

Also, NYAN-CHAN, please get a real account so I can send a PM about how grateful I am about your reviews!

* * *

Considering the previous manner of which I met this man before, our meeting was rather quaint. Neither of us really took much thought as to what happened about before and presumed that if we ever met, we'd be strangers. Meeting not only on the same day, but in the same place by pure chance is strange no matter how you think about it.

"That is true indeed. Although at least I can say this is a more pleasant way of making greetings." Was I charmed? A little, I guess, but not enough to make me say I'd want to 'eat him'. I'm not Lilith-san, after all.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Kashima Satoru. And you are?" I regain my composure and gave him a bow before stating my name.

"Minamoto Kanna. A pleasure to meet you sir. Shall I assist you in your task?" Considering the fact that many of the female youkai lacked the physical strength that Hozuki-san and I carried. Seeing that he was carrying a great deal of documents, I decided to help him. That if I were to suspect him, he might had done something to the documents that I would regret if I did not step in.

"I-I could not-!" Before he got to finish his sentence, I cut him off. Rather rude, but I needed to make things clear to him.

"Kashima-san, here, we do things based on what we can do. I thought the manner of which I fought against you proved that. Also, this is hardly gender specific work. There's no reason to be ashamed of allowing a woman to help you. After all, in Mortal Hell, the female youkais are far tougher than the males." I smiled at that time. You could say I was in a good mood.

"You are a strange woman." Well, I couldn't deny that one, could I?

"Still, some reason, I doubt that you have a crime at the same level as some of the other souls that came in here. What exactly is your crime?" Watching his expression, I could say that he felt guilty about it. My guess was murder that he didn't want to commit or something that destroyed the life of another person. I wouldn't think of something crude like petty theft or embezzlement, but here in Hell, anything was possible.

"…" His silent face really showed it all.

"My apologies. I shouldn't have asked."

"E-eh? N-no, I…" I put my hand up to his cheek and rubbed it a little. Although the paperwork was slightly heavy to carry with just one hand, I touch his face… He reminded me of an old friend of mine. Someone who I could not see for a very long time. It wasn't a romantic feeling. It was just… sadness. As I took my hand off, we walked to the end of the corridor and put the documents down all in silence up til about 10 steps to the final destination.

"You're so kind for a youkai." I guess?

"Well, I was a human before." The surprise on his face showed through so clearly that I would have thought he dropped the papers, which would have been a major pain.

"Y-you? H-How…" Really, it was adorable in a sense that he was flustered, but I imagine the pain he was going through for my sake. Besides, I was actually curious how he didn't know because I didn't look like any youkai.

"Killed the men who did unforgivable things to my sister. Ironic that I should be here, doing paperwork. Well, serves me right to work myself to the bone even in death." I guess my smile was slightly tense, but no more than the usual.

"The more ironic thing is that I've seen more honesty and care from creatures in Hell than I have from humans. Well, I don't mind anymore." I really didn't. I've been in Hell long enough to not care. Humans or youkai, that doesn't really matter. What I like are kind people. When we were about to go back to the storage room to collect the remaining stacks, Kashima-san grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. I wasn't actually flustered because I could tell why he was like this. He wasn't a new soul, but everyone can understand pain.

"…my fiancée was killed, trying to protect me." I had ideas and this was one of them, but it is never a good feeling, knowing someone you love get hurt.

"She was much like you: strong, stubborn, but very clever and cheerful. I couldn't bear to let the man who killed her live… s-she…" At that moment, he started to break down and fell to his knees. I guess I reminded him of fiancée so much that he couldn't hold the feelings back anymore. I knew it all too well; the feeling of helplessness, the anger, the pain. All of it. I remember. Touching his cheek, I wiped away his tears. I may be merciless in certain cases, but even I wouldn't scold someone under such stress. After about 10 minutes of crying, I lifted his head and helped him up.

"I'm sure she understands. Come on, you have to keep your eyes up. You will forever be walking into things if you keep looking down." After he took his hand, I took him back to the storage room to grab the rest of the documents. By the time we finished moving, and I checked to make sure none were missing, we were able to provide transport for Kashima-san to the proper hell division that he supposedly belonged to. I can still recall the faint smile he had as he was leaving. Truly, this was a lot to take in.

The next day, I received a harem of ladies, dying from curiosity. Well, you could say that my mornings were at least cheerful. Now, I have to admit. I was frustrated with the fact that the rumors were coming back, but at least the manner of which these ladies were 'attacking' me was more pleasant than before. The damage the pranks had on my clothes started building up.

"Minamoto-aneki, what is it with you and that cute samurai soul? We saw you two hugging!" Well, I don't know much about how to define a man as cute, but yes, he was charming, to say the least.

"Are you two lovers separated originally by death?" Nope. If I had a lover, now, that would have been difficult to deal with considering I became a youkai. That and would I have fallen for Hozuki-san so fast if I did have a lover? Doubtful.

"Are you thinking of dating him?" …not that I was aware of? I mean, he could have been a candidate if I didn't have feelings for Hozuki-san, but as far as I knew, I wasn't particularly interested. I did kind of realize though about how he felt.

"Ladies, ladies. We have work to do. Gossip is a luxury right now." Seriously… gossip doesn't ever change whether it's with youkai or humans.

Suffice it to say though, I was pleased to hear that Kashima-san was given a similar duty such as mine, but due to his rather serious nature and lack of blood thirst, he was put to use in Shangri-La such that he could deal with the paperwork up there. It suited his needs as well as managed Hakutaku-san's deals. Some of them, he couldn't stop, but he managed to make most of the deals relatively decent. He became one of the middle man, specifically for deals regarding Shangri-La, since he was one of the few men that we could stand talking to.

"Neh, neh! Hozuki-sama!" Oh, I do believe that these women were purposely doing this just for the sake of committing suicide in the most cruelest and torturous ways possible because no one else would be this insensitive, human or not.

"Everyone, are you intending on losing your heads? Back to work!" Please, save yourselves.

"But, Hozuki-sama! Aren't you curious as to what really happened?" Well, I doubted it. I didn't think that he had any particular reason to care other than it was during work hours, which wasn't allowed and we used a soul to help with the paperwork, which became illegal. Well, he did become an employee, so it was not too bad. I wrote it off as employment training.

"Minamoto-san, please report this to me in writing so I don't have to deal with these fools." Already finished and submitted, Hozuki-san. Do you honestly think I was all right with the concept of using someone in the state that Kashima-san was in? Certainly not. The report cleared up the situation with Hozuki-san, but the ladies clearly had their own ideas. I could say for the least that it was actually funny at this point what they were coming up with. My long lost lover? My brother from another mother? Yeesh, gossipers have no shame, no matter which generation or creature they are.

While I finished up with my paperwork, Hozuki-san came into the office and leaned on my desk. A pretty rare sight to see Hozuki-san like the manner of which he was, but nothing I didn't expect. He didn't seem like the normal Hozuki-san, if there is such a person. The way he looked down at his watch, the tense feeling he gave off, it was a little scary, considering Hozuki-san's usually calm nature. Even when he was angry, he never hid it within his aura. He always made it clear silently. For the first time that I could recall, I was uncertain of how he felt at that time.

"Hozuki-san, is there something important to tell me?" To be honest, it was a little concerning that he was here, not finishing his paperwork.

"Minamoto-san, something in your report doesn't seem to be the case." Hmm? I thought at the time that I was correct. If there was anything wrong, it'd be a stain on my reputation, so I lent him my ear.

"Supposedly, he held you because he needed someone to comfort him. Are you absolutely certain?" Why wouldn't I be? If he fell for me, I wouldn't be so surprised, but I'd think it'd take at least a few months before he decided to move on. Well, anything is possible in Hell.

"I could think of an alternative, but as of right now, that's what I believe to be true. So far, from what I hear, he does diligent work, doesn't rage havoc nor fear into his co-workers and spends his work rather quietly." One of the few staff members that does that overall.

"That is true. It helps with some of the staffing issues in Shangri-La and keeps those greedy fools up there from complaining. Still, can you truly say that with this underneath your neck?" Puzzled by Hozuki-san's comment, I looked at my neck with my mirror, only to find a hickey. Now, I have no idea up to this day how that happened, but I didn't recall, and still don't, how Kashima-san managed to do that to me without my knowing. You'd think I'd realized that someone was kissing my neck, but to my astonishment, I didn't.

"…remind me to torture him later, will you, Hozuki-san?" You could clearly see how tired I was, thinking about all of the consequences. For that day, I changed my hairstyle a little. Usually, I have it all pinned up into a tight bun, but clearly, I couldn't let the hickey be seen, so I shift my hair to my front left and made a loose braid with a ribbon I had. Not my typical strict work hairstyle, but we make do with what we have to do. The way Hozuki-san gazed at me though with my hairstyle was somewhat…embarrassing. I mean, I knew I would look different with my hair down, but I didn't think it'd warrant a stare contests.

"Um… Minamoto-san. You probably shouldn't put your hair down like that. It makes you look like a wife waiting for her husband. I'm sure if you pass by anyone in the building, they would say that they thought you just got married."…yeah. That was not what I had in mind when I put my hair like that. I'm not so sure why that would be the case. I guess… it's casual and yet, it's not childish? Letting your hair down, especially with long hair, makes you appear mature and softer on the eyes, so I guess it was nice. That and since I part my hair to the side, my neck was visible. I still don't understand why the neck is considered erotic…

"…Okay, but, I hardly think I can simply waltz around with a hickey on my neck. Imagine the rumors and lack of discipline…" Yup, I wasn't particularly caring as much about the fact that I had a hickey, but rather what do to about it now that I had it. I mean, you can't change what has already happened and I had no such powers to erase that. Plus, I don't carry makeup to places where I'm not allowed to wear them.

"However, your hairstyle is still questionable…" Well, of course, but I could just say I have a headache. Happens a lot when you pin your long hair up constantly and in such a tight bun, so it works out. Besides, I should be relaxing a bit anyways. The extra work that we had to make up after we came back now complete.

"Hozuki-san, let me worry about those rumors. For the time being, Hozuki-san, could you look over these proposals from Shangri-La? Kashima-san wrote them. With any luck, they're more reasonable than anything Hakutaku-san could make." The intense aura coming from Hozuki-san could have been interpreted in two ways; the usual response to Hakutaku-san's name or that of Kashima-san's name. I'm not one to be sure, but someone bet money against me to think it was Kashima-san's name. You can guess who showed up while Hozuki-san was annoyed.

"Yo, Mina-chan~! How lovely to see you!" … now I would have normally preferred Kashima-san, but in this case, I decided it would be best for Hozuki-san to have someone else to vent on and who better than Hakutaku-san? Well, Enma-daiou, but that's not someone Hozuki-san supposedly hates.

"…Hozuki-san, I will look away for 10 minutes. If you have anything to vent out on, now would be the time." And just like that, I think I saw Hakutaku-san get murdered at least 20 times. Luckily, Hozuki-san was merciful enough to leave the collateral damage to a minimum. Dealing with that is more troublesome than Hakutaku-san himself.

While Hozuki-san was beating up Hakutaku-san, I noticed that Kashima-san accompanied Hakutaku-san down to Hell. Suffice it to say, it wasn't that hard to see that Kashima-san became Hakutaku-san's caretaker for the time being. In the future, Kashima-san became the regional magistrate for Shangri-La, so Hakutaku-san was left alone until Momotarou-san became his aide. In all's honesty, I think it was better that Kashima-san got away from Hakutaku-san because… Hakutaku-san's flirting habits really did get on Kashima-san's nerves.

"Hakutaku-san! Please! Stop fighting with Hozuki-san! Your flirting habits are bad enough as they are! Please! We don't need a dead pharmacist on top of it!" Oh right. Kashima-san also talked to Hozuki-san as an equal which did make Kashima-san quite a bit of a celebrity amongst the ladies AND gentlemen. Yes, we're not so against those sort of beliefs; we're just not tolerant of when they allow those feelings to get in the way of their work.

In this case, since Kashima-san was kind of desperate to end the fight and I had let Hozuki-san beat Hakutaku-san for over the 10 minute limit, I intervened like the good aide I am. Seeing how Hozuki-san and Hakutaku-san only listen to me in these types of cases, I took the liberty of settling Hakutaku-san's business with Kashima-san so we didn't need to waste time waiting for these two to finish fighting like babies. You'll find that while Kashima-san was Hakutaku-san's assistant, this type of business deals were quite common. Like Hozuki-san said, incompetent superiors lead to competent subordinates.

"Hozuki-san, your 10 minute limit is up. Please return to your desk for the incoming proposals and documents. Also, there's a meeting with the Chief of Staffs in about 2 hours, so you have 13 proposals and 7 major documents to do before then." Hey, I still am Hozuki-san's assistant. I have to help with his schedule, or nothing will be done in an orderly manner. He may not like it 95% of the time, but it makes the day a lot easier for not only him, but everyone else in the department. Seeing the slight sigh coming from Hozuki-san is even more proof of that.

"Very well. Kashima-san, listen to me, this man here is definitely destined to fall to Hell for his crimes." Looking at Kashima-san's face, he and I could well believe that truth.

Ah, if you're wondering as to how I dealt with Kashima-san after the little 'incident', I decided to at least listen to his reasoning why. Since I reminded him of his wife, I had a rough idea of why he would do something so intimate, but it did make me a little, if not very, annoyed with him. I remember his wording quite well, actually.

**_"_****_I-I…" I already knew more or less his reasoning, so I didn't think it was something that he should be try to hide once he was caught._**

**_"_****_Kashima-san. Even if I remind you of your wife, please refrain from such behavior. I cannot guarantee that someone won't try to take your life."_**

**_"_****_I'm already dead though, aren't I?" …true. He caught me there._**

**_"… _****_let me rephrase that. I can't guarantee that someone won't make your death the most torturous experience possible."_**

**_"_****_I didn't really expect much. This is Hell." I couldn't really deny that, could I?_**

**_"_****_Still… when did you do this? I didn't feel you making this mark at all when you were crying."_**

**_"_****_Ah… um… well, I… have this trick, really… My wife never noticed it when I did it either… it became a habit to do it like this." … in Enma-daiou's name, it was a good thing that Hakutaku-san did not know of such a skill. Imagine what he could do with that sort of skill.  
_**

**_"_****_All right then. However, you have to take punishment accordingly. I've already been spotted by my superior about this. In fact, he saw it before even I did." I could already see the paling of his face. Clearly, he knew what was going to happen to him._**

**_"_****_Hozuki-san has this physical training camp that he's testing out right now. I want you to join." Yeah, you could imagine his confusion._**

**_"_****_It's both a punishment as well as training for the job. Although you won't fight, you still need a lot of physical strength for anything in Shangri-La. Also, I do pity you because Hozuki-san is a true akuma when it comes to training others." Yeah, I happened to know. Why? Well, I got some personal training from him as well._**

**_"…_****_you don't suspect me of anything?" Well, I did a little, but it wasn't so major that I would toss him out to the wolves. No, I just tossed him to a psychopathic superior with an OCD complex. _**

**_"_****_Rather than suspect, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. So let's do ourselves this favor, okay? I don't want this to come out and I doubt you should either. There are a lot of youkai who would not like that for their own interests." As you guys could well imagine, there was the rise of the HozukixMinamoto club and Minamoto-aneki club, both dedicated to pushing Hozuki-san and I together. Did I appreciate their concerns? Slightly. Did I like their methods? No._**

**_"…_****_you're rather calm about this."_**

**_"… _****_rather than that, I'm used to this." Yup. Welcome to my daily life in Hell. After all I dealt with in one year, it's fairly easy to imagine my youkai life in a few centuries._**

**_"_****_Still, I-" Cutting his reply off, I held my hand up._**

**_"_****_Look, what you did was wrong, but I at least expect you to make up for it with your work." Seeing how he_****_ flustered, I figured a strong hand would help here._**  


After a day or so, I heard that there was this one person who was dedicated to the training so much that even Hozuki-san was impressed. Granted, Hozuki-san increased his training significantly, but even so, it was amazing how the person didn't complain. I already knew who it was that spurred these rumors even before they got to me. I had the feeling, but I didn't want to really believe it. It was kind of a shocker, at least to me. Within the course of my life, not one man remotely cared for who I was much less felt something more intimate towards me. Only in my death do I find this? Talk about ironic.

By now, it's already been a year and a half since I've died. Not much changed, even with Kashima-san here, stirring more rumors than he, Hozuki-san or I would have preferred to have. A lot of them pertaining to this love triangle between Hozuki-san, Kashima-san and me. Not my cup of sake, I assure you. I was not one to like such things as much as others did. Most people saw through Kashima-san. To be honest, he was kind of easy to read. He's a cutie and all, but… I don't know. I guess you could say love is more complicated here than in the Mortal World. Love is a luxury, I guess.

Now, for a while, nothing major happened. It's rather odd, considering the life of Hell as it comes. Sure, we had the occasional breakdown, the fights, everything that would make our lives more and more chaotic. Nothing that we couldn't handle, at least for the time being. It wasn't until something of a most interesting nature showed up in front of my apartment. Her. This was about 2 months after Kashima-san came into the department.

"YAHO! IS MINAMOTO KANNA HERE!?" … yeah, um… she was loud. Quite the interesting character, I must admit. Most of the women in Hell are fairly conservative with their clothing. Even Lilith-san rarely wore something that showed her stomach, chest or legs. Now, this person right here was wearing clothing showing all of the above. Made me wonder how a youkai here could have worn so little. Her kimono did dip down a little, but within relative moderate levels for 21st century American standards, her legs showed above her knees, which was especially odd for our time and she wore rather flashy… ornaments. Yeah, I call them ornaments, not jewelry. Her hair was black with streaks of red dye in her hair and red marks around her eyelashes. The facial structure was familiar, but I didn't put two and two together until I heard her later response.

"…may I ask what warrants this sort of entrance?" At the time, I was having dinner. Kasumi-san and her father were out for the night, dealing with relatives of their own. Looking down at this rather chipper girl, she smiled with the widest grin smile possible and bowed to me. Well, give benefit of the doubt, she had manners to a degree.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard you've been taking care of my brother." The first thing I thought of who the brother could be. I never really delved into the family lives of my fellow co-workers, but it was a little odd that a family member of a colleague would come all this way to see me. Then I noticed it. She had the exact same eyes as Hozuki-san. Yeah, just my luck, right?

"…is your brother perhaps Hozuki Katashi-san?" Her big wide grin answered that fairly clearly. Lifting her head up, she leaned towards me and walked around me, like a vulture inspecting its prey. I don't know what standards she held me up to, but clearly, she was interested.

"Onii-chan's been telling me all about you! AH! Right! My name's Hozuki Kei. Nice to meet you." …okay, I was curious at this point. Can you blame me? No one knew about Hozuki-san's family life and here was a chance to find out. Why not?

"I see. Well then, would you care for some tea? I'm brewing a new pot." It wasn't a lie. Today was a day off from work where I simply read up on recent novels coming out in the Mortal World. I must admit, some of the ideals changed quite rapidly over, but nothing could have prepared me to what I saw with this young lady.

"How do you like your tea?"

"Hot! You're like Onii-chan, in a way. Very attentive. Onii-chan doesn't really drop by home these days though. It's so troublesome! He's the only one in the family who knows how to cook!" … with a spoiled sister, I could imagine that Hozuki-san became so efficient as well as an overall 'mother' just cause of pure need. Explained also the strict nature that Hozuki-san is well known for.

"…so what prompted you to come here? I don't think I have my address posted some place where the public can see it." If it was, that was definitely a reason to consider moving. I didn't want to deal with more trouble than necessary. I do like peace and quiet, when it comes to my own living space.

After further inspection of this girl's behavior, I realized fairly quickly of her brute like strength and the almost innocent aspect of Kei-chan. I would suspect that she was a simpleton because of the manner of which she acted. Now, Lilith-san could be considered simple, but mature because the fact is she acknowledges her situation as a youkai, but still acts like a child to deal with her problems. This girl, I had little to say, because I didn't know much about her, I could say that she was very… active.

"Neh, neh! Kan-chan! Exactly how did you do this!? You're AMAZING!" Yeah… active would be the correct adjective to use on Kei-chan. At the time, I found out that some needleworks I created for selling had tears in places I didn't notice at first, so I decided to stitch them together. I didn't really have many who bought them, but considering the fact that most of the products in Hell were kind of ridiculous in a sense, my products were nice nostalgia items for the lonesome person. My work varied really from simplistic designs such as sakura flower designs to more complex designs like herons or sparrows. As a result, I had extra pocket money that spent usually to deal with situations in the department. If there's one thing I learned through my many months as an assistant, Hozuki-san had no hesitation when it came to destroying objects.

"These sort of activities take practice, but after tending to kimonos and designing them for so many years, threading became almost instinctual to me."

"Still! I'd love one of those! Especially the one with the sparrows!" Ah, that one? That was a knitting artwork I did once. I had no particular attachments to it. Just something to pass the time quietly and in a neat organized manner. Taking care of the koi fish, well, that I did at work since I was in no interest to walk back and forth between the department and my apartment in under an hour. Besides, it helped me keep my sanity, in a way.

"You can have it. I don't have particular attachments to any of these. May I ask a question though? Why have you sought me out in my home? You could have gone directly to the department and spare the trouble."

"By the way, are you Onii-chan's lover!?" ... I knew it was going to bite me in the back, but I would have presumed that Hozuki-san would have straightened any rumors that would have affected him or his family. I guessed that he could not.

"... that was for a job and now, he is not my 'lover' anymore."

"Damn. I was hoping that you could convince him."

"Of what?"

"It''s because Onii-chan is being stupid." … come again?

"Onii-chan won't let me go out with any boys!" … I wouldn't either, not with that attitude. Not to mention, this girl acted like she was in elementary school. Not high school. Not middle school. Elementary. Do you honestly think that anyone in their right mind, much less Hozuki-san, would let a girl with this sort of mind set out in a pack of wolves? Nope.

"I see. Well, I'm not one to tell you about your life, but… I would have probably done the same."

"Why?! It's awesome!"

"…young lady, with all due respect, you should focus on maturing first before trying to flirt with men. Although I understand the desire to find 'the one', you should be cautious. The male youkai here are more straightforward than most humans are, so you don't have to worry as much." That much, I began to realize the more I stayed in Hell. The youkai didn't fancy themselves higher than each other by that much of a degree and their work stood as their marks. Granted, there are the extremes, but in which world, Hell, Heaven or the Mortal World would there not be? However, that did not excuse one from learning to act proper.

"You shouldn't just put yourself out into society without being able to hold up your own name." It did kind of concern me that she was acting like this. I would have suspected that Hozuki-san would have straighten her out, but judging her actions, I could imagine that her rebellious stage was now. In fact, I could imagine she acted like this because of Hozuki-san's nature. Unless she fell under her own strength, she would never know just how much she took for granted. Sitting there with her cheeks puffed out, Kei-chan crossed her arms.

"You sound like Onii-chan." Well, that was hardly if at all an insult.

Before I got a chance to reply, my door exploded. Yes, exploded. Now, I had to pay for the door. I was not exactly pleased, but when I saw Hozuki-san come through the door, I simply touched my head, knowing exactly would follow. I said before that Hozuki-san was like the mother of the department. Well, at least I knew why. Stepping out of the way of Hozuki-san's path, I moved towards the door, inspecting the damage and calculating exactly how much I would have to take out of my monthly pay to repair the door or if needed, buy a new one, which I did.

"KEI! What is the meaning of this?! Barging into another person's house, and my assistant's just because you refuse to listen to me! Has nothing I taught you sunk into that cavity in your head!?" Well, it wouldn't be Hell without something interesting happen every so often. I would love to say that I was interested in seeing Hozuki-san scold his sister, but it wouldn't be that much different than the usual scolding that I would expect. It turned into an argument more than a scolding. One trait I realized was common in the Hozuki family would be the stubbornness and their never ending need to state their beliefs.

"STUPID ONII-CHAN! YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DON'T SOCIALIZE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

"Don't you realize how concerned I am?" By your actions, yes. Your expression says that I should die in the most painful and cruel manner possible. Mistranslation is bound to happen.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK!"

"Kei, unless you remove yourself from this room, I wring you into several pieces of meat and serve the food to the staff members."

"NO! I'M STAYING WITH KAN-CHAN!" … the way that she clung to me was actually painful. She did match up to Hozuki-san when it came to physical strength, that's for sure. So while she was yelling at Hozuki-san at full volume, she squeezed me so hard that I thought I was going to gain another few centimeters due to her squeezing my flesh from my stomach. Look at my messed up hair, I just sighed. Pulling Kei-chan off of my waist and then dragging her by the ear, I moved towards Hozuki-san.

"Hozuki-san, if it is that much of a concern, she can stay for one night, but I would like an explanation later today. For the time being, Hozuki-san, can you please call a carpenter to create a new door for me?"

* * *

Yeah, you realize that Hozuki-san is capable of everything, but doesn't do it unless it's necessary, so how do you think he became such a mom?


	21. How Should I Interpret That?

Okay guys... *COUGH COUGH* I AM SICK. SO... delays on the next chapter. That and my job is starting soon, so I NEED REST. Here's the chapter that I finished just now... HITTING THE SACK NOW... *collapses on bed and snores away*

* * *

Judging by the ways Hozuki-san showed his hesitant gratitude, his slight nod, the hidden sweat drop, and the way he smiled for a brief second, were all I needed to see. Setting down another cup of tea for Kei-chan, I moved towards the kitchen, waiting for an answer to what was going on. Long story short, she wanted to spend time in the Mortal world for a festival and spend some time with the young men there. Unfortunately, no one could go with her, so Hozuki-san forbade it. Considering the fact that every youkai needs permission to go to the Mortal World, I already knew how this situation came into being. Listening to Hozuki-san, I heard more and more of his concerned voice. He usually had this deep calm voice, but when it concerned his sister, the pace quickened, his face tensed, even the manner of which he carried himself felt very tight.

"Hozuki-san, does your sister look up to anyone?" Shaking his head, Hozuki-san confirmed what I roughly presumed. I guessed that his parents were away often, judging by the way he acted when he first mentioned them when I was drunk. I may have been tipsy, but even I could tell that he had low expectations out of them. Although I never had children, I was sympathetic to Hozuki-san for his troubles. Children, such as Kei-chan, were rare to find, considering most parents boot their children out these days in order for them to get a job. It was nice to see the nice side of Hozuki-san.

"Minamoto-san." Cutting him off, I simply lifted my finger to his lips and tilted my head towards the kitchen. At the time, we were still in view of Kei-chan and the way she tried to listen in onto the conversation for any sort of juicy gossip was as clear as rain. Seeing how Kei-chan reacted from my peripheral view was rather amusing; a blush was expected but the bulging eyes was a little overdone.

Pulling Hozuki-san into a more compact zone did affect me, but after the situation as his 'lover', I eventually go used to it. That and… he did make me do something like that occasionally when the fan clubs were after him. I guess publicity did skyrocket when people saw us together. I believe that someone suggested we become a real couple so that the department would have a role model couple. Although many of the staff supported the idea, Hozuki-san and I were against it, each of us for our own reasons. I personally wouldn't want to for my own sanity and I doubted that Hozuki-san would agree to it. Last time was already a stretch.

"Hozuki-san, just exactly what are your parents doing? She's like this and I'm already certain that you're the one taking care of her. You're obligated to help her, but they should intervene when it comes to this."

"Those old geezers have not come back from their vacation for the last few years." …a few years? No matter how much I imagined that, I couldn't imagine that how or what these two did for several years.

"Their so called love doesn't make that much sense to me. Rather than that… I prefe-" And just before I heard the rest of that sentence, Kei-chan jumped on my back and started clinging to me. I didn't notice at first, that Hozuki-san's eyes were a little bit more closed than usual. That and his hand looked like he was about to reach for something, but clenched as soon as Kei-chan came in.

"ONII-CHAN! SHE ALREADY SAID SHE'LL TAKE ME IN! NO MORE TALKING BEHIND MY BACK!" …unbelievable, right? I was about to hear something that might have confirmed something I wanted to know.

"… Kei-chan, please restrain yourself and get off my back or I will toss you out, drown you in the Lake of Blood and then turn you over to Hozuki-san." Even my patience had limits. Seeing her start calming down and steadily position herself next to the table so that she may save herself from what may be considered the most terrifying youkai she knows. Tilting my head to the door, Hozuki-san and I moved outside. Maybe I was thinking it over too much, but I had no other choice but to let the feeling go.

"Hozuki-san, I doubt that anything will be settled by you wasting your time here. Please return to your house. I forgot to mention this, but you're still wearing your apron, so it's not good for your image to stay outside longer than you have to." Yes, I forgot to mention this, but Hozuki-san was wearing a frilly apron. I found it to be the most contrasting item to his personage than anything else I could have possibly imagined. If anything, he looked like a housewife just married.

I don't think I've ever seen a more PROUD Hozuki-san in my life.

"A man has no shame in being the househusband." …well, I couldn't say no, could I? If anything, I applauded him. How many men during my era could gain the courage to say that? Minimal, I imagine.

"Kei-chan, I need a word with Hozuki-san alone. Behave. If you don't, you know my warning." Seeing her shiver at my ultimatum, I walked towards the door outside and tilted my head such that Hozuki-san saw my intention. We needed to talk with a little more privacy from the big baby. You see, my apartment is two stories high and I was on the upper left apartment, furthest from the stairs. So I took Hozuki-san downstairs so we wouldn't have to worry about Kei-chan eavesdropping.

"Well, that was certainly quite the confession. At least, I know why you reminded me of the stereotypical OCD mother. Having a sister like that would make anyone a little OCD."

"You can surely understand why I am concerned about that girl." No kidding.

"Well, you can relax. She'll be fine here. I'm sure she just needs some place to cool off at." Many girls in their teenage times wanted to go somewhere to calm down; Kei-chan would not be an exception by any means.

"Minam-"

"Katashi." It did get his attention, but it didn't stop him from grabbing my arms. I felt a little bit… warm, I guess? I don't know. I figured it might be a reaction due to the close contact and worried gesture since I already knew to some degree that Katashi at least favored me, but I didn't know by how much. When you're uncertain about the feelings of the one you love, it's difficult. Yeah, I pretty much figured that I straight out loved him because I… I couldn't really tear my eyes away. I felt myself feeling... I guess hope. After working with him, listening to him and find out more about Katashi's life, I couldn't help but feel like he was the only one who'd really stand up with me as an equal. Katashi's feelings about me… at least I knew he cared. That was all I could really ask for. What he said confirmed that in his own cold way.

"You shouldn't be involved with my family problems."

"Isn't it already too late for that? Katashi, she's already here. So let me do what I can. I promise that I will restrain myself, okay?" His worried face was kind of priceless. If I had a camera, I would have loved to have kept a picture of that, but alas, technology did not get that point yet.

"Kanna, it's just that I-"

"Just let me help you, Katashi!" I was fuming and as if all the Buddhas of the world came to the decision that this situation needed to worsen, O-koh-san happened to come to my apartment with the intention of relaxing with me. Well, at least I had another helper at my disposal.

"Am I interrupting a lover's quarrel?" O-koh-san, if it was a lover's quarrel, you would have seen the damage while coming up to the apartment from at least several buildings away.

"No, it's about Hozuki-san's sister." Noticing the change in tone, I noticed that Hozuki-san strained his eyes a little, which did surprise me a little. On my right hand side, O-koh-san's surprise and delight could not have been more apparent, given her calm expressions. Well, like I said, no one knew that he had a family.

After convincing Hozuki-san to return to his own house, O-koh-san came into my apartment with a package in her hands. Turns out, she brought some side dishes. Although I was not particularly hungry, Kei-chan apparently did not eat dinner and has the appetite of Yamato Orochi. Now, I made food just enough for me, but not for those two. So, I had to cook a whole new batch of rice and main dishes. Luckily, we had time to drop by the market district to buy some ingredients. I left Kei-chan and O-koh-san in my kitchen to tend to the miso soup and rice while I went out to buy some vegetables. As it turns out, Hozuki-san met with up, also with a shopping basket.

"…Hozuki-san, how is it that we both do cooking and food shopping, but we have never seen each other in the market all this time?"

"Pure chance, Minamoto-san." That was some chance, Hozuki-san…

We decided to take the way together since apparently, he was in no rush of heading home.

"Is Kei behaving properly?" Well, I barely had to deal with her. She behaved purely because I threatened her and O-koh-san probably made her feel a little bit more safe, so she preferred to stay behind.

"In a manner of speaking. Though, I have to ask. If it was anyone else, would you have left her so easily?"

"Maybe O-koh-san and a few others, but unlikely. Most wouldn't be able to handle her and no one else should have the tedious task of scolding Kei other than me." Although I wouldn't be surprised about his reasoning, the one thing that did concern me was how Hozuki-san would be like at the office the next day. From the sounds of it, Hozuki-san is a bit of a worrywart. While I was looking over the vegetables, Hozuki-san intervened.

"Kei won't eat daikon unless you pickle it and serve it cold the next day. Best you do some curry with a lot of potatoes and carrots. She'll eat most of it like the pig she is." … calling his own sister a pig, well I expected nothing less from the cruelest youkai in the department. While listening to his instructions, I did realize how attentive he was to cooking details.

"If you do curry, use these Poison apples. They add a nice flavor and aroma that makes Kei obedient while she waits. Also, cut the carrots into flower shapes. She tends to eat her vegetables when they look 'cute'." … yeah, if anyone is having shivers down their spines because Hozuki-san sounds like a mother, you're not the only one. I was just amazed that he would go so far. Well, Hozuki-san was one for the details.

"… duly noted, Hozuki-san. Now I'm going to head back so your sister doesn't destroy my kitchen by accident." It was only when I got back home did I notice that Hozuki-san slipped in something extra into my shopping basket. Instructions of sorts: how to make Kei-chan take her baths, how to make her sleep, what to do in the case she starts complaining. A specialized to-do list to keep Kei-chan under control. How convenient.

Kei-chan did behave, even without the tasks assigned by the to-do list; O-koh-san saw to that. While I finished cooking the curry, O-koh-san took the liberty of teaching Kei-chan proper Japanese dance. Now, I didn't have that big of a living room, but it was enough to see how elegantly O-koh-san's dance was. Smooth, swift and almost deadly. Reminded me of a snake just biding its time, waiting for the kill. Hey, she wasn't the ideal embodiment of a female snake youkai for nothing. Kei-chan was actually very entranced O-koh-san, not that I'm surprised. I guess O-koh-san would be the embodiment of an ideal woman as far as it goes inside Hell.

"Neh, neh, Kan-chan! Who do you think would be better as Onii-chan's wife?" When she asked me, I was taste testing the curry. You can guess what I did in reaction to that. No, I didn't spit out the curry out of shock. I actually just slowed my response a little bit and drunk a little more than a ladle's worth of curry. I would have bet Hozuki-san and O-koh-san would have worked naturally because they get along more than most of the colleagues he deals with, but thanks to the influence of those clubs, I thought that I could have also have been a potential candidate.

"…I can't really say. Hozuki-san is not really one to mention his preferences in the most normal of ways…" It's not. When Hozuki-san mentioned that he liked women who could stand various types of animals, the examples he gave were rather… gruesome. The idea that his ideal woman needed to be able to drink his brain miso soup and still be able to smile after it simply scared those not a part of his 'club' bailed out. The fact I was able to pull that off was simply beyond my own expectations…

"Eh?... I think Kan-chan would be nice." … me?

"O-chan is nice, but she wouldn't argue with Onii-chan." Well, yeah… normally, you don't. That was just my job and I doubted that anyone else would have the guts to do so.

"That and… you remind me of what a dad should be."…shouldn't I have resembled a mom? Oh wait, right. Hozuki-san already took that position.

"…I don't know if that's flattering or not." Really, I didn't and still don't.

"Isn't this something you should talk about with your brother? If you're that worried that he doesn't have a girlfriend, maybe suggest someone to him?"

"Who'd take him?" No one decent. Fair enough though.

"So take care of the big idiot for me, will ya?" … why?

"You sound as if you're going to disappear. Don't go running away. The consequences of dealing with Hozuki-san WHEN he finds you will hardly be merciful if at all."

"Aww…" Seeing her twist her mouth and puff up her cheeks made me feel like she really was the spoiled sister that I never allowed. Believe me, I was glad at times that I beat into Sumire a sense of reason. The idea of living with a sister with no common sense nor sensitivity terrified me.

"Now, now. Let's eat, Kei-chan." O-koh-san, if there was any way I could have your patience, I would, but the Buddhas didn't give me the most patient personality.

Since I already ate, I only listened into the various complaints Kei-chan made about Hozuki-san. Now, there were some that I found amusing such as her complaint about how Hozuki-san randomly decides to bring back strays into his house and having to accommodate an insane amount of wild animals, but the rest, you can imagine were the typical overprotective brother stereotypes: early curfews, eating habits, manners, extra fife lessons; nothing I wouldn't expect from Hozuki-san.

"Can you believe it?! Me?! In an o-miai? Not happening!" …well, given her personality, I would be amazed if anyone wanted her. She wasn't completely old; still in her early teenage years, but the way she acted made her like a child. She was not

"… well, I understand at least your hesitation. I had the same issues when I was young, but… you shouldn't toss away such a potential life. Also, you can relax. Hozuki-san wouldn't choose someone that bad. He may be cruel, but he's not sadistic." The shocked glare from Kei-chan was actually amusing. Siblings really don't understand each other. That included me and Sumire as well. Even I don't know everything about her.

"… you serious?" Half yes, half no.

"Well, how do you think I knew how to cook this curry to your liking?" Inspecting her curry, Kei-chan scrunched her face and then, she looked like she had a revelation. Putting her spoon down, she smirked with a grin as wide as I could possibly imagine from an evil younger sister. I guess it made more sense now that she is Hozuki-san's sister. That and she reminded me of Hakutaku-san at this point.

"...you know? Onii-chan doesn't tell his recipes to just anyone. The last time he told the recipe to someone, she disappeared." …well, that was hardly something I cared about and… who could make me disappear? Please. Enlighten me.

"Besides, if Onii-chan went with you, he'd have someone else to vent out on."

"He rarely vents out on me in any other form than regular arguments. He vents out on Hakutaku-san and Enma-daiou, but neither O-koh-san nor I have dealt with such treatment."

"Eh?... That's nice… I want a caring, sweet brother."

"You have that. You just don't analyze his actions. Hozuki-san is not someone to just say things. His actions justify the means. Most men are like that. You might as well get used to it."

"BUT I WANT TO PLAY!"

"You shouldn't. The world's not the same anymore. You're not an adult because you don't act like one. If you want that sort of treatment, then start behaving like one."

"But it's boring…. That and I think being a kid suits me better." That, I couldn't deny.

"Then get a job so you can support yourself. You can't live off of Hozuki-san forever. If you learn to do that, maybe, he'll treat you like a person. You can keep your childish attitude then because you're not obligated to him as much anymore. You still are to a degree, but you can at least defend your own point of view then." Kei-chan took this into consideration. Had I known that she'd apply for a job in our department, I might have said something else. However at this time, I truly did think that she had to fall in order to learn to stand up. Children don't become strong by being protected. You can help them, but you cannot stand for them; only they can do that.

"Hmm… All right! I'll think of something! Anyways, let's hit the baths!" And you can already imagine what happened.

Kasumi-san decided to come back a little early for her bath and Kei-chan immediately jumped her. Why? Well… turned out that they were friends of sorts. More along the times like of tamer and animal. I could see how those two knew each other rather well; neither had that much of a control button when it came to loudness…

"KEI-CHAN? WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"YAHO, KAS-CHAN! I CAME HERE TO SEE ONII-CHAN'S LOVER!"… like I said, I wasn't his lover.

You could imagine the conversation from there. Kasumi-san was the more level headed of the two jumpy girls here, so she managed to convince Kei-chan asking anything particularly embarrassing. Well, still got some of the usual ones: my body shape, my personality, my life. Nothing more than what Kasumi-chan asked. If there's one significant difference between Kasumi-san and Kei-chan, it's that Kasumi-san learns from her experience. Kei-chan constantly makes the same mistake. Seriously, she kept slipping on a bar of soap that was clearly on the floor and constantly landed right conveniently in front of her.

Dumping some warm water to wash myself before dipping in the tub, I noticed that Kei-chan was staring at me in more than one way; some involving a little uncomfort on my side. Looking down at Kei-chan, you could say she was developing her figure, but given mine, I guess she looked up to mine. She also ogled at O-koh-san's figure too, so I figured that she was envious of us in a way. Majority of teenage girls envied the geishas during my era for this reason.

"…neh, Kan-chan? Do you hate Onii-chan?"… oh, if I told her at that time that I did actually got to the point of love, she'd jump out of pure joy and slip on the tile floor. That and I was curious as to how her reaction would be. One thing I realized about Kei-chan was that she never hid details or any secrets. It was fairly useful when I wanted to know more about Hozuki-san's preferences.

"…rather than say I hate him, it's more like we don't really go together in that sense." Well, we have tested that to see that it could have worked out on the surface, but inside, no idea. We really didn't know each other that much outside of work. As much as I could love him, I didn't know everything about him, but I didn't need to know everything. I mean, as far as I know, it's better to love someone who you can trust, but still find out interesting sides of than fall for someone you know very well, but don't trust.

"Eh?... I thought you and Hozuki-sama got along quite well."

"Not like lovers though. That was only for the job." Well, I enjoyed the job, but that was beside the point.

"Kasumi-chan, although it was for the job, they did get along like lovers a lot better than even we could imagine." …O-koh-san…

"…then… you can help him with his problem." Well, naturally, I was curious and concerned. I couldn't imagine what Hozuki-san could possibly have problems with aside from Kei-chan.

"A problem?"

"Yeah…" The way she averted her eyes were a little concerning, but what caught my eye the most was the way that she twitched with her fingers. She had them wrapped around each other and was slightly fiddling with her thumbs, but the steady way she just looked through her fingers was so unlike Kei-chan's personality that I figured something was a least a little off.

"…Onii-chan doesn't really have someone to 'relief' himself with."…I severely hoped that she was meaning the innocent version of that sentence and not the other version. I coughed up a bit in reaction as did Kasumi-san.

"KEI-CHAN, YOU CAN'T JUST ASK THAT!"

"Why not?... Is it bad?"

"Kei-chan, could you explain to Minamoto-chan and me what you mean by 'relieve'?" …please be rated G, please be rated G.

"He never told me what that meant, so I asked him why he hasn't and he said he needed a lover for that. So that's why I asked if you were his lover." … Hozuki-san, exactly what did you tell your sister about sex-ed?

"…I see. Well, I don't think I have any intention as far as I currently know nor do I think that he'll get someone to help with that for a while…" If he did, that'd be… rather awkward to talk about. That and… who the heck would he resort to when it comes to that?... Scratch that. Don't answer that. I don't want the reply from anyone, especially Hozuki-san.

"Eh…. Adults are weird." …no, the fact that you asked that, Kei-chan, was definitely higher on the list of awkward subjects to bring up. That and exactly why hadn't Hozuki-san's parents intervened on this issue confused me tremendously. The fact that they left everything to Hozuki-san made me feel rather frustrated. Laying my head back against the edge of the tub, I lazily opened my eyes and that's when I saw him. Feeling a little woozy, I thought it best to get out and confront him.

"Well, I'm heading out. If you girls want to stay here, that's fine."

"Minamoto-san, I can join you too."

"No, that's quite all right. Besides, I think Kei-chan needs more supervision.." Pointing to the girl who kept trying to splash around in the tub.

"O-koh-san, can I ask you a few questions?" After stepping out of the tub, O-koh-san followed suit. In the changing area, she and I exchanged glances, making sure that neither Kei-chan nor Kasumi-san came around. What we had to talk about pertained to the peeking superior outside of the bathhouse. No, he didn't technically peek into the tub area, but the fact he was waiting right outside of the entrance of the female bath entrance might suggest otherwise, especially since the men weren't technically allowed at that spot.

"Hozuki-san, no matter how worried you are about your sister, please refrain from peeping into the woman's bath. We don't need you arrested. The effort of enforcing the sentence on you would be too difficult."

"I'm just making sure Kei is not being overbearing and chatting about things she should not" A little too late about that one. Now, I was not dressed as I normally was; a loose yukata wrap doesn't really match up to a 2-layered kimono with proper hairstyle. To be honest, I was embarrassed because my attire was definitely too personal for 'colleagues'. Well, O-koh-san was also my colleague, but she's at least female. Hozuki-san definitely didn't qualify.

"…Hozuki-san, you do realize that males aren't allowed at this part of the bathhouse."

"You can rest assure; nothing in front of me particularly affects me." How about how your presence affected us?...

"My, Hozuki-sama, this is a bit surprising. To think you were such a worrier." After watching Kei-chan, I doubt anyone is surprised.

"In any case, please head back. Kei-chan will be fine." Unfortunately, that didn't happen. He waited for Kei-chan and Kasumi-san to get out and escorted us back. I already presumed that he had no intention of letting Kei out of his sight until we got back to the apartment, which was literally right next to the bathhouse. Now, if you can call someone overprotective, I could agree Hozuki-san is fairly up there. Not the most protective, but up there on the list of most protective people.

Before I headed back into my apartment, Hozuki-san grabbed my arm and nudged his head. Knowing that we probably had more to discuss, not just about Kei-chan, but rather about his… issues, I followed suit. I didn't know at the time that I was going to a long walk. Had I known, I would have at least told O-koh-san, but judging by how she looked at me when I returned, I presumed she knew.

Looking down at the waves of sands in the floor, I just realized where we just went. You see, Hell has gardens of sorts, but usually most of them are not for walking through, but I managed to convince Enma-daiou to put the idea of a regular zen garden up for a relaxation place. Majority of Hell was dedicated to the souls, but since the staff was constantly stressed from the torturing of the souls and the various other tasks. The garden wasn't finished yet, but the land was set aside for people to make suggestions about. Now, I love gardens and all, but… Enma-daiou had some real interesting ideas as to what should be put into it.

"Hozuki-san, did we approve of putting torture tools in the new garden project?"

"I did. I thought it would promote good work morals by providing examples."

"…Hozuki-san, you show that every single day. This is a place to relax and de-stress from work. I assure you, this is definitely more beneficial for everyone's sanity, including yours, Hozuki-san."

"How so?"

"Everyone works better when well rested. Could you, of all people, agree to that?" I could not doubt that Hzouki-san, with his stress levels and tight schedule, light relaxation was definitely called for.

At this moment, I decided to walk around the garden a bit by myself. Watching Hozuki-san at a distance in the shadows was kind of nice. I didn't really know what made me that attracted to him at the time, but I guess the way the light hit his horn made him light up with a faint glow like a firefly. Although the area where I was walking was still under construction, Hozuki-san stood on the finished tile with a few iris flowers right at the bottom of his hem. Somehow, I found it fitting. Unfortunately, he caught me staring.

"Minamoto-san?" I averted my eyes, hoping that Hozuki-san didn't notice me.

"Ah, right. Anyways, I'm going to have those tools removed, all right?"

"I see. By the way, Minamoto-san, about what I was going to say earlier…" Ah, when he was cut off. Now, normally, his fan girls' hearts would be exploding from complete tension and anxiety. Me? I don't know. I couldn't tell what I should expect anymore. Being with Hozuki-san long enough, I don't expect anything. Well, I was half expecting something about Kei, but that was beyond the point.

"When it pertains to my parents, I don't have much to say about their behavior. I have asked for help and advice, but they refuse to come home. No doubt to escape the punishment I have for them." I would have thought that they'd relive death rather than come accept their sentence from Hozuki-san. Turned out that I was correct.

"I don't know much about parenting aside from what I'm already doing." Considering the instructions and manner of which Hozuki-san watched over Kei-chan, I was not exactly sure what he didn't know…

"Rather than what my parents do… I'd think that you'd make a better mother and lover. You're not overbearing and spoiled. You're reasonable and caring. That and you don't abandon what you promise."…that was the most flattering and embarrassing thing that he could have said to me. Considering what I've been going through… I would have never thought that. Unable to quite speak from sudden coughing and Hozuki-san's question, I picked up an anemone flower down at my ankles and put it to my mouth. I guess, it made me feel somewhat nostalgic.

I remembered what Mother said to me. At the time, she was doing flower arrangement. Mother was well known for her flower arrangements and for a ceremony, she did all of the bouquets. Neither too fancy or too simplistic, the bouquet she was making at the time needed a certain main flower that would make the arrangement more whole. Considering that I was 8 at the time when Mother was making this bouquet, you could say that it almost seemed heavenly. Mother was no elegant person, but the way she made bouquets were always surprising. I heard that that was the only reason why Father actually married her when he didn't really like her. I remember what she said.

**_"_****_Neh, O-kaa-sama. Why did you chose the anemone? I think the iris would suit the bouquet." I like the iris more… it's much more mature… The anemone is a lot more plain…_**

**_"_****_Lil' Kanna, you know what your name represent?" White lily? Not sure why that's important, O-kaa-san… I guess after looking at you, it is something important. I just don't know why… _**

**_Thinking back to O-kaa-san's smile and half open eyes, she was enjoying herself, teasing me to no end. She probably found it amusing that I didn't really understand why, but it was a little annoying that O-kaa-san is smiling at my ignorance._**

**_"_****_The anemone is a much more different flower. It's not saddening like the camellia, not silent like the gardenia, and not so loyal as the iris. No, it is sincere with its blooming. Not anything complicated with its design. Clear and simple sincerity." …I don't know get it, O-kaa-san. I presumed that she saw my confused face because she patted me gently with her fingertips._**

**_"_****_I'm sure you'll see. The anemone is a good flower to describe you as, Kanna. The lily and the anemone, sincere and pure." I wasn't exactly happy with that description. I would have preferred the mature, silent feel. Thinking about that now, she probably was right. I'm mature to a degree, but not that mature and silent is hardly me. Well, I don't mind. O-kaa-san's face at the time was the most serene I've ever seen her._**

"…that's flattering, Hozuki-san. The lover part... I'm presuming that's from the job. However, I wouldn't be able to know about the mother part, would I? Now, I *cough* think I should head back *cough cough* inside. I'm feeling a little ill..." I really was. I wasn't sure if there was something in the food I ate, but I was affected.

"Of course." Although Hozuki-san offered to carry me, I wanted to walk home with my sanity remaining.

Looking back towards the apartment, I started walking, coughing every 10 or so steps. Hozuki-san followed suit, keeping a slight distance behind me. No doubt that he felt awkward about what we were talking about and a cold is not something you want to spread. Every so often, I could swear that I heard his breath on my ear, only to see that he was still about a few meters behind me. Once I got up to my apartment, he curtisied my way and then left. Staying outside for a bit, O-koh-san came out from the room.

"Minamoto-chan? Where were you?" I just said a walk. Not a lie, but not a whole truth either. After seeing that Kei-chan was put to sleep, I pulled out my other futon and decided to sleep. I felt a little tired actually. The next morning, I found out that dead souls can get sick with colds. Lovely.

* * *

Give me a little comment about how I did. See you guys later... *falls back asleep again...*


	22. Come Again?

SORRY GUYS FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was sick and now, I'm all better. I'm almost done with the Fairy Tail chapters so those of you guys waiting for that story, I'm GETTING THERE! Lastly, starting next week, I will have a job, so starting this week, I'm changing the update speed. I'm really sorry guys, but... I can't handle a job and updating the story at the speed that it is, so I'm going to slow it down for a while.

Now, without further ado, READ ON!

* * *

First thing in the morning, I noticed that I couldn't breathe properly. My head throbbed so hard that I couldn't really get up that much. Furthermore, I felt like I was under a boulder. Now normally, that was strange because I could carry boulders with my youkai strength, but now, I was probably at the level of a baby in terms of strength. My nose wouldn't stop shiveling and heaven forbid, did I feel woozy. To add to my dilemma, Kei-chan decided to add a little bit of a jump scare to my morning.

"KAN-CHAN, WAKE UP! I'M HUNGRY!" And boom goes the dynamite.

"…Kei-chan. I am sick. Please get off of me." Seeing that I couldn't really move, but that my aura was probably equivalent of that of Hozuki-san when he is woken up. Although I have little to no sympathy for Kei-chan, I do have some to give.

"You're sick?! OH, OH! I'LL GET ONII-CHAN!" Considering my reaction to that? Yeah, no. It was moderate, due the fact that I was not at 100% full strength. Yeah, more like 20% and given the fact also that I had nothing to eat yet, I was fairly tired.

"…Kei-chan…" And before I had a chance to say otherwise, she sprinted right out of my door, leaving it wide open. Now, I wasn't in the part of hell where the snow fell in blizzards, but a draft when you're sick is not ideal, to say the least. I was still in my futon, but with my throbbing head, I was hardly feeling better. So… I got up and tried to close the door. Emphasis on tried. I was barely able to get the blankets off. Now, I'm hardly one to say that I was going to die, but I was definitely not getting up and about any time soon. You see, the thing is that when I'm sick, I tend to be pretty powerless. If that's a weakness, that's one of the few.

Sighing every single step I took, I couldn't really think about anything else outside of closing the door and if you know anything about sick people who barely are able to stand, once you lose the goal to do, you definitely don't stand up well. Once I nearly got to the door, I couldn't really stand up, so I just decided to crawl my way. Kind of pitiful, but can't say much. I got pretty close to fainting. I say close because of who showed up at my door.

"Mina-chan~!"… I would have welcomed Hozuki-san reluctantly, but the thought of having Hakutaku-san in my room was not exactly pleasing.

"…why are you here, Hakutaku-san?" Seriously, why?

"I bumped into an energetic girl who was screaming that Kan-chan was sick. Considering the direction that she came from I knew it was likely you, Mina-chan"…Kei-chan, you were the death of me, I swear. There could have been a myriad of better choices; I would have preferred even Kei-chan's presence over that of Hakutaku-san. Seeing Hakutaku-san smile like the snake he was, it was not good for my nerves.

"…Hakutaku-san, I will be perfectly all right. I just need rest. If you could just-"

"No can do, Mina-chan." Excuse me?

"It's the anti-social demon's orders."…Hozuki-san gave an order for him to take care of me? Could he choose a more deprived and annoying person? Probably not. Seeing that Hakutaku-san was staring at me with such intensity, it was kind of creepy. Turned out that even Hakutaku-san can restrain himself for the sake of helping someone, even when no one is there to scold him. I could guess that even Hakutaku-san would not want to flirt with a patient. It would leave a bad stain on his already obnoxious reputation for having a 'wide strike zone'.

"Now, this soup is Ma Huang Tang. This has in it various herbs such as Gui Zhi, Xing Ren, and Gan Cao to prevent you from over-sweating and wheezing. You probably caught one of the Hell colds. It's quite common for souls to get them after a few years of entering Hell."…wonderful.

"You're lucky. Most souls get the blood parasites first before the colds, which make the process of killing the cold 10 times more torturous." Smashing.

Considering the fact that Hakutaku-san for the first time gave me a reason to trust him, I let him lend me his shoulder so that I could guide myself back to my futon. I noticed fairly quickly though that my futon was soaked already from my sweat. Now, I was lucky to say that I kept an extra futon, even if it was already used by Kei-chan. Still being the boss that I am, ordering Hakutaku-san to clean up for me became one of my distinct pleasures during this time.

"Hakutaku-san, wash out the futon and dry it out on the bamboo rack in the open yard downstairs." I practically wheezed out this response, but there was no possible method for me to take care of myself. And besides, I didn't want to deal with another sweat soaked futon when I woke up from my rest.

"Yes, yes, Mina-chan. I'll do that. For the time being, why don't you rest?" Words of wisdom. So there are a few words we can trust from Hakutaku-san.

With that, my room emptied again. Not that I minded at that point. I was too tired to care. Letting sleep take me over, I dreamed my weird dreams again. I never had control over any of them to begin with, but for once, it decided to go with my desires in a way. Now, I don't have those type of dreams where it's too unrealistic, but considering the nature of my life for the following year and a half, that changed. A kiss? Nope. That was beyond my own imagination. A hug? Well, feasible, but would I try to do that in my dreams? Not if I wanted to get healthy. No. Just talking. Just regular talking with Hozuki-san. I really never asked for much, but the manner of which I talked to him was beyond my understanding.

Perhaps if that is a weakness, you could say I never wished for anything more than a stable life. I had little to dream about, little to wish for other than stability. Well, that and a family life to begin with. Since the latter was impossible, I settled for the first. I could say that this dream was probably a manifestation of my experience in Hell and my desires. Yeah, it was a family life and I was the mother this time. Well, still in Hell. Heck, the distinct scenery of flaming mountains and the sound of souls burning probably would have be a hellish place, even if it was in the Mortal world. Settling myself in my kitchen, I took a glance at what was currently cooking. It was oddly relaxing, doing cooking with no one there.

Perhaps what made it so comforting was the sheer amount of ingredients I had in my kitchen. I didn't know whether or not I had a huge family. As far as I saw in the dream, I only had three, which isn't that much back in the olden days, but who knows? Taking it into consideration the nature of my cooking, I could say it was a regular dinner meal. Nothing fancy; mackerel pan fried in oyster sauce, a little bit of vegetable claypot and miso soup. What was curious though was the size of my kitchen collection. I had all the knives, plates, tools, any sort of appliance I could use. Heaven for a housewife in the middle of Hell? Sure, why not? It was a dream. Stepping out of the kitchen, I took the time to examine my house.

Now, I don't know if I or my supposed husband had a fetish for this, but everywhere, there were weapons everywhere. Ask if what weapon, it probably was there: katanas, bows and arrows, kunai, fukiyas, the list goes on. Hozuki-san's spike club was there, so I presumed at the time that he was the husband. Was I wrong? By such a long kilometer. He was my SON. Oh, boy. Imagine taming Hozuki-san. Never a pretty sight. I distinctly remember the argument we had when I told him to do an errand for me.

"O-kaa-sama, the idea that you do not trust me in the kitchen proves just how much of a troublesome person you can be when it comes to your stubbornness. It would save more people trouble if you go to bargain with the butcher than me waiting for the butcher to end his discussion with the young boy." … yes, Hozuki-san did not change even as an adolescent.

"…Katashi, the reason why I don't let you in the kitchen is because you don't know my recipes nor will I let you know. Your father would see to it that my lessons would be in vain." The father? Yeah… now that was funny. My subconscious chose out of all the people I could have chosen, Enma-daiou, as the father.

Now, don't ask me how he technically became the father. I wouldn't be surprised if he was my second husband because… can you imagine Hozuki-san being Enma-daiou's son? Not for my life. One thing that did differ was that Enma-daiou wasn't as fat nor was his head so big. It seemed rather odd to see Enma-daiou with a normally proportioned body, but considering that I was in a dream, I didn't mind too much. Besides, as a person, Enma-daiou is fairly easy to get along. Still, not my preferred type. Don't misunderstand that.

"How is that man my father again? You do more work for him than he does." …I apparently couldn't deny that, judging by how I reacted.

"Arranged marriage, dear. Besides, your father's not the worst of men. He at least remains slightly sane after my treatment of him." Considering my treatment would involve scolding, helping him through his paperwork and teaching him good manners with my own brutal style, it's actually fair to say that Enma-daiou had a lot of stamina.

"Still, couldn't your family choose someone at least with more guts?"

"To marry me already took a lot of guts, Katashi. There are few who would even attempt to stay with me."

"O-kaa-san, I find that hard to believe given your nature." Well, I make a good housewife as long as my mouth is quiet and my husband is 20 meters away, but not within that range.

"Katashi, just be a dear and get me the meat. I presume you want dinner tonight." Yes, one thing is still applied to most children: dinner is king.

My other two children were O-koh-san aka Miyako during a teenage year and ironically, Hakutaku-san as Yun. I'd fear for my youkai life to think he was the fruit of my loins, but at least, he was an elementary student, so the flirting was to a minimum, It was still there though, which was kind of scary. He tried to flirt with some of the passing girls near the entrance, but they all thought he was just an adorable boy and hugged him. Oh, did I have to separate them? Yup. Miyako was the one to control him more than me. I found that rather useful and amusing.

Well, that was the normal part. Let's get to the interesting part. And when I mean interesting, I mean, oh, Satan-sama was playing games with children. Now, I knew that he had a rather keen hobby of video games once they came out, but children? Not really a trait I'd expect from one of the most powerful demons in the European Hell. Well, anything goes in dreams. I remember what he asked me and my response.

"Ah… Minamoto-san. Neh, neh. Have you seen the new trends!? These maids have such cute bows on their aprons!" … don't know, don't care. Not to mention, where did he find out about these things? Sources I will never find out about.

"Satan-san, I believe we can keep the idea of making the children in maids down to 0 %." I think to -100% would be even better, but I think I was in a good mood at the time.

"Always the tough beauty character. Never easy to please." Well, considering that he was talking about maids, I could hardly say I would ever be remotely content with the idea. Still, at least he doesn't do mini-skirts. Now that would have been truly beyond redemption

Seeing that the me at the time was kind of in the middle of something, it wasn't so unexpected that I decided to ignore that comment. Now, here was when I saw the most amusing thing I could ever imagine Katashi do. Yeah, he became 'zoo manager'. Tell you the truth, seeing Katashi with a bunch of rabbits all over him, a goat and cow eating away at his hair and several dogs clinging to his legs, I could say he had a gift for attracting females of any species. Yes, they were all female. Do not ask me why. I wouldn't be able to answer the question. Oh, right speaking of the devil…

"Always letting the animals swarm you, eh, Nii-chan?"…I believe it was better to have a swarm of animals around you than a swarm of women fawning over you, especially for one so young, but Katashi put it better than what I could have said.

"Better than you who can only sweet talk older girls into thinking you're so innocent, chibi Yun." Yeah… they never changed. I guess the me in the dream realized that because at this point, I didn't stop them. At least not yet. Seeing how I heard a crack sound in the background, it just got worse from there.

"Not like you can even handle spices, Nii-chan. You're older than me and yet you can't handle O-kaa-san's spicy tofu." …well, it's not a lie, but I didn't technically know about this yet. So how did my subconscious know? Don't know.

"At least I can handle myself with my alcohol. You're too young to even try and yet you insist you can handle it." If Yun was drinking, I would definitely punish him. I mean… Yun is 10 in the dream. Do you honestly think an adult Hakutaku-san can handle alcohol, much less the child Hakutaku-san?

"Who's the childish one here?! You're the one who dug a ditch for me the rot in!"

"And who was the one who poured alcohol in all of the fermenting pots O-kaa-sama?" Yeah, you could tell that boys will be boys, even when they're older than what a normal human grandpa should be.

"Moronic devil!" There went one punch to the face.

"Arrogant double face!" And there was a kick to the shin.

"Overbearing teenager!" How lovely, they actually tried to fight evenly. Upper cut from the right.

"Spoiled brat!" Okay… yeah, getting ridiculous and considering that Katashi was barely 13, he could hardly say that Yun was a brat.

At that point, I actually stepped out of the kitchen, grabbed both children by the ears and dragged them inside. Hey, I was still the mother, so let the me in the dream scold her children properly. I noticed fairly early that no one else was really paying attention to the fight, so I already knew that this was common, but the one thing that did made me fee a little weirded out was that I could not see Enma-daiou anywhere. Seriously, this made me wonder just how bad of a father he would actually be...

"Yun, Katashi, what did I say about the fights?" Seeing that they looked away, I could only presume that they did this constantly. However, they did argue in unison too.

"But O-kaa-sama!" …hearing their high pitched childish voices from two younger versions of the strongest youkai in the Hells of both Japan and China makes me want to laugh so hard. If Enma-daiou could see this.

"No buts. Yun, you have studying to do. I know you hate your brother and all, but at least bear with the classes. You both wanted to do medicine, so just bear with the studies." Seeing how Yun pouted, it was a strike right at the heart.

"Katashi, I'm not asking you to help your brother study. Frankly, you two won't get along enough to get anything productive out of it. However, you should finish your chores before arguing. That's a luxury." Katashi, probably being the more logical of the two young boys, probably knew that. Still, they're kids. They may understand certain things, but it doesn't mean that they will enjoy it.

"O-kaa-sama, please be easy on both of them. They're still the top of their classes." Well, I didn't complain about their grades, Miyako. I just asked that they study a little instead of wandering off, doing the weirdest of attacks. It was pretty concerning, seeing your children being the only ones with harems of sorts.

"Miyako, I don't mind about their grades but… when I see them fighting like this, I'd think they could utilize that energy more efficiently." Doubt there was much of an argument to happen there.

Well, suffice it to say, it was an amusing idea for a family life. Yun and Katashi never stopped arguing like the close brothers that they were. Miyako always mediated between the two, but every so often, I stepped in to assure that they didn't take it too far. Ironically, the dream ends with a weird question though. Katashi asked it to me just I was about to reenter the house to finish cleaning. If I recall correctly, he said this.

"O-kaa-sama. Just curious. What did you wish for when you were young? I doubt the housewife idea was your first choice." I had no answer. Well, maybe I did, but I didn't reply to it by the time I woke up.

Seeing the ceiling of my room was almost comforting at this point. The dream was nice, don't get me wrong. It was just that I couldn't really believe it. From various sources I've found out later in my youkai life, I found out that dreams comprise of parts of memories that I've seen, so it was not so wholely unexpected that I dreamt what I just described. Still not really able to move up, I noticed a distinct scent in the air. It was not pleasant.

"…may I ask what sort of poisonous concoction is being made in my kitchen, Hakutaku-san?" Judging by the smell, I could guess medicine, but the scent of the decaying fungi were so pungent that I could hardly keep myself from wanting to vomit. Also, considering that I was sick, that couldn't be a good thing.

"Are you doubting my cooking skills, Minamoto-san?"… Hozuki-san was in my kitchen, cooking a meal? Why was it I'm bedridden and thus, unable to see this spectacle? Because A.) Hozuki-san rarely cooked, as far as my knowledge of him went, and B.) I wanted to know the state of my kitchen given the smell. Unable to do much but bear with the smell, I slumped back into my futon, hoping to evade whatever it was that Hozuki-san was preparing for me.

About 10 minutes later, Hozuki-san in an apron came to my futon with a soup I would normally not eat. Normally. I ate it because of two reasons: it was Hozuki-san's cooking and I had no other choice but to eat it. What it was… would be best described as the Stew of Hell. It was like a typical stew, but using all ingredients of Hell. Instead of regular chicken eggs, he used the eggs from birds that ate corpses, all the vegetables looked like they all had faces. It was quite disturbing. I think he added in a few dead souls and this weird sort of tofu. Now, would you eat that? I did. I ate it as fast as possible as to not prolong the 'torture'. Turns out that it tasted fairly decent. Just don't look at it.

"Hozuki-san, thank you for taking the time to tend to me, but why are you here? Did Kei-chan send you?" I would have presumed that by now, she probably terrified the entire department with her panic.

"She did. She was fumbling all over the department, calling out Onii-chan. I tended to her needs properly after I tied her up to a post. Due to her outburst, though, the staff was unable to work properly. Just as I thought, Kei needs more training." I was leaning to the thought that they were shocked about the fact you had a sister, but the latter was probably true as well.

"Don't take any heed to that for now. Here, tea and stew."

"Thank you, Hozuki-san. Still… what compelled you to make this stew? It's not bad, per say, but it's a little… how to say it as bluntly as possible… smelly."

"Ah, that would be the decaying poison fungus in the stew. Do not worry, it will not kill you. It will just destroy all of the viruses in your body in the most delusional way possible and cause wild dreams." … so he basically just gave me hallucinogenic drugs with the potential to poison me. Lovely, don't you think? Why did I fall for this youkai again? Ah, right. Because he was so blunt honest. I might have to rethink my values a bit. It would be extremely detrimental towards my health if I didn't.

Watching Hozuki-san clean up my room turned out to be a rather interesting experience. Although I was fairly used to him being rather 'mother-like', physically seeing Hozuki-san in an apron with his usual work outfit while eating home cooking created a kind of baffling effect on me. Taking this scene in, I steadily sat up from my futon, sipping on the tea Hozuki-san brought. Roasted Oolong tea with a bit of some other spice… I couldn't tell what the spice was, but it made me relax a bit.

"Minamoto-san, you've made another embroidery picture?" Ah, that? For the most part.

"Have been for quite some time. It's just something to keep myself busy at home. Besides, you can't slack with those sort of activities. Anything worthwhile will take long tenacious hard work."

"I see. Why all the lotus flowers though? We don't have any of those flowers in Hell." Ah… yeah, you can guess the reasoning of lotuses, but you'd be surprised what I can pull out of my head.

"Well, we don't have them here, so I kind of did it naturally since I sort of miss them. They sell well too because of that." That wasn't really a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth. Yeah, I'm cruel, aren't I?

Even though I was more than able to take care of myself by the time Hozuki-san asked the question, he refused to let me out of my futon. It was kind of embarrassing and tiring to struggle against Hozuki-san when you're sick. That and… it doesn't end well when you slip down and you find yourself pinned down by the man whom you love. Now, I don't know what I looked like. Hozuki-san won't tell me what he thought of at that time, but I could have sworn that my heart was about to jump out my chest. Not good for my health, I assure you.

"Minamoto-san. Are you paralyzed?" From an attack on my mentality, yes. Please don't blame me. Given the circumstances, I would severely find it difficult to say otherwise.

"Rather than paralyzed, you're on top of me and I'm still not at 100%. Naturally, you're heavy." Not in a bad way, keep in mind. Muscles weigh more than fat, so if anything, that just proves how dense his muscle tissues are. Besides… it kind of felt nice to have someone on top. Forgive me if I still have fantasies.

"I see. However." Yeah, he took the time to take my temperature with his hands. I have to admit, they felt rather comforting. They were distinctly smooth, almost oily, but very steady. Well, I might have blushed there, but if I did, Hozuki-san would have said something in response to that.

"It seems like you still require more rest. Now, behave."….yes, O-kaa-san….

"Unless you give me a reason to believe that the work in the department is done, I will not allow you to stay in my room any longer." Hey, I was worried about work. Imagine how much work I would have to make up.

"Minamoto-san, it's already 7." …I slept for 10 hours. I wasted several hours…. Oh, why is it that there was always something that goes wrong?

"…and you're spending your free time, tending to me? Rather odd given your nature. I'd feel like you'd rather give me the cold shoulder when I'm sick and brutally criticize me for not taking care of my health." He has several times to a few staff members so it wouldn't be so wholely unexpected.

"How rude! Can't you see how worried my expression is?" Nope. In all's honesty? Hozuki-san looked like he would tear my limbs apart, one by one, given his grip on my arm and shoulder and the incredible down stare he had. If I knew any better, I would have believed that Hozuki-san was originally part of the yakuza if he was a human once.

"Now, will you rest up or will I have to resort to more strict methods of keeping you down?" Now, normally, you'd think of something rather perverse when someone says those words. With Hozuki-san, I would think along the lines of 'I'm going to be bound to the bed in a turtle bondage'. With that in mind, I still decided to refuse. Want to know why? Simple. It wasn't in my nature to go with the decisions of others if I believed against them enough. In this case, yes. Why? Well, if I didn't try to look healthy, I had a feeling I wasn't going to survive the night.

"I will if you leave, Hozuki-san. It's only a mere headache now. I'm sure it will leave more speedily in peace and solitude." Did I get my wish? No.

"Have you so little faith in my insight? Given your personality, you would never rest nor properly eat when it concerns to your work. Once worried, you abandon all sight of your own well-being for the sake of others." Ah… he caught me. Not too surprising, I guess. I didn't really think these sort of tasks through.

"…Hozuki-san, still, what are you going to do while I 'rest'?" Think about it. He's my superior and he's right now taking care of me in my apartment. I didn't want him to stay too long; the rumors around us would never end. They were already bad enough, specifically in relation to Kashima-san, but thinking that this would add more fuel into the flame was not something I wanted to imagine in my state.

"Just watch over for the time being. Hakutaku-san has recently gotten his hands on this sort of aphrodisiac, so it'd be concerning if he used it on a sick person." ….that would have explained a lot of things, specifically that in regards of why Hakutaku-san was so courteous. Yeah, I skinned him once I got healthy enough to do so. How I did it? Well, let's just say that he was unable to open shop for about a week.

"If that is such a case, pray tell why you are here, where you have a high chance of being my first victim, should the situation turn to such a scandal." Although I wouldn't mind personally if it was Hozuki-san, I didn't like the idea that he would be attacked for that sort of reason.

"I think it would be more reassuring if your first victim wasn't my sister."…point taken. But thinking back to what he said, does that mean I would have attacked ANYONE? That idea was honestly a little bit on the scary side. Heaven forbid, imagine if I attacked Hakutaku-san or worse, Enma-daiou? Please, for the love of the Buddhas above, spare me that thought

"So it's more comforting that you're a victim?"

"In a way, I'm not be a victim since I'm giving consent." …may I ask if Hozuki-san was the one affected instead of me? Seriously, if there is a vote on who is more affected, I'd vote for Hozuki-san.

Considering my lack of will to tell him not to stay any longer, I just slumped back into my bed after finishing my incredibly smelly stew. At this point, my room was clean to the point of where there wasn't even dust in the room, which says something about Hozuki-san's cleaning techniques. Although he opened the windows to let the bad air out, I didn't feel too cold because Hozuki-san had the brilliant idea of adding another futon blanket on top of me, so if anything, I was boiling to the point of where I was sweating rather profusely.

"Minamoto-san, do you need someone to wipe the sweat off?" …are you offering, Hozuki-san? For that matter, are you stating that you are going to see the body of your aide who is not your wife or lover? The fact he is offering is already downright borderline.

"NO. I'll do it myself."

"In your state?" And if I let Hozuki-san see me, how do you think I'll be viewed in public and the state of my sanity? It's already partially gone, but I didn't wish for it to go for eternity.

"Hozuki-san, you do realize what you are saying, right?"

"If you are talking about the insinuation that lovers can only see each other's bodies, you can rest assure, no one else will know and it's not like it would be that harmful to you." …Hozuki-san, are you serious? That's just down right insensitive to almost every single person. You don't say those sort of things. Now, I would normally shrug that off if it was any other guy. I'd just ignore that person, boot him out the door and slam it in his face, but this was Hozuki-san.

"Hozuki-san, that is not acceptable. I will not let you do that with such intentions." Yeah, it became a glare contest. Ironically, I was doing fairly well. I may not be one of the most adept at glares as Hozuki-san is, but at least I can hold my ground against him. Besides, if I let myself fall to the point where I won't argue against him, I doubt I'd be a proper aide for him. And I must admit, the timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"KAN-CHAN, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?" Kei-chan, you're a life saver. She came at the exact moment that I needed her.

"Kei-chan, can you do me a favor and wipe the sweat off my back please?"

"Ah, okay! Onii-chan, out!" Yeah, Kei-chan at least knows how to make Hozuki-san move by force. Given my situation, I was relieved to get time by myself or at least with females only. That and I didn't have to be embarrassed as much. Kei-chan may be overbearing at times, but at least, she won't make me feel exposed. Although… she could learn to control her strength.

"Kei-chan… please less strength. My back will break…" Yeah, she used brute strength. Although I was sure Hozuki-san would be more soft in terms of touch, I would rather deal with the pain than the embarrassment.

"Neh, neh, Kan-chan. Why was Onii-chan here?" You ask me, I ask you.

"I guess he was concerned for his aide who dumped a load of work on his shoulders." I was sure that at least part of the reason. Concern, I guessed, he had, but anything else, let's just say I didn't really believe in the idea.

"Huh? Is that just it?" Hmm?

"Because Onii-chan sped out of the work place early." … Hozuki-san, the workaholic left work early? Okay, definitely concerning.

"Tell me there wasn't a lot of work today…" Please, for the love of Buddha, let there be minimal work today.

"As far as I know, Onii-chan dumped most of the work on Enma-daiou and O-koh-san. There was this handsome guy who also helped. He looked concerned about you." Sounds like Kashima-san. I guess Hozuki-san really was affected by the drug or something. I couldn't imagine any reason that he'd abandon work for. Well, no logical one. The other one, well, I had no hope of saying out loud. I couldn't, could I?

"I see. Thank you, Kei-chan. I'll take care of the front."

"Eh? But I'm already doing it. Not to mention, you need to save your strength."

"It's fine now. It's just the back area that I couldn't do. Thank you though, Kei-chan. By the way, could you go to O-koh-san's place for tonight? I don't want you to catch the cold." Well, I couldn't exactly send her back to Hozuki-san. I'd never get any rest, given the argument from the previous day.

"Mmm! I got it! I'll drag Onii-chan away to let you rest." Please, for the sake of my health, take him away.

"Kei, do you honestly think Minamoto-san will rest if you leave her alone?" Speaking of the devil himself… and now that I thought about it, he was there the whole time. Where was he and exactly how much did he see?

"Hozuki-san, do you honestly think I'll get any if you are here, though?" I could guarantee that I wasn't if he stayed.

"…Onii-chan, is Kan-chan really not your lover?" … he wasn't. That much was certain. Or so I thought.

"Well, she did eat my brain miso soup with a smile, so you could say she is." … come again?

* * *

Yeah, I got kind of impatient... Anyways, tell me what you guys think. To be honest, I was debating how I should make the scene because I doubted that Hozuki-san would be the type of person to do the whole love confession thing, so saying it on the fly seemed to be more natural in my opinion.


	23. So We're Clear?

So, I've been thinking about this story and well... I got kind of hyped up, but like my FT story, I'm going to do it weekly. I will probably post, starting from after next week, one chapter per week, posted on Fri-Sun. I don't know specifically when. Depends on my school schedule.

So then. ENJOY!

* * *

So… in reaction to what Hozuki-san said, I, well… Let's just say I didn't get the rest that I needed so desperately. Now, after listening to me for so long, you'd think I'd take it like a rational person. Did I? Well, at least partially. I didn't outright blush like a maniac, but I definitely showed my surprise on my face. After all, my jaw did drop a meter into the flooring. Come on, I was confessed in a rather blunt and unforeseen manner.

Now, I couldn't really think straight at the time, partially from the confession and partially from my illness. I probably did what most would consider to be the most reckless action I could have ever done given my situation and physical state: I threw Hozuki-san out of my apartment and when I mean 'threw', I mean drag him out of my door and then kicked him all the way to the department. Literally, there was a hole the shape of a person in the ceiling when I returned to the workplace. Yes, I paid for that. Seeing the damage I caused to her brother, Kei-chan had actually the decency to leave me alone. So by the time I went back inside, I had time to myself to think. About what? Well... you can imagine.

Taking the time to really think through all of the signs that could have possibly hinted at his attraction to me and after I decided to toss away all of my insecurities, I took a logical approach on the situation. Given the fact that he already said beforehand that he wouldn't do something as reckless as the 'lover plan' if it wasn't someone he was at least comfortable with, you could say he at least favored me. Although I could argue that he just did it because it seemed to be the most logical choice at the time, there were other signs that I painstakingly ignored.

He did prefer me over other women because I was similar to him in a way, but also, I firmly stated my opinions, which he rarely got. I never smothered myself over him and always kept myself at a high standard. Furthermore, I compromised with him. Even with my own opinions, I never once said that my way was completely right. I allowed for concessions, which probably made me one of the most reasonable ladies he's ever known. The fan club probably left a bad impression of the types of girls who would like him. Lastly, yes, I did drink that brain miso soup, but honestly, I did think it was for the job. I wasn't against the idea of being his 'lover' but we needed to make the act realistic to a degree.

The kimono he selected for me, the watch I gave him, the meals we share, the talks… everything we've done together… would have shown that he at least cared for me in a more deeper way than just a superior and aide relationship. Although I understood my feelings, I never really… how should I say this? I didn't really know what to think about it. The idea of love was quite difficult, after all, since I was almost certain that I would just be the perfect aide to him. Love to me... was a vague term. I was envious of the girls who were blissfully able to marry and be happy, but I distinctly knew that I could never be that sort of girl, so I gave up. Now that the opportunity was in front of me, I couldn't tell what to do other than see what comes.

Now that it was fairly certain that he at least liked me very much, what would I do? Knowing Kei-chan, she would blurt it out to the entire world so that she could enjoy the idea of her brother being… well, not single. Work? Well, we'd keep the relationship out of work. Outside of work, I had no idea. It wasn't like we'd really be that much more different. I'd still stay in the apartment and there would be no potential future where I'd just be love-dovey with Hozuki-san. I've never really known what that meant anyways. Resting my head back on my pillow, I just did what I could: rest.

That night, I couldn't really sleep that well for, you guessed it, too much thinking about work. Well, I was worried about how I would deal with Hozuki-san, especially since I did so insincerely sent his glorious self all the way to the department. That and… I distinctly remembered the feel of his hands. It's never a good thing to have fantasies of men like this. You know why? Because the sensation normally drives people insane. How it feels? Well, that's up to interpretation, but for me, it's very torturous because it drives me to want to feel more and yet every piece of logic is telling me not to. It was like your body was on fire from something that wasn't there. It ached more than my headache did, so sleep was a no go.

The next morning, I felt like crap and frankly, I didn't look far from that comment either. Black circles were fairly present, messed up hair, the usual but I was technically healthy again; I just didn't sleep that well. Still, work was waiting, so to the department, I went. Bracing myself for what I considered to be the armada of women either trying to kill me or bombard me with questions, I found out that Kei-chan can control herself. Although her presence in the department yesterday was so brazenly announced, the situation with Hozuki-san and I was kept a secret. Really, she did me a good favor.

"Hozuki-san, we have meetings with the Department heads and the proposal in regards to expanding the Hell for Serial killers has been approved by the other Kings of Hell. Also, the nobility are requesting additional help in regards to the recent tax issues." Yeah, I managed. It was still work after all. That and if I started acting weird around Hozuki-san, a demon of some sort would skin me alive.

"Minamoto-san, take care of the rounds for me today. I have paperwork to finish up." You know, it was fairly ironic that Hozuki-san was so nonchalant with his talk, but to be honest, that was better for my heart. I wasn't prepared to even imagine a Hozuki-san different from the one that was ordering me around. As soon as I took the stack of finished paperwork, I saw Hozuki-san explaining to some of the interns about various procedures and other miscellaneous pieces of information about random topics. How he knows about half of those things was far beyond my comprehension.

Seeing that even the person who I dropped the stack of papers at noticed the almost normal pacing of my routine, some rumors about me passed around. Not good ones, keep in mind. Apparently, one was about my skipping of work, which I took offense to. Clarifying that issues was a synch.

On my rounds, I passed by most of the departments, overseeing the workers and to my demise, Kei-chan was applying for the internship job. I stopped right in my tracks. Ironically, Kei-chan had a way with words when she chose to use them. Seeing that she knew just how to apply, talk clearly with a smile, she passed preliminary exams. Apparently, she thought of this from my talk, so it became my responsibility to see that she became acquainted with the meaning of the word discipline. Now, I didn't interfere with the process; I trusted the staff I trained enough to judge if Kei-chan could pass. To my demise, she did. Apparently, Hozuki-san rubbed off on her enough to ensure her passing through the trials, meaning she could write a proper report, analyze situations and respond accordingly. Not what I observed in her personal life, but I was never one to let that get in the way of the job.

Once I was able to get the will to leave Kei-chan alone, I finished the rest of my inspections with the departments and solving various problems that came up from my 'rest period'. Considering the fact that I was bombarded with questions such as "How are you?" or "Is everything okay?", my routine was fairly normal aside from Kei-chan miraculously passing the internship preliminaries. Apparently, Kashima-san was delivering papers when Kei-chan came in about 'my sickness', so he stepped in to help the department while Hozuki-san left. Sounded like he was ordered to stay rather than chose to.

"Neh, Minamoto-aneki!" Oh, boy. Here comes the fan club. Well, with these guys, you just deal it with a grain of salt.

"I heard about your sickness. Are you really okay to be working?" Considering I went through half of the paperwork I needed to finish within the morning even though it was due in the evening, I could say yeah Nothing really beats the tiredness and slack out of you other than rest from a cold. That and… I needed to think of something else other than Hozuki-san, because frankly, I couldn't deal with the death glares from behind. I was sure he wanted to talk about the 'status' now, but work's work and that sort of stuff, I didn't want the fan clubs to hear about.

"I'm fine. I'm taking a break though right now. Could you let Hozuki-san know?" The sweat glistening on her temples did not escape my eyes when I said that. I already knew. Something was being planned and I wasn't going to like it at all.

"U-um… w-why don't you ta-talk to Hozuki-sama y-yourself, M-minamoto-aneki?" Caught you like fish on a hook. Well, I did need to talk to him, but… I didn't want the fan club on my tail. So, I did the most normal thing I'd do in this situation: death glare. Hey, when they start doing certain tasks outside of their jurisdiction, a little warning is necessary.

"Sugimura-san, you didn't do anything UNNECESSARY, have you now?" You could imagine my face; it wouldn't be something even I would want to deal with.

"N-no…" I put my pen down and moved even closer to her face, dilating my pupil as much as I could possibly do given my state of mind, meaning 'Spill or die.'

"…Okay, okay. We set up a private meeting with you and Hozuki-sama. We didn't want you two to lose the feelings!" If that was what they were worried about, I just got confessed to by Hozuki-san in the most nonchalant way the previous night. I doubted that they could potentially imagine how much of a pain they were being.

"How long?" The surprise on her face couldn't have been more open than ever.

"Eh?"

"HOW long has Hozuki-san been waiting?" Well, if I kept him waiting, who knew what he would do to me? I certainly never wished to find out.

"U-um… a few minutes?" Good, I wasn't going to get skinned alive. Taking a deep breath in, I wrapped up my report and started heading towards Hozuki-san's desk. Throughout the hallway, I noticed without even looking who were waiting in the hidden corners. Various gossip magazines, several girls waiting to take my head and the rest, watching for an interesting spectacle. Bloody cowards.

Seeing Hozuki-san approach me in almost the same manner as always, I simply put my hand on my wakizashi and tapped it three times. This signal meant that we were being watched. Although I doubted that he needed me to tell him that, I had to point in the direction where we could go to talk. Judging by how everyone was literally surrounding us, I decided to take us to the one place where we could talk without anyone else hearing: Avici Hell. All of the screams were so loud that you can't hear anything within about half a kilometer or something. Once out of hearing range of other people, Hozuki-san touched my shoulder.

"So, you have something to say to me?" More like a reply to something that was said in the most unorthodox manner.

"Hozuki-san, I have little imagination as to why you said what you did yesterday. I do apologize for throwing you, but forgive me for being flustered."

"Ahhh, that was painful." Oh boy. Not good. I prepared myself for a scolding and let go of any conscious thoughts about my body so that the pain may be lessened.

"You threw me so far and the hassle of cleaning was so troublesome. Not to mention, all of the paperwork we needed to finish today was pushed back, so we're behind in schedule. O-koh-san had to leave Mortal Hell to help out and Kashima-san was taken away from his duties in Shangri-La." …devil. Really, he's a true devil. Even Hakutaku-san doesn't reaches his level of devilness.

"… yes, yes. I am to blame for a lot of things. Still, what exactly do you mean by those words?" I knew Hozuki-san would be sarcastic when it comes to hurting people and the job, but at the same time, I didn't think he would be as cruel as to bring up people's hopes and then dash them away. Well, outside of work that is.

"Exactly what I said." …a straight up confession right next to Avici Hell. How poetic and ironic. I guess that's about as romantic as it could possibly be for a youkai like Hozuki-san.

"Hozuki-san, if you ever happen to confess to anyone, let me just give you a word of advice. You don't just nonchalantly say it as if you're giving a report. Someone will take offense." Face palming was the minimum that I wanted to do at the time, but given the circumstances, I couldn't tell if anyone was watching, so to keep the visibility down to a minimum, a face palm was the only thing I could do. At least, I could write it off as a headache.

"Does that include you, Minamoto-san?" …yeah, that backlashed on me a lot. Yeah, I gave a big sigh before looking at Hozuki-san directly in the eyes. I have to admit, at times like this, I want to slap Hozuki-san just for the insensitivity he has.

"…I would have normally turned you into pudding by now, Hozuki-san. Amazingly enough, I lacked the energy I needed for that task. Lastly, Hozuki-san… what did you expect would happen given what you said?" I doubted that Hozuki-san was one to really say something that didn't have much purpose. Even his most random of comments had a reason: explain his opinion or the situation at hand. Never once have I had to hear something that did not have some sense of reasoning.

"That's true. I had no real bad intentions with that statement. Besides, you would avoid the situation given a choice, wouldn't you?" He wasn't lying. I would have because I was satisfied with the current situation, more or less. I may have complained time from time, but I never once had bad intentions behind them nor did I wish to break the shallow balance we had. We worked well given the closeness of our lives. Could I have asked for more given my position in Hell and my life in the Mortal World? I didn't have the answer.

"I at least concede that. However, what will we do though? I don't really know what to do with the situation."

"Do you find me unattractive by chance?"…no one would say that. It's just… argh, this was one of the most embarrassing times of my life. It's Hozuki-san. What should I have said? At this time, a lot of the screams were intensifying to the point of where I was starting to lose my sense of reasoning. That and I didn't really want to reply to Hozuki-san immediately. I didn't mean to be rude, but I couldn't stay for that much longer.

"…Hozuki-san, give me 2 minutes to quiet down the fools down there and I'll give you a proper answer." Yeah, I kind of bugged out a little, but I wanted to convey my feelings with a clearer head and with less confusion. Nothing is more embarrassing than saying romantic things while stuttering or in a confusing manner. I would never get any rest if he managed to see me stuttering.

"… cowering out?" Talk about a punch in the stomach, but justified.

"Perhaps a little, but better I convey it clearly before we make any more misunderstandings. It's not in my nature to be complicated, is it?"

"You were already complicated the moment you entered into Hell." That moment when I felt the gaze he had on my back, I could tell that I was smiling with a blush on my face. You could say I knew I was happy. I felt more along the lines of confused and embarrassed, but I believed myself to be happy. Brandishing my wakizashi in one hand and the tanto in the other, I guess you could say that I was finally relying on Hozuki-san of my own volition a little.

About 1 minute in, most of Avici Hell was silenced. How, I won't tell you. I want you guys to still be able to stomach meat after all, but let's just say what Mustard-san does when she reacts to the word 'tanuki' barely scratches what I did. I guess love does fuel the fire, doesn't it? Anyways, when I returned, my head felt a lot better, actually. I didn't' look that bad, in reality. No one really got close enough to stain my clothes or rip it. My hair was a little tussled, so I let it down into the loose braid that I had a few days ago. Somehow, I could have sworn I saw Hozuki-san look away for a bit, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"So, your answer?" His crossed arms and almost leaning pose made me think that I kept him waiting for an omiai rather than a confession. It was rather ironic I thought of it like that, but hey, I wasn't one to delay it any more than I already did. Yes, a minute is that long.

"Hozuki-san… I'm still not exactly sure as to how I should describe I feel for you." Seeing Hozuki-san slightly dip his head down a little, I swiped my tanto and wakizashi with my handkerchief of all the blood from the dead souls. Tilting my tanto down, I wasn't really able to look at him at this time. I doubt that it would be considered a bad thing considering my situation.

"We're definitely not just superior and aide. The fact that we argue too much is weird because majority of those sort of relationships require more coordination and compromise than what we have. Although we could write that off as me representing the department staff while you represent the government as a whole, it's still too odd. The fact you chose me out of all people also is unorthodox." Everything that we should have done as work colleagues was overruled and ignored thanks to our meticulous and helpful work. I doubted that after what I did to organize the government that they would have complaints, but my hiring 'interview' would hardly pass anyone's normal standards.

"We're not exactly friends either because we don't really have that border saying 'It's too close.' " We technically acted like a proper couple for a while and were able to still retain our acts up, despite the fact we were not like that, really. He did offer to take me for a contest, despite it typically being done with O-koh-san.

"Is that all you feel?" No. If it was, would I spend so much time debating about this feeling?

"Hozuki-san… no, Katashi. Do you honestly, think I'm the type of woman who would be so cruel as to say something so vague?" I don't like vague feelings any more than the average person would. Vague feelings only make life more tiring and difficult to deal with.

"…I suppose not." Seeing that Katashi took a moment to think about what I said at least shows that he's taking me seriously.

"Rather than say 'I love you' like the cliché story of a girl being saved by some strong guy, I'll say this. I feel close to you in a different way than any other guy I've meet before. It's not like how I see Kashima-san, who I almost view as someone who understands my past." Kashima-san and I have lost people in ways that most would not be understood by Katashi. If he has, he never mentioned it nor did he let it get in the way of his job. However, Kashima-san and I did. So that's why he felt somewhere along the line of 'comrade'.

"Then, you would define me as a brother?" At this moment, I finished wiping away all of the blood from the blades and gave a final push

"Hardly. I wouldn't be flustered over a person I consider a brother. Besides… I don't think I could have any relation with a guy like you in that sort of manner." Could anyone other than Kei-chan?

"Then, what do you see me as?"

"…someone close to my heart. A stubborn guy who somehow snuck into my life and for the first time, told me what I needed to hear: brutal honesty. I would be lying if I said I liked you at first sight." Frankly, could anyone say that given what I went through? Come on, he threatened me with a spiked club. Cut me some slack.

"Still, if you ask me right now exactly how much I think of you in a romantic way… I'd have to say at least 70% of the time. The rest are devoted to work and necessities." If you want me to analyze it to that much, I'd say this was fairly accurate. I'm not one of those girls who give everything away for 'love'. That sort of thinking only makes you utterly dependent, and I'd be damned if I'd ever let myself become that helpless.

"…is this normally how people confess, Kanna?" Ah. He called me by my name. I smiled at that moment, I think.

"Katashi, are we normal though?" Seeing that he sighed and almost smirked, I think he realized that long ago. Besides, who makes it a requirement to eat brain miso soup with a smile other than Katashi?

"True. I have to admit though, I was surprised that you drank the soup." Just as I am, believe me.

"Please, Katashi. You offered and it wasn't like I could refuse, given our problem." Tell me what I should have done at that time. Please, I'd love to know.

"Maneuvering around the issue, Kanna?" A little, I guess.

"A little perhaps, but I think that it'd be safe to say I would prefer to avoid that particular detail."

"Living up to your reputation and belittling my cooking a little bit on the low standards, are we?" Oh, so what was my reputation?

"Ever so slightly, but I presume as your lover, I have that right now." Hey, if I'm going to be a couple with this guy, I get that right.

"Why, that you do." Yeah, we were teasing each other. I guess you could say that it was our pride and joy. At that time, I don't think I've smiled so sincerely for a guy as much as at that time. Yes, Katashi is a youkai, but he's much more human than most men I've met. For that, I think I chose high enough on the standards line. I guess

"Katashi, I accept your feelings and can roughly understand why, but you do realize that you're basically going to be stuck with one of the most stubborn and terrifying women out there, right?" Hey, I had to give him warning. We weren't going to be one of those couples that never argue, that can't live without each other and love-dovey all the time. No, we were still independent people with jobs and livelihoods that were not going to just change for the sake of a feeling. We had too much pride for that anyways.

"I wouldn't have anyone else by my side, professionally or personally." So… yeah, I became his actual lover. If I knew my feelings were being returned and if it was Hozuki-san, I figured it would be the best Hell could offer to a murderer like me. Besides, who better than an overbearing meticulous person like Hozuki-san to watch my back? I certainly can't imagine me taking care of someone else for the rest of my life without getting any support. He's really the only one I could say I trust with that side of me.

"I see. Well, then I'll see you in the office." I guessed I should expect nothing less at this point. Like I said, not love-dovey.

"All right. I'll finish up with the paperwork and head home early. I have a feeling I have to settle some details when I get home." Yeah… the sheer amount of worries about this new relationship was just beyond what I would care to handle. First, I had to talk to Kei-chan to make sure she didn't accidentally tell someone. Then the fan clubs needed to back off. The staff members need clarification; the list of people to inform goes on.

I guess the most important person to tell would be Kashima-san, considering his feelings. I just hoped that he would find someone else who would suit him better. Believe it or not, I did wonder about how Kashima-san and I would get along. I'd say the reason why we wouldn't stay would be because he and I never argue. He's not a bad guy, but when you don't argue with the person you love, you don't see the other sides of that person. If you're always afraid of angering the other person, you can't really show your true self either.

Back in the office, swarms of women were asking me questions again. Let's just say that it didn't go so well…

"Hey, what were you talking about with Hozuki-sama, Minamoto-san?"

"Why did you guys go all the way out to Avici Hell to talk about it?"

"Was it a confession!?" … the list goes on. To be honest, I was little bit too distracted to care. I didn't really care to deal with them nicely, so I made it simple to them.

"Ladies… gentlemen… Hozuki-san and I were talking about issues between staff members. Would you think it'd be wise to talk about those things out loud? Also… DON'T YOU HAVE WORK TO FINISH?" Yeah… it was not pretty seeing the staff scurry away for their lives. I take that as a medal of pride though. I swear, there are quiet months when they don't bring up Hozuki-san's relationship with me and then it is a blown up crisis when new interns come in, asking about that. Apparently, I'm their idol.

The rest of the day, I was kind of in a daze. I finished all of my paperwork before the day ended, so it wasn't too difficult to say that I left early because there was nothing to finish. There really wasn't and the stacks of finalized proposals, verified inventory reports, analysis of various departments. The works. It was one of the few times I decided to leave early, but I presume that most accepted it because they thought I was still recovering. They did notice the loosened hair, but again, for health reasons, they thought.

Once I got back, I took a moment to really think about what I should do. Move out? Nah, too soon and frankly, I need a place of solitude to reconcile my mentality and my own activities. I wouldn't want to wake up to seeing Hozuki-san in the morning. Sorry, too much of a heart attack for that one. Well, I doubt there would be much difference; we're just starting out anyways. I don't know what I should expect at this point. I've heard. From what I heard about Kei and Sumire, it takes time. Oh, and yes, Kei-chan and Kei are two different people; one is Katashi's sister and the other, Sumire's husband.

At this time, I found out that my stock of vegetables was out for the day, so naturally, I went out to the market to see what I could potentially cook and then it occurred to me; Katashi has been eating the cafeteria food for all the time he's been here. Although he eats different meals, I didn't know when the last time was that he ate something homemade. You can say the cafeteria food is homemade, but it's not the same when someone else make the food specifically with you in their thoughts.

Was it kind of stupid and cliché? No doubt in my mind that it wasn't anything but that, but… I couldn't really recall the last time I actually cooked for someone in a special sense. Before I actually had any remote reasoning as to why I should do it, I already finished making a bento. Yes, a loving girlfriend's bento. May all the Buddhas in Heaven please spare my eternal soul from humility. What was in it? Well, it wasn't really a bento you'd think your girlfriend gave you; it looked a lot more like the bento you'd get from a mother. There was quite a bit of side dishes, but healthy simplistic dishes filled with nutrients. Rolled up eggs and cutely cut vegetables? Not my style.

The next day, I just left it on his desk. I didn't leave any note or message saying it was specifically from me. I could guess those that he'd see that it was from me. I did wrap it in one of my handkerchiefs, specifically one with a sakura tree on it. With luck, he would get the message. Taking the reports on my desk, I skimmed through half of the smaller notes people left on the documents, specifically requesting for me to examine various parts of the proposal. What I didn't notice at first was the note that popped up after I came back from a small break. I couldn't help but break a smile once I read it.

_Not enough meat and the stew was slightly salty. _Oh, there were days when you just feel so blessed. This was one of those moments.

I didn't really talk to Katashi for the rest of the day because we had our own things to do. While I did the rounds, Katashi took it upon him to train all of the new interns coming in. Recently, there were troubles about them slacking off. Although I could forgive it to a degree, I agreed with Katashi that they were getting too lax; they were not fully torturing the incoming souls enough. Even children could deal with the so called 'torture' they dished out. Not to mention, some of the reports were very vague and sloppy, as if they didn't know how to write. Now, normally, I'd be the one to do it, but considering the fact that Katashi needed some stress relief and he knew how to assign punishments more accordingly, I couldn't really find a reason for me to butt in.

On my trip up to Shangri-La, I found that Hakutaku-san was absent from his usual pharmacy shop. Not surprising given the treatment I gave to him, so I just decided to let him be. He had enough torture for a while. Instead, I headed up to the department set up in Shangri-La. Ironic that this would be the first time I actually ventured into it. Rarely do youkai go into this place, so you could say I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Minamoto-san? What would bring you up to Shangri-La?" Last minute documents before I headed home were the official reason, but we all know why I went, right?

"Nothing much. Just usual inspections and this." What I held up where documents specifying deals between Shangri-La and Hell. Majority of the time, Hakutaku-san or Kashima-san would be our intermediate, but Hakutaku-san was out and clearly, Kashima-san wasn't going to come down today, so I decided to come up. Besides, I had something to tell Kashima-san, didn't I? I'm not one to leave loose ends. Not like this.

"Kashima-san, there are some details we need to discuss. Can we talk in private?" Now, most of the staff in Shangri-La was spared of the daily gossip about Katashi, Kashima-san and I, so I was fairly certain they didn't know anything about the feelings that Kashima-san had for me. How did I know this? Well, I gained contacts amongst the staff up in Shangri-La; more like gossip girls, but since they rarely went down to Hell, it spared me the trouble of having to deal with more people than necessary.

In his office, I put down the paperwork and leaned against the wall as he closed the door. Somehow, I had a feeling he already knew. Frankly, if it was about paperwork, I wouldn't need to discuss in his office about it. Turning towards him, I could already see that he was looking down, away from me. Yeah, we both already knew.

"So, who is it?" I couldn't help but feel guilty, but prolonging it would only hurt both of us more than either of us would like to bear.

"Hozuki-san." Seeing the sad smile on his face, I could guess that he heard the rumors and could guess why it was happening. I never said that I wouldn't go out with Katashi, but hearing the final words are always painful. I've had to see that sort of problem all the time. Usually, we didn't have the so-called romantic happy story where everyone falls in love like my parents did. No, most were either one-sided or they were torn apart thanks to society. At times like this, I envied the poor. Why? Cause unless the person they loved had a different status, they were most likely married. Even if you were of equal status, when it comes to nobility, politics gets in the ways. It's always like that there.

"I see. Well, at least I could agree that he is at least a better match."

"Rather than say that, I believe that he is someone who is just like me in a way." The way Kashima-san looked at me showed his confusion.

"He and I don't really rely on people. We always had this sort of pride and barrier that was put up to protect ourselves from pain or turbulence, if you want to call it that. You understand pain, but you don't hide your pains from others. At least not at severely as we do." The fact he broke down just from me before was proof of that. Besides, although I knew he was partial to me, I couldn't see him any more than what he was to me right now: someone who felt similar pains. That was really all there was to it. I was cruel, I know, but that's just a part of life.

"Is that all?" Not really. If I have to reason with Kashima-san why, it's just fundamentally different. You can't really put these sort of feelings into reasoning to begin with.

"No, but all of the feelings I have are at least real. I can't explain them. Attempting to would take at least a few years. I don't think either of us have that time, do we?" Seeing that smirk on Kashima-san's face made wonder if he was putting on a façade or was actually amused. I could actually argue he was both, but I didn't have the heart to say that. It's not like I could, could I?

"Yeah. All right." I knew it was painful, but there's no other way, is there? To love someone means to hurt someone else.

"Well, it wasn't so deep that I can't move on, but I presume that you'll leave me alone for a while. For my sanity, I take a guess at." Yeah, for mine as well.

"Then, see you some time. Let me know if you need anything." Kashima-san just nodded. I could imagine that even a 'yeah' was difficult for him to give.

After that, I just left. I couldn't do much else other than that. Staying would make it awkward and more painful than needed. On my walk back, I could only hold up my head high. However, Katashi left a small surprise for me, waiting at my door. Now, most would find it weird that he'd give me one of his goldfish plants, but I knew that he cared for this one. Why? It was healthy, vibrant in color and above anything else, it was about as tall as me. That and… being alone in an apartment is somewhat tiring after a while. Even if your neighbors live just a wall away, those walls can consume you.

"But, really… Katashi, what do I feed it though?" Another worry on my list of worries….

* * *

So... how many of you ladies (and gentlemen) have squealed like a fan girl after this chapter? I know I did. :P


	24. Learn Your Borders

Okay guys. I told you I'd update during the weekends from now on ad here they are. If you're saying I didn't update during the weekend, well... it's Sunday on my side, so techincally, I didn't.

Also... I just got my wisdom tooth removed, so that's why it's a little late. Sorry about that guys. Anyways, ENJOY. By the way, I think you guys will need to be alone to read this. (especially the squealers.)

* * *

For the next few weeks, we kept it pretty much a secret. I managed to convince Kei-chan to let the situation slide and told her to be satisfied with the fact that Katashi now has a proper lover. Kashima-san, I didn't really see much of him to begin with and with the new promotion, he had even more reason to stay up in Shangri-La. Katashi and I really didn't act that much different outside. Inside, well, we were just spending our time together closer. Nothing big really. Just talking about various things we like, what we did for our personal interests. Keep in mind, we didn't get into each other's personal lives as co-workers. So there were aspects of each other we were still discovering.

"Kanna, you were a painter as well?" Well, everyone who was in the nobility technically had to learn to a degree. It was never as well done as Sumire, who managed to excel in that aspect of her artistic career, but I could be at least respectable. I rarely did it though. Inspiration was hardly ideal in Hell, except if you go conceptual.

"Only to pass time when I deem it necessary." Hey, painting was nice every so often, but not a necessity nor was it particularly a favorite of mine.

"Is there anything you were not taught to do?" Hmm… quite a few actually. How to fight, for example. Kendo was strictly forbidden, of course. Anything masculine in society's eyes, I taught myself. Wood carving, exercising; even learning accounting was not part of my daily studies, so if anything, all I've done that I truly care about, it came from my own ambition.

"If I told you, I'd fear for my pride." That would be true. Imagine what Katashi would do if he knew what I didn't know. May the Buddhas spare me should he know something that I didn't. I'd never escape the teasing.

"Speaking of which, are there tasks even you cannot accomplish, Katashi? So far, you've been a better housewife than even I have and that does say something." Well, come on. Katashi has made more dishes than even I have, is more nitpicky about cleaning than I am and handles children with such a motherly manner, I could resign my housewife title to Katashi.

"Hmm? Nothing much. Although I can't draw as well." Well, he's at least respectable. I know he can't eat spicy food, but other than that, I couldn't really tell. Perhaps you could say he was inept when it came to expressions, so it was technically a fault in a sense that he was unsocial. Not something I minded though. I didn't care for a social life that much anyways.

"Hmm… perhaps I should do spicy stir fry tonight." Oh, right. Katashi and I switched dinner shifts every day, so it was mine for this day's dinner. You could imagine that he clearly showed how little he wished to eat it. Of course, I would make a non-spicy version for Katashi, but do you think he would listen to that? No. Besides, we enjoyed teasing each other. Finding out each other's weaknesses and just seeing the reactions was kind of worth the trouble. Yes, you could say we were both sadists and masochists at the same time.

"It's a joke, a joke. In any case, can you pass the crab paste?" Seeing that I was technically cooking at the time, I get free control of the kitchen. We were still in my place for that. Do you think I'd move in with him already? Crazy.

"Come to think of it, Enma-daiou brought up an interesting topic." Interesting meaning something absolutely terrifying. Wonderful topic to choose, Katashi.

"Oh? Shall I prepare some tea and sit down? I'm afraid that I will collapse out of mere shock."

"Highly unlikely given your character." True that. Still, I did prepare the tea. The soup stock still needed about another hour before we could eat it and it was early in the evening, so gossip was not that unrealistic of a possible activity. Taking my seat and pouring out the tea, I leaned back into my seat and opened my ears.

"So, what would be this so called interesting topic?"

"Enma-daiou started bringing up the concept of an area dedicated to exercising. The idea itself has merit; many of the staff members are lacking in strength and we have the room for it. It would be more efficient to keep a record of the people who do exercise there and potentially point out the lazy ones in the department." Hmm, the idea was beneficial for other reasons. It would keep the staff close by in case of emergencies, strength is always required for our jobs and nothing beats out the tension in your shoulders like a brisk sprint.

"Rather mundane considering the definition of interesting for you, Katashi. Still, why would you ask me now? The 'professional Minamoto-san' is still in the office." We did still call each other by our last names during that time to distinctly label the workplace and rules there. Besides, I like the idea of separating the professional 'Hozuki-san' from the personal 'Katashi'. Hey, a woman feels special when you see just how different a guy acts differently in front of her than everyone else.

"Well, they want to add an exercising class. Enma-daiou voted you to be the teacher."… you could say I got the inside joke after that. I was given extra work and I probably wasn't getting paid for it. Wonderful lifestyle, don't you think? Well, it would interesting anyways. I just hoped that there would be only a handful of people I teach.

"I surely hope he plans on you helping out with the men." If not, I had at least 2 classes to do.

"Why would I separate the women from the men?" …well, Katashi was a little on the dense side when it came to personal feelings of women, so I couldn't fault him for this, but still… You could say that it wasn't an ideal idea.

"Katashi, you want the men to be ogling at the ladies? Imagine just what I'd have to do just to make sure they stay in line. For that matter, would you want me to be the one in a rather revealing outfit, doing exercises?" Now, keep in mind, back then, exercising pretty much was limited because women didn't have much to do. If you had to compare it to something, think of it as quick movements in place. To do that sort of stuff, women wore similar clothes to men, which means that our necks, lower legs and arms, and ankles were exposed. Back then, necks were considered erotic and everything else, borderline scandalous, if not scandalous. If anyone says this is not acceptable, raise your hands. I know some of the guys will not.

"Wouldn't this be practice for them in case they have to fend off other men?" Although that would be true, I'd have to deal with more than what I think we'd all prefer. Besides, I didn't want horny or flirty men at work. Hakutaku-san is more than enough for a lifetime.

"Fair enough. However, if that's the case, where would I get the time to do it?"

"Katashi, I think it's time you start assembling a staff to deal with some of the documents you clearly do not need to do. You work tirelessly, but it's never to the point of where you collapse, which makes people think you're invincible. But that's not really true, is it?" Katashi still has his faults; even he needs rest. He's not a god; he is a youkai, but not a god.

"Like I would trust a bunch of morons with the paperwork." …goddamn fool.

"Katashi, I'm not telling you to let them fill it out. I'm just telling you to let them sort through them and deliver them for you. You don't have to start it right now, but start choosing the people you'd trust with the documents. I'm already one, but you have to choose a few others just in case if I'm away. If it's sensitive documents, then you can take care of those yourself." If you think about it, it was more reasonable. True, we had issues with people trying to access our documents, but thanks to the recent security measures taken over the recent months, no one has had the guts to attempt such a plan. Why? Simple; Katashi and I took shifts teaching the staff techniques to restrain, torture and make those that attempt such a thing never wish they were even born. Yup, from back when they were still alive.

"Still not comfortable with the idea."

"Hey, what did I say? Just keep an idea of who you'd like. I didn't say you had to create the staff first thing in the morning." I wasn't even sure if we were going through with the idea. All I wanted was for him to consider it. We had the time to debate over it as much as we would want, but there were other issues at the time, so we concluded to put it off for another few years. Besides… by the time we actually got to it, Katashi didn't even let any of the men near me when I taught the class. Apparently, I had enough popularity to warrant a few stalkers. I didn't even have to do anything; Katashi took care of them for me. All I did was pity them for their sanity.

"Understood. By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Why are you wearing that today?" Ah…right. I wasn't wearing what I would typically wear. Usual, I wear a plain kimono and my comb, but that day, I was kind of lazy to. It was my day off, so… I only wore my sleeping robe. You could say scandalous. I wouldn't argue. It wasn't like I wasn't aware of Katashi's discomfort with it, but… if you think about it, I was testing the waters.

I was frightened, actually. I wanted to see if he would do something, even though I didn't ask. I wanted to do that before I delved any more. Cruel, I know. But… given my personality, not so hard to believe, is it? For my entire life as a living human being, men have come after me, thinking that they would get a lucky ticket to the upper class. How many do you think nearly got to me in my youth? Too many for my tastes. So, it was almost habit. Even though I fully understood logically that it wouldn't happen with Katashi, my heart wouldn't settle. Fear truly does destroy people.

"Hmm? Ah. Just lazy for today. Why? Are you uncomfortable?"

"Yes and no." … kind of an ambiguous answer, but not entire unpredicted. Katashi would never do something as give a definite answer to something he wasn't absolutely sure about.

"Hooo? Well, then I presume I should change then."

"I wouldn't be against it normally because I have doubts about people having a potential chance of overpowering me, but I would say yes if it is you." …so… Katashi did acknowledge me for my strength. At least I could take pride in that. Besides, it made me feel glad. He was at least fair with his remarks.

"And the reason for the yes?" At this time, I already put my cup down and started walking towards the window. No, I wasn't closing the windows. We didn't have blinds back then. No, I was just going outside to look at the view. Believe it or not, the view of the garden was rather pleasing, especially when you're kind of tense. Now, can anyone blame me for feeling like that? I sure hope not.

"It has been bothering me about you exposing your neck, but I think it's the fact you chose to do this on purpose." So I got caught. Well, I was glad that I was. I didn't want to lure him in, really. I just wanted to let my heart rest. Selfish, I know. I am cruel.

"Ah, ah. I got caught. Sorry, Katashi."

"I presume your past fears have caught up to you?" Always seeing through things without even directly saying it. Heh. Quite the youkai I fell for, right?

"More or less. I can say though they're a little better now." Tilting my head to the side, I could see Katashi sighing. I imagined that he was not exactly happy with the idea of his lover pretending to seduce him. Despite what people think, he can be a proper lover and have his own drive. How he's like in that topic is not something I will tell. Still, it was a great comfort for me knowing that he would see through these things with me. It did kind of depress me though that I could do very little at best for him. However, my comfort was about to get thwarted in a heartbeat.

"Minamoto-san? Do you have a moment? I'm coming in!" …why was Kasumi-san coming in? That and… I heard quite a few other female voices. I knew from that instant that Katashi had to hide. Me? I could probably pull off the "I didn't hear you" trick, but Katashi in my apartment with me kind of dressed inappropriately wasn't going to help, especially with the fan girls. So…. I kind of stuffed Katashi underneath my kotatsu. Back then, we didn't have electric heaters, so we just put some hot water underneath the table with blankets over the top. So… yeah, you could say it was a little intimate. Not the wisest of activities to try with your lover, but things we have to do to keep our relationship a secret.

"…Kasumi-san? May I ask what brings this gathering to my apartment?" Yeah… um… I wanted them out as fast as possible. Why? Well… Katashi's head was able to get a pretty good view of all of my legs. And when I mean almost all, I mean up to about half of my thigh high. Definitely would have caused a few blushes on both our parts. I readjusted my hem only to find that it was pushed away. Never would have pegged Katashi to do this….

"Neh, neh, Minamoto-aneki!" Again with the fan club. I never escaped them.

"Just curious, do you have a boyfriend!?" … I nearly dropped my jaw. Instead, I glared at them like a youkai should glare: absolute terror in my eyes and black flames for my hair. Holding my head in the palm of my head, I gave one big sigh.

"I'm sorry, Minamoto-san, but they were pretty insistent."

"So? What exactly got you involved with this? I would have presumed you give a fight, Kasumi-san." That was when I noticed all of the bruises and sweat drops on her body. So, she did fight. What made her break down? Well, she didn't tell me there, but later, she confessed to being tortured by embarrassing diary readings. She became such a cherry that she caved in. I admit, kind of cruel, considering this girl's shy nature.

"Neh, Minamoto-oujou-san, don't ignore us…" Oujou-san? When did I become a 'mistress' to these ladies? Scratch that, I didn't want to know. There are many things in this universe we could live without and that is one of them. After sighing and rubbing my forehead, I just glared at them.

"You know, ladies, this is not how I imagined my day off would be." It really wasn't. I would expect even less than what I got. I would have never expected a visit from Katashi. Now, I wasn't one to socialize a lot, but I have to admit, it was pleasing in the sense that Katashi would do something like this. Still… thinking that Katashi was under my table and practically touching me in very private places did worry me a little. He probably could have come up with some sort of excuse, but I didn't at the time. You could say I was rash. I would be lying if I said I wasn't.

"But, but! We never hear anything about you and Hozuki-sama! You're the only one who has a chance with him!" I could believe what they said, but I was curious about one thing.

"But not O-koh-san?" To be honest, there were quite a few people who supported O-koh-san and Katashi because they got along well. I could agree if I looked at afar, but being in close quarters with both of them puts that idea in a different light. They got along too well on the outside and clashed on the inside.

"Well… yeah, that's always a possibility, but, but you're much better for him!" Ho?... I was curious, I have to admit, about what they thought about our so called relationship.

"Ho?... Exactly why would that be the case?" I noticed a hand touching my kneecap when I was talking. Figuring it was Katashi, I kicked him in the stomach. Luckily, he didn't make a sound. Hey, it was rather distracting on my part.

"First, O-koh-san's nice and all, but she seems more like a wallflower than a companion when it comes to Hozuki-san." Fair enough, but that's because that's usually the best way to deal with Katashi: let him do what he wants if you don't get squashed. The only reason why that didn't apply to me was simple: he wouldn't do that. Trying to pin me down would take up too much energy and time to be worth the effort. Well, at least in the professional lane. The other one, well, no comment as of right now.

"Secondly, you see eye to eye with him. O-koh-san kind of agrees with him on the outside and thinks otherwise. She doesn't do anything to try to sway his opinion. Minamoto-san, you make him listen to you." I called slander on that comment about O-koh-san's style. O-koh-san has her methods of persuasion; I have mine. She prefers a more peaceful manner and my way is direct. You could call me a tomboy; that would be the most accurate description of me by the olden standards. The fact I even looked at his eye at eye level would have made me a failure by so many levels back in the land of the living. Fact was that her method was more preferable in office environments since it would instill less tension between people; mine aids those in more hands on environments where a stern and direct manner of power relayed the rules clearly in case of inexperienced learners. Neither of us were wrong; our methods affect people better under different conditions.

"Thirdly, none of us think that Hozuki-san would pretend to be a lover with anybody; it would have to be someone he would trust enough to that degree. Isn't that why he chose you over O-koh-san?" Ah, no. Not even close. Suddenly looking down, I felt Katashi flinch underneath the table. It was actually surprising that he was willing to stay underneath the boiling table for as long as he has. That's when I felt something on my lap. What it was, I didn't know. All I knew was that I jumped at little.

"Lastly, you seem to be natural around his side. Even O-koh-san isn't like that completely around Hozuki-sama." I could imagine it well. O-koh-san is a cautious person; there are hardly people who would think otherwise around Katashi. Me? I've dealt with worse. Yes, worse. Katashi at least cares enough to listen through with other people's opinions when they give them and will take things into consideration, but men I've dealt with didn't even know the meaning of the word compromise or personal space. Well, I took that back when I felt Katashi touch my hand. Not in a bad way, but… just wrong timing. After standing up from the table and tapping on Katashi's hand for him to let go, I quickly flicked all of the ladies on the head.

"Ladies, keep in mind that Hozuki-san has his own choices to make. Whether or not he has any of that interest in me is something he should tell me about, not through you ladies. Secondly, O-koh-san and I are two completely different people. We have our ways and history to define us. I just happen to be more straight forward." I knew it wasn't his idea nor did he have any part in the 'talk', but I needed to make them feel like I didn't know why they came nor was I actually in a relationship with him.

"Still… I am curious though. Why is it he seems more relaxed with you though, Minamoto-san? I could have sworn he came here earlier and I didn't see him leave." So he was seen here with me. Just lovely, right?

"First, with all due respect ladies, I have not attempted to corner him in any manner unless it relates to work issues. I do believe some of the ladies here could imagine why." Seeing the sweat fall to the ground and the strained expressions made it clear that they were fully aware of the crimes they committed.

"Secondly, he trust me as an aide. If you cannot trust your aide to some degree, how can you let that person handle sensitive documents?" This specific lady's expression indicated that she wasn't a part of the fan club. She probably was skeptical of me, which was fine, but the manner of which she showed this doubt leaned towards hatred more than skepticism. I could already tell that logic wasn't likely to work on this one,

"Oh, still. I don't understand how he left."

"Hozuki-san left through the back door. He noticed that you were there." Seeing how she flinched, she probably scowled at me for this. Not that I could really help it though, could I? In fact, I took great pleasure in seeing her face tense up. If there was anything I didn't like, it was people who were insensitive to things such as respect for the other. I don't mind those who like others and try to go after them, but I don't like it when it gets to stalking. It never ends well. At this point, a lot of the other girls were noticing it and tried to pull her away from the conversation, but she seemed rather insistent.

"Oh? Where would that be? I'm fairly curious. And aren't those Hozuki-san's sandals?" Yeah, I couldn't really explain why he left them there. Luckily, Katashi took the liberty of slipping out when I stepped out of the kotatsu, hiding behind the standing panels in my apartment and dashing out of the back window, slipping into the neighbor's room who, thank the heavens, was out. So, I played a tease on them.

"If you're so curious, then I suggest you look out the door." I simply gestured towards the door and there he was, in all of his notorious glory.

"Oh? And here is a gathering I have not been invited to." I have to admit, the image of Katashi in the doorway with his arms crossed, his eyes glaring down and his mouth slightly open, letting his fangs show. I would have normally shrug it off, but it was rather amusing to see the ladies squirm like bugs in a platter. Some of them, I pitied, but the one who bite more than she could take deserved it.

"I realized I forgot my sandals and returned to fetch them, but I see that I received more than I bargained for. So tell me, do you attempt to claim you understand me?" Well… I doubt anyone else could, Katashi. Heck, I couldn't understand about half of what Katashi would think 90 % of the time. But that didn't matter, did it? Knowing everything about your lover, was that possible? Should I have even attempted to? I'd like to think not. Things are far more interesting when there are still surprises to enjoy.

"T-t-then explain why you came to Minamoto-san on her day off."

"Proposals to go over. I'm leaving on a diplomatic trip tomorrow, so before I leave, I needed to relay instructions as to what I would like her to do." Well, it was probably the most valid excuse I could come up with. Heck, I decided to play along with it.

"Do you honestly think that Hozuki-san would someone to do things like walk all this way without a legit enough reason? Not to mention, we talked about a new program for which we were debating about, but still need confirmation from various departments. It might do you ladies some good: gym classes." Seeing how she reacted, as in stormed out of the apartment after kicking my door, you could say she was mad. The rest apologized afterwards and left promptly. They probably realized that they overstepped their boundaries. For those few months, I received little to no comments about my relationship with Katashi. Now, just to deal with the current situation.

After cleaning up the mess left behind by the intruders, that was when I noticed it; Katashi was sweating like he could create a lake with the amount of sweat he was giving off. Now, I wasn't sure if it was a wise idea for me to consider offering to wipe his sweat away because of what I said before, but I could at least offer a towel right? Turns out I got more than I would have expected.

"Wipe the sweat off of me. You're the one who left me underneath that table to boil, so take responsibility." Come again, Katashi?

"…are you really okay with that?" I mean, yes, we were lovers at this point, so there was not as much reason for me to restrain myself, but I had to ask. His glare towards me said enough. Tying back my sleeves and my hair up, I quickly grabbed one of the towels I had and a bucket. Watching Katashi half strip was definitely along the lines of erotic, but to be honest, I couldn't really feel the same way I'd imagine couples. Katashi and I were far beyond the level of embarrassment from physical appearance and yet, I felt we were still around this vague stage. I couldn't tell you what it was. Frankly at this point, I just focused on drying him.

"Is this too strong?" Seeing that he shook his head, I presumed my normal pace was all right for me. Although I never really care for Katashi's body, you could say it was… nice to stare at. His arms were not too bulky, but were more on the dense side, so they felt firm and heavy. His chest, well, same deal. Very smooth too, I found out. Before when I caught a glimpse of him, I could only roughly imagine how it felt, but now that I did feel him, it was quite the experience.

"Fantasizing about things only Hakutaku-san would dream about?" Well, maybe 1% yes, but for the most part, just trying to keep my head level enough to not stoop to the level of the woman who stormed out of my apartment not one hour ago. Besides, what was the point of fantasizing about Katashi's body when it was underneath my fingertips? Seems rather redundant, don't you agree.

"Not as much as you think. By the way, was the diplomatic trip a ruse or is it true?" Hey, I was concerned for my daily regime. If I had to deal with the staff, I'd like to know what I have before I go straight in.

"No, it's true. I was going to bring that up, but those people showed up before an opportunity came." So it wasn't a ruse. Talk about convenient timing. It did concern me that I wasn't really notified of this. I mean, even with all of the other stuff I did, I still remained as Katashi's personal aide. That didn't change, as far as I knew.

"I see. Well then, is there anything else I should know before you go?"

"What are you talking about? You're joining me for this trip." …what?

"We're visiting the European Hell this time. They need both a female and male perspective representing Japan in a new trading agreement. Although O-koh-san would be fine as well, I would trust your judgment better when it comes to these topics. O-koh-san has a lousy sense of economics." How flattering. Why was it I wasn't notified until NOW? Didn't I have a calendar for this purpose?

"Katashi, I think I need more fore warning when it comes to these sort of events. How am I going to explain this to the staff?" I was hoping to get ahead in paperwork, but so goes that idea. I just couldn't get a break on either the personal front or the professional front.

"I've already informed the immediate staff of the last minute change and the paperwork has been redirected to your helping staff." …I felt like I was being duped on so many levels. See? It was interesting how I completely got overtaken by a youkai so high in terms of power. Still, frustrating too.

"…and if I refuse?" The next moment, I'm on the ground… pinned down by a half naked Katashi. May the heavens spare my soul from sin. Seriously. Now before, I wasn't fully aware of everything I saw. Taking the time to really drink in all the aspects of Katashi, I realized that he had a mole hidden by the bangs. I didn't really know how I should have reacted at this time. I was half stunned that he would try to pull this off and half uncertain of how I should react.

"I shall bond you up with rope, toss you into the luggage and drag you there." …obsessive, don't you think?

"…Katashi, there are two ways to interpret this scene. I hope this is the one where you literally mean just that." The alternate, well… you can imagine. It's not something I would readily agree to, I assure you.

"I am well aware of both situations. Which would be more preferable? The one which would be extremely painful physically and a pain in my side or the one that destroys our reputations?" Preferable neither.

"Katashi, seriously. Get off me this instant. If the trip requires my presence, I will attend as I should. However, I am much more concerned about my current position as of right now." A woman has to put her foot down sometimes to make sentiments clear. In this case, I believe I should have done more than that but, well, we are victims of fate, right? Although, seeing how Katashi simply smirked as he slowly stood up and extended his hand to me, I realized I was being far too lenient with Katashi's behavior. He did pranks every so often, but there were limits to my own heart stamina.

"Kanna, it seems we are in agreement though, yes?" …believe me, there are days when I can't stand Katashi, when I can't bear to be away from him and days where I felt in the middle. This day was an exception to all those days. This was a day where I, as Lilith-san so graciously puts it, want to push him down and have my 'way with him'. It's up to you guys how you interpret that, but I can assure you, one way or the other, someone would be on the floor, breathing like no tomorrow.

"Yes, yes. I understand. Now, if you give me an hour, I shall have everything packed within that time period." I couldn't really slack, now could I? I had to pack my kimonos, the pins, the necessities. Now, you ask my women take so much time when packing? Simple. For me, I take the time to research about the place I'm going to visit and what would be considered to be appropriate attire. Attending with bad attire never goes out well.

"Kanna, I still have qualms about you being this far from the department." Far? It was 20 or so minutes from the department. You could hardly say it was far. Maybe inconvenient, yes. Far? No.

"Katashi, are you suggesting that I move from my ridiculously cheap and convenient apartment to somewhere nearby the department? Why and where would you have in mind?" Hey, if you file a complaint about where I live, you better damn have a reason and alternative. Still, seeing that I caught his tongue for the 15th time within a week, you could say I've found his pot holes. Of course, he found a few of mine.

Seeing how he reacted to me, I could say I won the argument this time. Last week, he won one against me when it came to my cooking. You see, it became a habit to make bentos; whose turn depended on the schedule, which typically meant me. I think it was because I didn't add enough meat like he always requested, but this time, he actually was going on a riot suppression, so he used the argument of lack of energy as his excuse. Couldn't argue since it took 2 hours for him to suppress it instead of the typical 1 hour. Yeah, I started adding more meat into his bentos, but I still kept it healthy. No way was I letting him avoid his veggies.

"Anyways, Katashi. I think it's been enough excitement for one day. May I ask for you to leave so I may get my essentials together?" I doubt you'd want to see my entire collection of makeup, Katashi. As much as I don't prefer makeup, it is a necessity from time to time.

"Understood. However, a dinner is in order. Your turn to pay." Heh. Well, he paid for quite a few times, so I guess you could say I did owe him. Well then. Time to get my purse.

* * *

So, how are you guys? (Not dying from blood loss?)


	25. Update from Author: Sorry Guys X(

I AM REALLY HATING MY COMPUTER RIGHT NOW. Almost 3K of words gone in a heartbeat. So... guys, I'm going to postpone the next chapter til next week. I am REALLY SORRY! I know you guys were waiting for a chapter this weekend, but I can't crank out 5K of words in one day. If I did, it would be shitty. So, I'll see you guys next week. The Fairy Tail story is coming soon though. Expect that tomorrow.


End file.
